Cuando tu mirar
by Ofiuco Nefel
Summary: En Hogwarts victorioso en la guerra, Hermione y Snape pueden conocerse, como almas afines que desde el inicio se llevan una sorpresa... aunque hallar el Púrpura de la Alquimia no será tan sencillo.
1. Una fugaz caricia

Hermione Granger se encontraba en un pasillo del segundo piso del colegio, de pie a unos pasos de otros alumnos, con las manos a la espalda, recargada en una columna.

Veía pensativa a Snape que hablaba con ese grupo informal.

Ella apoyaba la cabeza en la pilastra. Quería hablar a Snape. Pero la invadía una debilidad parecida a la indecisión. Aunque la debilidad podía ser más que eso: de tanto pensar en Snape últimamente, sentía su silencio lleno de significados. También era que su callar guardaba una advertencia. La advertencia de que sería como ella necesitaba. Como ella deseaba.

Llevaba semanas intentando hablar con él, pero la evadía. Y no la evadía por rechazarla.

Snape explicaba con seriedad a los atentos alumnos a su alrededor, apartándose un mechón de la cara y haciendo gestos con las manos. Hermione no perdía detalle de sus movimientos. Y, ¿qué decirle, cuando lograra hablarle? ¿Decirle cuánto había pensado en él? Poco más podía añadir. ¿Que lo había pensado y repensado? ¿Que lo miraba con nuevos ojos?

Snape respondía sin prisas a estudiantes de Slytherin en ese corredor. Un Snape sin martirios internos al haber concluido su misión. Al haber superado el haber estado a punto de dejarse matar no por amor, sino por culpabilidad, estaba muchísimo menos conflictuado; se dejaba abordar en Hogwarts pese a su normal actitud parca, disertando a unos metros de Hermione, quien lo analizaba con el talante grave de un deseo indefinible, en su recargarse en la columna con la cabeza apoyada en ella, con aire reconcentrado.

La mitad de los alumnos estaba en el colegio, pero la mitad ausente se percibía en los huecos del silencio. El relativo ruido en los pasillos era frío. No todos habían regresado, al final de la guerra. Pese a ello, el calendario de clases no se había detenido, al contrario, era necesario como nunca. Hoy se trataba de retomar la vida lo más pronto posible.

Hermione Granger había tenido materia para estudiar: Snape logró herir a Voldemort en Hogsmeade y ese solo hecho daba un vuelco a una manera entera de ver la vida y a sí mismos, para Hermione, Harry y Ron. La verdad los colapsó durante meses: _Snape luchaba contra el Señor Tenebroso_. Eso era el final de un mundo conocido.

Los detalles eran escalofriantes: dado que la varita de saúco no funcionaba del todo en poder de Voldemort, le estorbaba en grado considerable. Luego entonces el Señor Tenebroso no era invencible. Como Snape había decidido luchar, logró cegar a Voldemort y herir a Nagini. Lo siguiente fue Voldemort huyendo a su muerte en manos de Harry y Draco, pues éste entregó su varita al Gryffindor. La llegada de Longbottom, el Elegido, protegido en el anonimato que le proporcionó el protagonismo del Trío, llegó a dar el punto final, al destruir el último horrocrux.

El Trío se había ocupado de llevar al casi lesionado de muerte director del colegio, al hospital para ser salvado de sus heridas. Y lo que esa misma noche Harry descubrió en el Pensadero, lo reveló a Hogwarts con valentía, pues implicaba admitir su error de apreciación, causando estupefacción absoluta al correrse la voz sobre el verdadero papel de Snape.

Harry hizo bien, pues al ser el único con vida que conocía la verdad completa, en él recaía la responsabilidad de que el mundo se enterase de la proeza de Severus Snape. Harry era quien debía anunciarlo a bombo y platillo, lo que hizo generosamente.

Los alumnos que buscando rehacer sus vidas asistieron a la siguiente convocatoria del colegio para reanudar clases, quedaron atónitos al entender que Snape era un héroe. Ron permaneció en silencio durante días. Al oírlo de Harry, Hermione casi se desmayó en un pabellón de San Mungo, cubriéndose la boca.

Los tres estuvieron al pie del lecho de Snape los días siguientes, turnándose para velar la convalecencia del director. Permanecieron en San Mungo desde el final de la última batalla. Al verlo dormido en el hospital, a la luz de la noche, Hermione no pudo hallar una pizca de los recelos de antaño y echó a llorar. Harry y Ron cuidaron a Snape como si fuera su padre. Harry sollozaba, tomando la mano del inconsciente profesor. Ron compartía con él, la estupefacción de saber que Snape estuvo con ellos todo el tiempo y que cuidó a Harry desde que éste se hallaba en la cuna. Los dos chicos llegaron a dormir al pie de la cama de Snape, en un hospital atestado de otros heridos.

Con Hermione era distinto, aunque también lo cuidó y su asombro, dolor y miedo fueron los mismos que los de Harry y Ron. Con ella era diferente en sensaciones al mismo tiempo nada desconocidas.

Una noche que quedó sola al lado del oscuro profesor herido e inconsciente, se atrevió a lo nunca hecho: a tocarlo.

Pasó los dedos suavemente por una mano de Snape, con miedo de herirlo de algún modo involuntario, avergonzada de haberlo herido antes. Para ella era inaudito lo solitario que estuvo Snape, lo gigantesco de su hazaña, cómo estuvo dispuesto a que nada se supiera. Y únicamente por oírlo respirar, Hermione entendió que todos estaban de lleno en un mundo nuevo.

Hermione comprendió a Snape como a un individuo contrastante, pero dominado por la virtud. Con eso entendió su personal intuición, es decir, sus viejas dudas sobre la maldad de Snape, su no compartir siempre las certezas de Harry y Ron contra él, su sentir que la versión de Murciélago no cuadraba del todo; esas dudas y conocer la verdad formaron una cadena que insinuó un sentimiento diferente, no exactamente gratitud: era admiración, era entender a una persona con la que compartía niveles de compromiso. También entendió lo personal, que el rechazo de él hacia ella en parte fue verdad, pero en otra fue para colocarla indiscutiblemente del lado de sus supuestos enemigos; para que nadie supiera que él estaba del lado de los tres Gryffindor.

-¿Pudo ser diferente? -le preguntó Hermione, con dolor- ¿Pudimos conocernos _realmente?_

Esa idea abrió un mundo en sus sentimientos. De haber entendido a Snape habría sido mejor, concluyó. Los tres habrían tenido más recursos o no perdido tiempo en cábalas. ¿Cómo habría actuado ella de conocer la verdad desde antes? Supo que habría apoyado a Snape sin límites; se habría vuelto su devota. Sospechaba que con Snape habría encontrado tierra fértil para su inteligencia; que ambos se habrían potenciado tempranamente, hallado juntos una estrategia mejor pensada y probablemente la guerra habría terminado menos lastimeramente. Con eso, empezó a verlo de manera nueva. Lo vio como a un hombre.

Ella repasaba los rasgos de Snape con admiración, con sorpresa.

Los tres se marcharon días más tarde, cuando él estaba por recuperar la conciencia- Formaron parte del silencio de admiración cuando Snape apareció en la puerta del Gran Salón, de negro y entero, para dar por inaugurado el año lectivo extraordinario.

Harry puso la tónica al levantarse. Snape cruzó a paso ágil y desdeñoso del alumnado, que lo recibió poniéndose de pie conforme él pasaba. Nadie se atrevió a vitorearlo. Snape como héroe intimidaba más que de villano. Subió al estrado, saludó de mano a Minerva y expuso a la concurrencia:

-Las tribulaciones han terminado -Snape aseguró solemne- . Que nadie haga aspavientos de lo irrelevante. Si hay quien desee perder el tiempo, márchese. Yo exigiré el máximo esfuerzo para terminar más que satisfactoriamente el calendario de clases y lograr las primeras graduaciones de la nueva era, para el año 2000. Su presencia en el colegio no les da más credibilidad ante mí, que la de quienes han seguido cobijados en sus hogares. Asumo que si están presentes es por su voluntad. Asumo que es su obligación hacer el mejor esfuerzo. Bienvenidos.

Aplauso de los alumnos por el reinicio, excepto ausencias considerables en Slytherin, más aplausos de Hermione quien no quitaba ojo a Snape, aunque se diría que estaba intranquila.

En los días siguientes, contradictoriamente Hermione no puso mucha atención en DCAO. Estaba distraída pese a haber sido la principal promotora estudiantil del reinicio de cursos, para corregir las deficiencias pasadas.

No lograba concentrarse en clase, pues estaba atenta a la persona de Snape. El actuar de éste como si nada hubiera sucedido, sin dar importancia al revuelo fuera y dentro del colegio al saberse la confianza que le tuvo Albus Dumbledore, aumentó la admiración de Hermione. Y le fue menos lejano, pues aunque él actuaba con el desdén habitual, ya no sonaba tan convincente. Triste para las aspiraciones de discreción de Snape era pretender que nada sucedió. Él mismo debió darse cuenta de su nuevo estatus y esa conciencia le permitió dejar casi todo su sarcasmo y adoptar un talante más desenvuelto, que aun así, realzaba su nivel.

Harry, aunque nadie le disputaba su merecido lugar, era cuestionado desde las preguntas sobre si Granger y Weasley no habían sido más que instrumentos inconscientes para protegerlo, mientras que Snape pasó los fuegos del caldero al ser odiado incluso por sus aparentes aliados. Snape además se vio obligado a matar a Dumbledore, cargándose con aquel horror injusto. Se preguntaban si la verdad no era que el único héroe era Snape, o si Granger tenía el papel de personaje central en la hazaña del Trío.

También se preguntaban cuál era la verdad sobre Slytherin, si eran los villanos de la historia u otras víctimas. ¿Y por qué Snape no tuvo apoyo más claro por parte de la Orden? Eso hacía dudar sobre opiniones tenidas por inamovibles sobre magos consagrados. Los más extremos afirmaban que Dumbledore habría deseado la muerte de Snape, para no quitar protagonismo a su amado mundo como debía haber quedado al final de la guerra, un mundo deseado por Dumbledore, no existía debido a que Snape sobrevivió.

Hermione aprovechaba las horas de clase para analizarlo, invadiéndose de nuevas emociones. ¿Cómo había sido posible que Snape tuviera ese papel, cómo ella no se percató? ¿Cómo tuvo el nivel de generosidad de sacrificarse anónimamente? Hermione estaba más admirada conforme más lo pensaba. Le daba vueltas y vueltas reinterpretando cada hecho, cada anécdota. Los pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza al andar por el castillo, en emociones que la inundaban con fuerza creciente.

También había que tomar en cuenta que Snape era atractivo. Ya sin el peso de las dudas, sin la carga del peligro, Snape estaba inyectado de una elegante gracilidad varonil. Con eso a Hermione le ocurrió como con Lockhardt, pero sin la mirada infantil, sino con la apreciación de la mujer joven que era. Nunca antes puso atención a las admiradoras de Snape hasta que al oírlo hablar semanas más tarde, se dio cuenta que era más atractivo que cualquier profesor o alumno de Hogwarts. Snape brillaba. Hoy brillaba como un sol de medianoche.

Admiradoras revoloteaban a su alrededor. Snape no atendía tan inusual situación y teniendo admiradores varones de su Casa que lo seguían por el interés en desarrollar sus cualidades viriles, el profesor y director se acostumbró a caminar con un grupo de estudiantes siguiéndole los pasos. Una vez libre de la carga del pasado se volvía menos hosco, aunque no enteramente accesible. Asumió un silencio tolerante. Hermione lo miraba con desazón, deseando estar en el grupo que lo seguía.

Hermione despertaba a mitad de la noche y sospechaba que en cada mundo donde pudiera conocer a Snape, se vería asaltada por la misma inusual e impresionada emoción.

Hermione se cubría el rostro, sentada a la mesa en la oscuridad de la Sala Común, sin atender a la luna sobre el Bosque Prohibido. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué era esto? La emoción cálida que comenzaba a invadir su abdomen cada que lo veía, la maravillaba y desconcertaba. Nunca sintió esto al convivir con Ron, a quien había terminado poco después de volver a clases. ¿Por qué al ver a Snape se sentía impresionada y... agitada?

Al día siguiente Snape disertó en DCAO, la cual se trasladó al Gran Salón dado que el estudiantado completo deseaba tomar clase con él, aunque no obtuvieran puntos por ello. Snape se había convertido en un faro para la conciencia de los demás. Era el sobreviviente de mayor dimensión de los héroes de la guerra. O era _el_ héroe. Se percataban de estar de frente a la verdad, por lo que aun las cavilaciones de Snape revestían interés.

-¿Cuándo, cómo, por qué? -se preguntó Snape ante la clase, también movido por su propio sobrevivir- La derrota del pasado que lastima es lo más importante de nuestras existencias. Únicamente eso nos permite vivir el presente, pues el pasado puede tomar la forma de un hoy. Parecería ilógico, pero no lo es, pues vivir en el pasado también nos brinda una certeza. Aunque suene increíble podemos aferrarnos al dolor, por el miedo de cambiar. Sin embargo, ¿qué se quiere en la vida? ¿Qué desea vivir cada uno de ustedes? Quiero que escriban la respuesta y me la den. Seleccionaré las mejores para analizarlas en la siguiente clase. La forma de pensar es el primer medio para defenderse de las Artes Oscuras. He decidido que este tema será el primero del nuevo plan de estudios de DCAO.

Al tener esas indicaciones, Hermione lo decidió; anotó veloz con la pluma, sonrojándose; Snape daba últimas órdenes, los alumnos escribían. Ella puso el papiro en la mano del profesor cuando pasó a su lado; Hermione se colocó una mano nerviosa en el cuello. Dejó salir primero a Ron y Harry, demorando en levantarse mientras Snape revisaba informalmente los escritos. Tomó los papiros de abajo. Como Hermione fue de las primeras en entregar, Snape leyó la frase de ella en tercer o cuarto lugar:

 _Soy Hermione Granger. Yo quiero vivir el decirle mis sentimientos por usted._

Snape alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la de ella. Aunque Hermione se intimidó le sostuvo la vista sin traslucir su repentino miedo ante la enormidad de lo que acababa de hacer. A la vez le tranquilizó haberlo hecho, pues, mostrándose, ¿de qué podía preocuparse, si su único temor fue la duda de dar ese paso?

No entendió la razón de por qué al revelarse con una nota, Snape le pareció más atractivo. Hermione no sabía que al abrir un dique, el agua no hace más que brotar liberando su fuerza contenida, no reduciéndose, sino inundando. Ella apoyó los codos en la mesa y cubriéndose las mejillas con las palmas le dirigió una mirada sincera y trastornada, un poco ruborizada, tal vez de pedirle que la ayudara a comprender su inusual conmoción.

La profundidad de la mirada de Snape la estremeció de pies a cabeza. El corazón de Hermione aceleró y por fin se dio cuenta que llevaba semanas enamorándose de Snape... Que posiblemente fue amor a primera vista cuando cruzó por vez primera la puerta de su habitación en San Mungo, amor revelado en dique abierto al contemplarlo herido, triunfante y valeroso más allá de toda medida.

Los alumnos tomaban sus enseres y salían del aula improvisada. Hermione y Snape quedaron observándose. Él la escrutaba. Ella aceptaba. Snape no estaba asombrado, no como si esto le fuera natural, pero sí con curiosidad pensativa, por la clara nota. Debido a eso, el revuelo de las emociones de Hermione se desató en una frase que pensó y de la cual más tarde se preguntó si la había pensado de verdad.

¿Era posible que ella sintiera en esos términos? Hoy todo era posible, lo era por escapar de la muerte, por la victoria en la guerra, por sentirse de nuevo dueña de su vida y con poder sobre sus decisiones. Snape de pie frente a ella, de atuendo negro y gesto sobrio la hizo firmar gustosa su condena con tal de lograrlo. Era más fuerte que sí, una necesidad inconfesada que salió a la luz, desbocada cuando se prometió un poco angustiada, necesitada de cumplir un deseo como un grito entre el barullo de los alumnos. El deseo de poseerlo: _¡Él tiene que ser mío...!_

Esta tarde de días después, apoyada en la columna, Hermione no apartaba la mirada de Snape entre los estudiantes. Lo contemplaba sin esperar que él aceptara las motivaciones de ella, pero lo notaba agitado. Tan era así que Snape la evadía desde entonces: pasaba rápido a su lado, la dejaba con media palabra cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos.

Hermione había intentado deshacerse de ese peso, comunicarle que deseaba conocerlo y más: _Proponerle que la conociera a ella._ Hermione, sabiendo sin saber, iba a pedirle una oportunidad. Pedirle que se dieran la oportunidad antes imposible, por mil razones que hoy ya no existían. Relegaas en las sombras del pasado.

Lo inusual de una relación entre profesor y alumna le servía de acicate. Y entre él más se negaba a hablar con ella luego de darle la nota, acelerando al andar y evitándola con los pasillos, saliendo rápido del aula, al negarse más él, con mayor afán ella buscaba decirle. Las evasivas de Snape la impulsaban, pues su silencio lo revelaba dudoso. Intranquilo con respecto a ella.

Cuando los alumnos se fueron de la reunión improvisada en el corredor, Snape caminó hacia Hermione, quien apoyada en la pilastra estuvo sin sobresalto, pero sin expectativas.

Esta vez se limitó a esperarlo.

-Señorita Granger -él se detuvo, a dos pasos.

Ella apoyó un pie en la columna. Sus manos detrás de la espalda eran como ocultar algo, guardarlo para él.

-¿Me escuchará por fin? -le preguntó Hermione, con mirada de terciopelo.

-Creo saber lo que me dirá. No es necesario -desdeñó.

-¿Piensa que quiero disculparme? -ella asintió- Sí, posiblemente sí, pero no es todo lo que quiero decirle.

Él midió sus pasos al interrogar, sin interés:

-¿Y lo que quiere, me involucra? Mejor dicho, ¿a usted y a mí?

Ella haber escrito y el estar hablando de eso, ahorraba prólogos. Hermione esperó, para responder con otra pregunta.

-¿No le parecería necesario? Fuimos falsos contrincantes mucho tiempo. Podríamos ser algo distinto.

La guerra y haber pasado por el trance de casi morir había vuelto a Snape más sincero. Su respuesta hizo pensar a una extrañada Hermione que lo sentido por ella hoy, tal vez a él lo cruzó tiempo atrás.

\- Sí -admitió Snape- . Cuando me dio su papiro, lo pensé necesario.

-¿No pensaba decírmelo? -lo vio a los labios, sin dejar su postura relajada en la columna.

-Claro que no.

-¿Por qué, profesor?

-Algo así no queda impune.

-Nadie desea quedar impune en algo así -Hermione vio la boca de Snape, con tranquilo deseo. Se desea ser culpable. Yo deseo ser culpable.

-¿Culpable?

-Culpable junto con usted -lo vio a los ojos.

La voz acariciante de ella y sus miradas elocuentes lo afectaban, hecho curiosamente notorio en el silencio de Snape. Él manifestó un pensamiento que debió rondarlo insistentemente:

-Si lo hago, puedo arrepentirme.

Ella lo resolvió rápido:

-Si no lo hace, la idea de haberlo hecho lo perseguiría en recuerdos, en deseos inconclusos. Lo perseguiría, sin saber si hubiera valido la pena vivirlo.

Él no le quitaba la vista de encima. A todas luces no estaba enojado; Hermione se daba cuenta con creciente sorpresa que él había estado pensado en ella.

\- Granger... -desautorizó él- Sería difícil renunciar. Podría perderse el control de las emociones.

-Yo, desde hace un tiempo solamente conozco mis emociones. ¿Me está diciendo...?

-Tenerlo y perderlo... -caviló él, sorprendiéndola de nuevo, aunque en nada las palabras de Snape eran de aceptación, añadió-: Perderlo, dejarlo, sería terrible.

Ella bajó más la voz.

\- Dejarlo cuando... _¿termináramos?_

Él no respondió. Pero ella creyó intuir algo que no comprendió de momento, algo que no tenía tiempo para entender.

-¿Cuándo termináramos, profesor Snape? ¿Usted y yo? -insistió Hermione, vagando la vista de un ojo al otro- ¿Cuando termináramos de tener una relación sentimental? ¿Es lo que me está diciendo?

-Mera hipótesis -comentó él.

Hermione susurró con un jadeo.

-¿Y quién dice que deberíamos terminar?

Él no respondió, pero se inclinó hacia ella.

Snape posó sus labios en la piel suave y perfumada de Hermione. Aspiró para beber su aroma de rosas... y le dio un beso en una mejilla.

Hermione cerró los ojos, recibiendo la caricia, sintiendo que las piernas le flaqueaban.

El corazón se le desbocó. No podía creerlo. Rápida, lo besó a su vez en la mejilla, tratando de obtener de él alguna respuesta clara, mirándolo con desconcierto y deseo.

Sin separarse de la columna, ni mover las manos, ella recargó su rostro repentinamente ardoroso, en el de Snape.

 _-¡No se lo he dicho!_ -le susurró Hermione al oído, anhelante- _¡No le he dicho cuánto he pensando en usted! ¡Cuánto lo he entendido! ¡No me ha dejado explicárselo, pero siento que le he confesado todo!_

.Yo también he pensado en usted, Granger.

Snape le dio un beso más apretado en la mejilla, que volvió a hacerle titubear la mirada.

 _-¿Desde cuándo?_ -susurró acalorada, mareada- Yo, yo sé desde cuándo me siento así, fue desde saber la verdad de usted , pero, _¿usted, por mí?_ ¡No puedo creerlo!

\- Oh... -susurró él- Créalo... Crea que en mí, esto tiene un tiempo.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Eso nunca se lo diré -prometió él.

-¿Por qué? -ella se desconcertó al verlo retirarse.

-No quiero que huya.

Ella dio un paso rodeando la columna, apoyando una mano en ella, y afirmó:

-¡No huiré!

-Entonces tal vez huiría yo -Snape se iba.

-¿Entonces, profesor? -quiso saberlo antes que él se fuera- ¿Qué somos?

Nada -afirmó Snape, con hosquedad- . Yo no puedo hacerlo así. No soy un hombre acostumbrado a esto. Soy... de una forma de ser antigua. Es incorrecto lo que hemos hecho ahora. Desearlo no significa que pueda hacerlo. Por lo menos no así.

Se alejaba. A Hermione se le escapó un jadeo. Esto era más incitante que si se hubieran besado más.

Todavía con la palmas en la columna, ella quiso saber:

\- ¿Y entonces, cómo o cuándo?

Snape se detuvo un momento. Volteó apenas.

-Cuándo, no lo sé. El cómo, será la historia -y se alejó.


	2. Secretos por escrito

El murmullo al final de DCAO se agitaba en suaves olas, cuando Snape leyó el pergamino de Granger y alzó la vista hacia ella...

La chica lo observaba con las palmas en las mejillas y su mirada trastornada, confesa y brillante le produjo un suave estremecimiento. Sentada en la larga mesa del Gran Salón entre los estudiantes que recogían sus utensilios, los que pasaban a su espalda, Granger admitía ante él sentirse agitada por un tornado de emociones, extrañas, inesperadas, pero imposibles de pasar por alto. Sus cabellos rubios rizados, con los broches, la túnica negra, la corbata a rayas, era suimagen conocida , pero nueva en su expresión secreta, gritando en silencio en medio de la multitud: _Quiero conocerlo. Quiero que me conozca._

Le pareció ver a Granger por primera vez en su vida. O tal vez ella se había transformado en la oscuridad de un parpadeo y brotado como una hermosa chica de labios rojos, de cabellos de oro, de mirada profunda, dueña de un secreto a voces.

Recordar el tiempo pasado y verla con esta expresión de desasosiego y de firmeza en sus propósitos, hizo sentir a Snape que ambos cruzaron por un atanor y salieron en una revelación de pensamientos. La vio en el pasado, atendiendo seria a la lección, con sus gestos reflexivos o desaprobatorios o retadores de sus cejas y pestañeos, los gestos de su boca, sus titubeos pero arriesgándose en las preguntas difíciles, su necesidad imperiosa de responder cuestionamientos, no por ganar puntos, sino por una necesidad de su intelecto.

Y ahora ella enmarcada por sus manos le dirigía esa mirada de atreverse, viéndolo como nunca antes, con ocasionales brillos en los ojos sólo para él.

Snape no cambió el gesto sombrío; pero no fue inmune a la sensación de que el Gran Salón se extendía y el viento soplaba, agitando a los ojos de los vitrales, las grandes banderolas colgadas del techo. Snape sintió ser visto por esas pupilas de cristal, revelando sus propias emociones en el aire visible en ondulaciones; sintió que pese a los alumnos rumbo a la salida, no había nadie más, nadie más que Granger con sus ojos hechizados y ella misma sin comprender del todo lo que ocurría, pero preguntándole si él deseaba saberlo.

Snape tuvo un contraste con el pasado, con la Granger estudiosa y seria, porque él había estado atento a ella. En el segundo de tener el pergamino de la Gryffindor en la mano, con la frase que le lanzaba en su mirada marrón, Severus Snape consideró que podía recordar los gestos de ella por años, la pluma en la mano, las anotaciones exactas, su manejo de los calderos, porque en su fuero interno poco a poco había tomado conciencia que Granger desarrolló grandes cualidades y un encanto que a él lo movía de forma sorpresiva.

Se recordó hablándole mal, de forma terrible, ofensiva. Necesitaba hacerlo para esconder sin ningún género de dudas sus reales motivaciones en la guerra. Desaprobarla, criticarla, contribuía a marcar su distancia con respecto a Potter. Había más Gryffindor para atacar, pero lo marcado de su actitud hacia Granger también era para ocultar una inquietud. Una que él consideraba no debía experimentar.

Con el paso del tiempo Snape muchas veces se había preguntado cómo podía ser posible. Cómo, aunque en verdad ella le chocara por su empecinamiento intelectual, que para él era carente de medida e incluso de modales, a la vez Granger podía llamarle la atención. Se preguntaba si estaba confundido o había heredado algún error de pensamiento de su padre. Fueron las emociones nacidas de ver en Granger a una persona inteligente, a una cuyo rostro cobraba significados diferentes para él, una con quien en otras circunstancias él podría haberse comunicado, lo que lo orilló a ser especialmente ácido. Su afán de detestarla también fue para alejarla de su atención muda, para silenciar la menor sombra de un pensamiento de simpatía.

Granger escribiendo en clase, la chica que para Snape era la razón del éxito de los tres Gryffindor, primero fue para él una sombra, pero después un pensamiento silenciado, una pregunta destinada a no tener respuesta, un paisaje que era mejor olvidar.

Y era ella quien emergida de un amanecer en un día nublado le hablaba de tener sentimientos por él; Granger, quien le puso un pergamino en la mano, donde le declaraba una intención.

Snape se alarmó: cuando la chica se levantó de la mesa y tomó sus pertenencias contra su pecho,le dirigió una última mirada al borde sus rizos, en gesto tan serio como el de años pasados. Snape se alarmó de ser tremendamente consciente que hoy esa mirada, era para él. Se alarmó de notar con cristalina certeza que con Granger, en otro plan, todo fluiría como con nadie en su vida.

Tuvo la tentación de imaginarla diferente, y dejándose vencer vislumbró lo que sería posible de sentirla de otra forma. Cualquier barrera entre ambos había caído al saberse la verdad de la guerra, de él mismo, difundida por medio mundo. En esa mirada ambos se comunicaron por encima de los estudiantes y del castillo, aunque fuera para compartir una inquietud.

No pensó que Granger pudiera causarle esto, esta súbita conmoción. Estaba habituado a no sentir y a callar atisbos de sentimientos. Por eso salió del Gran Salón, fue al aula antigua de DCAO, dejó los pergaminos en el escritorio y abrió la mano donde estaba el de Granger. Tocó el pergamino que ella tocó, leyó la frase con su letra, iluminada por la tarde atravesando las ventanas:

 _Yo quiero vivir el decirle mis sentimientos por usted._

Tocar el escrito le hizo experimentar que la tocaba a ella por vez primera; que por algún extraño hechizo ese no era un trozo de pergamino suave, sino la piel de Granger o el susurro de su voz, o su estar en esta aula por un acto de magia, que repetía en los pergaminos demás de alumnos, la frase de Granger, su tentativa, repetida en hojas rojas de cerezos, revoloteando alrededor de él... Snape, quien llevaba conociendo a Granger más tiempo que ella a él, y por lo tanto valorándola de tiempo atrás, reprimió la calidez en su tórax, para que no se convirtiera en un viento que removiera más allá del otoño, las estaciones todas.

El sacudimiento que experimentaba no era habitual en él. Si bien matizado de sobriedad, lo movía porque era Granger quien se lo decía. De ser otra alumna, él la reprendería o la heriría con sarcasmos para alejarla o la expulsaría, pero con la Gryffindor no cabía pensar que fuera un arrebato. De la Insufrible no quedaba nada. Sus hechos lo mostraban. Tal vez su etapa de saberlo todo fue el ejercicio de una mente por moldearse y el tiempo había llegado. Esto no era como si se lo dijera una chica promedio de su edad. Granger era algo serio. No había necesidad de ser mayor para ser maduro, y la juventud no desacreditaba a nadie ni perdía su frescura si se acompañaba de una mente afinada. Al contrario, con eso Granger salía de la masa, se volvía atractiva para él.

Snape pasó los dedos por el pergamino, tocando las letras de Granger doradas por la luz del ocaso a través del vitral, en franjas que herían la tarde... _Vivir sus sentimientos,_ le decía ella... La conclusión no dejaba de sorprenderlo. ¿Qué la hizo cambiar tanto? Supuso que ocurrió en los días que estuvo internado en San Mungo, pues le dijeron que una alumna estuvo sentado a su lado durante varias noches, tomándole una mano y hablándole. Entonces había sido Granger.

Y Snape por un segundo quiso imaginar... Quiso fantasear que era posible acercarse a Granger, para... dejar que el tiempo lo decidiera... Por un segundo una puerta se entreabrió en su corazón, colándose en oro igual a esa franja de luz en las letras de Granger, y posiblemente no sólo el pergamino encendió sus tonos, sino que también se encendió un anhelo dentro de Snape, capaz de sobrevolar aquel paisaje donde Granger y él eran algo más, no sólo una fantasía, sino un sueño sorpresivo tomado al vuelo y hecho realidad...

Analizar la letra de la Gryffindor, con esa frase sorprendente dirigida a él, diciéndole que deseaba expresarle sentimientos, se sumaba a que Snape se sabía libre. Liberado porque la guerra hubiera pasado, liberado porque junto con el mundo se encontraba frente a un reto mayor que las tinieblas y ese era decidir qué hacer con su vida. Y Granger, impulsada por aquella sensación generalizada, le hablaba de esto, y ella también se sabía libre.

Snape jugó un momento con la idea... Decirle "de acuerdo Granger, hablemos, ¿sabe que yo también podría contarle?", y esa posibilidad lo hizo soñar unos segundos...

Pero él sabía que una frase lleva a otra. Y que la de Granger sugería mucho más que una convesación. Por experiencia sabía que lo planteado por Granger también podía terminar mal. ¿Para que jugar, aunque fuera con ideas? Era necesario que Granger encontrara otro camino en su nueva oportunidad lograda por el triunfo. Alguien más cercano a su momento de vida, alguien más luminoso y con menos cicatrices. _No alguien como yo. No yo._

Experimentó una leve punzada en el tórax. Era el dolor de lo que no puede o no debe ser o no es correcto que lo sea. El dolor de comprender un poco mejor lo que para Granger podía ser sencillo, mas no lo era. Él era director de Hogwarts, Granger una estudiante. Y él le llevaba veinte años.

El pergamino extendido entre sus dedos recibía la luz de durazno de sol por la ventana opaca, en color semejante al de los cabellos de Hermione Granger. _Yo quiero vivir el decirle mis sentimientos por usted,_ le decía ella, quien seguramente nunca había hablado así a nadie. Ella, la mejor persona que él conocía, lo elegía para ese acercamiento. Granger no podía suponer que él sintiera lo mismo, así que su frase implicaba arriesgarse. La admiró por eso.

Y Snape no quiso herirla. Llevaba tiempo dándose cuenta del calor del sol, del aroma del viento, y empezaba a considerar que eso era más importante que repartir ironías. Comenzaba a ver la vida desde otra perspectiva y ¡qué extraño que donde menos lo esperaba, la última persona en la que pensó, Granger, le dijera que tenía sentimientos por él...! Recordó su gesto, sus dedos en las sienes en una suerte de exasperación o en una advertencia en su mirar fijo y conmovido.

Snape volvió a pasar los dedos por la letra de Granger; el oro de la luz en el pergamino de aquel secreto escrito le atravesó el tórax, con la flecha del dolor de lo que no se debe desear.

Las reticencias morales de Snape eran fuertes. Inhaló con fuerza, corto de aire, agitó la cara, saliendo del aula, que cerró con un hechizo, caminó por Hogwarts para dejar de pensar.

En la siguiente clase abordó los temas de varios escritos, sin atender a Granger. Al término de la lección salió con el grupo de alumnos que lo seguía habitualmente.

Los días siguientes cruzó por el colegio en prisa; se encontró con Granger tres veces y en dos de ellas percibió cómo la chica quedó con la palabra en la boca; la última, ella ya no lo intentó.

Una tarde debió ir al área asignada al Club de Duelo, actividad que había cobrado relevancia entre los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, pues deseaban aprender de los que vivieron la Batalla de Hogwarts. La fama era inusitada para éstos, por ejemplo para Luna, pero se tomaban en serio preparar a los más chicos para que no sufrieran inermes, futuras eventualidades. Cuando Snape llegó, el sitio estaba desocupado, aunque seguía montada la larga tarima recta para los duelistas.

—Profesor.

Snape descubrió a Granger, que subía al tablado por el extremo más alejado.

Snape tomó unas varitas de modelo que usaría en la siguiente lección, dispuesto a irse. Ella llevaba la varita en una mano; tal vez fue a practicar movimientos.

Él guardó las varitas sin núcleo en una caja, oyendo a la Gryffindor acercarse por la tarima. Estaba seguro que fue coincidencia encontrarse en el Club. Algunas tardes eran largas; la reorganización de los horarios de clase dejaba horas vacías. Granger caminó sin prisa en dirección a Snape haciendo sonar la duela forrada de azul lunado.

—No quiere hablar conmigo –aseguró Granger, tranquilamente.

—No veo el objeto, señorita Granger –respondió, cansino.

Ella estaba de frente a él, con la luz que caía de las ventanas inclinada a sus costados. Snape giró a ella. En el amplio sitio, su voz formal sonó un poco grave:

—¿En verdad no entiende? –sonrió ella, pero entrecerrando los ojos.

—Entiendo que sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Hermione no le preguntó por su escrito. No se rebajaría a ser una peticionaria. Dio por hecho que Snape tenía ideas al respecto.

—Si no le importara, me lo habría dicho –aseguró ella–. Por su silencio creo que usted considera que estoy equivocada.

Snape se encogió de hombros:

—Usted debería expresar ciertas ideas a un joven de su misma edad.

Snape había tenido la esperanza que Granger se olvidara del tema. Que fuera un capricho, un error, un arrebato. Justo lo que hace días pensó que ella no haría, se volvió una idea reconfortante. Pero Hermione no lo había olvidado un ápice.

—¿Eso, ese es su problema? –ell apareció comprender y un poco aliviada de ser tan sencillo de responder– Bien, se lo voy a plantear de otra manera. Los chicos de mi edad me parecen inconsistentes. No hablo de sostener conversación, eso sería mucho pedir. A los cinco segundos noto que o no me entienden o no ven importantes mis palabras o que sus pensamientos se han ido por otro rumbo. Yo busco una profundidad emocional de la que carecen.

—¿Weasley no era su interlocutor perfecto?

Ella sonrió negando suavemente con la cabeza, desdeñando esas palabras.

—Gracias por la ironía, profesor Snape. No, Ron no lo era. He llegado a la conclusión que necesito otro tipo de interlocutor. Alguien con quien poder hablar, alguien que me motive.

—Le deseo suerte con eso.

—Quiero conocerlo, profesor.

—¿Conocerme? –preguntó poniendo en duda la idea.

Las palabras de Granger sonaron en un leve martilleo armonioso al oído de Snape:

—Conversar. Saber de usted –los ojos de ella tuvieron un fuego discreto-. Me gustaría convivir un poco y desentrañar la verdad de los hechos pasados. Que usted me conozca un poco mejor.

Lo expresó con gesto de interés un poco agitado, pero medido. Y Snape notaba que no era cierto. O no era toda la verdad. Percibió que Granger deseaba dar un paso para después dar otro. Aunque ella no se diera cuenta cabal de sus reales intenciones y creyera conformarse con una sola conversación.

—Nos conocemos más que bien –refutó él.

—No, yo no lo conozco –negó ella, casi en voz baja–. Lo conocí apenas, cuando Harry nos contó lo que vio en el Pensadero.

Snape lo sospechaba. No se dio por aludido.

—Pues ya lo sabe todo, no tengo qué añadir.

—Yo, ¡yo no le estoy pidiendo nada...! –sonrió ella, entre triste y divertida, respondiendo al rechazo de Snape como si éste exagerara– ¡Excepto que me escuche...!

De pie en la tarima forrada con lunas, escoltada por las luces de la tarde Hermione aparentaba tener guardias de ocasos.

—Granger... -él se portó suspicaz- usted ha estado pensando en esto, ¿verdad?

Imaginó a Granger en días anteriores; la imaginó pensando al caminar sobre baldosas grises buscando en la sombra de la tarde, una fuerza oculta. ¿Ella había dejado pasar tiempo, sabiendo que volvería a encontrarlo? ¿Lo pensó en las aulas, en los corredores, en su Sala Común? Tuvo la certeza que Granger había confiado en una magia natural de ríos que llevaban al mismo océano. Confiado en que si no tenía el espacio para decírselo claramente, sí lo tenía para acercársele. Granger con su mirada firme, el gesto determinado de sus labios y el brillo de crepúsculos en sus rizos, tuvo para Snape el aspecto de una joven bruja oscura, una bruja de tinieblas brillantes sorprendida por la luz que descubrió.

—He tenido revelaciones –la afirmación de Granger sonó a rememorar–. Haber pasado por la continua posibilidad de no estar aquí, me hace comprender que callar asuntos graves es una tontería. ¿A usted le parece incorrecto lo que le digo? No obstante, lo que he pensado sobre usted no es algo que yo desee callar.

Ahora ella afirmaba que tendría tiempo para que el profesor la escuchara. Snape salió del Club, ceñudo. Antes de llegar a la puerta escuchó movimientos en la tarima. Granger practicaba los movimientos de esgrima. Nuevamente dando tiempo al tiempo.

Snape ignoraba que en su aparente rechazo había encendido un fuego y sus brasas lo seguirían.


	3. Incendio de la tarde

Hermione quedó sola en el Club de Duelo, haciendo sobre la tarima los movimientos de esgrima, para no perder agilidad.

Cuando Snape salió dando un portazo, Hermione soltó los brazos, suspirando. Su intención fue que Snape la viera adoptando un aire casual. Rayando en el no importarle.

Había dado tempo al tiempo. Ya que después de clase él la evadía, sabía que tarde o temprano se lo encontraría en el colegio. En esas oportunidades se sabía capaz de saltar las negativas de Snape, como lo había hecho un poco ahora. Se sentía segura de sí misma, experimentaba control sobre sus tiempos vitales. No era una chiquilla corriendo detrás de otra persona. No supo cuándo exactamente después de la guerra llegó a este sentir. Supuso que era una nueva madurez.

Se puso en guardia. Posición de avance, ataque. Repitió el movimiento. En guardia y adelantar el brazo. Pensó que la esgrima de batalla era diferente de la esgrima de salón, pues aunque eran pasos sencillos, al combatir la lógica de los movimientos cambiaba. Era más económico, el cuerpo se acomodaba de manera diferente, con una atención al entorno que no se aprendía en el Club de Duelo pues en lucha verdadera se tomaban en cuenta otros factores, como el estar volando otros hechizos y escombros.

Avance. Ataque. El gesto de denuedo en Hermione al hacer los movimientos de esgrima era también su determinación de hablar con Snape. Para ella era indispensable aclarar muchos temas con él, tenía preguntas, deseaba que él conociera los pensamientos de ella en el pasado. la forma de pensar de él. También deseaba estar cerca porque a raíz de las revelaciones y de tener libertad de valorarlo, se sentía atraída por él.

Snape se había revelado en su vida con fuerza incontenible. Entró a sus ojos como un relámpago sacudiendo sus emociones y pensamientos. Las virtudes, la valentía, la inteligencia de Snape, su astucia Slytherin... era un vértigo.

Era nuevo para ella. No lo sintió y desde luego no tuvo esas razones con Víktor, ni con Ron. Había tomado en serio a Ron como muchas chicas con sujetos que no valen la pena... porque _ellas_ son serias. Las mujeres se comprometen, una vez que deciden ya no juegan. Era muy común que los hombres hicieran lo contrario, incluso aunque juraran ser lo más sinceros. Hermione pensaba que muchos de ellos no valían las lágrimas derramadas.

Volvió a soltar los brazos, colocándose una madeja de cabello detrás de una oreja. Su suspiro sonó fuerte en en el Club. Hermione pensó que podía fingir no importarle en exceso y hacérselo creer, como ahora. Pero sí le importaba. La revelación de lo que era Snape, sus cualidades, se volvieron deseables para ella: Admiración y un sentirse deslumbrada. Al toque de la verdad, Snape se transformó de la noche a la mañana en su modelo perfecto.

Antes de irse ahora, Snape había aludido a la diferencia de edad entre ellos. Hermione no creyó que él le hubiera dicho estar considerando lo que le escribió. Entendió que fue para marcar una diferencia más entre ambos.

Era lo que menos importaba a Hermione. Tenía otras preocupaciones, como el hacerle saber lo interesada que se sentía en él. Que Snape fuera mayor que ella únicamente servía para revestirlo de atractivo. Significaba una diferencia de mentalidad. Snape era un hombre sólido, no tenía solo un tema para hablar, ni necesitaba darse aires de lo que no era. Su juicio era firme, sus sentimientos no eran inconsistentes como los de los chicos que ella conocía. Además la diferencia de edades le daba un aire de misterio, un aire interesante y atrayente.

Repitió el movimiento, mano arriba y lanzamiento de la mano adelante.

Avance y ataque. Se recordó en el Gran Salón aquel día de clase. Snape entró a su mente sin poder detenerlo. Verlo leer el escrito fue emocionante al contemplar su transición en la forma de comprenderla. Ella se estremeció con su sereno analizarla.

También la cautivó su aplomo, su silueta, su mirada un poco hosca. En ese revuelo se prometió, trastornada, que él debía ser de ella... Fue un bullir en sus sienes con el mismo anhelo de quien se juega el todo por el todo en la ruleta. Se lo planteó como si no hubiera otra posibilidad. Ante esa necesidad en vértigo lo demás fue papel confeti, Aunque más tarde se desconoció y no pudo evocar la misma emoción, los restos continuaban.

Se detuvo de nuevo y se tomó la frente. _Es que no dejo de pensarlo_ , se incomodó. _¿Cómo hago para no pensar en él?_

Le fue difícil no pensar. Salió del Club a los siguientes días donde la imagen de Snape volvió a su mente, cobrando mayor importancia. Cada día esa emoción al recordarlo la confortaba, la entristecía. Era placer y anhelo. Era añoranza de algo que no tenía, de alguien cuya presencia podría liberarla de esa feliz melancolía.

Al siguiente sábado fue con Ron y Harry a Hogsmeade. Buscaban tiempo para estar juntos sin las novias de sus amigos. Fue cosa de ellos dos. Una vez sin la amenaza del enemigo desaparecido, deseaban vivir su amistad tranquilamente. Ser felices conviviendo sin tener ya una sombra. Por eso salían algunos fines de semana tratando de recuperar el sabor de los días pasados y unirlo al hoy. No era difícil, pues aunque llevaban un año más en Hogwarts, no se les notaba. Se veían como alumnos de preparatoria inglesa en uniforme.

Hermione se divertía y reía. Los tres conversaban animados en el ambiente ruidoso del concurrido Caldero conforme la tarde pasaba por el cielo azul, en las ventanas surcadas de nubes blancas.

Cuando se acercó el ocaso y el sitio se llenó de su tono melancólico, Hermione vio por la ventana al cielo límpido, pensativa, un poco aislada... Con dos dedos en los labios... Como también al andar por Diagon, sola, más tarde, habiéndoles pedido que se adelantaran a Hogwarts... Hermione surcó la calle, que coincidía con el brazo de luz del atardecer sobre los transeúntes.

Muchos se habían marchado: Dumbledore, Fred, Nymphadora, Lupin, Ojoloco... El mundo regresó de la oscuridad y al llegar la tarde al Callejón, gran parte del mundo seguía silenciado por el tiempo que se sumaba en cada reloj de arena y en cada gota de clepsidra: La heladería tapiada y vacía donde pasara tantas tardes con Harry y Ron; los demás negocios sin reponerse, como Sortilegios Weasley, donde Charlie pasaba poco tiempo... Hermione en la luz taciturna, en el aire húmedo y soleado de aquella calle semidorada, escuchaba el susurro del pasado perdido, de magos y brujas en un vestuario de silencio, que no volverían, sino que permanecerían intocables, sin cambiar, cristalizados en el recuerdo, pero siempre detrás del etéreo Espejo de Oesed...

Hermione detuvo sus pasos y vio al final del callejón: El Sol ardía en diamante blanco sobre el borde de los tejados.

Pensó que esa ardorosa luz de la tarde también la alcanzaría. No hoy, no mañana, pero la alcanzaría en su trémulo ardiente, y entonces ella se preguntaría si todo valió la pena, si cada saga fue vivida como debió serlo, si cada epopeya la cumplió con tesón, porque eso, dar su máximo esfuerzo, era su mejor tentativa de haber vivido como debía... E incluso entonces debería responderse cuál fue el sentido de cada acto, si fue verdad o si fue un sueño en el arribo a la sorprendente noche sin amanecer.

Y por lo mismo se dijo con repentina urgencia, pensando en Snape: ¿ _Por qué dejar pasar el día? ¿Por qué callar, si el tiempo es prestado?¿Por qué esperar, a qué?_

Volvió al castillo y era ya la primera noche cuando yendo al despacho del director, se lo encontró caminando en sombra por la galería.

Snape, que la ignoraba, volteó sorprendido cuando ella lo detuvo, tomándolo de una muñeca.

La mano de Hermione tenía suave firmeza y Snape sólo pudo escuchar cuando ella le preguntó:

-¿No se da cuenta?

Él frunció el ceño:

-¿De qué debo darme cuenta?

Reteniéndolo, ella dio un paso hacia él:

-¿No se da cuenta que pudimos haber muerto? ¿Cualquiera de nosotros?

-Quisiera olvidarlo -susurró él, cuando Hermione lo soltó.

-¡Por eso el día debe valer! -insistió la chica, colocándose de frente a él

-Olvide eso -Snape hizo ademán de seguir camino.

-¡No, profesor, escúcheme! -Hermione dio un paso de lado, para interceptarlo.

-¿Me está impidiendo el paso, Granger?

Ella no respondió a eso. Pero tampoco lo dejó pasar.

-¡Si no quiere escucharme, de acuerdo! -susurró- ¡Pero no lo haga por la razón equivocada! ¡No por huir!

Snape quiso rodearla, pero ella lo tomó de nuevo por la muñeca, girando con él, deteniéndolo de nuevo sin hacer fuerza. Flechada por un sentimiento, es decir, herida, Hermione necesitaba que Snape lo supiera, comunicárselo como ella lo sentía, su súbita revelación, su haber comprendido todo. Su entenderlo al cabo de estos años e importarle.

-¡Profesor Snape, quiero decirle que no soy la misma de antes! -susurró, pero con énfasis, con premura- ¡No soy la misma con respecto a usted! ¡Todo cambió la noche de la batalla en el colegio! ¡Al saber la verdad sobre usted, mi visión, mi vida cambió! ¡Y no quiero dejar pasar la vida sin que usted lo sepa..! -añadió, con suave anhelo- ¿Por qué no quiere oírme? ¿Es tan difícil? ¿Me odia? ¡Yo no lo odio, yo lo...!

Snape la tomó por los hombros y sin brusquedad, sino con insistencia la hizo ir hacia atrás hasta quedar de espaldas a los arcos del patio y apenas recargarla contra el muro.

-Granger, ¿de qué me está hablando? -quiso saber, casi con alarma- ¡Como si no fuera suficientemente sorprendente lo que me dice, todavía insiste!

Con las manos de Snape en sus hombros, Hermione pareció un poco intimidada al negar con la cabeza, apesadumbrada:

-No le estoy diciendo nada malo... Usted lo hace parecer malo...

El gesto de ella invadió a Snape con una oleada de calidez, pero no cedió un ápice.

-Vernos para conocernos sería incorrecto -aseguró-. No hablo únicamente del reglamento de Hogwarts, hablo de la comunidad, alumnos, profesores. Del Ministerio.

-... El Ministerio que tiene qué ver...

-MI remoción del puesto y penalización. Sería muy gracioso que yo acabara pisando Azkabán por una alumna de Hogwarts. O que usted fuera expulsada por conducta inapropiada, sin poder graduarse.

-... no me importa...

-¡Debe importarle! ¿Qué quiere ser, una bruja de campo?

-...Lo que yo quiero es hablar, pero hacerlo sin que vaya a darse la vuelta, sin sentir que tengo el tiempo encima o que me responderá del modo habitual, le pido dejar eso atrás...

-Me habló de sentimientos, Granger -él no la soltaba.

Ella lo encaró, seria y ruborizándose un poco.

-Bien, -susurró Hermione- ¿y cuál es el problema?

Snape no se burló. La tomó en serio. Le respondió con gravedad:

-Yo tengo treinta y nueve años, usted tiene diecinueve.

-¿Y eso qué? -ella frunció el entrecejo, sujeta de los hombros por él.

-¡No puede decirme eso, Granger, es prueba que no lo piensa! Soy un adulto y usted es una muchacha. ¡Dicho y visto hay una diferencia!

Hermione se empecinó, adelantando la cara. Su rubor eran dos franjas rosas en sus mejillas que cobraron mayor vida al encenderse la antorcha más cercana. Snape percibió en la tenue luz móvil, el delicado perfume natural de Granger, el tono vivaz de sus labios encendidos, el brillo de sus ojos y el tono más íntimo de confidencia.

-¿Y eso qué? -lo retó ella, en su rubor y obstinación a susurros- Usted y yo somos semejantes y sabemos que las apariencias no cuentan. Ninguno de los dos nos hemos guiado nunca por las apariencias. ¿Cree que tenemos que pedir permiso? ¿Permiso para conocernos, para ver qué pasa? Y si fuera verdad que ahora se ve diferencia, con el tiempo no se notará.

-¡Es una tontería, Granger! -él la veía de un ojo a otro, estupefacto.

Ella se dejaba recargar contra el muro, sin apartar las manos de Snape de sus hombros e insistió:

-Es una tontería que usted me hable de ser importantes las apariencias, si por su propia vida lo sabe, si usted aparentó el mal para hacer un bien; si por su propia vida usted sabe que las apariencias no significan nada. ¡Nada, profesor! ¡Tampoco significan nada para nosotros!

Hermione lo tomó por una muñeca, conciliadora.

-¿Ve cómo ya estamos hablando? Usted ha perdido más tiempo evitándome, que el que nos habría tomado decirnos esto. Decirle yo ahora, que no quiero que se me vaya la vida sin decirle lo que siento por usted.

Hasta que ella lo sujetó, Snape dio trazas de darse cuenta que la tocaba. Vio sus manos tomándola de los hombros y después a los ojos.

¿Era una sonrisa en Granger o la luz agitada de la antorcha a un lado, arriba de ellos? No lo supo, pero el tinte dorado resaltaba la belleza de la Gryffindor en un manto de oro transparente, y él volvió a sentir que, ya sin barreras, Granger estaba tremendamente cerca de él... Que siempre estuvo así de cerca y él no lo veía, que en el pasado distante ni siquiera era posible imaginarlo, pero que recientemente ella emergió y se volvió esto, esta luz, esta mirada, estas palabras donde hablaba de _nosotros_ y eso a él le agradaba, y que él ahora podía percatarse que Granger era una persona más afín a él que ninguna conocida. Y de ninguna posible por conocer.

Snape sintió la complexión del cuerpo de Granger a partir de tocar la curva elegante de sus hombros. En sus manos Hermione fue delicada, tocarla por vez primera fue una revelación, sentir la textura de la túnica, el dibujo fresco de sus hombros tuvo mucho de natural para él, como si tocarla fuera una verdad que él presentía. Intuir su cuerpo le produjo un placer enorme, desconcertante, a la orilla de desear más.

Los ojos tersamente intensos de Hermione, clavados en él reflejaron la tea en la noche fría. ¿Qué jugada era ésta?, pensó, ante las facciones bien proporcionadas de ella, que le hablaron de un extenso mundo. ¿De qué se trataba? Encontrar a alguien en quien con poco de conocer, presentía hallar lo imaginado. ¿Era una burla que fuera una chica a la que no debía acercarse? ¿Era una burla que ni siquiera debería inconformarse, por no deber mirarla?

Presintió que el momento era eso, una fórmula mágica de noches y atardeceres donde las constelaciones eran la forma de los labios de Granger,y la sintió al borde de tocar algo muy profundo en el alma de él. La sensación de que Granger podía ser ese sueño, emergida de un nocturno espejo de deseos, lo aterró por su posibilidad. Y por su imposibilidad.

La soltó y se alejó cuatro pasos. Volteó a ella.

-Marcha atrás, Granger, no estamos negociando nada -replicó-. Le estoy diciendo que su idea es una insensatez. Debe olvidarla. Punto.

Ella quedó ahí, se puso frente a él entrecruzando los dedos al nivel de su cintura:

-Entonces ya lo sabe, profesor -aseguró, con voz dulce, en la media luz del corredor-. Usted me interesa.

Snape dirigió a Hermione una mirada de no saber qué hacer con su persistencia. De no saber si ignorarla u odiarla.

 _Está bien así,_ pensó Hermione, notando la expresión de Snape, _que me deteste como antes, pero que no le sea indiferente._

Ambos dieron vuelta al mismo tiempo y siguieron su camino.


	4. Torre de Luna Llena

Snape se alejó por el pasillo, malencarado.

Incómodo, perturbado. Granger planteaba su situación con el inquietante sortilegio de ser aterciopelada y por ello, tener una fuerza que podía ser tremenda. Aun así se repitió que no era razón para escucharla.

Despertar en la claridad de San Mungo había sido echar al vuelo palomas de liberación. La faz del mundo ese amanecer era nueva. Un mundo liberado de seres nefastos. Mudos para siempre. Snape se vio sin tener qué despertar pensando cómo seguir engañando a Voldemort, ni de pasar el día bajo una sombra tan conocida que sentía haber nacido en ella. Despertar esa mañana abrió la cara del cielo. Fue estar ligero, fue puro alivio.

Recibió el alta dos días más tarde, tiempo que aprovechó para dormir, oyendo a los medimagos y enfermeras cruzar frente a su habitación afanados con otros convalecientes. Minerva fue a verlo un día antes para ponerlo al tanto de la situación, disculpándose por la demora en visitarlo, obligada por estar al tanto del desastre en el colegio, con sus terribles pérdidas.

-Me interesa, pero no veo por qué me lo cuentes reportándome, Minerva -comentó Snape-. Al salir deberé presentarme en el Wizengamot. Aunque siendo honestos, no sé cómo estoy vivo.

-De eso nada, Severus -McGonagall se enjugó una lágrima, con un pañuelo-, cualquier cargo en tu contra fue sobreseído, el testimonio de Harry ante el Ministro emergente, Shackebolt, ha puesto todo en claro sobre ti.

Fue la vez más cercana para Snape de quedarse boquiabierto, aunque en vez de agradecer, se dijo: _Sólo me falta que ese pedazo de torpe haya contado mis secretos._

-Y los chicos estuvieron contigo.

-¿Qué chicos? -no salía de su asombro.

-¡Los Gryffindor, claro! -ella se extrañó- ¡Potter, Granger y Weasley, ellos te trajeron rápidamente a Urgencias...! Dejaste a Voldemort en muy malas condiciones, pero él prácticamente te mató, perdona la expresión. El hospital estaba atestado de heridos, pero se te atendió de inmediato, Harry exigió a gritos que se te diera una habitación aunque había muchos desangrándose y moribundos en los pasillos. Era un caos, pero exigió que se te diera atención especial. Su influencia moral y haberse quedado el señor Weasley para verificar, violentamente he de decir, que se te atendiera, fue decisivo. Estuvieron contigo día y noche hasta que recobraste la conciencia.

-¿Potter sabía sobre mí cuando me trajo? No creo que haya tenido tiempo... -de tan asombrado no sabía bien cómo preguntar.

-Harry no sabía nada en detalle -negó ella-. No había ido al Pensadero. Él creyó las palabras de Granger. Ella te dio los primeros auxilios, era un momento muy difícil porque ya se luchaba en el colegio. Granger acabó gritando a Potter que no había tiempo de hacerse preguntas y se te debía salvar.

-¿Por qué haría eso?

Ella se limpió otra lágrima discreta y comentó:

-Supongo que verte hablando con Riddle terminó de convencerla sobre dudas que ya tenía sobre tu supuesta culpabilidad.

Snape se dejó caer más sobre la almohada, si tal era posible.

-Me encanta deberle la vida a tres Gryffindor -rumió-. Ahora sí moriré, pero de gusto.

-¡Severus...! -rio MacGonagall, pañuelo en los labios.

La mañana de su salida, los alimentos tuvieron para Snape un nuevo sabor y agradeció la frescura del agua. Estaba vestido con ropa nueva y dejó la habitación sin permanecer un segundo más del necesario, para que otro convaleciente ocupara la cama. Iba a la salida con los pergaminos adminstrativos cuando sorpresiva, pero no inmerecidamente, McGonagall, Sprout y Slughorn llegaron a su encuentro por el corredor, seguidos de los Prefectos de las cuatro casas. Harry, trastornado y conmovido, había revelado la verdad al profesorado en conjunto.

Con la ausencia de Flitwick, herido por su encuentro con Dolohov, los jefes de las otras tres casas abrazaron a Snape en grupo, llorando de alivio por él y de agradecimiento. Les devolvió el abrazo, parco, y pese a saber que no se le enjuiciaría se asombró de que lo trataran como director de Hogwarts, pues el cargo lo había relegado en su mente. Habría preferido volver a Cokeworth esa tarde y leer. También obvió mostrar sorpresa por el que Potter revelara la verdad o parte de ella. Desdeñó el sentirse exhibido, pues la enormidad de lo revelado era tanta, que más le valía actuar como si nada.

Cada uno le dirigió palabras de dicha. Minerva le palmeó las manos, con lágrimas en los ojos, sonriente, con mayor libertad de hablar al verlo recuperado por completo.

-Hemos perdido tanto, Severus, pero conservado tanto con el sacrificio de tantos héroes, y entre ellos, tú... Tú eres... Perdona mis dudas... ¡Severus, tú eres el más generoso de nosotros...!

Llorando, permitió que Snape la abrazara, confortándola un rato, con una leve sonrisa y sin articular palabra, pues de hacerlo también se le escaparían lágrimas, por lo que solamente asintió. No le guardaba rencor por haberlo atacado en la Torre de Ravenclaw. Era lo que ella debía hacer.

Slughorn y la buenaza de Sprout volvieron a estrecharlo. El primero le habló como a un nieto y la segunda le tomó el rostro con las manos, besándolo en la frente... El gesto dulce humedeció los ojos de Snape... Sintió un atisbo de ternura, sentimiento que no había vuelto a experimentar desde su niñez. Abrazó a Sprout dándose cuenta que no necesitaba luchar con sus emociones como antes, comprendiendo que el final de la guerra y su liberación de la responsabilidad, así como del recuerdo de Lily, libertad que lo hizo decidir no dejarse matar, fueron un bálsamo del que anticipó sentiría más sus efectos bienhechores.

Una sacudida menos fuerte representó las felicitaciones de los prefectos, aunque mostró los tristes efectos de la guerra, que perdurarían.

Primero lo saludó Slytherin por primacía. Pansy Parkinson de mano, sobria en su gesto. Ocultaba a medias su contrariedad por ir sola, pues un maltrecho Draco se encontraba en arresto. Ella había intentado que se nombrara otro Prefecto para visitar a Snape, pero Hogwarts seguía postrado en esos días y McGonagall le explicó que no había tiempo para elecciones. "No sería igual de haber muerto Granger", le respondió Pansy, logrando casi su expulsión. Por ello decidió actuar lo más formal posible.

-Lo felicito, señor Jefe de Casa -lo saludó de mano, guardándose el enojo, pensando en desquitarse de McGonagall-. Es un orgullo verlo en pie. Gracias, señor Director. Reciba también la felicitación de mi compañero el Prefecto Draco Malfoy.

-Gracias, señorita Parkinson -respondió él, sin tomar partido.

De Hufflepuff le estrechó la mano Ernie McMillan, también solo, pues Hanna Abbott estaba convaleciente en ese mismo piso del hospital.

-Lo felicito, señor Director, estamos muy felices de tenerlo de vuelta, gracias.

-Gracias, señor MacMillan, espero que su compañera se restablezca pronto.

Por Ravenclaw fue Padma Patil, también sola, y la ausencia del segundo Prefecto era la más triste, pues Anthony Goldstein había muerto en el castillo.

-Reciba la felicitación de nuestra Casa, señor profesor Snape -dijo Padma-. Tenemos mucho que aprender de usted, gracias.

-A usted, señorita Patil. Reciba mis sinceras condolencias por su pérdida.

Weasley y Granger fueron los últimos. Snape puso cara de no saber qué hacer cuando Ron saltó a él y le dio un fuerte y largo abrazo. El profesor alzó los brazos, un poco sofocado por el estrecharlo del Gryffindor y comentó:

-También me da gusto verlo... señor Weasley.

Ante el cuadro, Minerva y McGongall se tomaron del brazo, conmovidas, aumentando para Snape lo incómodo del asunto. Y Ron no tenía palabras, pero su congoja y gratitud en la cara al soltarlo, llevó a Snape a dirigirle una mirada entrecerrada y un atisbo de sonrisa comprensiva:

-Todo ha sido superado ya, señor Weasley. Nada malo ha sucedido entre nosotros -y sorteando el abismo puso sus manos en los hombros del chico-. Reciba mis condolencias por el deceso de su excelente hermano Fred. Lo lamento muchísimo. Su presencia estará siempre con nosotros.

Ron le agradeció, secándose las lágrimas, y al hacerse atrás, Snape se encontró con Granger.

No había pensado en Granger hasta que ella le tendió la mano, a unos pasos de distancia.

-Felicitaciones, señor Director Snape -lo saludó, seria y viéndolo a los ojos, con la mano extendida un poco laxa, pero con aire de firmeza.

Él respondió, con una diferencia en su ánimo. El saludo de la otra chica, Patil, había sido tan formal que rayó en lo militar, preciso y amablemente seco. _En fin,_ se dijo Snape, él los había acostumbrado a tratarlo así. Pero el de Granger fue distinto.

La mano extendida a la altura del hombro y su seriedad viendo un poco hacia arriba, alcanzando los ojos de él... Granger... Ya había notado que su mirada era sumamente expresiva... Le produjo la sensación de ser visto en lo profundo... Hermione lo miraba como si le dijera conocerlo sin caretas, lo cual era cierto desde la perspectiva de las revelaciones, mucho como si acabara de descubrirlo y le preguntara, y le hiciera saber que él ya no podría esconderse. No de ella.

Al tomar la mano de Hermione en la suya frente a sus ojos serenos, Snape fue consciente, a diferencia de los demás saludos, de la piel de la palma que tocaba... La suavidad y frescura de la mano de Hermione coincidió con un abrirse de las nubes y el sitio llenarse de luz.

Lunas marrones brillando en pleno día en el mirar de Hermione Granger. Snape la saludó atento a sus ojos, cuya mano laxa en el brazo extendido podría saludarse con un beso... Experimentó una revelación súbita al sentirla tan cercana, tan real, tan vívida en el resplandor de un espejo abrillantado por la mañana, dotando de luces su mirada atenta y rizos... La revelación le mostró que la mirada de Hermione fue la que más le dijo entre las que acababa de recibir, de hecho borrándolas, una mirada que silenciaba al mundo, la única que lo leía ... Hermione hablándole inaudible para todos, excepto para él, fue un mirar que Snape había esperado, sin saber de quién vendría; una mirada soñada sin rostro y dejada de soñar con el tiempo. ¡Qué extraño que emergiera con Granger, de quien no esperaría recibirla, de alguien en un mundo tan ajeno al suyo en lo personal! Un mirar que le decía, en la salutación de la formal Prefecta de Gryffindor:

 _Lo felicito por su restablecimiento, señor director Snape. Es un gusto tenerlo de vuelta con nosotros. Pero es mayor gusto tenerlo de regreso conmigo. ¿Le he dicho cuántos deseos tenía de verlo? ¿Le gusta que nos tomemos de la mano?_

Se sintió atrapado en el abrazo marrón de Hermione, sujeto a su palma clara de largos dedos que le rodeaban la mano. ¿Eso quería ella, decirle? Aunque Snape no lo traslució, el brillo súbito rodeándolos lo hizo detenerse un segundo de más en la calidez del saludo.

Ella le dio unas palabras y Snape experimentó un leve sobresalto cuando la mano de Granger le dio una suave presión, imperceptible para los demás. Una presión con mensaje discreto, tratando de colarse en las formalidades para hacerle saber que su gusto como Prefecta era más que eso. O podía serlo.

Evocando ese acontecimiento, Snape se apresuró por la galería para alejarse de Granger, en el camino cálido por las teas, que alejaban la niebla filtrada desde el exterior.

-Y un mensaje -desdeñó en voz alta, apresurando-. ¡En clase! ¿Qué tonterías son ésas?

Oscilaba entre el entender, el querer, el negar la realidad como lo más sencillo y el imponerse las exigencias de la moral. En suma, ¡ojalá Granger lo dejara de molestar! ¡Increíble que también pudiera ser odiosa en tiempos de paz!

Pero no era tan fácil, pues estaba la parte inconfesable. Deteniéndose en una esquina y frotándose las sienes como si tuviera jaqueca, volvió a caminar al escuchar un grupo grande de alumnos rumbo al Gran Comedor.

No asistiría a la cena. Subió a la torre esquinada en el Cuadrado, cruzándose de brazos para pensar en sus sensaciones.

Ante el paisaje forestal reconstituido con magia, límpido y bello, Snape pensó que debía aceptar que Granger le llamaba la atención, pero ¿cómo fue? Recordaba cuadros, escenas, porque fue una acumulación de ellas, desde el tiempo cuando no significaba nada hasta épocas recientes, cuando la suma de percepciones generó en él una sensación inédita. No era por lo de su saludo en San Mungo, ni por el mensaje en el pergamino, ni por encontrarse en el Club de Duelo, ni lo de hoy. Aunque no era poco y podía ser abrumador, le afectaba porque Granger desde antes estaba en su ánimo. Tan bien guardado que ella no se daba cuenta.

Verla repetidamente en clase, conocer sus hazañas al lado de Potter y comprender sus capacidades para lograrlo, hicieron nacer en Snape una muda admiración. Habría querido contar con Granger en más de una ocasión.

¿Agradecido con Granger? Sí, lo estaba. Y aunque debería decírselo no era la gratitud su motor. Era que las capacidades de la chica confluyeron en su presencia, hasta que durante una lección Snape se descubrió viendo la boca roja de Granger, cuando la estudiante anotaba en su libreta.

Sorprendido de lo que hizo y odiando la posibilidad de que la Insufrible se percatara, Snape se había manejado obviando ese sentir. Aun así esporádicamente entraba en deliberaciones. ¿A qué se debió la debilidad pasajera de complacerse en las facciones de la Gryffindor? Se debió a que valoraba sus capacidades.

Cuando las personas primero se atraen por sus talentos, el siguiente paso es la atracción física. Hoy pensaba que de ser cierto que conocerse podía tender un puente entre ambos, como afirmaba Granger, él conocía la verdad sobre ella desde mucho atrás y tenía más razones para admirarla.

Se habría detenido de ser colegas. Ser profesor y alumna sobrepasaba toda medida. Y ser adulto en comparación, más. No le pasaba como a otros que, sintiendo lo mismo, podían conformarse con decirlo a la otra persona y seguir su camino. Snape no se planteaba ni eso.

Ahora Granger, con su revelación intempestiva, abandonaba su actitud contestataria, sus enojos, dudas, el abismo hacia él y enterada del verdadero Snape daba un giro a su mundo, amenazando con volcar el mundo del director de Hogwarts.

Snape estaba sacudido, mas no por eso haría lo indebido para él. Y sin embargo, la presencia de Granger era un soplo de aire fresco y perfumado... El paisaje, de niebla en las montañas y neblina a ras de suelo en tenues lenguas, rara en esta época del año, para Snape era tan nuevo como si se hubiera creado hoy. No dejaba de maravillarse por estar vivo. Y en esa maravilla... estaba Granger. La Gryffindor era nueva, y la misma.

La luna sobre la Torre era pupila del azul del cielo, contemplando la salida de los alumnos del Gran Salón. El bullicio, antes molesto para él, hoy lo agradecía, razón por la que, pese a tener una austera disciplina para subsanar los huecos en la rutina de Hogwarts, había tomado la medida de dejarlos convivir una hora luego de cada alimento. Desde donde estaba se dominaba el Cuadrado, a donde llegaron estudiantes que venían por el corredor de arcos.

El aire de esa noche de otoño era fresco. Y sucumbiendo en silencio, Snape se descubrió, adusto, buscándola, sin esperar mucho... Sus consideraciones se diluían conforme cruzaban los alumnos, las sentía desmoronándose conforme el Cuadrado se llenaba de algarabía, acristalando las ondas de un lago para ver reflejada su propia imagen sin censura, a la luz de las estrellas imponiéndose a sus dudas, sus temores, sus deliberaciones de lo ético frente a lo que no debía ser... Y cuando descubrió a Hermione entrando al Cuadrado, se llenó de una emoción callada, pensó en su verdad al distinguir los rizos de brillos nocturnos. Hermione, él pensó que quizá presintiéndolo, se detuvo en el bloque de alumnos que se acomodaban por el prado, y desde esa área iluminada por la luna miró hacia lo alto de la torre, donde estaba él.

Snape no pudo negarse. No pudo negarse pese a saber que el día de mañana se negaría de nuevo. En este momento no quiso, no le interesó negarse porque fue posible no haber estado esta noche, en esta torre, y por eso él mismo se merecía la verdad, revelando aquello donde sólo llegaba la luz plateada de la Luna, entre sus deseos, en un jardín de soledad:

 _Y pese a todo me llama la atención, Granger. ¿Qué voy a hacer con usted? ¿Qué haré cuando se haya ido? Y hoy pienso en usted, Hermione. Desearía tenerla junto a mí._

Hermione, que en efecto salió al Cuadrado con la esperanza de ver pasar a Snape, aunque fuera otro de esos días donde no lo hallaba, en el remate de la torre contra el cielo azul de secretos, emocionada veía a Snape de brazos cruzados atendiendo al Cuadrado, con su capa removida por la brisa. Y Hermione supo que él también la miraba.


	5. Linda Odiosa

-¿Qué pensarías sobre ser novia de un profesor?

Con súbita dificultad Padma se pasó el sorbo y al volver a la vertical, resopló y regaló su sorpresa a Hermione, que mordisqueaba una fruta.

-Ser novia de un profesor –repitió Hermione en esa cena, sosteniendo una fruta con dos dedos, remordiéndola sin comerla, viendo al fondo del Gran Salón.

Patil captó que su amiga miraba a la persona aludida, pero Hermione bajó los ojos para tomar una servilleta. O fue oportuno para ocultar a quién atendía; aun así insistió, evitándose presenciar el asombro.

-Sé que me oíste, Padma. Dime.

Patil no se preocupó de ser oídas por algún inoportuno, pues esta noche habían decidido sentarse aparte chicas y chicos, por lo que Ron y Harry se enfrascaban en una conversación, lugares a la izquierda.

-Herms... no me digas... -Padma bajó la voz por asombro; intentó adivinar a dónde Hermione estuvo mirando: fue la mesa de Slytherin o a la de profesores; calculó que era la de profesores, donde estaba el restablecido Flitwick y...

Hermione no aceptó ni negó ante el gesto azorado de Padma, quien trataba de leerle la expresión. La insinuación de sonrisa de Hermione atendiendo la fruta en sus dedos no le dijo quién, pero le explicó que no bromeaba.

Silencio y cascada de preguntas curiosas de Padma: _¿Quién, cómo, ya está pasando? ¿Desde cuándo, por qué no me dijiste antes, bruja del Inframundo? ¡Detalles, detalles...!_

Misma sonrisa por respuesta, porque esta noche Hermione estaba de buenas. El tema con Snape le provocaba de continuo una agradable agitación en el tórax. Era más consciente de la forma de su propia boca.

-Digamos que es una fantasía -susurró, dando vueltas a la fruta sobre la servilleta, rodeada de las conversaciones-. Un deseo.

Padma no lo contaría, aunque estaba alarmada, divertida y llena de estupefacción, más, al notar en su amiga esa sonrisa de ilusión. El buen humor de Hermione se debía a aceptar sus emociones por Snape, y sí, incluso aquel sentir increíble, opresor y soterrado de quererlo como suyo. Luego del estallido inicial, era un impulso cobrando la fuerza de un remolino, arrastrándola.

Deseo de ¿qué?, pensó, poniéndose la fruta en los labios. _Deseo de hablar con él, de conocernos. Cada que lo imagino, eso de conocernos me suena tan atrayente... ¿Qué tiene de malo? Deseo que nos dediquemos tiempo... Mh... de acuerdo, eso suena a más... ¿Y qué? Yo ya lo sabía. Y no le veo para nada, lo terrible que él ve. Ni le veo lo malo de que tengamos edades diferentes. Eso me gusta. Y él es apuesto. Y seguro que yo le puedo gustar aunque se dé aires de asceta. Desde hace días me mira. Con que yo pueda pasar tiempo cerca de él... No me disgustaría... No, no te engañes, Hermione, es más que no disgustarte, te encantaría._

Mordió la fruta. _Quiero hacerlo. Podría conocer más de él, o con él... Junto con él. El mundo estaría más vivo. Lo veo clarísimo. Tendría más color para los dos._

 _¡Para los dos...!_ A Hermione las palabras de Padma le eran susurro incomprensible en el mar de las conversaciones, lejanas por sólo oír sus deseos. Comprendía mejor sus sentires, permitiéndose ver a Snape brevemente, repasando su silueta, erguido en el asiento.

Hermione mordió levemente la fruta. _¡Ah, tengo ganas de tocarlo...! ¡Me muero de las ganas...! Desde que me tomó de los hombros y yo de la muñeca, me imagino tocándonos más. ¿Para qué tanto problema? Se inventa obstáculos. Pudo ser más sencillo pero su estarme evitando para desalentarme, me causa el efecto contrario. ¿Por qué? No lo sé._

Se limpió los labios con la servilleta.

 _Deseo hablarle otra vez. Bien visto, la palabra es deliciosa, desear. De-se-ar... Deseo, es lo que tengo. Yo no sabía que sabía desear._

-Ahora te veo –dijo a Padma y se levantó.

-Herms, ¿no vas a...?

Hermione ya salía. No se vio raro, porque otros pocos se fueron también.

Fue tan medido que nadie asoció su salida con el ponerse en pie de Snape cuatro segundos más tarde, despedirse de sus colegas y con gesto firme abandonar el salón.

Él cruzó por la galería, sin prisa. Sí con intención, pues ir por el corredor vacío, lo alivió. No pudo comprobarlo, pero Granger debía seguir en el salón.

Y estaba errado al suponer que con esas intentonas alejaría a Hermione. Ella había encontrado la rutina de él durante las cenas. Le tomó tres ocasiones captar que daba un bocado, bebía mucha agua y lo más útil, elegía el mismo momento para abandonar el Salón. Por eso, supo adelantársele.

-¡Profesor, profesor! –Snape oyó una voz ligera acercándose a sus espaldas.

Hermione estaba tranquila consigo. No era estrictamente ese "correr tras él" que le molestaría, porque no la había dejado atrás. Estrictamente lo dejó cruzar frente a ella diez pasos, y se le acercó obviando el hecho de que lo estuvo cazando.

Snape no se enteró de la maniobra de Hermione y le sorprendió verla aparecer como trasgo.

 _No puedo creer que me esté haciendo tonta a este grado,_ se dijo ella, acortando la distancia.

Snape volteó sin detenerse, luego de nuevo al frente.

-¿Puedo tratar un asunto académico? –pidió ella, con tono tan casual que sonó un poco a juego.

-Lo que me faltaba para ser feliz –refunfuñó Snape, apresurando.

Hermione se colocó a su lado sin pizca de idea sobre qué diría. Tampoco podía prever todo. Su intención era hacerse presente. Que Snape la viera y después pensara en ella. Al no tenerlo tan planificado lo tomó un poco como broma disimulada.

-Creo que no le escuché, profesor, discúlpeme –respondió, para hacerlo enojar.

-No es hora de repeticiones para mocosas que no oyen.

-Tiene un grupo faldero devoto tras usted –afirmó ella, caminando a su lado-, ¿por qué no podría seguirlo yo?

Snape volteó a ella, molesto. Es decir que sí lo había escuchado. Él negó con la cabeza, como si no lograra creer lo que oyera.

-"Faldero, ir detrás"... son sinónimos, Insufrible.

Los pasos de ambos sonaban leves en el corredor desolado. Hermione trató de darse un sonido de juego que tensara a Snape. Quería hacerlo enojar. Era una forma de tener su atención.

-Pero es lo mismo, profesor -su aparente no darse cuenta era ligero-. Tiene a todo alumno devoto siguiéndole los pasos.

-Como usted dijo, acertadamente... es un grupo. No una odiosa molestándome a deshoras.

Hermione se mordió el labio de abajo por dentro, disimulando una sonrisa. Comenzaba a encontrar divertidos los apelativos de Snape hacia ella. "Insufrible, mocosa, odiosa" le hacían sentir que no todo era esa flecha que llevaba clavada en el corazón, sino que existía un poco de travesura. El _odiosa_ tuvo un sabor especial... Sentía que era riña amable, y que Snape buscaba el modo de que ella siguiera cayéndole mal. O sea, fingía.

-Veo que ha modificado su opinión sobre mí –afirmó, sin saberse si hablaba en serio.

-Cuente con que no. Sigo pensando que es insufrible.

-Pero ahora soy odiosa.

-Le he descubierto un nuevo talento –miró al suelo, huraño.

-Es decir, que le sigo cayendo mal –no le quitaba ojo de encima, alzando las cejas.

Sospechando que le produciría placer verla, Snape atendía al camino. Aun así oía sus pasos, seguía su silueta con el rabillo del ojo, distinguiendo que volteaba hacia él.

-Sí, Granger, usted me cae mal –soltó Snape.

-¿Qué tan mal? –preguntó, acariciante.

-No conozco a nadie tan odiosa.

-Entonces, soy especial para usted.

Él se detuvo de súbito girando a ella, que se paró en seco, sonriendo leve y alzando las cejas.

-Usted me cae más mal de lo que imagina, Granger.

-¿Mucho, profesor? –preguntó, con interés.

-Mucho.

-¿Le caigo más mal que Harry?

-Más mal que Weasley. Imagínese.

-Me imagino –asintió, lentamente.

El gesto de expectativa de Granger, su tono suave de voz y esa forma de verlo a los ojos, aumentó su certeza que ella intentaba algo con esta actitud, pero no lograba saber qué. Él trataba de anticipar qué pretendía Hermione, pero ésta no pretendía, actuaba. Con este sacarlo de sus emociones habituales y hacer que la atendiera a la mala - _ojalá pudiera sacarlo de sus casillas_ , pensó-, Hermione buscaba que él se enamorara de ella.

Significativa en la idea del enojo como forma de seducción, fue la respuesta de él:

-Me dan ganas de expulsarla, de lo mal que me cae -rumió.

-Es buena noticia, señor -asintió.

-¿Se está burlando, Granger?

-No, señor, lo digo en serio.

-No le entiendo -denegó él-. Si esto es parte de su mismo...

-No se preocupe, yo sí entiendo –no dejaba de recorrer sus facciones.

Snape desaprobó y dio vuelta, pero ella le dijo, sin moverse:

-Estábamos en lo mal que le caigo, profesor.

Snape se quedó, verdaderamente intrigado. Ella lograba su propósito tras sus cejas alzadas y gesto serio. _Sí, mírame. Ponme atención._

-¿Ese era su asunto académico, señorita Granger?

-Quiero saber mis posibilidades de convivencia, ya que acepta por primera vez lo mál que le caigo, lo dice fríamente.

-Me cae más mal que los Gryffindor juntos –dijo para analizarla.

-¿Es lo peor que le puede caer alguien?

-No imagino algo peor que un Gryffindor.

Ella asintió, pero vez de darle la razón, preguntó, sin apartarse de los ojos de él, admirando su negro color.

-¿Señor? ¿Le puedo pedir un favor?

-¿Qué...? -se exasperó- ¡Hable!

-¿Podemos cambiar mi título de Insufrible a Odiosa?

Fue un colmo para Snape, que se inclinó lentamente y se le acercó, como asegurándose que Hermione no dudara que se dirigía a ella. Quedó bastante cerca, rostro a rostro, pero él no pensaba agradarle. Pensaba intimidarla. Mas sin su anterior sombra, no causaba el efecto hiriente.

Snape estaba a cinco dedos de los ojos de Hermione.

-Creo que ni Salazar los detestó tanto como yo.

-¿Por qué recibo ese honor? –preguntó ella, con tono dócil, expectante, viéndolo a los ojos; percibió la fragancia de Snape.

-Y me pregunta... -se acercó más, impaciente, buscando la expresión correcta; ella no se apartó.

-Como expuse, es un interés académico...

Impaciente por quitársela de encima, trataba de ser claro y se le acercó más... Los ojos rasgados de Hermione no se separaban de los suyos. Vibrante, ella habría podido besarlo con un leve movimiento. Pero se le olvidó al sentir la vibración en sus labios, de la voz ronca de Snape.

-Es usted impertinente y odiosa.. Sí... Sólo porque me salvó del final oscuro es que la soporto, diría que por estarle agradecido.

-¿Agradecimiento, es todo? –soltó un jadeo.

-Digamos que no... -Snape respirana el perfume de la chica- Digamos que mi enfoque ha cambiado... Me siento menos... árido... Aunque usted continúa siendo el mismo engorro...

Ella ladeó la cabeza, y susurró:

-¿En verdad le parece? ¿Le parezco desagradable?

La voz baja, el susurro, la noche, las facciones de Hermione, hicieron sentir a Snape no que caía, sino que se despegaba del suelo. Repentinamente hizo el esfuerzo de no mirar los labios de Hermione.

-Granger...

-¿Dígame?

El antiguo iba a decir "lárguese", pero lo poco que restaba de aquel, era sentirse incordiado por la Gryffindor. También conservaba la oculta, secreta inquietud por los ojos marrón de ella.

-No la soporto –murmuró.

 _¿Esto era lo que ella deseaba?,_ se preguntó, entendiendo por fin. ¿Qué él la soportara un día sí y otro también? Un día un poco, otro día un poco más. No importaba que él la viera odiosa, es decir, no importaba lo que pensara, importaba lo que hacía. Tener tiempo para ella.

Hermione se hacía presente en sus días. Desde su súbita y apabullante revelación Snape no era el mismo. La alejaba, pero no lo lograba en definitiva porque era placentero verla. Como ahora. Su decisión se esfumaba. Dos o tres palabras y Snape pasaba del enojo, a oírla. Seguro que Granger no se daba cuenta de sacudirlo, pero lo hacía.

Por eso, Snape se portaba de aquel modo. Sentía estar al borde de un camino sin final previsible. Era la primera ocasión en su vida adulta que no tenía claro a dónde llegaría. No podía ser que una muchacha le causara esto. Para colmo, la Insoportable. Una odiosa que era... que era...

 _... una odiosa que era bella._

Una odiosa delante de él, inteligente, talentosa, con sensibilidad, con sentimientos y pensamientos complejos. Que hablaba con una profundidad que lo tocaba.

Hermione, en su afán de acercarse a él, no vio que se había acercado. Pensando alcanzar una meta no vio el camino recorrido. No se dio cuenta que la actitud de Snape, de rechazarla pero sin ser como antaño, era significativa. Lo interpretó como un modo más amable de ser el mismo arisco de antes. No era rara la irreflexión en Hermione cuando se trataba de lograr lo que deseaba. Lo realizaba con tal empeño que se cegaba, al grado de no darse cuenta de estarse incluso alejando de su objetivo.

Problema añadido era lo huidizo de su meta, pues Snape de nuevo siguió su camino, cortante.

-Se le hace costumbre dejarme en los pasillos, profesor –comentó Hermione, sin moverse.

-Déjeme –respondió él, lo suficientemente alto para que ella escuchase.

Hermione alzó una ceja, haciendo boca de satisfacción.

Yéndose, Snape recordó el tono juguetón de Granger. Negando con la cabeza, se le escapó una sonrisa cansina.


	6. Dorada melancolía

6\. Dorada melancolía

A las tres de la madrugada, en el despacho, Snape cavilaba recargado en el asiento del director. Un mechón le cubría la frente. En una mano sobre el brazo del asiento, sostenía cuatro pliegos de pergamino.

Si esto era el desenlace, él mismo no pudo evitarlo.

Era una carta de Granger. La había releído tres veces. Ahora estaba sumido en una suerte de alivio mezclado con dolor. La carta fue por haberla evitado continuamente, hoy uno de esos días.

Snape se preguntaba si pudo ser diferente, aunque ya era tarde para saberlo. Posiblemente también era tarde para él.

Fue rápido, pues esa mañana empezó. La causa fue académica, el bajo rendimiento de Gryffindor en Herbología. Como siempre era Longbottom quien salvaba al conjunto, pero visto individualmente el panorama era insatisfactorio. Snape armó un plan de recuperación junto con Sprout y decidieron pedir el apoyo de los prefectos. Llamó a Granger a su despacho.

-Necesitamos que estudie este proyecto, aporte desde su enfoque de estudiante... -explicó él, tendiéndole los pergaminos- y Merlín sabe que prefiero no hablar con el señor Weasley.

-Ron sufre mucho, profesor -afirmó Hermione, en recordatorio de tenue reproche.

Snape asintió.

-Por eso no quiero hacerlo sentir más mal.

Hermione recibió esas palabras con sorpresa. Aun si fuera que él no deseaba hacer a Ron objeto de su exasperación, Snape hablaba de ser considerado.

-Lo trabajaré hoy mismo -asintió ella, revisando los pergaminos-. Le informaré, director.

Para las cuestiones colegiales se hablaban en tono prudente, aunque en el fondo de las palabras de ella flotaba su interés en él.

Pese a ello, sin más se despidieron. Aquel era un día de clases entre intervalos largos. Muchos profesores necesitaban salir del colegio para atender problemas familiares y personales, debidos a los estragos de la guerra. Eso sin contar las secuelas. Babbling y Burbach resentían sus heridas. Muchos alumnos despertaban gritando a mitad de la noche. McGonagall presentaba fiebres esporádicas y debía descansar regularmente por prescripción médica; Snape en persona le preparaba las pócimas. Él buscaba sacar adelante a colegio y como no tenía clase hoy, aligerado de no tener al grupo de alumnos tras él, trabajó toda la mañana y al mediodía fue a la biblioteca para verififcar en un volumen.

No necesitaba consultar los ficheros. Fue a un estantería, consultó de pie un libro colocándolo en un escritorio, guardó el tomo y vio a Granger.

Ella estaba cerca del recibidor, en la sala de consulta, en un largo escritorio sin más usuarios, escribiendo y con los pliegos del plan de Herbología a un lado.

Snape estaba a un lado de la estantería. Tomó los bordes de su capa y cruzándose de brazos, contempló a Hermione.

Áspero en su expresión facial, buscó explicarse la emoción opuesta que lo llenó. Ella no lo veía. Snape pensó, sombrío, que Granger era... _esplendorosa..._ Su cabello en ondulaciones hasta sus hombros de grácil curva. Las largas pestañas cubriendo sus ojos y el gesto concentrado, anotando con una pluma roja. Ausente de todos, también de él, sola con ella misma.

Como Ojoloco le explicara, cuando se reúne la oportunidad y el hechizo a favor de un duelista, el oponente puede morir con la conciencia tranquila de que fue una conjunción ante la cual nadie está preparado. Eso, ese mediodía, fue lo que sucedió a Snape.

Él admiró los labios de la chica, de gesto aplicado. La atmósfera tersa brotando de ella. La perfección de sus rasgos. Su dedicación. Él no necesitaba recordar qué era Granger. Lo tenía presente cada vez que la veía. Poseía magia por la suma de significados rodeando su figura, pluma en la mano, en la tranquila tensión de sus brazos.

No estaba preparado para responder y no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando ella alzó la vista, llamada por un sobresalto. Con un poco de molestia para Snape, pero del todo para su estremecimiento, ella lo descubrió al lado de la estantería.

Snape quedó inmóvil, avergonzado. Se diría que la estaba espiando. Soltó los brazos y pese a su sentirse culpable fue consciente de la vida alrededor: los escasos alumnos en estantes lejanos, los que se aplicaban en otros escritorios, la luz del mediodía encendiendo las ventanas. El brillo blanco en la tranquilidad de la biblioteca chocó con la penumbra y se derramó en el gesto de Granger, de abrir un poco más los ojos, asombrada de reconocer a Snape mirándola.

Un ave cruzó al otro lado de la ventana viva de la tarde, cuando las alas de la boca de Granger se elevaron... Con estremecimiento, Snape se percató de qué sucedería. Quiso no creerlo, quiso pensar que era para otra persona, pero no fue así: los labios de Granger se curvaron más hacia arriba, amables, y desde su asiento, le sonrió.

La sonrisa de Granger. Fue la reunión de la oportunidad y el hechizo en un duelo silencioso entre el acercarse de ella y las evasivas de él, donde la Gryffindor lo atrapó cuando él no tenía respuesta; sin proponérselo, por arte de magia venció a Snape con una sonrisa... Una sonrisa de alas que volaban en otros cielos, para Snape sobre sus paisajes desiertos.

Él no pudo moverse durante un largo segundo que hizo sentir el aleteo del ave al otro lado de la ventana brillosa.

La sonrisa de Granger, alegre y sorprendida, caricia, fue tan hermosa en el silencio de los largos paisajes desiertos de Severus Snape, que el oscuro mago experimentó la felicidad de recibir un obsequio, y la puñalada en el corazón que la hermosura produce en quien es tocado por ella... Herida abierta por los pétalos de la belleza, por el perfume del encanto del Hermione. El trazo fresco de sus labios rosas, límpidos, invencibles en su serenidad, fueron un ancla que cayó en las profundidades del océano de Snape.

Como dijera Ojoloco, cuando se conjuntaba la fortuna para un adversario, el vencido en el duelo podía morir tranquilo. Snape pensó: _¿Qué me queda después de esta sonrisa de Granger?_ ¿Qué le restaba luego de esa aparición de belleza, nacida de la belleza del alma, visible por el abrirse fugaz de un velo? Era Hermione sonriéndole por primera vez en su vida, y era una sonrisa maravillosa, y Snape pensó que de ser eso una culminación de su vida, él podía morir tranquilo. Podría, por ser éste un momento perfecto, lleno de verdad, de la eterna belleza de un segundo. Hermione Granger le había sonreído.

El ave pasó y Snape se fue, para que ella no viera su conmoción, pues iba tan sacudido, que dejó en último lugar la inquietud de haber sido descubierto.

La vergüenza que él pudo haber sentido antaño no existió para Hermione, quien aguardó unos segundos, pensativa, recogió sus pertenencias y se puso de pie.

Esta vez fue tras él y no le importó.

Salió de la biblioteca en pos de la figura oscura del rápido Snape, cuya capa se removía en breve agitación.

Ir en pos de un sueño. Hermione corrió tras Snape hecho oscura silueta, ella una sombra por los altos arcos que alternaban la roca sepia y los destellos de la tarde.

Hermione no pensó hablarle sobre el tema. No llevaba pretexto, ni el de seguir incordiándolo como hace días. Tampoco el de llevar una tercera parte del encargo académico. Sólo quiso caminar a su lado, hacerse cargo de lo que acababa de suceder. Conociendo a Snape suponía que él podía sentirse avergonzado. Siguió el impulso de con su presencia decirle: _Noté que me miraba. ¿Sabe por qué no me molesta en absoluto?_

La llegada de Granger a su lado, deseada, no esperada por Snape, fue una corriente de aire fresco.

-Profesor Snape.

-Señorita Granger.

Ninguno encontró necesidad de fingir más allá de eso. Solamente supieron caminar, percibiendo la presencia del otro, como si fuera suficiente con el sonido de sus pasos, con la inusual cercanía. Con la novedad de no ser unos extraños. Con la rara maravilla de haberse insinuado otros sentires.

Snape nada dijo. No apresuró el paso, no la dejó en ninguna de las dos intersecciones por donde cruzaron; era como si por una vez hubiera hallado algo en Hermione que le fuera tan importante como para no tocarlo, ni siquiera con una palabra. Para no tener fuerzas de alejarlo.

La bella luz del día, incesante desde un balcón elevado a un patio abajo, frente al cual pasaron, hirió a Hermione con su brillo alegre.

Siguieron y caminaron lado a lado un rato, hasta que sintiendo haber expresado lo que deseaba y obligándose, Hermione dijo, con su gesto formal:

-Lo dejo, señor.

Él asintió, por lo que ella simplemente tomó la siguiente intersección.

-Tal vez tenga tiempo de conversar un rato.

-¿Profesor? -preguntó asombrada, volteando.

Snape, que se había detenido, se encogió de hombros en el marco del umbral de roca.

-Conversar -dijo él-, nada más.

-¿De qué? -preguntó por la sorpresa; enseguida temió verse recelosa.

Snape debió entenderlo porque sólo se encogió de hombros:

-De todo... De nada.

Pese a que ella deseaba platicar con él de todo y nada, por haberle dicho que deseaba vivir algo con él contradictoriamente experimentó nerviosismo y temió no saber qué decir. Pero la serenidad de Snape la ayudó. Si a ella se le notó la inquietud, Snape no se dio por enterado al comportarse serio, pero relajado. Le hizo una seña amable de seguir caminando con él, y la esperó hasta que estuvo de vuelta a su lado.

El inició la conversación, casualmente, refiriéndose a la luz del sol en esta época del año. Para mostrarle le pidió salir con él al siguiente balcón, por el que asomaron en plena tarde de cara al lago. El astro se reflejaba en las ondas azul claras del agua; viento suave agitaba las copas de algunos árboles.

Al cabo del primer sobresalto para Hermione, todavía incrédula, Snape le preguntó qué era de ella al margen de Hogwarts, pues en efecto, pese a estar del mismo lado nunca habían tenido oportunidad de conversar ni un poco.

Hermione no creyó que con esto, él tratara de avanzar hacia ella o de alentarla. Tal vez fue para él, la necesidad de escucharla. De curar lo que ella descubrió en su mirándola en la biblioteca; la necesidad complacer su vista con las facciones de Hermione. O quiso darse un paréntesis en su necesidad de alejarla. La oyó, conociéndola a profundidad por primera vez.

Ella respondió y al hablar, fue relajándose. Y a partir de ese tema trataron mil. Pasaron largo tiempo en el balcón frente al paisaje. Snape le preguntó por detalles como su acento del idioma, que ella le explicó de buena gana con sus características ("Ni Harry ni yo tenemos acento _cockney"_ , sonrió) aclarando sus curiosidades. Él también le preguntó qué mejoraría del plan de estudios, y Hermione se dio cuenta que Snape recordaba cuadros de clase en el pasado, sorprendiéndose, pues bastantes no los recordaba y descubrió que él estuvo atenta a ella en muchas ocasiones.

De eso pasaron a temas más personales. Snape la observó con su talante adusto, asintiendo mientras ella se enfrascaba en explicaciones sobre aspiraciones, opiniones que nunca había compartido con nadie. Al hablarle sobre los temas más graves de lo hecho con Harry y Ron, así como de los malentendidos del pasado, Snape fue comprensivo con ella. Él le ofreció disculpas por sus malas actitudes.

Aquello agradó a Hermione, y la conversación giró hacia opiniones, aspiraciones. Hicieron algunas pausas para sentarse y seguir hablando o para volver de nuevo al mirador y contemplar el horizonte. Soplaba el viento; Hermione le confió:

-Los paisajes me dan la sensación de ser invitada a perderme en la distancia.

Y aquello fue compartir un sentir profundo, porque Snape comentó:

-Ver el horizonte es como ver las posibilidades de la vida. Cuando los veo, hoy, siento que la vida tiene un aroma. No me había dado cuenta.

La tarde fue pasando. Las nubes blancas corrieron sobre las palabras, sobre los gestos.

Snape aceptó hablar un poco sobre sí. Muy poco sobre su vida, pero conforme expresaba ideas de antaño o su forma de pensar hoy, a Hermione le maravilló encontrar tantos puntos de coincidencia en sus caracteres, en lo grande y en los detalles, incluidos gustos personales. Lo entendía con poco que expresara y formaba asociaciones, entendiendo que a él le había sucedido lo mismo al encontrar similitudes en ella.

Cuando él hablo, poco, de la época de estar infiltrado entre los mortífagos, la vehemencia medida de sus expresiones contra las tinieblas, la cautivaron. Le maravilló ver a Snape de cerca, atender su perfil cuando él hablaba, su manera de enfatizar señalando al suelo y de ver al cielo para buscar una expresión. Hermione descubrió que él poseía un encanto en la manera de conducirse, de llevar los tiempos de la conversación. Una forma de estar que provenía de la experiencia, de la manera de asimilar lo vivido.

Hermione se sorprendía. Era tan sencillo estar con Snape. Si bien todos sabían que él no era un villano, no tenían idea de cómo era convivir con él. En cuanto a ella pensó que de pasar más tiempo con Snape, terminaría como su cautiva. Pero una cautiva encantada. Y en ciertas miradas de Snape volvió a sentir la sorpresa de que él la admiraba.

Y así se fue la tarde. Llegó la hora de bajar al Gran Salón pero ninguno dijo nada. Ambos lo evitaron, como si confiaran en que el otro se diera cuenta, pero nolo dijera, para seguir juntos un rato más. _Ojalá este día durara por siempre,_ se dijo Hermione, observando el lago donde se alternaban los reflejos posteros del sol, con las primeras sombras.

Por lo demás, ninguno de los dos sintió el tiempo que llevaban hablando, como si las horas fueran lo menos importante.

Hermione vio claramente cómo serían juntos. Así, exactamente como en esta tarde. En una sencilla, natural empatía, en un concordar perfecto de sus caracteres para hablar, para callar, para sentirse y desenvolverse. Navegando en un mar fluido donde el tiempo volaba, encontrando puntos de coincidencia. Y seguramente, llenándose los ojos con las facciones del otro.

Cuando se dieron cuenta había empezado la noche, porque el sol bajando en la línea de las montañas los bañó con un resplandor rojizo, que tiñó el lago. Hermione notó, sorprendida, que el cielo había dado paso a un manto azul oscuro con algunas estrellas.

-Le he quitado mucho tiempo -comentó Snape, también mirando a lo alto.

-No me ha quitado nada, profesor. ¿Lo distraje de alguna responsabilidad?

-De ninguna, señorita Granger. Ha sido...

No terminó la frase. Con eso Hermione no supo por qué, si restaban meses de clases, sintió que no lo volvería a ver. La noche se extendía y sintió que aunque lo vería de nuevo, no sería como esta vez. Intuyó que él había hecho esto para saldar el pendiente de una conversación sincera, que también les permitiera resarcir actos del pasado. Error sería ilusionarse, caviló.

Hermione sintió pesar de despedirse. ¿Snape experimentaría lo mismo? Imposible saberlo. Él era excelente para fingir. Mas Hermione no quiso actuar. Su cabello se agitó con el aire de la noche y brilló con la luz última del día, cuando añadió para hacerlo saber antes de desvanecerse el hechizo:

-Gracias, profesor. Me ha dado gusto este tiempo. Quería verlo, quería oírlo, saber lo que hemos dicho.

-No me agradezca, Granger -respondió él, suavemente-. No hay nada qué agradecer.

Dejaron el balcón y volvieron al corredor, ya iluminado con teas. Ella quiso pedirle que se vieran otra vez, pero se contuvo y le sonrió:

-Buenas noches, profesor -saludó, alejándose con dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Descanse, Granger.

Todavía sonriendo, ella dio vuelta y fueron por caminos diferentes. No regresó a verlo, pues supo que él no lo haría.

Y tomó las escaleras hasta la planta baja. No había alumnos pues se encontraban en el Gran Salón.

Cruzó frente a recintos y entró a un patio desierto, cerca de la Torre de Gryffindor, se apoyó en la pared y exhaló aliviada y congojada. Un sabor agridulce subió por su cuello, formando un lazo con sabor a noche.

Hermione se recargó más en el muro, medio doblada, cubriéndose los ojos. Ese mediodía había descubierto a Snape mirándola. Contra su voluntad reveló que le importaba. Seguramente que ella le gustaba. Y este conversar no fue gratuito; él sentía por ella, no le era indiferente. En absoluto.

Y esa dicha fue dolor, pues podía no ser suficiente.

Había sido maravilloso. Y pensó que varias veces estuvo deseosa de saltar y decirle, de faltar a su promesa momentánea de no repetirle que él le interesaba, para que no se fuera; había estado a punto de expresarle el deseo que colmaba su corazón: _¡Olvide todo, venga conmigo, escribamos una historia...!_ Pero no era que él no quisiera. Era que Snape no sabía.

No sabía qué era ser amado.

En el transcurso de la conversación notó algo de lo que no se había percatado. Había descubierto que Snape desconocía el sabor de una ilusión grata, pues con certeza conocía más el gusto amargo de la desilusión. Snape no había vivido alguna felicidad, como para creer que podía valer renovar la ilusión, que podía llevar a querer vivirlo otra vez.

Hermione se recargó en un umbral, cubriéndose los ojos, suspirando, atravesada por una daga que la partía el corazón. Estaba feliz y a la vez, triste. Sintió que pese al momento vivido, Snape cerraba un capítulo, pues siempre tendría una distancia con respecto a ella e incluso tuvo la certeza que él nunca podría amarla. Que no significaría para él, lo que él le significaba desde esa noche en San Mungo.

Y lo peor, que no se le podía reprochar no sentir lo mismo que ella.

Y así las estrellas titilaron en el cielo, y lágrimas silentes ardieron en sus ojos.

¿Un espejismo, Snape era un espejismo? Tan cerca de él, y a la vez tan lejos.

Hermione se cubrió los ojos con una mano, dibujándose en sus labios un gesto de pesar. Nunca haberse interesado en Snape y al interesarse, descubrir que era inalcanzable. Era aquel aura de seguir lejos pese a todo. Era estar feliz y estar triste. Sentir que había tenido sin tener. Le alegraba haber hablado. Le entristecía sentir que pese a ello estaban igual de lejos.

Fue una tristeza dichosa. Una alegría invadida de pesar.

Creyó verlo como era. Snape estaba al parecer cómodo, al parecer ubicado en ese transitar sin sentir, sin saber imaginar la caricia de una mano, de un beso enamorado.

Ella no podría cambiarlo. Pensar lo contrario era imponerse una misión ingenua. Para su fortuna había comprendido que las personas no cambian. Por eso había terminado con Ron. ¡Qué lejos estaba Ron de su vida! Tanto, que hoy estaba feliz por haber pasado con Snape unas horas viendo lo afines que eran. Feliz, aunque al final ella estaba de regreso en el sendero de la distancia.

La tristeza le subió a los ojos. Como sucede a aquellos para quienes ningún pase basta para encender la magia. Ese dejar correr el llanto enternecido sin más testigos que la propia soledad. Con las manos llenas de ensueños. Oro y plata destinados a no ser entregados. A tejer letras que no serán cantadas y poemas que morirán en el viento. Todos los tributos del amor, que se volverá cenizas antes que amanezca.

Tal es una imagen de los que aman sin ser amados. De los que deben llorar solos porque no pueden hacerlo en compañía. Porque no existen para quien quisieran existir.

Hermione sollozó de tranquila pena. Quería existir para Snape y no podía. Y le pesaba como a quienes anhelan a alguien para quien no existen. Les pesa que saben no existir y aun así no pueden arrancarse el sentimiento. Es dicha y dolor, es una cadena de plata tejida con cada luna de silencio. Para olvidar el sentimiento deberían arrancarse el corazón completo y arrojarlo al viento o quemarlo en la propia amargura. Deberían, porque solamente a la fuerza es posible el olvidar. El corazón es necio, el corazón no sabe de silencios, cuando sabe de silencios es porque ha cesado de latir.

¿Alguien puede detener el vuelo de un corazón en soledad? ¿No es verdad que vuela rumbo al sol a consumirse, y que aun amando en soledad, no puede impedir volar, pues para ello fue creado?

Hermione también se odió a sí misma. Se odió por sentir aquello. Se odió por no poder olvidarlo. Se odió por desconocer cómo no sentir.

Hermione pensó en cuánto le gustaba él. Snape como persona. Snape en su físico. Pero todo aquel sentir no era razón que valiera a la vida para que pudieran estar juntos.

Luna Lovegood pasó, con retraso, rumbo al Gran Salón, y escuchó un sollozo. Al punto desde un arco lejano vio a Hermione recargada en el muro de cara al patio, rodeándose con un brazo y tapándose los ojos con la otra mano. Sollozaba.

Hermione no la oyó. Luna lo pensó y se hizo unos pasos atrás, discretamente. No quiso decirle, ni preguntarle. No fue por abandonarla. Algunas penas es mejor dejarlas ser.

Hermione se serenó y yendo a la fuente, limpió la superficie recogiendo agua y lavándose la cara.

Vio su reflejo, y en el espejo de agua las estrellas. Y pensó que no podía estar así, de nuevo entendió que no debía desear algo, desear a alguien y solamente desear mientras el tiempo corría.

Fue a la Torre de Gryffindor, donde en su habitación de un cajón tomó pliegos de pergamino comprados en la tienda de plumas Scrivenshaft. Era edición especial que guardó para el cumpleaños de Harry, pero cuando abandonaron Hogwarts se vio obligada a dejar todo.

Ahora los usaría. Como bajaba la temperatura se puso la bufanda y los guantes de dedos descubiertos, en una alforja guardó los pergaminos, frasco de tinta, pluma.

Entró a una de las aulas donde no se daban clases. Snape había relajado normas para facilitar la fluidez académica. En la necesidad de ponerse al día en estudios y llenar los huecos en la formación, permitió el uso de espacios desocupados y dio permiso de decidir horarios personales para hacer tareas o estudiar, por lo que la biblioteca permanecía abierta hasta tarde y dejaba abiertas aulas para que los alumnos se evitaran grandes recorridos hasta llegar a un punto cómodo.

Hermione se sentó al escritorio de profesor. Una lámina de luz lunar se colaba por la ventana, pero también encendió un _Lumos_ , que guardó en un frasco.

Extendió los pliegos. El papel viejo llevaría un mensaje nuevo.

Con la espalda recta, enfundada en la bufanda, Hermione se puso a escribir.

¿Era muy drástico? Hermione pensaba que la esperanza podía ser una mentira que alimentara al tiempo y nada sucediera. Tan valioso como rendirse, un alimento para el alma hecho de cenizas.

Escribió largamente, sin parar, expresando sus pensamientos más recónditos. _A insinuaciones, no. Si por esto va a terminar, que sea de una vez._

Horas más tarde, en la madrugada, Snape que seguía despierto escuchó un golpeteo en su puerta.

Al abrir, una lechuza le entregó unos pliegos. Él desenrolló el primero, encontrando el remitente.

Era una carta de Granger.

Por eso en la madrugada estaba sentado, reflexionando seriamente el mensaje.

Y pensaba en la herida abierta por la belleza de Hermione, esa tarde. Era esa daga.

Esa daga, esa daga, esa daga.


	7. Si tú fueras mía

7\. Si tú fueras mía

Snape permaneció en el despacho la noche completa, cavilando con talante grave. Los pliegos de la carta reflejaban algunos fuegos de las velas.

Los pabilos susurraban, llevándole preguntas. ¿Había orillado a Granger a escribir esto? Pensó que las evasivas y conversar con ella, pese a ser diferentes actitudes, pudieron conducirla a lo mismo, a alentarla. Atención y tranquilidad pudieron desalentarla amablemente.

¿Y lo habría logrado? La Gryffindor era combativa. ¿Habría logrado desapegarse él? Su sobrevivir modificó sus conceptos. Por eso no reaccionó como acostumbraría, ante el mensaje de Granger en clase. Hoy, en la idea de ser un desatino el increíble interés de la chica, él se había limitado a ignorarla. No obstante, no hablarle, no oírla, a últimas fechas le causaba la necesidad de saltar esa barrera. Por eso había actuado contradictoriamente. La evitaba, pero cuando Granger se alejó por el corredor, él, quiso estar un rato más.

Y ahora esto. No sabía si sentir alivio o arrepentimiento.

Se levantó, llevando los pergaminos. Por donde fue no había un alma. Hasta que llego a su habitación recordó que era madrugada de domingo. Menos mal, unas horas más solo, suspiró y dispuesto a descansar un rato, se recostó vestido, viendo al techo.

Abrió los ojos y lo sorprendió la resolana. Era de día. No supo cuándo quedó dormido. Al extender un brazo sin querer lo colocó sobre los pergaminos; el crujir de la carta de Granger la trajo de vuelta.

Granger. Su voz, su hablar con seriedad, sus ojos rasgados, las gorras tejidas que usaba y sus dedos delgados... Recordarla al abrir los ojos, la facilidad de evocarla, extrañamente lo puso un poco de malas. ¿Dónde estaría aquella chica odiosa? _Cuando la vea,_ se prometió, _le diré de su sorprendente talento para ser insoportable hasta en tiempos de paz._

Nubes brillaban al otro lado del cristal. _¿Y por qué me pregunto dónde estará Granger? Miss Granger... No hay necesidad de engañarme, me pregunto por ella con este enojo porque pienso en ella en otras horas del día, porque pienso en ella cuando y como no debería hacerlo. Porque cuando me dio su escrito en el aula, la idea me pareció atrayente... No sólo pienso..._

Y no sólo pensaba, sino sentía, porque aunque Hermione no tenía idea, él llevaba tiempo experimentando subterránea admiración por ella. No podría suponerse que él nunca valoró sus hazañas.

En él aparecía otra forma de sentir. Hermione había tenido razón al captar horas antes que él no conocía el amor, realmente. Ella no sabía de Lilly, pero acertaba al suponer que una pésima experiencia dio a Snape una tónica para el futuro. Y él podría haber seguido así, pero...

Se sentó. ¿Qué era esto? Él negaba, y aunque nada hiciera en realidad, sentía. _Este pensar en Granger de continuo es inaudito. También asaltarme esta... necesidad de recorrer sus facciones. No puedo decir que no sepa el motivo, pero es diferente. Con Lilly yo terminaba en frustración o en dolor. Nunca fue amor, fue un error. Y pese a lo... inusual de la situación, Granger no me provoca ninguna emoción desagradable. Mi frustración viene de mí, por sentir esto. Sentir esto y por una muchacha. Por una chica admirable... por una chica..._

Granger, se repitió, recordando su sonrisa al mediodía, las pecas que le adornaban las mejillas, sus rizos en la biblioteca, el talante profesional de su gesto reflexivo al escribir. Hermione Granger... Abatido, apoyó los codos en las piernas; el cabello le cubrió la cara.

Exasperado, se levantó para no pasar la mañana en encierro. Se aseó, cambió y más cómodo vagó por el colegio silencioso, pues el plantel tenía la libertad del fin de semana.

Volvió a la Torre del Director, donde en un piso intermedio sacó la carta de Granger de un bolsillo de saco y la releyó, en la mañana clara de domingo.

 _Asunto: Reporte de Actividades Académicas_

 _De: Prefecta Hermione Granger -_ Casa de Gryffindor

 _Para: Director Severus Snape - Colegio Hogwarts_

 _Director Profesor Snape_ ,

 _Con respecto a su amable indicación de proporcionarle mi análisis sobre el nuevo plan de incentivos a Herbología, me dirijo a su respetable persona por medio de este documento que extiendo como oficial de la Prefecturía de Gyrffindor, agradeciendo su atención._

 _Está en mi interés al cabo de analizar el proyecto escolar, informarle atentamente que en el amor no hay imposibles. Oh... ¿voy demasiado rápido si hablo de amor? ¿No es tema para un documento oficial, señor Director?_

 _¿No es tema oficial decirle que lo pienso, y repienso, que quiero verlo, lo extraño, me lleno de preguntas, me siento alegre si me mira, me siento feliz de hablarle un poco?_

 _Si considera que por lo anterior no he cumplido su encomienda académica, le informo que no me será posible ofrecerle una disculpa. Mis estudios han consumido tiempo. En concreto, estudios sobre personas._

 _No es una queja por desempeño magisterial. Yo nunca he sido una persona que se sorprenda o sea influida con facilidad. Mis TIMO dictaminaron que no me deslumbro con poses, ni con atractivos personales, pero con usted me ha sucedido ser deslumbrada por una verdad, en grado que ha cambiado mi vida. Por eso no puedo disculparme, porque si hubiera culpa en una reacción como la mía, usted debería disculparse conmigo por haberme causado lo mismo. Por lo tanto, esta carta no es un agravio por el que deba disculparm_ e.

 _Lo he hecho desde mi posición como Prefecta e invocando un carácter oficial, para que pueda decirse que mi actuar es parte de mi inmadurez juvenil. Servirá a los adultos para sentir su sancionarme como restituir el orden de la vida. O para que usted mismo pueda sentirse tranquilo y tenga otro pretexto para evitar verme de otra forma._

 _Es sencillo darles esa seguridad de ser la voz cantante, pues decir a un profesor que se tienen sentimientos por él, es esperable en un joven, ¿no es verdad? Se espera de mí que sea imprudente. Para aumentar el correctivo, le informo que eso no cambia nada, porque continúa siendo verdad que tengo sentimientos por usted._

 _Y no estoy jugando, pues hablo como Prefecta de Gryffindor al Director del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, porque éste el comunicado más urgente que se haya escrito en la historia de Hogwarts. Por este medio se informa a cada alumno que no tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, que no hay plazo que no se cumpla y que si desea hacer algo con su vida debe empezar ahora y si ya empezó, no dejarlo. Informarle que no se sienta aburrido porque no tiene tiempo para eso, pues en torno al aburrimiento hay un mundo por el que se puede caminar. Si quiere amar, ame; si necesita vivir, viva; el tiempo queda atrás y no va a volver. No sueñe que hay un tesoro esperándolo y lo hallará si no tiene mapa._

 _Yo soy una persona más joven que varios en Hogwarts. Soy más joven pero eso no significa que no sienta. Ser más joven no significa que no entienda. Ser más joven no significa que no importen mis sentimientos o que no tenga un grado de sabiduría. Yo también conozco la frescura de la lluvia, yo también conozco la calidez del sol y el sabor de las lágrimas. También conozco la oscuridad y la duda. También sé qué es llorar sola. No he necesitado que nadie me cuente qué se siente estar viva._

 _Y sé que cuando sea adulta recordaré cómo era ser joven. Recordaré mis errores, mis ensayos y mis aciertos. Recordaré mi inseguridad y mis esperanzas. Lo recordaré, para que cuando otra joven me hable yo sepa hablar con ella, sepa qué necesita y sepa qué decirle. Seré así, al contrario de la mayoría de los adultos, porque el primer error de los adultos es olvidar su propia historia. Olvidar qué se sentía ser joven. Olvidar el asombro y la ilusión. Y yo no cometeré ese error. Yo me seré fiel a mí misma. Mis sueños del hoy serán mi verdad del mañana. Y cuando llegue ese mañana y se me acerque una joven, no la desdeñaré porque sé lo que se siente ser desdeñada. Y porque sé que una palabra cálida puede hacer la diferencia en años de una vid_ a.

 _¿Hay edad para ser sabio? ¿Hay edad para la capacidad? ¿La nobleza tiene edad? ¿La valentía tiene edad? ¿Tiene edad la profundidad de pensamientos? ¿Tiene edad la intensidad de sentimientos?_

 _¿El amor tiene edad?_

 _Si nada tiene edad, ¿qué importancia tiene la edad para comunicarse entre personas? ¿Para amarse, aunque haya diferencia de edad?_

 _Lo valioso no tiene edad. La prueba es que Harry, Ron y yo hemos resuelto una parte muy importante del desafío contra Voldemort desde que éramos niños. Hoy hay niños obligados a ser adultos. Hay niños que son héroes._

 _Los adultos que desautorizan a la juventud tachándola de mil defectos, el primero de ellos ser jóvenes, como si eso fuera una incapacidad, lo hacen porque no recuerdan cómo fue ser jóvenes o no supieron serlo. Porque siguen un camino prefabricado y creen, por ejemplo, que los adultos no corren tomados de la mano, ni caminan descalzos, ni aman al personaje de un libro, ni se mojan bajo la lluvia. Porque creen que los adultos no pueden ser románticos._

 _He visto en mis travesías durante la guerra, Director Snape, que para muchos la madurez es la muerte de la esperanza. Es la muerte de la ilusión, la muerte del juego, para tener a cambio ese mundo gris que llaman realidad, donde un requisito indispensable parece ser cortarse las alas. Y si bien yo entiendo que el mundo adulto es de obligaciones que se imponen, también entiendo que eso no da derecho a un adulto de decir a un joven que por serlo es un ignorante, porque ese adulto tenga prejuicios en su parcela de la vida._

 _¿Quién tiene experiencia suficiente para saber juzgar ciertos actos, profesor Snape, los actos que salen de la norma? Se aprende a nacer en el momento de nacer, se aprende a morir durante la agonía, se aprende a manejar el dolor por la muerte de un ser querido cuando éste muere. No se aprende a amar antes de amar. A amar se aprende amando._

 _Yo, profesor Snape, ¿debería estar con Ron porque es de mi edad? ¿Debería estar con el que fuera, como fuera, siempre y cuando tenga mi edad? Y si encuentro a alguien acorde a mí, que sea más joven o mayor que yo, ¿no podría estar con él, porque otros consideran que no debo? ¿Tienen autoridad para juzgarme? Yo lo diré. No tienen autoridad para juzgarme_.

 _Soy una joven, una incapaz para entender, afirman los petulantes. Esas personas olvidan que yo he hecho lo que ellas, no. No hablo de magia. Hablo de comprender el mundo desde muy temprano. Que ellos busquen a sus iguales. Yo no busco a un niño. Yo espero a un hombre que recuerde qué es ser niño. Un hombre sin miedo de conmoverse, sin miedo de llorar, y que a la vez sea valiente y esforzado. Yo espero a un hombre que sepa escuchar, uno que sepa considerar. Uno que acepte mis caricias. Uno a la altura de mi amor. A la altura de mí, Hermione Jane Granger, de Gryffindor, Vencedora de la Sombra._

 _Por eso, éste es el comunicado más importante en la historia de Hogwarts: informar que la juventud no es obstáculo para ser un poco sabio ni un mucho artista. Que un joven puede ser bardo y poetisa. Que sus sentimientos cuentan. Que necesitamos hacer lo que nos es más caro, sin hacer daño a nadie, y sin importar la edad que se tenga._

 _También aprovecho para decirle lo que no he podido decirle en persona sobre mi mensaje en la clase de DCAO._

 _Que usted me interesa. Que quiero vivir algo con usted. Que sueño con usted. Que lo admiro, me encanta y lo entiendo. Que tengo interés en usted a raíz de haberlo conocido. Si sucedió rápido es porque nuestra época ha sido de vivir rápido, pero no es culpa mía ni de nadie y no creo que sea culpa. Y la rapidez no lo hace menos profundo._

 _Lo demás no es problema. La apostura de la madurez me es atrayente. ¿A usted le atrae el talante de mi juventud?_

 _Me gustaría aprender. ¿Le gustaría enseñarme?_

 _¿Le gustaría aprender? Usted puede aprender de mí._

 _Por eso le pido que no me dé la oportunidad, sino que la dé a los dos._

 _Sepa también que el ser más joven que usted no me quita el derecho de desearlo. Y que su madurez no le quita el derecho de desearme, si yo le permito que me desee, permiso que le concedo ahora que me lee._

 _Si ha sufrido alguna decepción y por eso es evasivo, no tiene por qué ocurrir igual, yo soy otra persona, soy Hermione Granger, y si yo lo tuviera, yo no lo dejaría ir. Ni por todo el oro del mundo lo dejaría ir._

 _Profesor Snape, ¡quisiera hablarle de otra forma! ¡Quisiera usar otras palabras! ¡Cuántas veces en estos días he estado mortificándome deseando tocarlo y que me abrace! ¡No pasa un día sin pensar en usted, no pasa una noche sin que lo añore! Día tras día, hora tras hora me pregunto y estoy segura que conmigo usted podría tener lo que necesita, conmigo usted podría ser amado como desea. Yo puedo ser para usted lo que ha deseado de una persona. Y usted, sin duda, sería la culminación de mis sueños._

 _Si usted fuera mío, profesor Snape._

 _Si yo fuera suya._

 _Acepte mi amor, porque yo_

 _Lo amo, profesor Snape._

 _LO AMO._

 _Hermione_

Lleno de mil ideas, con Hermione dando vueltas en su cabeza, Snape en silencio bajó de la Torre cuando los alumnos regresaban. Cruzó rápido para regresar a su habitación y en eso pasó a un lado del Cuadrado.

Quien haya visto a Hermione Granger en el vértigo de sus lances en compañía de Harry y Ron, puede olvidar cómo es un día cualquiera, como la ve Snape. Día tras día, hasta que surgida de la crisálida fue otra persona.

En el Cuadrado coincidían informalmente varios estudiantes, entre ellos un grupo sentado en la hierba, donde ella, Hermione, hablaba risueña y relajada.

El Snape que cometió la locura de ser un mortífago, la aterradora locura de luchar contra Voldemort en su cara y de jugar un juego mortal en varios escenarios simultáneos, era el mismo que hoy podía sentir, contra lo políticamente correcto.

 _Si usted fuera mío..._ le escribió la chica que conversaba sonriente en la hierba.

Los sonidos del Cuadrado lo envolvieron sin él causar agitación. Nadie lo veía ya con temor, sino con confianza, además, atendió a Granger el lapso que le tomó cruzar: sobre de una columna, Granger conversando, otra columna, ella de nuevo; en la última, la chica volteó hacia él, apartándose un mechón de la cara y sonriendo en la conversación.

El gesto, la sonrisa, permanecieron en la mente de Snape aun cuando ella quedó atrás entre quienes corrían; el rojo de su boca lo siguió al pasar por los arcos, al lado de la fuente, de otros sentados y lo siguió a la sombra de la galería. Llevando la imagen de Granger al internarse por el pasillo, escuchó una frase de la carta, como si ella se la hubiera dicho de viva voz, brillante como las últimas nubes de luz. Si usted fuera mío... Lo decía Hermione Granger, que no hablaba a la ligera.

 _¿Cuántas veces podré huir de Granger?,_ pensó, sintiendo la dolorosa dicha de escuchar sus pasos tras él.

-¡Profesor! -lo alcanzó en la vuelta de la galería, sonriente.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? -rumió él, deteniéndose.

La protesta la hizo sonreír de nuevo, sin hacerle caso. Le tendió un manuscrito.

-Mi reporte sobre la materia de Herbología. Terminé de trabajarlo hoy en Hogsmeade.

Snape tendió la mano, con una sonrisa ladeada en reproche. Con la otra mano sacó la carta, la juntó con el proyecto y doblando las hojas a la mitad, las introdujo en su saco.

-Lindo reporte académico me dio ayer, odiosa.

La sonrisa de Granger se acompañó de un oscilar de estar divertida a entender el gesto de él, de haber atendido su mensaje.

-¿Lo leyó hoy? -susurró Hermione.

-Desde anoche. Varias veces.

La luz grisácea de una tarde húmeda se insinuaba entre los arcos. De aquel lado, luz menguante y de éste, sombra expectante; en los otros pasillos, voces y carreras.

-Usted no necesita ser adulta para ser lo que es, Granger. Usted tiene mundos en su corazón.

La seria voz de ella adquirió un suave matiz vehemente:

-Usted está en mis mundos... Se... lo prometo...

Snape fruncía un poco el entrecejo, pero Hermione notó la profunda cavilación de él. El pensar y preguntarse. El dimensionar la magnitud de una locura.

-¿Puede aceptar que yo no sepa si admitirlo o no, pero que no la rechazo?

-Sí... -Hermione respiró más rápido, vio quién venía, veloz-. Puedo aceptar su duda, sin que me rechace.

Snape se puso serio, asintiendo.

Hermione trató de tocarlo, pero oyó ruidos; se apartó un mechón de la frente, haciéndose atrás por un grupo de alumnos que pasó corriendo.

Al alejarse ellos, Hermione alzó no la cara, sino los ojos a los de él.

-¿Pero lo pensará? -susurró agitada, vivaz- ¿Lo pensará? ¿Pensará si quiere estar conmigo?

Snape cerró una mano a la altura del tórax.

-No lo pensaré -dijo, viendo la intersección del otro corredor, donde cruzó otro grupo-. Lo estoy pensando.

Hermione se ruborizó un poco. Snape le pareció... _posible..._ Él no estaba diciendo que sí. Pero tampoco estaba diciendo que no. Estaba aceptando lo que ella experimentaba por él. En el claroscuro de septiembre Hermione sintió otro sobresalto, semejante a un correr de la brisa, a un espejismo que vibra tratando de hacerse realidad. Hermione sintió que estaban convirtiéndose en algo más. Si no abiertamente, sí entre ellos. Aunque fuera en secreto.

Snape volvió a atenderla.

-Tiene razón en lo que me escribió, Granger. Y usted es... -buscó las palabras, vagando la mirada por el arco, hacia el patio desierto, Snape un poco cruzado por una daga, un poco maravillado.

-¿Qué, profesor? -preguntó ella, expectante- ¿Qué soy para usted?

Snape fue atravesado por una repentina sombra que asomó y se borró al verla a los ojos, a la boca, a los ojos.

-Usted es eso que los muggles llaman Edén, Granger.

-¿Yo...?

Snape se dejó llevar nuevamente. No le era posible impedirlo.

-El Edén, un delirio de belleza. Por dentro y por fuera. Eso es usted, Hermione -susurró él.

-¿Cómo me llamó...? -la chica parpadeó, asombrada.

-Yo debo aclarar que eso, lo que digo, no me autoriza ante mí mismo a hacer lo que usted me propone. A su propuesta debo decir que no, pero...

Lentamente, Snape colocó el índice recogido bajo el mentón de ella. Con el pulgar, fugazmente rozó el borde del labio inferior de Hermione, su grácil curva de amanecer, y añadió, en susurro:

-... pero si usted fuera mía...

Snape acarició imperceptiblemente el mentón de Hermione. Y la soltó, cerrando la mano y dando la vuelta.

Al alejarse él, cruzando el claroscuro de los de arcos góticos, Hermione se dio cuenta que a su modo, Snape... _acababa de besarla..._

-Yo... -susurró ella, pero él no la oyó; nadie en el anochecer- Lo...

Hermione lo siguió con la vista, hasta que se perdió a lo lejos.


	8. Aunque no me toques

8\. Aunque no me toques

Que Severus Snape la hubiera llamado _Hermione,_ provocaba en la Gryffindor una gratísima emoción.

La cercanía que eso significaba, la cautivaba. Y había más. Ella le había dicho su sentir por él... La liberación que eso le trajo, más el haber saltado el obstáculo de las evasivas de él, le causaba satisfacción y la convencía más de estar en lo correcto.

En parte podía ser desangelante, pues Snape le había dicho que no podían relacionarse como ella pretendía. Pero, ¡no importaba! No estaban lejos uno del otro, porque, ¡la reacción de él, a la carta...! Hermione recordaba la voz de Snape cerca del Cuadrado, su mirada... sus palabras... La comparó con el Edén... Era... inédito y agradabilísimo...

Se sentía en vértigo. El nuevo actuar de Snape, cabría decir el verdadero, ya libre de las ataduras de la guerra, le permitía entenderlo mejor y le agradaba. De haberlo conocido así antes, pensaba, habría enloquecido por él... Hoy, cada reacción de Snape le provocaba mariposas en el estómago: Hermione caminaba por las galerías con estupefacción, viendo sin ver, a ratos tomándose las sienes con una sonrisa. Y no sólo eso, lo que más le admiraba era repetirse que Snape... ¡experimentaba emociones por ella! Lo notó en su voz, en sus ojos, en su tocarle el mentón. El rozar uno de sus labios...

Y como el amor es una respuesta que trae más preguntas, Hermione pensaba cómo él sentía eso por ella, si es que nació durante el reinicio de cursos, o si sólo fue por su carta. Y a causa de que él no rechazaba los sentimientos de ella, Hermione impulsaba sus deseos... Pasaba tiempo despierta en las noches, repasando una y otra vez su última conversación, o contemplaba el disco lunar de satín por encima de las torres, y se tocaba el mentón con expresión maravillada y alterada.

Esta tarde, Hermione armada con una libreta, plumas y tinta, se dirigía a los invernaderos en hora libre de clases por estar incompleta la plantilla de profesores. En ratos como éste, el alumnado se dedicaba a resolver tareas, estudiar en grupo o apoyar en otros deberes académicos, como ella misma, quien repentinamente se estremeció al ver a Snape yendo a su encuentro para concretar el plan de Herbología. Un pensamiento fugaz quiso hacerle creer que era una cita. No lo era, pero se emocionó al verlo llegar sin la profesora Pomona, como acordaron que los acompañaría.

-La profesora Sprout descansa hoy -explicó Snape, al caminar juntos.

Atendiendo al camino, aunque el tema era casual, la voz de ella tuvo un tono más cálido:

-¿Cómo se encuentra ella... profesor?

Lo significativo en Snape fue su silencio antes de responder, como si paladeara la voz de Granger en su mente.

-Una recaída -respondió, por fin-. Se restablecerá con unas horas de reposo.

Hermione sabía de qué iba. Haber reconstruido Hogwarts en tiempo récord y reiniciado los cursos a cuatro meses de la última batalla, no solucionaba los problemas heredados de la guerra. Uno de ellos eran estas secuelas físicas, más las crisis de ansiedad en profesores y estudiantes.

-¿Usted no tiene esos problemas, profesor?

-No, Miss Granger -respondió él, dudosamente para Hermione-. ¿Y usted?

-Malos sueños, a veces.

Entraron a la zona dedicada a la Herbología. Los invernaderos habían quedado hechos un desastre después de la batalla final. Por meses, los elfos desescombraron el área y el resto del estropicio se ordenó con magia. Aun así, la hierba crecía feraz y de los siete invernaderos sólo tres estaban en medianas condiciones. Sprout daba sus clases sólo teóricas, en el aula de DCAO. El reto a vencer era podar uno por uno y estructurar la nueva selección de plantas. Un dedicado Neville colaboraba con Sprout para obtener buenos especímenes, pero escaseaban debido a las malas artes de Voldemort. Iba a ser necesario el trabajo en masa de profesores y alumnos para dejar aquello como antes.

Hermione llevaba provisión de pluma y tinta, más un listado en su libreta de mano, cuidadosamente elaborado, para tener claro los niveles de calidad mínimos, semillas que se necesitaban y algunos criterios establecidos a partir de la guía de Sprout.

Entraron al amplio invernadero tres, reconstruido, pero por dentro, un minibosque silvestre, oloroso a plantas. Pusieron manos a la obra según lo planificado.

Se colocaron protecciones en los brazos. Hermione podaba; por un rato sólo se escuchó el chasquido de las tijeras.

Snape, que no era especialista del Herbología, pero que conocía de plantas al atender a detalles prácticos para optimizar su uso en pociones, pensó sugerir algunos criterios a Sprout.

-Señorita Granger...

Ella se estremeció en secreto al esperar oírlo decir su nombre. Trató de sonar causual:

-¿Sí, profesor?

Al estar juntos, estaban extendiendo el acuerdo tácito de no mostrar nada abiertamente, pero flotó un aire en su silencio, que crecería en la larga habitación de vegetación crecida libremente.

-¿Podría molestarla, si me permite usar su libreta? Quiero anotar unas ideas para la profesora Sprout, que me acaban de surgir.

-Con todo gusto, profesor -señaló atrás con la cabeza, atendiendo al podar-. ¿Puede tomarla? Está en la mesa de la entrada.

Entre ambos surgió un modo de hablar más cálido. El tono en Snape era completamente evidente por contraste con el pasado. Su matiz, si bien era del mismo tono ronco, se volvía un poco aterciopelado.

Snape no estaba al margen de la situación. La carta de ella lo había sumido en un vértigo. Y no podía olvidar que Hermione le había dicho que lo amaba ene sa forma clara y sincera. Con ese ímpetu.

Y él había hablado de algo semejante. Este día era un saber callado, un conocimiento entre ambos, en los silencios, el sonido de escombrar.

Los rasguidos de barrer, el trajín de Snape acomodando macetas, eran ruidos intermitentes, pero no lograban silenciar la impresión de que uno pensaba en el otro; sin embargo, no hablaron sobre el tema, sino que se dedicaron a laborar. Los esperaban algunas plantas y tierra negra traídas discretamente por los elfos domésticos.

Snape tomó la libreta de Hermione para hacer las correcciones a su propuesta de criterios de Herbología y anotar sus ideas . La chica desescombró una de las largas mesas recién reconstruidas.

Snape la observó hacer trasplante a macetas nuevas; no halló nada por corregir y siguió en lo suyo. Apenas se veía su cabello negro tras una fila de plantas crecidas al punto de ser arbustos.

Hermione continuaba acicateada por la media aceptación de Snape. _Y dijo que lo pensaría, ¿cuánto?_ Aun así le pareció poco elegante preguntar ahora. Sentada a la mesa y haciendo trasplantes, su voz sonó como de pregunta en clase.

-¿Señor?

-Dígame, Granger.

-¿Y si me sigue llamando Hermione?

El colocó unas macetas lado a lado, tras sus arbustos. Pareció un emboscado.

-Hace días me dijo lo mismo sobre llamarla odiosa -opinó él-. Encuentro extrañas esas diferencias en su elección de apelativos. Sobre todo por haberle ofrecido disculpas de cómo la llamé antes.

-"Hermione" estaba bien -asintió, abriendo una bolsa de tierra fértil.

Él se puso en pie, puños en la cintura, lo pensó y volvió a inclinarse tras los arbustos:

-Me quedaré con "odiosa".

Hermione sonrió, tomando una planta sin tocar las raíces e introduciéndola en una maceta con tierra negra:

-Si me llama "Hermione" puedo terminar de perdonarlo, por haberme llamado Insoportable.

Snape dio un salto de sus cabellos al girar a ella, sorprendido.

-¿No me ha perdonado?

Ella acomodaba un puñado más de tierra negra y húmeda en el hueco donde estaban las raíces.

-¿Perdonarlo? No sé -sonrió para sí.

-¿No sabe? -se intrigó él- ¿Cómo puede no saber qué siente?

-No sé -ella se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Cómo puede no saber lo que sabía? -volvió a su trabajo- Esto es difícil para mí...

Llevó a la mesa veinte macetas y sacos de tierra negra. Un trabajo mejor de hacer a mano. La magia no era tan delicada como la presión adecuada de los dedos.

Snape repartió diez macetas a cada uno. Lo conseguido para hoy. Hermione estaba sentada a la cabecera de la mesa y Snape a un lado, a varios sitios de distancia. Hablaron sin mirarse.

-¿Es tan difícil? -le preguntó Hermione en voz baja, pero clara en el cerrado invernadero, llenando otra maceta con tierra.

-¿Difícil, qué? -preguntó él, colocando una planta lo más recta posible.

 _¿Amarme? ¿Poder amarme?_

-¿Tener lo que se quiere?

-Ése no es el punto.

-¿Y cuál es, profesor?

-Querer, no autoriza a tener. Si no puede tener, puede ser inútil querer.

Ella se frotó rápida las palmas, para deshacerse del exceso de tierra; el gesto le ayudó a aligerar una pregunta:

-¿Y el profesor Snape ha amado? No hablo de si puede o no puede. ¿Ha amado?

Pregunta horrísona de hacer a Snape, pero él analizó: Podría callarlo, hacerse el sordo, decir a Granger que hablaran de otro tema. Por otra parte Hermione era la única persona capaz de entenderlo. Dio un salto en su nueva búsqueda de ser. Deberia existir algún límite, pero éste no lo fue.

-Le diré algo -respondió, apartando una maceta ya arreglada-: a veces no lo sé. Una vez creí amar. Hoy dudo haber amado.

Hermione dejaba caer la tierra en el hueco de su maceta, aflojando el puño.

-¿Cómo se llamaba ella? -quso saber.

-¿Qué importa el nombre, Granger? Usted no la conoce.

-A mí me importa -peinó la planta.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé.

-Necesito una mejor razón -lo pensó-. Y esto es mi curiosidad: Podría darle el nombre que fuera, ¿cuál es la importancia de saber?

Esa pregunta masculina era curiosa; ella nunca se lo había planteado, pero ahora lo reflexionó, peinando la planta desastrada, con ambas manos:

-Crecerás bien, hermosa.. Verá, profesor, las mujeres sentimos que si sabemos el nombre de una desconocida importante para el otro, la desconocida toma un rostro. Con el nombre o con detalles nos apoderamos, tenemos injerencia en el acontecimiento. También es para que no haya vacíos en lo que sabemos de la persona que nos interesa; es un modo de conocerla más. Por eso nos interesan los detalles.

-Ya veo -asintió él, sin darse por aludido de ser objeto de interés-. Creía que Potter se los había dicho.

-¿Por qué debería habernos dicho, señor?

-Lo vio en el Pensadero.

Hermione formó una O con sus labios rojos, asintiendo lenta, introduciendo otra planta en su contenedor de barro.

-Oh, ya entiendo... -en seguida negó enfática- No, él jamás haría nada indiscreto. Lo que haya visto lo tomó como entre usted y él. Nos dijo lo relevante, lo verdaderamente importante. Admiro a Harry por su entereza.

Snape también valoró ese gesto.

-Lilian -respondió él-. Lilian Evans. Todos la conocían por Lily.

-¿Lily Evans? -sabía quién era, se inclinó para tomar otra planta- ¿Cuándo fue?

-Más que nada, en la época estudiantil.

-¿Por qué le interesó ella?

La sencilla curiosidad de Hermione le facilitó responder. Le aliviaba hablar de eso, desprenderse.

-Yo venía de un ambiente familiar de extrema violencia. Me sentía aislado del mundo. Cuando conocí a Lilian, incomprendida por su hermana, me identifiqué. Con el tiempo, la amistad decayó. La pasé muy mal. Me manipuló para hacerse buena en Pociones. Nunca me perdonó un error que, visto en retrospectiva, en vez de servir para ofenderse pudo servirle para ayudarme, pero no le reprocho nada. Conforme se acercaba el final que tenía destinado para mí, pensé mucho en Lilian y, raro, comencé a dudar de mis motivaciones.

-¿La amó?

-Pensé que sí. Hoy creo que era culpabilidad, una gran culpabilidad.

-Iba a sacrificarse por culpabilidad -llenó otra maceta.

-Exactamente, Granger -Snape analizaba una de sus plantas o veía al pasado-. Cuando me di cuenta que no tenía razón para elevar a un santuario a una persona que con todo derecho nunca me amó, mis motivos para morir por ella me fueron incorrectos. Creo que Dumbledore utilizó mis sentires para captarme. También creo que se dio cuenta que mi muerte ayudaría a su plan, y por eso nunca quiso sacarme de mi error.

-No puedo creerlo... -Hermione estaba aturdida.

-Antes de la batalla en el colegio busqué a Potter para contarle la verdad, porque Dumbledore me había confesado que el chico era sacrificable. Al final sucede que no lo era, entonces, ¿por qué no me lo aclaró? Debió ser, pensé, para que no me alejara de mi decisión de dejarme matar. Y como ya me cuestionaba los motivos me di cuenta que mucho tiempo viví dependiendo de las decisiones de otros -Lilian, Voldemort, Albus- y que morir por ellos era fácil. Sólo debía dejarme morder por Nagini, sin defenderme. Por eso me resistí, en rebeldía, aunque todo mi poder apenas alcanzó para cegar a Voldemort y herir al otro engendro.

Hermione hizo otras preguntas mientras trabajaban. Restaba una maceta a cada uno.

Ella sentía el dolor como pudo experimentarlo Snape. Saber la verdad le permitía dimensionarlo en su profundidad. No quiso que se le escapara alguna lágrima. Aun así quiso acercarse más a él.

-¿Y qué experimenta hoy, usted como persona?

Snape se deshizo de tierra frotándose los dedos de una mano.

-Un poco de... vacío. Vacío, ¿sabe usted?

Sin aspavientos, él hizo puño y lo apoyó en tu tórax.

-Es... un hueco constante... Un hueco, aquí, toda mi vida. He podido entender qué es el amor, imaginarlo, inclusive desearlo.

Hermione quiso preguntar "¿Y, hoy? ¿Puede sentirlo, de mí?", pero caviló que debía salir de él. Lo dejó seguir.

-Creí amar, pero no amé -aceptó Snape-. Puedo vivir con eso porque mi acción no fue sólo pensando en Lilian. Al final terminé amando al mundo sin sombras. Terminé amando a los que aseguraba menospreciar. El colegio, el mundo. Ese amor depende de uno solo. Para el otro tipo de amor se necesita que dos den el salto. Un amor no correspondido no es amor. Es dolor.

-¿Ya lo ve? -sonrió ella- Por eso no me debe hacer sufrir.

Snape iba a replicar, pero debió parecerle inútil intentarlo.

-En resumen, se puede creer amar, sin amar de verdad.

-¿Y por..?

-Y por hoy fue suficiente trabajo, señorita Granger -comentó sin brusquedad.

Él cambió la conversación (para frustación de Hermione) hacia temas escolares y le hizo algunas preguntas personales, que ella respondió, admirada de la curiosidad de él.

Poco más tarde, tranquilamente Snape fue por la libreta y se la devolvió. Ella se puso en pie; las pestañas ocultaban sus ojos al tomar el cuaderno.

-¿Hemos terminado por hoy, profesor?

-Sí, señorita Granger. Gracias.

Ella asintió y luego de lavarse las manos y tirar las protecciones, salieron.

No añadieron mucho más al volver a los corredores, donde pasaban otros alumnos. Antes de una bifurcación Snape comentó:

-Un asunto más, Granger. Revise su listado. Añadí características a las semillas. Apóyese en el señor Longbottom. Al reunirlas estaremos completos nuevamente, listos para reabrir Herbología después de las próximas vacaciones. Gracias por su trabajo.

Ella asintió y se desconcertó al tomar un corredor que flanqueaba un patio vacío, por ver que Snape seguía su camino por el otro pasillo, sin haberse despedido.

Hermione no se detuvo y abrió el cuaderno revisando el siguiente encargo de Snape. _Qué boba,_ se dijo, _me siento frustrada porque no me llamó"Hermione"._

Frunciendo el entrecejo por esa inconformidad con ella misma, buscó el escrito de Snape. Al hallarlo, después de la lista de semillas, empezó a leer con gesto áspero; sin embargo, al seguir leyendo caminó más lento; su ceño se hizo más marcado, pero fue de atención.

Pensando qué semillas le faltaban, comprobó que ninguna. La mas valiosa estaba sembrada. Su gesto se fue suavizando al andar y leer, con expresión fascinada, rebasada en sentido contrario por otros alumnos. Neville la saludó sin detenerse al ir al lado de un Ravenclaw, pero ella no lo oyó. Moviendo los labios, en voz baja, llegó al final. Al terminar, azorada, se detuvo bajo un umbral de entrada al patio, alto y anguloso, buscando a Snape. El escrito de él en la libreta, decía:

 _Extiende tus manos al viento._

 _Que tus palmas se bañen_

 _con la luz de las estrellas_

 _de las noches calladas._

 _Deja correr la luz en tus dedos_

 _vistos tantas veces en mis sueños._

 _Y si llevas las manos a tus ojos,_

 _si dejas que los brillos del cielo te rocíen,_

 _te acariciarás con el brillante cielo_

 _y todos podrán ver la luz_

 _de tu propia aurora._

 _Llevarás amaneceres en las palmas,_

 _adornarás con atardeceres tus miradas,_

 _tendrás besos del sol en tus cabellos_

 _y caricias de ocasos, en tus labios rojos._

 _¿A dónde va la noche,_

 _si no al misterio de tus ojos marrón,_

 _que tocan mi alma_

 _con su luz de sol?_

 _Si atrapas los resplandores en tus manos,_

 _el vuelo de tu alma será entonces_

 _al toque fulgurante de los astros,_

 _si dejas que su luz toque tus rasgos,_

 _si te llenas de estrellas las manos,_

 _en las noches calladas,_

 _donde eres la Luna y sus mil Soles,_

 _Hermione._

Estrechando la libreta contra sí Hermione giró arrancando destellos del ocaso en sus rizos, en sus ojos acristalados de súbitas lágrimas y en sus labios entreabiertos, llenos de dulce sorpresa... Transida de alegría por los versos y de suave pesar por llevar en el corazón a alguien a quien no podía tocar... pero que pensaba en ella...

En dulce melancolía el viento sopló empujando hojas caídas, haciéndolas sisear en el suelo y cruzando frente a Hermione en el castillo de roca, ella de pie en el arco, con la libreta abrazada contra sí. Snape la veía, caminando, desde los arcos del otro extremo del patio.

 _Él... la quería... Un sentimiento germinaba en él..._ Aceptaba que la quería aunque para él no fuera correcto. La quería, y no lo aceptaba como a realizar, por una serie de consideraciones. Más aun esos obstáculos no significaban que no la entendiera, que no sintiera por ella. Tal vez no significaban que no la deseara.

 _Aunque no me toques,_ pensó Hermione. _Aunque no me toques, yo te abrazo. Mira cómo abrazo tus palabras. ¡Son tú, para mí! ¡Eres tú, de mí...!_

El viento sopló arrastrando hojas en la fría tarde de septiembre... Agitando sueños de amor en una tarde estival de encuentros fugaces en un laberinto de estrellas, donde dos almas gemelas, reflejo fiel de sí, están lejos; viento murmurando palabras que resuenan en el silencio; caricias imaginadas; deseos de encuentros entre espíritus que navegan en los astros, en preguntas que Hermione se hacía, en cartas febriles. En intuiciones de que la persona perfecta existe en algún sitio de la vida, en la pregunta de si alguna vez la encontraremos. De si por lo menos nos cruzaremos con ella en una calle cualquiera, aun sin saber quién es. Hermione abrazada a su libreta con el poema de Snape supo que la había encontrado; y formó una frase con los labios viendo al sombrío mago, de cabellos negros agitados por el viento:

-"¡Eres tú...!"

Snape, cruzando los arcos con aire sombrío, hizo lo mismo al responderle entre las hojas doradas que volaban:

-"¡Y para mí, eres sólo tú...!"


	9. No lo digas en voz alta

9\. No lo digas en voz alta

Cuando Hermione se encontró inesperadamente con Snape en un corredor del segundo piso, no fue sorprendente... pero fue una sorpresa.

No fue inesperado, porque se sentían más cercanos, pero fue ese asombro de cumplirse repentinamente un deseo... se tiene y no se cree que esté pasando.

Para Snape, era esa revelación que por ser intempestiva se llama epifanía. Granger, con su suave vitalidad y carácter había irrumpido en su vida. Su mensaje en clase donde le decía que quería vivir algo con él alzó repentinamente para Snape, el velo de un mundo... La mirada de la chica fue un destello que le mostró un torrente de quien jamás lo habría supuesto. Alguien fuera de su mundo le decía que quería vivir el amor con él.

Aun para Snape, acostumbrado a vivir en lo vertiginoso, haber despertado los sentimientos de Granger era un vértigo. Tanto, que no entendió al primer momento haber sido objeto de reflexiones por parte de la Gryffindor, ni que eso la condujo al terreno del sentir. No obstante, con el tiempo comprendió que sí era una cuestión de sentimientos, aunque a ratos en Granger pareciera la valiente defensa de una causa. Él entendía que era la expresión de una chica que tenía mucho de intelectual. Y mucho de corazón apasionado.

Pero no era sólo que ella hiciera. Era por ser ella. La alejó, en parte porque lo inquietaba... En el mundo mágico no había profesora ni estudiante con las cualidades de Granger, exactamente las valoradas por Snape. Y lo movía, pues posiblemente su secreto mejor guardado después de conspirar contra Voldemort, era la admiración que le provocaba la Gryffindor... Un secreto que hoy se le salía de las manos, pues de un tiempo a la fecha se mezclaba con sentirse atraído por ella. Y le preocupaba, por ser mayor que Granger. No obstante, pese a esa fuerza de separación, otra lo conducía a la chica pues despertaba en él, emociones por mucho tiempo adormecidas, y que ya no tenían razón para seguir estándolo.

Por eso cuando ella le dio el escrito en clase, él se había dado unos segundos secretos de tocar el pergamino y maravillarse al ver la letra de la Gryffindor, en su contundente frase, provocándole con el paso de los días la misma percepción que tenía Granger: la posibilidad de descubrirse mutuamente les haría ver que compartían lenguajes, formas de sentir, al grado de abrir la posibilidad de verse en forma más profunda, frente a lo cual la diferencia de edades pasaba a un segundo plano... para estupor del mismo Snape.

Un añadido era un hecho que asombra a la mayoría de los hombres, y es esa sensación de que las mujeres, saben... Una mujer ha nacido con una dote de sabiduría; con una capacidad de comprensión que le permite llegar al corazón de las verdades con antelación a los hombres o sin que ellos alcancen el mismo conocimiento; una mujer parece haber entendido y decidido cauces antes que el varón empiece a saber de qué se trata. Y saber la forma y el modo era lo que hacía Granger frente a hechos difíciles para Snape. Como la Gryffindor solía hacer en la guerra, ahora aplicado a valorar a Snape como hombre, había entendido, decidido y resuelto todo obstáculo o de menos, resuelto cómo enfrentarlo. Snape, aunque no veía lo mismo que Hermione, entendía el actuar de la chica, por haber vivido él de esa manera gran parte de su vida: descifrando escenarios, calculando implicaciones, cumpliendo sus decisiones por más arriesgadas que fueran.

Eso, sin olvidar que Hermione le había abierto su corazón con la fuerza que la caracterizaba, aunque tomara el tinte de su dulzura personal. Una mujer de más edad habría considerado inadmisibles los acercamientos al modo de Granger, pero en ella, por su juventud, tenían una extraña efectividad sobre Snape. Tenían tal fuerza especial que él se veía cediendo, para su propia sorpresa. Pensó que incluso algún error de Granger contribuiría a su encanto y se dio cuenta que había sucedido: cuando él le recordó que le llevaba veinte años, la reacción intimidada de ella, pero la terquedad con que se defendió, lo desarmaron, aunque se hubiera alejado con enojo.

Granger se volvió un dulce martilleo en el escondido corazón del director del colegio. Una campana que sonaba en él permitiéndole perderse en Granger: su tono de voz, su acento en el idioma, la expresividad de su rostro al hablar, el sonido de sus pasos al ir tras él y por supuesto, su manera de expresarle sus sentimientos. Snape se descubría pensando calladamente en Hermione, suavizando su mirada al tenerla enfrente.

Poco le tomó darse cuenta que Granger, dicho llamente, le gustaba. Aquello nacía de las brumas de una impresión borrosa, en escenas deshilvanadas -miradas, expresiones, frases-, hasta llegar a una conjunción del aspecto y de la forma de ser. A Snape le era grata la silueta de Granger, su talante, los detalles que por separado, que en otra persona nada le dirían, pero que en la Gyrffindor se fundían en una medida exacta, apreciable por el pocionista hecho a valorar factores, cantidades y mezclas. Hermione le resultaba una composición perfecta. De tal maestría que al beberla, la impresión de la síntesis, cautivaba.

El final de la guerra había sido una panacea para muchos, que hoy restaban importancia a temores antes significativos. Snape tenía un papel en eso desde sus clases de DCAO y por eso trataba de pasar sobre sus propias dudas. La tarde que conversó con Granger a la vista del lago se debió a concederse un respiro, y aunque se preguntaba si no habría sido el error de alentar a la Gryffindor, él no era inmune. Había deseado pasar unas horas a solas con Granger. No soportó la idea de escuchar perderse sus pasos por el corredor, alejándose de él.

Y cuando creyó haber saldado lo que Granger necesitaba, encontró que ella descubrió más razones y con valentía dio en el clavo en él, al entregarle aquella carta.

Por eso él iba de ese escapar a un volver a ella, e imposibilitado de ocultar que crecía, no sólo lo mostraba, sino que lo revelaba cada vez más. Todo porque Hermione se mostró en epifanía para él. La epifanía de deslumbrarlo con una sonrisa, en una noche de luces lejanas.

¿Alguien habría supuesto que el temible ex mortífago era capaz de componer un poema? Sólo podría pensarse que no, de olvidar que antes de ser sombra y temor en él había anidado esa ternura suprema que se llama querer en silencio. Y con Granger, que sentía sin temor, pero que también sabía ser gentil, la capacidad de Snape regresaba en arribo del viento en un día soleado. Sobre lo demás, nadie decide el rostro de su amor.

Desde el poema, transcurrieron cinco días sin verse. No había un pacto de encontrarse, pero la posibilidad flotaba en el aire y el recuerdo los unía. También estaba el que Snape le había dicho que lo pensaría. Pese a ello, el Hogwarts que trataba de volver a ser, reclamaba atenciones. Snape continuaba dando su afamada DCAO, llevando su concepto a la vida, gracias a que su vivencia le permitía dar mensajes con los que sus alumnos comulgaban. Snape se volvía el faro más potente en esos días posteriores a la guerra. Continuaba caminando entre clases para ver asuntos del colegio, muchas veces seguido por el aluvión de alumnos que querían pasar con él unos minutos o le llevaban preguntas que respondía al andar. Dumbledore no podría haber encontrado un mejor sustituto que aglutinara a Hogwarts y le diera sentido a través de su propia existencia, que Severus Snape.

En ires y venires delante de aulas, en oficinas de otros profesores, por dependencias escolares, supervisando la reconstrucción de los invernaderos, la llegada de Sprout con un afanado Longbottom trayendo las semillas, alumnos ayudando en lo administrativo, en el nuevo sol sobre Hogwarts el profesor Snape se cruzaba con Granger... La tenía más cerca en esos vistazos por el colegio que en clase, pues durante las lecciones cada uno atendía lo académico. Los arcos soleados se sucedían al caminar rápido con su grupo de seguidores, o en horas raras donde iba solo por la arquitectura gótica. Granger se le aparecía en epifanía al identificarla entre otros estudiantes, en su silueta grácil, sus cabellos oro oscuro y sus facciones delineadas por el sol, rodeada de un significado que para Snape era semejante al de un amanecer.

Hermione en ocasiones no se daba cuenta que él la miraba. A Snape especialmente le gustaba verla a luz del mediodía, cuando había un descanso. Libre de sombras, Hogwarts recibía un cielo que resplandecía en los rizos de Hermione al hablar con sus amigas o con Potter y Weasley. _Edén_ , había dicho Snape por hallar esa analogía al indagar sobre el mundo del que como Granger, él también provenía. Hermione caminaba teniendo como fondo los muros altos de las doradas almenas. La luz en sus cabellos, sus gestos libres al hablar cerca de un árbol, el dibujo perfecto de sus cejas, eran cuadros que Snape atesoraba.

Dejó de conflictuarse por sentir emoción cada que la veía y comenzó a sentirse agraciado por una rara fortuna: esa chica era quien le había dicho que lo amaba: Granger al lado de una escalera en una pared rematada por arcos, con mirada concentrada, el gesto decidido de sus labios rojos al dirigirse sola hacia una torre, plena de sol reflejado en los vitrales como si el mundo se incendiara.

Snape lo sentía en esa parte ardiente en el centro de su tórax, donde las leyendas sitúan la saeta que hiere a quien ama, y se detenía en un piso superior plagado de columnas, observando el paso de Hermione entre estudiantes, y se decía. _¿Este dulce dolor que me consume al verla, es amor? ¿Cómo podría amarla, si estamos tan lejos? ¿O no lo estamos tanto?_ Los alumnos eran olas de rostros, de túnicas, de corbatas coloridas, pero ningún color era más vivo que Granger, ninguna tarde más bella que las espirales de su peinado, ni ocaso alguno tenía un carmín más encendido que el de sus labios... Y después Snape seguía caminando, en el contraste del día claro con la sombra fresca del pasillo, andando en la soledad del pasaje con cuadros, con armaduras.

Snape ya no ocultaba a la chica lo que ella le provocaba. Pero sí conservaba recelos. Se sentía traspasado por lo vivido y no sabía si podría erradicarlo. No sabía si lograría desprenderse del haber visto demasiado. Temía estar contaminado por la huella del horror. Y Hermione le parecía tan hermosa, tan llena de virtudes, que él temía mancillar esa luz. No deseaba llevar la mínima mancha dejada por los engendros con que conviviera. Temía arrojar otras sombras sobre los días soleados de Granger. Experimentaba aquella modestia del amor que suelen sentir quienes valen: temía ser indigno.

Para conservar algo a salvo en arcones hoy vacíos, decidió nunca decirle el diamante bajo el sol en que Granger se convertía en esos mediodías, para que su perfil de porcelana y ojos vivaces fuera un tesoro únicamente de él. Conocedor de lo fácil que puede ser morir, de lo sencillo que puede ser mancillar, verla a lo lejos era perfecto, escenas que él conservaba intactas, en su corazón.

Deseaba que Granger existiera de ese modo cuando la magia se hubiera ido. Porque en el mundo de los hechos, Snape pensaba que pese a haberle dicho que lo pensaría, probablemente no buscaría tener otro tipo de relación con ella... Visto así, cuando la generación estudiantil de la Gryffindor se graduara, la chica se iría y él continuaría en Hogwarts, solo... Él no volvería a verla por los pasillos cotidianamente, ni en las aulas. no volvería a escuchar su voz. Un día, el perfume de Granger vivificando los arcos claros se marcharía...

La guardaba en esos cuadros para cuando el colegio quedara vacío, por no estar ella. La guardaba en su corazón al mediodía para quedársela, para cuando no hubiera más el sol de los rizos de Granger, no más el granate de su boca, para que él pudiera recordarla reteniendo el aire de estos días. Y, ¿quién sabe? Él mismo detenerse unos segundos en los sitios donde la vio, volver al invernadero donde trabajaron, mirar una banca donde Granger se detuvo a descansar, pasar la mano por su sitio en el escritorio de la biblioteca, verla en un pasillo como sombra traslúcida cargando libros, o él estar de pie en otro mediodía, al lado de la fuente en el Cuadrado, ya sin nadie, y respirarla en el viento. Para conservar la maravilla. Para estar donde la vio y la quiso con el alma y ella no lo supo.

Snape era más consciente de los límites por haber cruzado el trance de la muerte. Su descubrimiento del valor del presente le proporcionaba alivio cuando veía a Granger de cerca. No la daba por hecha. Se maravillaba. En la Sala Común, en reuniones y celebraciones, más frecuentes por iniciativa de Minerva para ayudar al ánimo general, Snape entre la música ocupaba la silla del director, en el centro de los profesores, ejerciendo un plácido reinado frente a los bailes, los concursos de declamación, las exhibiciones deportivas o los aniversarios de los fundadores o lo que se le ocurriera al profesorado.

En esas largas y concurridas mesas buscaba a Hermione. Una noche se dio cuenta que ella se inclinaba un poco y con gesto casual en las manos, lo que hacía en realidad era ocultarse a la vista de todos, para observarlo, y sonreírle si él la miraba. Ella también era dada a contemplarlo. Sus ojos, su sonrisa eran tan claros, tan serenos, tan irrefutables, que Snape pensaba en el prodigio que le sucedía. Granger era una magia. Granger se convertía en... Para él era... El director buscaba la palabra. Trataba de encontrar esa definición incluso en clase, como cuando en sesión de comentarios en el aula atestada del Gran Salón, Hermione dijo:

-Es raro, pero agradable, haber vuelto a la rutina de Hogwarts. No sé si le pasa a los demás de mi generación, pero vernos llevando el uniforme del colegio fue extraño al inicio, como si estuviéramos demasiado grandes para hacerlo, sin embargo los veo y están igual que hace dos años. Para nosotros equivale a llevar el uniforme de una escuela muggle de educación media superior. Y creo que es bueno, es dar continuidad al verdadero Hogwarts...

Contra su costumbre, Snape atendió a las manos de Hermione al hablar: sus facciones, el resto de su cuerpo desaparecieron para él. Quedó la imagen de sus manos, yendo y viniendo. Manos plásticas de gestos de arista, de armonioso dibujo. Los dedos delgados de Hermione tejían el viento con suave y preciso vaivén. Y Snape sintió que se enamoraba de las manos de Granger, y la palabra que buscaba apareció, y decidió decírsela. Eso sí se lo diría.

Esa noche, Hermione cruzaba una galería iluminada, oyendo el susurro de las teas. Venía de dejar un paquete de libros en la Biblioteca, una de sus nuevas responsabilidades como Prefecta, que por su agenda de clases y trabajos podía cumplir hasta llegado el final del día.

En un tramo sin antorchas, su luz amarillenta se reemplazó con los óvalos de los arcos abiertos al nocturno nuboso y húmedo de Escocia.

Sólo se oían los pasos de Hermione, más lentos al descubrir, a unos metros, la silueta oscura de larga capa y cabellos más negros que la noche.

Hermione, llena de cálida emoción, aminoró el paso, hasta detenerse de frente a Snape en la sombra de la galería, invadida por la noche en los arcos góticos de remates intrincados.

Ninguno habló. Pero sentirse cerca sin la algarabía habitual, fue por sí solo, comunicarse. Su silencio fue más elocuente que decir. En la galería a oscuras, lo dicho y lo insinuado reaparecía entre ellos. El silencio acrecentaba el puente invisible que los unía.

No había necesidad de ocultar. Pero nadie más podía saberlo. Nadie más podía enterarse.

Fue por los días pasados que la silueta oscura de Snape tomó la mano de Hermione, presionándola cálidamente. Aunque lo supieran solamente ellos, en el secreto de la sombra.

Aun así, Hermione no lo podía creer. No era sorpresivo, porque no ocurría de la nada; pero sí era sorprendente por tocar la piel de Snape, tocar su mano de modo diferente a como lo saludó en San Mungo. Snape la sostenía firme, pero gentilmente. Y con gesto un poco atormentado, Snape cerró los ojos, y las estrellas a su espalda titilaron cuando se cubrió los labios con la palma de Hermione. Ella con leve sobresalto, sintió cómo él aspiraba el aroma de su piel...

Snape bebió el perfume natural de la mano de Hermione, acercándose como nunca, en la emoción de tocarla, como si llegara de un largo viaje, como si tomara una bocanada de aire en el aroma de la Gryffindor, al cabo de sus mediodías solitarios.

Y después Snape besó la palma de Hermione.

Un escalofrío asaltó a la castaña, su mirada se extravió un poco. Ese beso en cálido relámpago recorrió sus dedos, el brazo, en placer hasta la espalda y alcanzó su propia boca.

La mano de Hermione tembló, pero Snape no la soltó. Con la cara un poco inclinada, los ojos cerrados, apretó la palma de ella contra sus labios. El cabello le cubría un poco la frente y también parte de los dedos de la chica. En ese velo, la besó de nuevo, aspirando nuevamente su perfume.

Hermione dio un paso adelante. Olió el aroma a maderas de Snape y giró la cabeza hacia él, dejándole su mano, pero tomándolo con la otra, de un brazo.

Se habían revelado lo que sentían, pero esta vez fue en voz baja, para hacerlo más claro; para mantener el poco frecuente encantamiento de estar solos. Ocultos del mundo. Hermione susurró al oído de él:

 _-Está bien que los demás no lo sepan. Dímelo a mí. ¿Sientes, sientes por mí?_

La voz de Hermione fue de nuevo esa caricia novedosa llegada con el viento de la noche. Y como él tenía la costumbre de alejarse sin más, ella lo tomó por un brazo:

 _-Dímelo, quiero saberlo de tu voz._

Snape volteó hacia ella, hasta tocar con su rostro las espirales castañas de sus cabellos, de los que brotaba un suave perfume de naranjos, y susurró la palabra que tanto había buscado:

 _-Eres el tesoro de mi vida._

Hermione le apretó el brazo, con gesto de ternura:

 _-¿Es verdad?_

 _-Estás en mis horas_ -susurró Snape, colocándose la mano de ella sobre el tórax-. _Te respiro, te sueño, estás en todas partes..._

Hermione recargó la frente en un hombro de él.

 _-¡Me ocurre lo mismo!_ -suspiró ella, sofocada- _¡Me ocurre, y me sobrepasa...!_

Snape le soltó la mano y la abrazó. Hermione pasó los brazos debajo de los de él y le posó las manos en los hombros, recargada contra el negro ropaje.

A Snape lo acompañaba su peculiar aire amenazante, casi tenebroso. Pero Hermione pasaba por encima de eso, lo saltaba por conocer la verdad de él:

 _-Tenía... tengo esta necesidad de... sentirte. De saberte_ -dijo él-. _Has dado un giro a mi vida, pero tengo la necesidad de saber que no estoy soñando. La necesidad de que sepas que pienso en ti. La necesidad de..._ -la estrechó más- _de decirte que te siento conmigo, en cada lugar donde estoy._

Los dedos de ella acariciaron los firmes hombros de Snape, apoyando una sien en él, y dijo en voz baja:

 _-Pienso en ti... Muchas veces pienso en ti. Te llevo en la imagen de cuando me gustas más, o recuerdo lo que me has dicho. Pienso... que te amo. Y que me gusta sentirme nueva por amarte._

Snape llevaba días haciendo lo que nunca en su vida. Y ahora Snape volteó más haca ella, tanto, que pudo aspirar el perfume de su rostro. Si verla de lejos lo llenaba de emociones, abrazar su cuerpo grácil, también por primera vez, lo llevaba auna realidad con fuerza tersa y demoledora. Snape se alegró, se aterró al vislumbrar un horizonte donde no podría perder a Granger sin perder la mitad de su ser; era como si su corazón sufriera por sentirse despertar, como si su corazón sintiera dolor por empezar a latir de nuevo.

Una noche, un segundo, una vida: todo es igual de valioso en el tiempo sin tiempo del amor.

Recargó la frente en una sien de ella. El perfume de los rizos de Hermione entraba a sus sentidos irremediablemente.

-¿Te gusta oler mi cabello? -preguntó ella, sin apartarse- ¿Piensas en mí de esa forma?

Snape la tomó por la cintura. Se vieron de frente, él intenso, ella con un gesto de sacudimiento por el contacto, pero más cercanos que nunca en el trato. Él no se dio cuenta de acercarse al rostro de Granger. Reflexiva y melancólicamente, admiró sus labios y sus ojos de profundo almendra.

Él la estrechó de nuevo, contenido, acercándose de nuevo a su oído. Sin excesiva fuerza, pero con intensidad, apretó a Hermione contra sí, hablándole al oído. A Hermione se le escapó un leve suspiro gimiente por esa presión.

-Regálame... -pidió él- Regálame algunos rizos de tus cabellos...

-¿Para qué? -ella lo rodeó con ambos brazos, uno por la espalda, otro sobre los hombros.

-Sólo... regálamelos...

Nadie le había pedido tener algunos de sus rizos. A ninguno se le había ocurrido. Y como montada en un cometa, al sentir que él le pedía y que con eso tenía un poder sobre él -el poder de que la necesitara-, lo tomó por la espalda y por la nuca, acercándolo ahora ella contra sí, para que sintiera su cuerpo:

 _-¡No...! ¡Dime para qué...!_ -exigió ella, suavemente, estrechándolo- _¡Dímelo, o no te daré nada!_

Snape hundió el rostro en las ondas del cabello de Hermione. Habló con intensidad, pero también con fiera inconformidad:

-¿Por qué pudiera ser? ¡Porque quiero tenerte cerca, Hermione, de algún modo..! No puedo acercarme mucho a ti. Pero tampoco puedo estar lejos de ti.

Hermione volteó más hacia él, y Snape hizo lo mismo hacia ella. Las comisuras de sus labios se rozaron al hablar en la penumbra oculta de sus rostros.

-¿Sabes que estaré pensando en que me besaste la mano? -musitó Hermione- Y, ¿qué harás con mis rizos?

Snape fue de nuevo con la vista, de los labios a los ojos de Granger. _Merlín, ¿por qué tiene que ser perfecta?_

-Quiero tener cerca de mí... el aroma a sol de tus cabellos.

-¿El aroma...? -la sensación del beso en su palma volvió a alterarla.

-El aroma a sol de tus cabellos.

Se le acercó más y pareció que la besaría, pero sonaron pasos cerca, rápidos, en el corredor.

Se separaron posándose las manos en los hombros, pero sin dejar de verse. Hermione asintió en corto.

-Sí. Te lo prometo. Te daré unos mechones de mi cabello.

-¿Cuándo? -Snape habría preferido no preguntar, pero saberlo se volvió muy importante para él.

-Mañana.

Snape tomó por un corredor a la izquierda y Hermione bajó escalones a la derecha. Las teas más abajo iluminaban tenuemente donde estaba. La chica se detuvo y giró un poco.

-¡Director Snape...! -susurró de nuevo.

Él se detuvo en el umbral.

Ella se besó la palma donde él la besó. Y lanzó la caricia hacia él.

Hermione bajó veloz por las escaleras. Y no sólo por la alegre luz de las antorchas, sus ojos brillaban.


	10. Gardenias en tus cabellos

10\. Gardenias en tus cabellos

Al ir a la Torre de Gryffindor, Hermione llevaba en la palma los vivos besos de Snape, en recordatorio o promesa que ella cobijaba contra su pecho. El recuerdo de sus abrazos y sus palabras a media voz, revelando sus sentimientos en el corto espacio de rozarse mutuamente los labios, entintaba su mirada con ensueño.

Así, pensando en Snape, ella entró a la Sala Común. Se reunían chicas en su mayoría, y entre los pocos usuarios masculinos no se encontraba Harry, ni Ron. Echó un poco de menos el ruido que armaban habitualmente, pero desde el regreso de la paz, aunque pareciera que los amigos tendrían oportunidad de convivir más, lo cierto era que aprovechaban en buena medida el tiempo para estar un poco solos, para acomodar sus emociones, sus pensamientos, buscando espacios personales. Los tres ya no se veían tanto como antes.

Esa relativa distancia también les ayudaba. Al tiempo de rescatar el mundo de Hogwarts, también se trataba de reconquistarse como individuos. Muchos amigos antes inseparables, hoy necesitados de paz buscaban la soledad o el silencio como si fuera una búsqueda de recato, de olvidar que compartieron la visión y la vivencia de horrores. Hermione pensaba que esta generación sería la de transición a un nuevo Hogwarts y como tal, debía sufrir estos reacomodos.

Muy en lo personal, la ruptura con Ron había sido más difícil para él que para ella, quien además se había visto envuelta en la vorágine de sus sentimientos por Snape, haciendo parecer gris cualquier interés personal anterior. Ron buscaba su propio lugar; para la castaña él se había desdibujado y hoy ella se sorprendía por haberle dado tanta importancia. No lograba evocar esos sentimientos, como si la guerra se los hubiera llevado. Indudablemente que lo vivido hoy con Snape podía ser razón suficiente para dejar atrás aquella etapa, con paz o sin ella.

Pensaba que las tensiones del momento en parte la aferraron a Ron. Aun así, le preocupaba él, quien callaba el dolor de su separación y además llevaba el luto por su hermano. Podía decirse que no era justo, pero nada era justo desde hacía años y Hermione no podía sentirse culpable de lo que no era su culpa. Tampoco podía renunciar a Snape, ni a cumplir sus deseos de abrazarlo, de ser tocada por él y de conocerse más; no podía renunciar a ese vals acompañado por la música de sus palabras, de los deseos sugeridos y no por supuesto, renunciar a colocar sus labios en la palma que él le había besado con gran deseo contenido.

La castaña se acomodó en un sillón entre otras cuatro Gryffindor, cuya conversación no pudo atender bien y de la que no respondió una pregunta de Ginny. Al verla ausente, las chicas la dejaron ser y optaron por tenerla de compañía mientras platicaban. Hermione, al lado de ellas, se sentía a miles de kilómetros de distancia, encontrando que sus intereses eran más apremiantes, que ellos contenían revelaciones para su vida que la apartaban de la compañía casual de las chicas, completamente abstraída por el sonido grave de la voz de Snape y su petición de tener unos rizos de los cabellos de ella.

Más tarde quiso estar sola, y el cabo de despedirse, en su habitación encendió la chimenea. El fuego arrojaba caricias de luz en su rostro pensativo, apoyado en una mano, en ese eslabón que la unía con Snape, distante. ¡Tenía tantos deseos de escucharle decir lo que ella deseaba! Los actos de él eran prácticamente de aceptarla, pero se mantenía en una frontera cambiante, donde eran y no eran. Ella intuía y entendía los recelos y cavilaciones del director y por ello, habiéndole dicho sus intereses, no insistía de la misma forma. Aunque eso no significaba que no lo hiciera de otra. No se le había escapado que Snape dudaba, y esa duda para Hermione era muestra de un interés cada vez mayor.

Hermione se recostó y durmió poco, recordando la cercanía de sus rostros, y la unión de sus sentimientos en la penumbra... Buscó en sus cabellos el olor a maderas de Snape, experimentando de nuevo cómo él llevaba el rostro entre sus rizos, señal de que pensaba en ella... Esa forma intensa, un poco belicosa, de expresar el arrebato que ella le causaba, despertaba en Hermione el deseo de vivirlo junto con él.

Haberlo sentido así le hizo recordar aquella insensata meta que se impuso llevada por el mareo de la confesión, la meta de hacer suyo a Snape. La convicción de lograrlo, de necesitarlo, primero fue clara, después censurada y hoy renacida por la manera tan estrecha como ellos se trataban, incluso de cómo se insinuaban... Entrelazó sus propias manos, para guardarse el beso, y quedó dormida oyendo el viento afuera.

A la mañana siguiente entró a otro ritmo, pues asistió con pergaminos e informes a la reunión semanal en la Dirección. Hermione estaba de pie entre los otros prefectos: Pansy, McMillan y Padma, ya que sus pares habían renunciado ante la presión y el peso de los recuerdos. La Gryffindor dio su habitual informe preciso, consultando muy ocasionalmente sus notas ante alguna pregunta de Snape. Luego de finalizar, escuchó lo indispensable, guardando la compostura ante los demás, pues continuaba sintiendo el abrazo a ocultas con Snape, de anoche.

De pie frente a ellos, Snape les dio algunas indicaciones y se enfocó en lo central de ese día. Anoche se había dado la noticia que las clases se suspenderían ese día, para labor comunitaria en los invernaderos. Era parte del plan para reactivar la materia en el lapso inmediato. Trató los temas habituales de apoyo a los profesores y coordinación, repartiéndoles croquis para organizarse al bajar al terreno, y añadió unas palabras sobre la importancia simbólica de recuperar ese espacio.

Los prefectos salían cuando Snape revisó unos pergaminos y pidió casualmente:

-¿Puede esperar un momento, señorita Granger?

-Ciertamente, director –ella se detuvo y giró hacia él, sin inflexiones de voz.

Parvati, que permanecía afuera acomodando el croquis en la alforja, de pie, captó de inmediato el tono de voz de Snape al hablar a Hermione.

Ni Snape ni Hermione se dieron cuenta de la proximidad de la prefecta, y la puerta permanecía abierta como siempre que el director estaba en su despacho. Para Padma, el silencio de Hermione fue elocuente, pues lo captó como una forma de presencia. Su atención a Snape podía sentirse; de su silencio brotaba un aire de aceptación ante el sentir sugerido por la voz de Snape: grave, pero modulada... Increíblemente para Padma, la voz de Snape sonaba... _acariciante..._

Snape daba a Granger indicaciones y recomendaciones sobre la actividad en los invernaderos, y aunque no era voz amorosa, era confidente, con inflexiones delicadas en su tono grave. En su voz fluía una atención que rayaba en la dulzura, con tono de caricia. Y más: con esa misma voz Snape podía estar diciendo a Hermione que pensaba en ella. Y más: Granger lo aceptaba. La seria Hermione debía estar escuchando a unos pasos de Snape, no sólo percatándose de la intención de él, sino aceptándola. Como si por el solo hecho de oír, ella le dijera que sentía lo mismo por él. _Merlín_ , pensó Padma entre asustada y emocionada, _por eso me preguntó qué pensaría de un amor entre profesor y alumna, aquí hay algo. Ellos se gustan._

Se alejó, pues percibió que terminaban el tema de la actividad donde Snape pidió a Hermione atención especial en la explicación del método de siembra. De los prefectos, ella era en quien más confiaba. Parvati bajó rápido para que no se reclamara su demora y salió en pleno día al amplio terreno de los invernaderos, desbrozado y de instalaciones reconstruidas. Ya todos estaban en el lugar, un bloque de los casi mil alumnos que había regresado para este curso, la mitad del alumnado de Hogwarts en esos días de paz y sacudimiento.

Padma fue con los de su Casa, como todos en ropa de faena y con herramientas de jardinería. Hufflepuff estaba de ojos brillantes y Slytherin odiaba todo. Pero le haría bien. Había sido necesario usar trabajo manual en la reconstrucción de algunas partes del castillo, sobre todo en la entrada principal, pues los ataques con Artes Oscuras entorpecían el uso de la magia. Aunque magos como el mismo Snape habían curado esas heridas, los profesores consideraron que dedicar trabajo manual, por ejemplo para plantar brotes y semillas, sería sanador en el ánimo de los estudiantes.

Por grupos, los alumnos se distribuyeron en los siete invernaderos para hacer los trasplantes y otros se dieron a usar el azadón en las áreas de cultivo. Sprout, seguida por Longbottom y otros alumnos destacados en Herbología, llegaron entre aplausos entusiastas con cargamentos de semillas seleccionados en el Valle de Godric, gracias al tesón de profesora y alumno principalmente, apoyados por Hermione y Snape en días pasados.

Hermione coordinaba, resolvía y de rodillas como otros cientos de alumnos, se dedicaba a la siembra. Pansy odiaba llenarse de tierra, pero se debía reconocer que fue la única de su camarilla que volvió a Hogwarts. Los Ravenclaw no sólo trabajaban, sino que disertaban entre ellos sobre especies y términos científicos. Algunos podaban, otros empleaban las herramientas y las botellas del agua, panes bastos y frutas corrían de mano en mano, pues era un día soleado.

La fuerza de trabajo avanzó rápido. En unas horas, las áreas de plantación estaban terminadas. Los alumnos finalizaban la creación de zonas de cultivo y cuidado de plantas medicinales y de diversos usos mágicos, con letreros indicadores del tipo de semillas sembradas. No sólo dentro de los invernaderos, sino el terreno mismo se volvería un pequeño parque de plantas que soportaban el clima, útiles en las clases y con fines de ornato.

Llevaron una semilla especial, que pasó de mano en mano de los prefectos a los profesores y que correspondío a Snape, sembrar al centro de las plantaciones. Era la semilla de un muy raro árbol _Aetherweld_ , más conocido por las flores que daba en los campos de Escocia, venidos de semillas que el árbol dejaba caer cada quince años.

Congregados en torno a la semilla plantada, Snape habló a profesores y alumnos unas breves palabras sobre la importancia de continuar con los sueños personales, de sostenerlos pese a todo y de mantener el camino abierto para los siguientes en soñar.

Habló de los que no estaban, de cómo ellos habían creído en eso mismo y cómo sus sacrificios abonaron el camino para esos siguientes en soñar, los ahí presentes. Snape, ante un auditorio conmovido, los invitó a nunca decaer, a tener sueños y cumplirlos en cualquier etapa de la vida por más extrema que fuera, hacia su inicio o hacia su final. Les dijo que ése era uno de los mayores sentidos de una vida. Algunas alumnas se abrazaban, otro alumnos se pasaban brazos por los hombros. Unos más permanecían ariscos, pero el recuerdo de lo que cada cual había perdido y la decisión de sostenerse en esas horas los hermanaba.

Snape dijo que estaba bien el sentirse sacudidos, pero también los exhortó a continuar y anunció que la semilla recién plantada se llamaría el Árbol de los Amigos. A continuación, el profesor Flitwick hizo un pase y una gran orquesta de instrumentos musicales volantes llegó y arrancó con una melodía alegre, que se recibió con risas y aplausos.

Hermione, sonriendo, dio una pequeña carrera al lado de las manzanillas, que llevaban días creciendo y a las que los más chicos sólo podaron en sus bordes. Snape contempló discretamente a la Gryffindor en su correr y voltear hacia la ensoñadora Luna Lovegood, ambas felices. Era la misma sonrisa de muchos otros alumnos, pero la de Hermione fue para Snape más dorada que los campos del sol.

Con el envío de las semillas habían llegado flores en manojos, que parecían ramos de plata. Pudo ser regalo, pero al abrir una caja Sprout los tomó como excedente de otro cargamento, de modo que se vieron ante muchos ramos de gardenias. A un Hufflepuff se le ocurrió regalar uno ahí mismo a una chica que la gustaba de Ravenclaw, y la idea cundió.

Cuando con aprobación de Pomona, la profesora Minerva indicó que podían tomarlos, se hizo un intercambio de esos ramos improvisados entre el estudiantado. Se aprovechó para hacer algunas declaraciones en el lugar. Otros se dieron por amistad. Varios alumnos regalaron ramos a profesores a los que respetaban especialmente.

-¡Oh, señor Longbottom! –exclamó Pomona, recibiendo un ramito de Neville- ¡Lo que hacen los chicos es una buena señal para la tierra!

La música sonaba. Minerva, Vector, Flitwick, fueron de quienes recibieron más ramos. Snape recibió varios, de alumnos que hicieron fila. Astoria iba a darle uno cuando con sonrisa de labios cerrados, Hermione pasó rápido y saltándose a Greengrass, puso en la mano de él un pequeño ramo. Snape también había notado que eran gardenias.

-De mi parte, profesor.

Hermione se alejó.

-¡Tal vez si lo abre...! –le sonrió ella, volviendo al parque sembrado, ignorando a una contrariada Astoria.

Sprout tenía preparado algo más. Esos ramos pertenecían a un cargamento especial, que la profesora había decidido usar al finalizar la siembra: un abono a base de pétalos, tratados alquímicamente, que nutriría el parque, pero también la hierba. Se dejó caer lo mismo en otras áreas resecas, como los patios.

Snape hacía guardar sus ramos en cestos, considerando seriamente hacerlos plantar en varias zonas del castillo, para que dejara de parecer tan lúgubre, cuando alumnos arriba dejaron caer miles de pétalos blancos sobre los congregados en los invernaderos.

Los alumnos, divertidos y complacidos, corrieron de aquí allá, riendo en la lluvia de flores. Los Slytherin se veían tocados por aquel mar de terciopelo blanco... Los profesores dieron varios pasos por el patio, admirados del método de Sprout. Minerva, sonriendo, extendía los brazos entre la caída de los pétalos.

El viento hizo volar la miríada de plata en su caída, dándole movimiento de vaivén o de lluvia suave.

Varias alumnas danzaban entre los pétalos. La lluvia de plata se diseminó por el terreno.

Snape aprovechó y en la cascada de pétalos abrió la mano: entre los tallos de las blancas gardenias del ramo dado por la Gryffindor, había una madeja atada con una cinta color vino: un mechón espiralado, de graciosas curvas, en tonos dorado oscuro.

Eran los rizos que había pedido a Hermione.

Snape alzó la vista. La chica estuvo en el despacho del director, pero ella le regaló sus rizos hasta ahora. Significaba que esperó un buen momento. Ella se los había cortado esa mañana. Debió ver los ramos, tuvo la idea y guardando el mechón en el ramo, hizo lo que era su derecho: ignorar al mundo para dar lo que su extraño amor le había solicitado.

Snape le había pedido algunos rizos para cuando ella no estuviera; para sus mediodías de verla a la distancia y necesitar su cercanía. Parte del Snape sarcástico era también éste, despertado al cabo de años, hasta que conoció a alguien con quien aunque no tuviera una relación, se le revelara como la persona más especial de todas. Pensó que en ciertas encrucijadas, no se necesita estar cerca para tocarse, no se necesita verse a los ojos, para acariciar un alma.

Los alumnos caminaban y conversaban o se obsequiaban otros ramos, y más allá, Hermione giró, sonriendo a Snape. Sus cabellos tuvieron un amable salto.

La lluvia de pétalos revoloteaba y rodeaba a Hermione y a Snape... Éste cerró la mano sobre el breve mechón de rizos, para que nadie más lo viera, para quedarse con Granger o estar un poco más cerca, en el bullicio de cada día.

La Gryffindor le dijo, articulando las palabras sin sonido, rodeada de la cascada de plata, como debían hablarse cuando otros estuvieran presentes:

 _-¡Me gusta gustarte...!_

Extendió los brazos a los costados, sonriendo, bañada de blanco terciopelo de gardenias.

 _-¡Me gusta amarte...!_

Severus Snape ya no tuvo dudas en cuanto a la saeta: era de diamante y de cometa, clavada en el centro de su ser. La había lanzado Hermione Granger o la vida sin rostro o el azar o el destino o las decisiones, pero brillaba en él.

Y lo supo en la lluvia de flores.

Lo supo con el ramo en la mano, que llevaba los rizos de Hermione.

 _Sí,_ pensó Severus Snape, admirando la sonrisa de Granger, su silueta de ninfa en el océano de gardenias, en la mañana de sus sentimientos: _sí, Hermione, yo también te amo._


	11. Unicornios de madera

-¡Herms!

Un vistazo y lo que temía: Padma la alcanzaba, sorteando a los alumnos.

Hermione se apresuró, deseando que Patil la dejara en paz. _Esto debe sentir Snape cuando corro tras él,_ pensó.

Padma la tomó del brazo, provocando en Hermione una sonrisa resignada. Sabía de qué se trataba.

-¡No huyas, cobarde! –la exhortó la Ravenclaw- ¡Habla conmigo, vamos!

La soltó y caminaron al par. El mar de túnicas y corbatas iba en ambos sentidos.

-No puedo hablar –respondió Hermione-, voy a la biblioteca a seguir inventariando.

-¡Ah...! –se indignó Padma, incrédula, apresurando para ir un paso delante de ella, sin quitarle la vista de encima- ¿Serás capaz de dejarme así? ¿Con la duda, mal alma?

-¿Cómo me llamaste? –rio Hermione.

-Mal alma.

-Mal alma... ¿dejarte cómo?

Padma nunca le diría que la oyó en el despacho de Snape, pero su castaña amiga le había dado una pista previa e insistió:

-Me preguntaste qué pensaba sobre ser novia de un profesor, pero saliste sin contarme, dime ya, vamos, bruja.

-Fue una idea, solamente –se encogió de hombros.

Para poder ir un paso delante y encararla, Padma se dio a avanzar a saltitos.

-¡Entonces sí era cierto! ¡Tu respuesta lo comprueba! ¡Tienes cara de enamorada!

Hermione se preocupó:

-¿Cuál es esa cara?

-¡Ah, jajá! –Padma la señaló; no dejaba de andar a esos saltos- ¡Caíste!

Hermione sonrió, abochornada.

-Padma... parece que estamos en primer año... -se cubrió los ojos- ¿Quieres dejar de brincar?

-No mientas, no mientas –por supuesto Padma saltó más, y señalándola-, ¡lo quieres, lo quieres...!

En su timidez, la sonrisa de Hermione ensanchó un poco. Parpadeó lento, viendo un segundo al techo, complacida.

-¿Ves? ¿Ves? –Padma abrió mucho los ojos, volviendo al paso normal, pero viéndola a la cara- ¡Ay, ya dime...!

Todavía sonriendo, Hermione negó enfática con la cabeza:

-No te voy a decir.

-¿Cómo es posible...? –la Ravenclaw se colocó dramáticamente una palma en las clavículas, actuando indignación; los celos fueron reales- Pero sí le dijiste a Luna, ¿verdad?

-¡No! -Hermione soltó una breve risa de labios entrecerrados.

-No seas mala, Herms –Patil cambió la táctica-, ¡yo siempre te cuento todo!

-¡No es cierto! –la señaló a su vez-, no me contaste que tu hermana quiere ser novia de Ron, me tuve que enterar por la chismosa de Hanna.

-¿Cómo te iba a contar yo? –se extrañó Padma- Si tú y Ron apenas termi... ¿o no te duele porque amas perdidamente a alguien?

Hermione suspiró:

-He creado un boggart.

-Además sabes que no le contaré a nadie –aseguró su amiga, lanzando una vistazo a Oliver Wood, que cruzó por enfrente hacia su enésima reunión obsesa con su reconstruido equipo de quidditch-. No puedes dudar de mí.

-Ya decláratele -la invitó Hermione, al captar la mirada de la Patil-. Y no dudo de ti, pero no te diré nada.

Padma volvió a buscarle la cara:

-¿Eres capaz de herir a una tierna Ravenclaw en investigación?

-¡Sí, claro! –asintió la castaña, irónica- ¡investigación académica!

-¿Son novios? –quiso saber, en voz baja- ¡Por los menos dile eso a tu colega prefecta!

El recuerdo de Snape hizo sonreír a Hermione, sumado a un gesto divertido por no poder evitar que se le notara.

-¡Déjame! –rio Hermione, corriendo un poco, hasta alejarse- No, no somos, ya te contaré.

La Ravenclaw se detuvo mientras su amiga continuó.

-Gracias por decirme, te quiero... ¡Sí! –palmeó Padma y dio vuelta, alejándose- ¡Boba Lunática, a ti no te dijo nada...!

Hermione suspiró al haberse librado de la curiosidad de Padma, cuando entró a la atestada biblioteca, donde dedicó una hora al inventario y se obligó a no pensar en Snape las siguiente dos horas, cuando consultó dos libros y resolvió la tarea de Astronomía; después acudió a clases. En todo el día no vio a Snape, ni a la hora de los alimentos.

En la noche, se duchó para quitarse el estrés y, en el agua caliente, pensó en la rara dicha de haber regresado a Hogwarts. El trabajo académico era excelente terapia contra el peso de las vivencias. Participar en la reconstrucción del colegio, daba más sentido a la vida de los relacionados con él. Los impulsores del regreso pronto –incluida ella misma-, sabían qué buscaban.

Y entonces se preguntó por Snape, y la necesidad de verlo creció y la invadió en un segundo, como si estuviera perdiendo tiempo.

Snape venía a sus pensamientos en diferentes horas del día. En el tramo que caminó con Padma en la mañana había temido encontrárselo con su cohorte de alumnos, pues estaba segura que su amiga le notaría en la cara lo que sentía por él. Y sus sentimientos crecían. Hasta antes del día de la siembra deseaba verlo, pero no experimentaba esta nueva añoranza, creciendo hasta lo urgente.

Formándose una idea, se secó el cabello. Pensó que jamás iría a la habitación de Snape, y necesitando discreción su amor sin amantes, no podía subir a la oficina del director a esta hora. La imagen de él como cabeza del colegio y de ella como prefecta, debía mantenerse al margen de lo que nacía entre ambos...

Se formuló una certeza, y vistiendo el uniforme para mañana, cruzó la Sala Común, bastante atestada, sin notar la presencia de Harry, ni de Ron, que pensaron en seguirla pero decidieron dejarla ir sola. No era que ella no los quisiera. Era que el motor de sus sentimientos la llevaba por otro camino; que la perspectiva de lo que podía hallar ocupaba sus pensamientos y era de una categoría apremiante.

Todavía no se encendían las teas en todo el castillo, por lo que estaban a oscuras tramos como el que tomó al final: el pasillo donde abrazó a Snape la primera vez.

Fue una intuición. A todas luces no fueron a este pasillo el día de la siembra, por sentir que esa tarde fue exacta para su sentir; pero hoy cabía la posibilidad de una coincidencia. De que hubieran pensado lo mismo, haberse extrañado más, al mismo tiempo.

La sucesión de arcos dejaba pasar la luz nocturna del cielo estrellado por encima de edificaciones del colegio, cuando Hermione para su emoción encontró la silueta de Snape, de pie entre las ojivas.

 _¡También quería verme!,_ se dijo la castaña, y alegre apresuró el paso.

Muy cerca de Snape, le tendió las manos y él hizo lo mismo, dejándolas ambos correr por sus brazos, hasta rodearse con ellos.

-¡Me alegra tanto verte...! –dijo ella, abrazándolo de un salto.

Snape la rodeó por la espalda con un brazo, pasándole el otro por los hombros; hundió una mano en los rizos de ella. El cabello negro de él se agitó al estrecharla y susurrar:

-También a mí me alegra verte... Hermione.

Sin haberlo dicho, se habían puesto de acuerdo para verse, y tutearse cuando no hubiera nadie más.

Snape la apretó contra él, al punto que ella se paró de puntillas. Con agrado, Hermione lo escuchó respirar en sus rizos.

Se le acercó más, hasta tocar la mejilla de él con la suya, moviéndola lentamente, sintiendo las facciones firmes de él. Lo tomó por la nuca.

-¿Qué haces con el mechón que te di? –ella frunció el ceño de deseo al apretarse mutuamuente.

Él respiró más en los rizos de ella, antes de responder.

-Haré una pócima –dijo, muy serio-. Será más potente que _Amortentia_.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Y la verdad?

-No te diré –también la acarició con su rostro-. No quiero que rías de mí.

-¡No me reiré! –exclamó ella.

Se diría que Snape ronroneó:

-Lo acabas de hacer, Odiosa.

-¡Severus...! –rió.

Snape giró del todo a ella, quedando sus labios muy cerca, haciendo que la sonrisa de Hermione titubeara, por la promesa de la cercanía.

Él murmuró muy cerca de su boca, con nueva seriedad:

-Es la primera vez... que me llamas por mi nombre...

La proximidad de Snape la debilitaba, pero también la enardecía. ¿Era posible que él no se diera cuenta? Era muy posible que no.

 _-¡Severus...!_ -murmró Hermione, viendose ambos a los labios, acercándose y deteniéndose.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? –se preguntó él, con talante preocupado.

-¿Por qué? –ella se intrigó, atenta a su boca.

-No sé si adorarte y decirlo, o adorarte y callarlo -afirmó Snape-. Hable o no, nada resuelvo: no puedo sacarte de mi alma.

Ella le puso una mano en la mejilla.

-¡No lo calles...! –pidió- ¡Dímelo, dímelo siempre..!

Repentinamente sacudido, él pasó un dedo por el contorno del rostro de Hermione, yendo de sus mejillas a la orilla de su boca... como si intentara desentrañar el enigma de cómo ella lo cimbraba. Eso mostró a la Gryffindor que él la pensaba, que se preguntaba y estaba aquí por idéntica necesidad.

El acarició un mejilla de Hermione, con los labios.

-La vida... -susurró Snape, frotándole un pómulo con los labios.

-¿Sí...? –dijo ella, acariciándolo con su rostro.

-... la vida está más viva, desde que estás tú...

Ladeó la cabeza, hasta volver a sentir la orilla de la boca de Hermione, que se acercó a él en su recodo de cálida humedad... Snape deseaba besarla, tanto como ella a él.. El perfume, la piel de Hermione, la insinuación de sus labios rosas... Lo detenía la falta de certeza en tomar un camino del que no se sabe su final. Hermione sentía cómo sus labios necesitaban los de Snape, y él estaba a la orilla de una locura sin remedio...

Tratando de dar a Snape el espacio que él le pidiera, Hermione no lo buscó; pero tratando de conservar la cercanía, apretó una mejilla repentinamente ruborizada, contra la de él.

Por ese contacto de terciopelo y dulces llamas de Hermione en su rostro, Snape parpadeó lento... El contacto fue de dulzura y pasión. Hermione demolía sus barreras con el solo empuje de sus sentimientos, incluso de sus deseos contenidos... Las luces de las ventanas de Hogwarts, entre los arcos, brillaron más; sus gotas de luz se encendieron en el viento.

Se entrelazaron los dedos y la luz de la Luna avivó el rostro de Hermione, observando a Snape con un tono de reclamo dulce, de pregunta a punto de formularse, cuando él rozó sus labios con los de ella, sin besarla...

La piel de sus bocas levemente entreabiertas se tocó, apenas... Una caricia insinuante, de sugerencia de mayores contactos, sus labios en vaivén, separándose, rozándose cálidamente, llevándolos a estrechar más sus dedos, provocando un aterciopelado jadeo de Hermione, que intentaba leer los ojos de él, noche y viento que llegaban desde los árboles.

Hermione tampoco lo besó, sino que con los ojos abiertos tocó apenas, pero un poco más, la boca sinuosa de Snape.

¿Tienen forma los besos que no se dan? Sería la forma de los labios de ambos, la forma del viento sobre el castillo, para regresar en pensamientos y promesas.

Snape llevó el rostro al cuello de Hermione, abrazándola y arrancándole un suspiro quejumbroso, llevándola a cerrar los ojos, pero estremecerse, como si quisiera apartarse de él.

Cerca, el viento agitaba los árboles. La roca del castillo mostraba los brillos de sus ventanas. Entre los arcos, Hermione lo abrazó, recargando la frente en un hombro de él. Snape la estrechó, experimentando aquel sacudimiento que lo invadía al tocarla. Snape la abrazaba con aire de lamentar no estar más. Hermione lo abrazó más fuerte, para decirle que lo suyo era verdad.

Fue así pues no tenían mucho tiempo, pues ella debía regresar a la Torre de Gryffindor. Hermione suspiró:

-¡Me siento en un carrusel...!

-El carrusel de los días -asintió él-. Nos acerca y aleja.

Hermione buscó sus ojos, encontrándolos a la luz de la luna, que también acarició los de ella, cuando le preguntó:

-Y, ¿cuándo nos encontraremos otra vez en ese carrusel?

-Ven, cuando puedas, a la misma hora de hoy -Snape no se perdía las facciones de la castaña-. Yo haré lo mismo. Si tenemos suerte, coincidiremos.

-¿Alguna vez nos quedaremos?

La tormenta de Snape fue un relámpago silencioso.

-Mañana, nunca, ¿quién lo sabe?

Hermione pensó que se abrazaban en un carrusel. Pensó que para muchos, el amor es un carrusel, el de una feria, carrusel que gira con sus unicornios de madera. Nos perseguimos en unicornios de madera, sin alcanzarnos, oyendo la música de nuestros deseos. Nos perseguimos en unicornios tratando de alcanzar a alguien lejano, recorriendo un paisaje que aparenta cambiar, sin ir a ningún lado, prisioneros de la misma soledad. Cada cual en su unicornio ve las luces de la feria, que son sus deseos cercanos, y distingue las luces de la ciudad, la verdad distante. Carrusel en una feria condenado a que los sueños sean sólo sueños.

Tal vez el Amor intenta encontrarse a sí mismo, pero se encuentra en carruseles con historias inconclusas, con encuentros fallidos, con deseos incumplidos, sin que quienes podrían ser, se encuentren, sin que se descubran... hasta que alguien lo logra. En ellos, el Amor cumple su meta... Es el segundo de magia donde el deseo coincide con los caminos de la realidad, donde las palabras son claras, donde las manos que se buscaban a tientas, se encuentran, donde los sueños se complementan porque coinciden los cuerpos, las almas, y así... los unicornios se liberan del carrusel y echan a volar entre las estrellas.

Para Snape, Hermione pudo haber pasado por fuera de su vida, sin entenderla, sin conocerla. Para Hermione, Snape pudo haber sido un tesoro sin descubrir, sin ver su brillo. Ellos, pese a este no concretarse del todo, estaban cerca por haber encontrado sus almas y leído en ellas, y sabido que uno para el otro, era ese sueño que querían soñar.

Hacían lo que otros pensarían que no debería ser, sólo porque para esos otros no ha sonado la hora de cometer sus propias locuras. Y porque cuando suene su hora no se atreverán y tendrán excelentes razones para no atreverse. Por eso, cuando ocurre debe ser, porque hay muchos carruseles en la tierra y pocos unicornios por el cielo.

Hermione y Snape, en sus unicornios de madera volaban por mar de nubes del cielo nocturno, iluminados por la plateada luna, en una conjunción de sus estrellas. Tendiéndose la mano para lograr volar juntos.

Snape no habría querido que ella se fuera esta noche. La castaña deseaba quedarse más, por eso cuando se alejó lo tomaba de la mano, reteniéndolo lo más posible antes de irse.

-Y si no nos vemos mañana -preguntó Hermione-, ¿me amarás de todos modos?

Él dio un paso, a punto de soltarla, pero estrechando los dedos de ella.

-No de todos modos. Te amaré del único modo que puedo amarte: te amaré toda mi vida –afirmó Snape, y la luz de la luna los tocó.


	12. Hoy, no

Snape estaba fascinado con el gesto de Hermione. Eran sus ojos. Aunque unos centímetros más baja, era tema serio: La castaña estaba enojada con él.

En el despacho del director, la castaña lanzaba a Snape una mirada rayando en lo rencoroso.

Era un connato de choque, pero Snape se sentía atrapado por la Gryffindor, hielo en sus ojos y fuego detrás.

Él le devolvía la mirada, pero absorto. El gesto obstinado de la mandíbula de Hermione y las leves llamas de sus ojos eran una advertencia, también un gesto impertinente por estar en el despacho que fuera de Dumbledore, pero incitante por lo mismo.

Era un enojo que daba intensidad a su gesto, atrayente, aunque el silencio de la chica lo decía todo: Estaba a un paso de la hostilidad abierta.

Tal cambio, en pocas palabras, era por sentir que Snape se le escapaba.

Su no poder acabar de tener a Snape no la intranquilizaba. Era un sentir más semejante a la impaciencia. Fue la posesividad que sintió el primer día, cuando su deseo y nerviosismo la llevó a decirse confusa y apremiante: _Tiene que ser mío._

Ahora era lo mismo, pero con más decisión, con creciente sensación de derecho de propiedad.

La parte negativa de la castaña aparecía. Ella ya había hablado, expuesto sus razones, habían dado pasos uno al otro, era claro que ella tenía razón, pero Snape no le daba respuesta: sí quería ser pareja de ella.

Hermione experimentaba una cercanía con Snape, no sólo en sus sentimientos, sino en sus cuerpos. La idea de ser pareja, la forma en que se hablaban, su tomarse de las manos, los abrazos, los besos que se habían dado, eran la aceptación de lo que se provocaban mutuamente. Para cualquiera eso era ser pareja. Pero la demora de él en asumirlo era un constante escapar, y también era como no dar la razón a Hermione, un tema que la exasperaba. Para ella no era posible que Snape no sintiera, no era posible que no experimentara la misma tentación, no era posible que no quisiera ser...

 _Novios,_ se dijo ella. _Esa es la palabra. No me importa que él sea profesor, no me importa la edad. Esas son tonterías. Y no me importa lo que piense el mundo. Lo quiero, lo amo. Novios, ese es el nombre. Para qué invento un título que suene conciliador. Nada de compañero, pareja. Es novio. Quiero que Snape sea mi novio. Quiero ser su novia. Y él no me dice ni sí, ni no._

La frustración restaba peso a sus resabios habituales, a su formalidad y a la distancia con que se había comportado hasta entonces con toda persona. Esto era diferente, esto era algo que ella deseaba y para lo que no quería demora.

Y junto a esa impaciencia surgió otra necesidad. _No va a jugar conmigo._ Más: _No va a poder más que yo._ En el despacho de Snape se vio orillada a la situación no de preguntarse quién amaba, sino quién era más obstinado.

Hasta hace un rato el día iba bien, pero un detalle de Snape le disparó la frustración. El flamante director de Hogwarts ahora percibía que si demoraba tres segundos en reaccionar, algo malo sucedería. La castaña estaba a un paso de ese poder femenino mayor que el estallido: el castigo de no decir nada.

Hermione estaba por dar vuelta y salir, rápida. Y Snape sabía que tenía responsabilidad en ello. Aun así, su parte negativa se impuso: se sintió desafiado, lo que por orgullo no podía permitir. Y antes que evitar un conflicto si es que la chica le gustaba, también se perdió en el gusto por la pelea: verla enojada le fue incitante. Tenía tendencia a deliberadamente empeorar situaciones difíciles.

 _Es un cachorro de león,_ pensó Snape, ante los ojos bellamente airados, y cuando Hermione ya se giraba, él la tomó por los brazos, secamente, arrancándole una mirada de desacuerdo e indignación.

Sujeta, en realidad apretujada de los brazos, ella se hizo atrás con extrañeza irónica, viéndolo de arriba abajo:

-¿Me detiene? ¿Qué le ocurre, señor director, no me quería lejos?

Cuando de nuevo hizo movimiento por soltarse, el suéter crujió en las manos de Snape. Eso causó que Snape sintiera la firmeza de su cuerpo.

-Es muy fácil –añadió ella, que retenida por Snape con una mano se apartó los rizos que rozaban su boca-. En cuando me suelte, me iré.

-Qué necedad la suya.

El apretujarla de Snape le juntaba un poco los brazos, pero ella hizo como si nada pasara y con los dedos se apartó mechones del rostro:

-Quedará satisfecho que no me pare por aquí el resto del curso.

-¡Es usted muy... impositiva! –masculló, acercándosele con exasperación.

Le era incitante el gesto un poco indiferente de Hermione, pero también le desagradaba su hacer como que no oía, por recordarle sus terquedades en clase. Además el de Snape era un deseo muy poco considerado. No era tanto retenerla: quería tocarla sintiéndola enojada. Sentir su cuerpo cuando ella no lo quería.

Hermione notó cómo él le presionaba los brazos, con deseo no de retenerla, sino de sentirla, e ironizó:

-¿Qué le ocurre, profesor? –sonrió, con curiosidad burlona- ¿Le gusta lo que toca?

Era un desafío dicho con ventaja, porque claro que ella le gustaba. Y Snape sintió un estremecimiento. ¿Cuándo ella se convirtió en alguien capaz de decir eso?

Hermione se hizo atrás con cara de ironía, por saber que aunque la sujetaba, el retenido era él. Ella le sonreía como diciendo: _atrévete a soltarme. Atrévete a dejarme ir._

En su brete, Snape recordó que Hermione llegó con un tema de la prefecturía, un asunto cotidiano, esta vez un estudio de remesa de libros para reponer los destruidos. La chica no llegó al despacho con otra intención. Habían vuelto a encontrarse en la galería por la noche y las dos veces conversaron lado a lado, su oasis en el ajetreo de Hogwarts. Por eso ya sabían que hablar en el despacho era para temas exclusivos del colegio. No obstante y en forma sorprendente, Snape rompió la norma.

Al ella entrar al despacho e informarle por qué lo consultaba, colocó el pergamino en el escritorio y al lado de Snape sentado, Hermione señaló la hoja para que él siguiera la lista.

Pasaron unos segundos y sin pensar en las consecuencias, con fatiga de callar, Snape tomó la mano con que ella seguía los nombres.

Hermione no dio trazas de asombro, sino que siguió leyendo la lista, dejando su mano en la de Snape al leerle:

-Una reposición del libro de compatibilidades, el de la señora Woodward... Dos ejemplares nuevos de _Técnicas de macerado_ , de George Hastings... Sugiero el _Terribilis Noctis_ , de Axel Beauregard, aunque ése...

Snape debía decidir cuáles volúmenes tenían prioridad, pues para la Gryffindor todos eran igual de importantes. Mas como ella leía dejando su mano en la de él, el procedimiento perdió sentido para el director... Acompañado por la voz de Hermione, por la luz entrando por la puerta abierta, por las piezas mágicas y pergaminos en anaqueles, todo se fue en torno de la mano de ella, en un contacto que se volvió de exploración mutua, fingiendo atender el pergamino... Hermione leía, pero el toque de su mano se volvió caricias y Snape se fascinaba con el tacto de Hermione, con la suavidad de su piel...

Pensó nuevamente: ¿qué sucedería de tener una relación con ella? Con sus locuras y su saltar barreras, en un aventurarse hasta dónde pudieran llegar. Llevaba tiempo de saber que esa aventura sería como la luz de Hermione iluminando esa mañana; como su perfil claro, como sus labios rojos leyendo con aplicación títulos y autores y la presión de su dedos donde le decía quererlo; él atesoraba algunos de sus rizos dorados, los mismos que adornaban las comisuras de su boca roja.

Repentinamente, Hermione le apretó los dedos para retenerlo y dejando de leer, con dulce ansiedad volteó hacia él para besarlo.

Snape hizo la cara a un lado, recibiendo el beso de Hermione a un lado de la boca.

Ella no se detuvo. Ceró los ojos y le repartió varios besos por la cara, con necesidad.

Todavía de la mano, la chica hizo otro intento de buscarle los labios, pero él se hizo un poco más de lado.

Hermione lo analizó por un segundo, así de cerca como estaban... Esas negativas de él no la molestaron. Le dieron luz. Captó un detalle que la intrigaba hasta entonces; en el punto donde estaban, desde tiempo antes podían haberse besado... Y hasta ahora ella creyó que las negativas de él a besarla en los labios eran sólo por mantenerla a distancia. Pero este apartarse de Snape sin soltarla...

Era irse y querer estar...

Besar en los labios, besarse en la boca... Esa caricia debía ser importantísima para Snape, se dijo la castaña. Para ella también, ella no había dado un beso en la boca... ¿acaso él tampoco? ¿Snape nunca había besado a una mujer? ¿O había besado por necesidad, por olvidar, pero no por amor, y besarla a ella, a Hermione...? Le retuvo la mano, apretándola para obligarlo a mirarla.

Snape la miró a los ojos. Hermione estaba inclinada hacia él en el asiento, con el asombro de haber entendido ese detalle de consideración de él.

-Sientes que besarme, ¿es como decirme que te quedarás conmigo? –le susurró ella.

-Es... -atendió a sus labios carmines y a sus ojos marrones- Es eso, exactamente...

-¿No quieres...? –lo estudiaba- ¿No quieres que yo sienta que juegas?

Snape admiró los labios de Hermione con callada codicia, hasta que aceptó:

-Quiero... claro que quiero besarte. ¿Podría hacerlo sólo por mi placer y después apartarte definitivamente? No, yo no podría herirte...

-¡Tú y yo nos amamos! –murmuró ella, apretándolos los dedos nuevamente- ¡No estoy equivocada al pensar eso!

-Claro que no lo estás.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces ya? –ella volvió a estrecharle los dedos- ¿Es tan difícil?

-¿Difícil, besarte? –se extrañó él- No he pensado que sea difícil. No es difícil amarte.

-¿Qué es, entonces?

-Si yo te besara en la boca, no daría marcha atrás.

La puerta del despacho estaba abierta, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó. Era riesgoso porque cualquiera podía sorprenderlos. Padma diría que sin darse cuenta, Hermione y Snape empezaban a perder el control de lo que sucedía entre ellos.

-¡Óyeme, óyeme...! –insistió ella- ¡Yo no quiero dar marcha atrás, estoy segura que tú tampoco...! ¿Qué duda te queda?

-Yo...

-¿Qué? –preguntó enfática, casi indignada- ¿Es miedo, o te parece que no soy indicada para ti, o piensas que no va a funcionar?

 _¡Temo robar tu luz, temo estar contaminado de oscuridad y amargar tus días y no sé cómo decírtelo!_ Snape había recorrido mucho camino superando su ser anterior, pero esto seguía pesándole. Se levantó.

-Sí, creo que no va a funciona -la soltó con desdén

Hermione se incorporó, dándose cuenta que Snape mentía. Eso la molestó. Darse cuenta que el mentía. La enojó que él no confiara en ella para admitir las verdaderas razones que tuviera. La enojó que la creyera tonta. La enojó su resistencia sin sentido, si era obvio que se amaban. A Snape mismo ya no le importaba la diferencia de edades. Ya no había barreras.

Más: si Snape era capaz de enarbolar un pretexto burdo era capaz de alejarse de ella en verdad. Hermione sintió que se le terminaban los recursos para _(convencerlo, sí, dilo, quieres convencerlo)_ acercarse o entenderlo; por eso le dirigió aquella mirada de enojo, su connato de salir y castigarlo con silencio.

Por eso ahora él la retenía de los brazos. Y sabiendo con eso que Snape en el fondo tampoco lograba alejarse de ella, tomó una decisión.

Hermione se apoderó del gustarle a Snape, decidió usar el encanto que ella ejercía sobre él. De no ser Snape seguramente a Hermione nunca se la habría ocurrido. Pero hay personas que sacan lo mejor y lo peor de uno.

Ella no jugaba. Ella lo amaba. Pero también la exasperaba, así que se lo merecía.

Todavía sujetada por él, Hermione lo tomó de los codos y lo jaló hacia ella. El movimiento inesperado lo desconcertó, más cuando la chica lo atrajo hacia sí, sonriendo, y le susurró en los labios:

-... no sólo me amas, _me deseas,_ profesor, no lo niegues...

El segundo de desconcierto de Snape fue aprovechado por ella para zafarse, aventándole los brazos con ambas manos y sin apartarse un centímetro, añadió:

-Hoy no –sonrió cruel.

-¿Cómo...?

Snape se confundió. No iba a tratar de besarla, pero para el caso era lo mismo. A Hermione le servía el sentir de Snape.

-No, hoy no habrá besos -ella alzó las cejas, negando con la cabeza-. Hoy no vas a besarme.

Se hizo atrás, de frente. Snape no la siguió, pero no le gustó su expresión de malevolencia.

-¿No quieres estar conmigo? ¡Está bien, lo acepto! –sonrió ella, encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero no creas que eres el único que me ama. Ni eres el único al que puedo decir que sí.

 _¿Quién?_ iba a preguntar Snape, pero se lo calló por orgullo. Aun así tenía sutiles espasmos en la columna por el encanto de Hermione. Ella le había inyectado un inicio de celos.

La Gryffindor llegó a la puerta, sonriendo al director con picardía. Él no se controló y la miró de arriba abajo. Ella lo notó y su sonrisa irónica ensanchó. Hermione consideró que era riesgoso hacer enojar a Snape o ponerlo celoso, pero su intuición le dijo que estaba tan atrapado como ella en ese abrazo de amor y deseos insatisfechos.

Salió y Snape se cruzó de brazos, alzando una ceja, viendo a la puerta.

Hermione se alejó, con sonrisa satisfecha.


	13. Peripecias merodeadoras

-Me vas a ayudar –ordenó Hermione, tomándolo de la mano.

Harry apenas logró poner cara de asombro al ser arrastrado por la castaña, que se apresuró por el corredor haciendo a un lado a los que venían en sentido contrario.

-Espera –Harry se acomodó los anteojos, con el brazo extendido por Hermione, que iba adelante- por lo menos dime...

-¡No perdamos tiempo, Harry, no hay tiempo de explicar! -dijo, tirando de él.

-Si no me explicas no sabré ayudarte... -alguien chocó en el hombro de Harry, que por mera curiosidad trató de ver quién lo golpeó, pero no pudo, pues Hermione lo llevó más rápido

Cabezas de alumnos andando o corriendo para llegar a alguna clase pasaban a su lado o se cruzaban con ellas.

-Va a pasar por ese corredor, como siempre, seguido de todo Merlín con sed de beber sus palabras a medias –explicó la pertinaz Hermione-, él piensa que se va a esconder con esa cara de hijo pródigo de Albus que se bebe el agua de su propio Pensadero para ocultar lo que siente.

-¿Y si me..?

-... pero no sabe que yo, óyeme bien, se las voy a hacer pagar.

-Herms, Herms –trataba de decir Harry, llevado como una mascota renuente-, no entiendo un...

-¿Me vas a ayudar o no? –volteó la castaña, exasperada.

-... es lo que decía, que sí...

-Mírame y sonríeme –ordenó ella, llegando a la boca de un pasillo que cortaba éste-, no pongas cara de duda o se dará cuenta y si me lo echas a perder acabarás como piel de león adornando la Sala.

-Usted man... -pero no pudo terminar.

Entraron al corredor que cortaba y Harry se sintió ante la fría boca del Averno: Snape venía por ese corredor a paso vivo seguido de su caterva de alumnos armados con cuadernos y que le hablaban.

En ese instante el alma mortal de Harry pudo abandonar su cuerpo de no haber sido porque la posibilidad del enojo de Hermione no la dejó volar: la castaña entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, le dirigió una agradable sonrisa y con la otra mano la acomodó la corbata. Harry abrió los ojos de susto pero aprovechó el impulso y sonrió a su vez en aceptable imitación de Nick el Decapitado.

Hermione lo hizo girar con ella para caminar en dirección opuesta a la de Snape, por lo que Harry pudo calcular perfecto que el director vio todo, sonrisas intercambiadas y mimo. Esperó que no viera el sudor que amenazó con brotar por sus poros y le apenó un poco lo que hizo su amiga, pero más lo extrañó el motivo. Él último alumno los rebasó e iba a preguntarle qué pasaba cuando ella lo soltó y abandonó su expresión cariñosa.

-Tenemos clase de DCAO en media hora –le recordó ella, deteniéndose frente a él.

-Sí, hay que llegar antes para tener lug...

-Bueno, anota.

-¿Anoto?

-¿No entiendes palabras de tres sílabas? –alzó las cejas con hastío.

Harry reaccionó sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No. Sí –sacó pluma y pergamino de su alforja.

Más tarde, en el atestado Gran Salón, Snape explicaba la clase cuando arrebató un trozo de pergamino que Harry tendía a Hermione.

-... y tal vez el señor Potter quiera ilustrarnos con sus mensajes crípticos.

Snape lo tomó y desenrolló, pero al leer sonrió torcidamente y lo devolvió a Harry.

-No quiero revelar la sabiduría del Ojo del Dragón.

Burlas a propósito de Harry, que sonrió apenado y se lo guardó.

Al salir de clase, Harry abordó a la castaña.

-¡Ahora dime de qué se trata! Te pasé la nota a tiempo para que Snape me viera, como dijiste, pero ser la comidilla de Slytherin no me alegra la vida, sólo porque tú...

Ella lo tomó del brazo, alejándose, con acento conspiranoico.

-Te necesito el resto del día para seguir con esta misión.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? –miró a los lados- ¿Para traerme como títere? Paso, pídele a Neville, que es más dócil... Merlín, esa mirada... Estás considerando en serio usarlo...

-No, es mejor que seas tú –ella decidió rápido y yendo con él más allá, desenrolló otro pergamino-, sólo debemos saber dónde está él, a horarios salteados, para que no se note y parezcan sutiles coincidencias.

-¡Quieres poner celoso a Snape! –entendió Harry, con ojos imitando los círculos de sus anteojos- Y que nos atrape en el aula vieja de DCAO, como decía el...

Se detuvo al reconocer el objeto que ella llevaba.

-¿Es el Mapa del Merodeador? –quiso confirmar, pregunta poco útil pues ella lo tomó por la solapa y lo acercó al conocido objeto.

-Sí, mira –ambos atendieron los puntos del mapa, ella ya lo tenía trabajando-, sólo debemos ver dónde estará Snape a intervalos y asegurarnos que nos vea comportándonos como novios.

-¿Y qué harás con mi cuerpo frío y muerto?

-Te rendiré honores... No, bobo, no es en serio, mira -señaló.

Ambos siguieron con la vista el punto que representaba a Snape.

-Si nos ve lo suficiente –ella se puso a aclararle el punto-, la presión psicológica será lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se dé cuenta de cuál es el curso de acción más conveniente para su vida.

-¿Antes o después que me mate? Estás hablando de Snape.

-No pasará nada –lo tomó por la manga, yendo vivaz en dirección de otro pasillo, mapa en mano-, lo convenceré que no te crucie.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho lo de Snape? –volvió a trotar.

-Esperaba el momento oportuno.

-¡Espera, espera! –él se detuvo- ¡No haré nada si no me explicas! ¿Estás enamorada de Snape?

-¿Es un chantaje?

-Sí.

La chica lo admitió todo, con mirada de "bienvenido a la comprensión de la vida."

-Sí, Harry. Estoy enamorada de Snape. ¿Me vas a ayudar?

-¿Desde cuándo? –ahora el círculo fue en la boca de Harry.

Hermione parpadeó lento. Grupos de alumnos iban y venían.

-Desde que reiniciaron las clases. No me tomes literal. Me di cuenta con el paso de los días, pero fue a raíz que nos enteramos de la verdad sobre él –asintió, desenrollado de nuevo el mapa pergamino-. Aunque creo que él me gustaba desde antes. No me daba cuenta qué era eso que sentía al verlo.

-Ya veo –él asintió, serio.

-¿Te decepciona? –quiso saber, deteniéndose y analizando a Harry, con el mapa en las manos.

Él se extrañó.

-No, ¿por qué habría de decepcionarme? Me sorprende bastante, porque nunca lo imaginé, pero ahora que me cuentas creo que ustedes son de lo más parecidos. De todo el colegio no imagino alguien mejor para ti. Para él, tú eres lo mejor que le podría haber pasado, por supuesto.

-¿Verdad que sí? –sonrió ella.

-Indudablemente –lo creía, pero asintió con más vehemencia pera verla menos seria.

Hermione se puso un puño en la cadera y volteó en dirección el corredor, seguramente planeando la siguiente táctica Anti-Dudas Snape.

-¿Te importa –volteó a él con extrañeza- la edad que tenemos de diferencia?

-Vaya, no pensé en eso. Si ustedes se gustan, eso es todo.

Ella miró de nuevo en la dirección del corredor.

-Eso digo yo, pero creo que cuando pasas de los treinta te haces miedoso para ciertas cosas.

-O sensato.

-Bah.

Lo tomó de nuevo de la manga. Hermione caminó tan rápido en pos de su objetivo llevando a Harry, que éste trotaba cuando preguntó:

-¿Por qué quieres darle celos?

-Porque es un tonto. Lo quiero, me quiere, pero él supone que lo sigue algún hado maléfico de origen totémico que me puede transferir por contagio o porque está amargado, aun no lo puedo dilucidar.

A Harry si bien sorprendido por enterarse que Hermione estaba enamorada de Snape, le sorprendió más el método de ella, pero noble como era y hecha la conversión al presente, se dio a ayudarla.

Consultaron el mapa y echaron a correr a la siguiente intersección por donde pasaría Snape, donde lo esperaron sentados, hablando muy cerca. Como excelente actriz, Hermione se portó melosa con Harry y éste le dio un beso en la mejilla que el director alcanzó a ver.

Cuando Snape pasó, ella quiso saber:

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –se abochornó la castaña.

-Para ser más realista -sonrió Harry, asintiendo, orgulloso de su profesionalismo.

Lo interceptaron en otro piso, donde cruzaron frente a él tomados de la mano y Hermione ignoró a Snape olímpicamente, festejando lo que Harry decía.

Entre clases volvieron a actuar, y con el paso de las oportunidades, Hermione varió, pues decidió que Snape los viera de lejos o los escuchara justo cuando habían pasado. Le colocaba una mano en el brazo, le masajeaba los hombros o reía. Comieron rápido y continuaron siguiéndolo en el mapa y Hermione logró tal dominio que logró hacerse presente al grado que Snape sólo oyó su "¡Harry, eres tan lindo...!"

A eso de las seis tuvieron la última actuación. Harry se preguntaba cómo saldría de este asunto pues un Snape con celos debía ser lo nunca (mal) visto. Desconocía si el plan de Hermione surtiría efecto. No había tenido valor en todo el día para ver la cara de Snape. Temía que fuera como ver una estampida de Thestrals hambrientos de dejarse ver por todos. Ahora bien, por los abrazos y arrumacos de Hermione nada sentía, excepto bochorno e incomodidad. Era como estarse abrazando con la hermana que nunca tuvo y todo eso. Y estaba el tema de la lechuza por los celos de Ginny que podían llevarlo al final de sus días y así.

Ginny le había enviado un mensaje, pues se había corrido la voz de que lo vieron con Hermione haciéndose arrumacos. Mientras Hermione consultaba el mapa, Harry releía el papel:

 _¿Me estás engañado con la ex novia de mi hermano, infeliz? ¿No tienes moral, monstruo libidinoso? ¡Te han visto por media escuela dándote mimos con Hermione! "Ay sí, ay sí, te arreglo la corbata Harry, ay sí, qué simpático eres Harry, ay sí, mira, Hermione, te pasé una notita escrita con mis manitas." ¿Qué sigue en tu orgía de bajas pasiones, gusano infecto? ¿No tienes moral, hijo indeseado de hocicorto del pantano? ¡Gusamoco, es como si anduvieras con dos hermanas, enfermo desquiciado! ¿No ves que es como si anduvieras con tu prima porque Ron es como tu hermano? ¡Es como si ella anduviera con el primo de la novia de su tío! ¡Es como estarse agarrando de la mano con el primo en cuarto grado de la hija por parte de padre del abuelo materno! ¡Cuasimodo! ¡Sus hijos saldrán defectuosos porque ustedes son hermanos! ¿Qué te sientes, engendro? ¿Egipcio? ¿Dónde estás? ¡Ven aquí inmediatamente o no volveré a hacerte la tarea de Astrología!_

-Herms... -Harry releía el pergamino, intranquilo- Creo que deberás hablar con Ginny porque...

No pudo seguir pues Hermione se guardó el mapa y jalándolo de un hombro fueron al siguiente objetivo.

-Va para allá, no puede llegar antes que nosotros... Sí, le ha afectado. Ya sabía que aguantaría un día o dos, pero no más...

Harry iba en su mundo de preocupaciones.

-¡Si no me mata Snape, Ginny lo hará! -corrieron dejando atrás una armadura que tenía un boquete enorme en el pecho.

-Claro que se enteró. ¿Crees que no había calculado el factor rumor? La escuela nos vio, Snape se enteró, eso también iba a pesarle.

-¡Tienes que salvar mi pellejo, Ginny debe estar furiosa!

-No temas, yo te salvaré.

-¿Estás segura?

-Claro, tengo experiencia en eso.

En su habitación, Snape leía _El Profeta_ cuando dejó caer la hoja, revelando su rostro malhumorado.

Aunque Hermione no podía ver su estado sino sólo medirlo, había sido bastante efectiva.

La primera vez que los vio de la mano en el corredor, una pedrada invisible le atinó en el lóbulo derecho del hígado, ahí donde tocados, los boxeadores caen diciendo maldigo al mundo y a cada maldito mago del maldito planeta infernal. Empezando por el tonto de Potter.

Hermione sonriendo, coqueteando, arreglando corbatas, tomando... de la mano... Besada... en la mejilla... Snape cada vez se molestó un poco más... Los encuentros fueron tan oportunos que sospechó la utilización del Mapa del Merodeador, pero eso no lo tranquilizó. El caso era ver de frente el posible futuro. Diantres. Se daba cuenta que no soportaría ver a Hermione con otro.

No sin aniquilar a ese otro, por supuesto.

Bebió un trago de whiskey de fuego haciendo una mueca. La nota, ¿sería un truco de esa chica odiosa? Resopló. Era capaz. Lo había armado bien. Todo el día provocándolo, haciéndole ver qué sería estar lejos de ella.

Snape trataba que no lo vencieran los celos. Y no quería leer la mente de nadie pues no lo justificaba, así que no podía saber si atrapar la nota de Potter fue verdad o una maniobra de la inteligente Gyrffindor. Un trago más y resopló; tenía el mensaje en la cabeza rodándole como un hámster famélico con trastorno de ansiedad.

 _¡Hola Herms! ¿Nos vemos otra vez en el aula vieja de DCAO? Harry._

 _¿Otra vez, otra vez en...?_ Poco después Snape llevaba de la mano a una desconcertada profesora, por un corredor. _No solamente esa odiosa puede,_ se decía.

-Pero, pero... -se desconcertaba la profesora, a pasitos rápidos y tomándose el sombrero- ¿A dónde vamos?

-Necesito que me haga un favor –soltó sin más.

-¿Es urgente?

-Me urge mucho.

-¿De qué se trata? –ella trastabilló.

-Es algo que hace mucho no hago. La verdad es que nunca lo he hecho, por lo menos no por amor. Usted me ayudará.

-Pero, pero... ¿no nos vamos a tomar antes un cafecito?

Dos pasillos más allá, Harry asomaba por un hombro de Hermione, que su vez asomaba por una esquina cazando a la presa.

-De acuerdo con el mapa viene hacia acá, pasemos antes que tome este corredor.

Cruzaron corriendo haciendo el menor ruido posible. Al alejarse, percibieron que Snape venía con alguien.

-¿Oyes eso...? –dijo ella, extrañada. Ya no había consultado el mapa y no vio que se acercaba acompañado.

Se detuvieron.

-Es voz de mujer –dijo Harry.

Él admiró el cambio en Hermione, su repentina seriedad, el asombro y la llamarada en sus ojos.

-¿Viene con una mujer...? –furiosa, salió a su encuentro.

-¡No, no, espera, espera! –Harry la tomó de un brazo y ahora él la arrastró; Hermione dio una patada al aire, hacia Snape- ¡Debe ser a propósito para que tú también sientas celos!

Hermione caminaba dificultosamente hacia atrás, guiada por Harry a la entrada del aula, sacando el mapa para ver con quién venía. Él evitó unos cubos de desperdicios dejados por Filch

-¿Con quién está, con quién...? ¡Me voy a enterar! –murmuró, malencarada- ¡Yo lo vi haciendo ojos a Trelawney...!

Al leer quién venía con Snape, Hermione soltó una risa viendo el mapa, llevada hacia atrás por Harry, quien empujó la puerta.

-¡Ay, Severus...! –sonrió con ternura- ¡No sabes cómo hacer esto...!

-Ya es "Severus"... -masculló Harry, empujando la puerta y entrando el aula- En verdad que estás perdida...

En la entrada de ese corredor, Snape apareció seriamente de la mano de Sprout encarando el destino.

-Pero, profesor Snape, ¿qué van a pensar los demás? ¡Ay!

Sin detenerse, Snape dio vuelta como para regresar pero a mitad de camino cambió de decisión. Pensó en irse y luego en que debía comprobar. La idea de Hermione con Potter en un aula haciendo quién sabe qué le remordía sin dejarlo en paz.

-He cambiado de opinión, gracias profesora, puede retirarse.

Soltó a Pomona como a trompo que queda dando vueltas, las dos que la profesora dio sobre sí misma medio tropezando, acomodándose el sombrero con cara de mí no entender.

-Vaya, fue el amor más breve del colegio... - siguió camino- Al fin que ni quería...

Snape dio un giro felino, viendo al corredor.

Se puso ambas manos en la cintura, yendo y viniendo, viendo hacia el aula.

¿Qué hacer? Hermione debía verlo en el mapa, por lo que podría estar en el aula y preparar con calma la escena de que nada sucedía. O de que mucho sucedía. Y actuado o no, la posibilidad de abrir la puerta y ver a Hermione, su Hermione, sí, su, abrazando y besando a Potter era un alud de papas fritas rodando en colesterol y muerte por su organismo. Que otro abrazara o besara Hermione o peor, que ella _quisiera_ a otro y le sonriera era una snitch ebria rebotando en las paredes de su cráneo enrojecido. Un beso por el que Snape restaría 50 mil puntos a Gryffindor para que se repusieran hasta el 2022 y por el cual decretaría que Gryffindor dejaba de ser Casa para convertirse en pub y se fusionaran con Hufflepuff para llamarse Gryffinhuff o Huffledor y su emblema fuera un tejón con melena a ver si al fin asustaban a alguien. ¡...Diantres, Hermione abrazando a otro..! ¿Quién quiere morir primero? Todos los boletos van con dolor. Pain y más pain. La máscara de mortífago iba a parecer que tenía cara de Santa Clós comparado con lo que se avecinaba.

En el aula, Hermione tenía las manos en los hombros de Harry y él la tomaba de la cintura, viendo ambos a la puerta.

-¿Ahí está? –susurró él.

-No estoy viendo el mapa Harry –murmuró ella-, ni tengo vista de rayos X.

-¿Entonces cuando entre, hacemos la mímica?

-Sí, pero no me vayas a besar, señor realismo, o te mato.

-Hoy dormiré en la enfermería –se lamentó.

-Espera, creo...

Un golpazo estruendoso de metal afuera de la puerta reventó, dándose contra el suelo y acompañado de otros objetos esparciéndose.

-Ups, alguien se dio contra los cubos... -opinó Harry.

-¿Quién está afuera? –preguntó Hermione, sin soltarse de Harry- ¡Estamos ocupados!

-Persigo a un ratón con anteojos –respondió Snape, caminando por el corredor.

Al oír su turno de presentarse ante la guillotina, Harry se soltó.

-¡He tenido mucho gusto, Herms, voy con mi siguiente verdugo! –fue a la salida.

-¡Espera, Harry! –y para que Snape oyera- ¡Cariño!

-Te detesto... -masculló Harry.

Antes de salir, se sintió detenido por el cuello de la camisa, y alzado.

-Adónde va... señor Potter...

Aunque casi de la estatura de Snape, el tipo no dejaba de imponerle. Aun así quiso defender a Hermione:

-¡Soy culpable, acepto mi destino, ella no quería, yo la forcé, la chantajeé con contarle a todo el colegio que ella lo ama a usted por sobre todas las cosas!

-¡Yo no lo amo, Harry! -protestó Hermione.

Él asintió.

-¡Es cierto, profesor, lo amo yo, déjeme ir para sufrir en abandono y sabiendo que nunca más los veré en mi vida! Corta, creo... -consultó su reloj- en cuando vea a Ginny...

Snape lo soltó, atendiendo a Hermione, que se cruzó de brazos con cara retadora, muy erguida.

Harry salió, tropezó con los cubos caídos, se recuperó con dos saltos y se alejó, oyendo la discusión entre Hermione y Snape.

-Uno para el otro... -se dijo, saliendo veloz por el corredor.

Hermione y Snape se encaraban manoteando.

-¿Estás con Potter?

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Me parece que sí, por diversas razones.

-No, no lo es. A ti no te interesa.

-No lo dije.

-Pero lo hiciste.

-Y a ti, ¿te interesa él?

Con dos o tres respuestas más la discusión habría terminado, pero ambos estaban enojados. Ella se descruzó de brazos.

-¡Pues a ti parece que no te interesa nadie! ¡Si lo sientes, te lo guardas demasiado bien! ¡Así da lo mismo que no sientas nada!

-¡No tengo deseos de discutir! ¡No vayas por ahí provocándome!

-¡Nadie te provocó, tuviste la fortuna de ver mi felicidad con Harry! ¡Inoportuno!

-¿Y eso significa que vayas haciendo gala de malas actitudes con Potter? ¡Como Prefecta das un pésimo ejemplo!

-"Malas actitudes, pésimo ejemplo"... -rio- ¡Hablas como profesor!

-¿Y por qué te abrazaba, por qué te besó? –Snape perdía la paciencia.

-Porque quise.

Él dio un paso hacia ella.

-¿Te interesa otro? ¿Potter, otro?

Hermione no disimuló bien una sonrisilla satisfecha.

-¿Qué te parece lo que viste?

-Me parece que me molesta –masculló él.

-¿Celos?

-No, alegría. Mandaré hacer las invitaciones de tu boda. También la esquela de tu cónyuge.

-¡Pues no tienes nada qué reclamarme! ¡Ni tenemos nada qué discutir!

-¡Menos yo contigo! Haz lo que quieras.

-¡También tú haz lo que quieras, me da igual!

En la puerta, Snape la dejó salir primero, yendo por el corredor lado a lado, pero distantes, hablando sin verse.

-¿Por qué me sigue, señor? –preguntó ella, molesta.

-No la sigo, Granger, solo se puede salir por aquí. No voy dichoso en este pasillo.

-En la desviación tome a la derecha, director.

-Tómela usted, prefecta, las prefectas de Gryffindor no dan órdenes a los profesores Slytherin.

Ella volteó la cara al muro, para que él no viera su sonrisa.

-Puede salir volando, usted es un murciélago.

-Salga usted, seguro aprende a volar en el camino.

-Tonto.

-Merodeadora.

Había una bajada de escalera antes. Snape la tomó y Hermione le dijo.

-Lo veo más tarde, acosador.

-Téngalo por seguro, odiosa –respondió Snape, bajando ágilmente.


	14. Camaleón mecánico

-Hermione –suspiró Harry, dando migas a la lechuza-, algo me dice que de esta sí no salgo.

-Esta vez tenemos apoyo.

La castaña trabajaba en el parque de los invernaderos, emboscada junto con Harry detrás de un bloque de lavandas muy crecidas y podadas, donde la semilla del Árbol de los Amigos había crecido como una espiga. Menos amistoso era el artilugio de Hermione, que en términos generales consistía en un globo multicolor sin inflar, unido por cuerdas a un artefacto mecánico-mágico con forma de esqueleto animal, de cuatro patas articuladas y un ojo cerrado de largas pestañas.

-Creo que ya está –dijo la chica, guardando el atornillador-, ven.

Salieron rápido y caminaron por un Hogwarts tranquilo, pues era domingo, llevando Harry la lechuza de la castaña y ella el artefacto en un maletín de madera.

-Déjame adivinar –sugirió Harry-. Vamos a la Torre del Director.

Hermione asintió:

-Obviamente. Esta vez el desafío es más urgente que poner celoso a una piedra con ojos. Él no sabe si tú y yo nos coqueteamos de verdad y eso le molesta, pero como sigue sin caer he abierto un nuevo frente de combate.

Harry asintió mostrándose de acuerdo para no despertar a la fiera, pero sin saber quién entre ella y Snape era más duro de entendederas. Esto tenía que pasar, siendo tan parecidos. Tenían una especie de lucha para ver quién cedía primero. Y él, Harry, reclutado en leva. O esclavizado por deudas. Luego del incidente en el aula vieja de DCAO sus explicaciones a Ginny habrían acabado mal de no ser por la intercesión de Hermione. Ahora Ginny , asombrada, emocionada y con la condición de cero arrumacos, le prestaba a Harry para la nueva misión.

El chico, tan emocionado como si fuera a una orgía de duendes, conoció el plan: Hermione traía una libreta con los planos del artefacto, armado por ella en desvelos, junto con los flujogramas de escenarios de reacción de Serpiente Maligna, nombre en clave de Snape, y de la respuesta de Leona Alfa, es decir, Hermione en persona.

Éste era uno de los escenarios planificados por la inteligencia de Hermione aplicada a una guerra de novios. Llegaron a la Torre del Director, se colocaron muy cerca del muro, la castaña liberó el aparato y lo colocó en el suelo, viendo a lo alto de la gran edificación de muchas ventanas y miradores amplios, donde al final se distinguía la ventana del despacho del sujeto de sus desvelos.

-Lo he estado pensando –caviló Hermione-. ¿Y si me engaña?

Harry parpadeó, estupefacto.

-¿Engañarte, Snape?

-Sí -ella entrecerró los ojos por el sol, asegurándose de estar en recta con la ventana de la oficina- Manejemos la hipótesis partiendo de la base clara de que me ama...

La lechuza aleteó. Herry se sorprendió un poco por el uso de la palabra.

-¿Amart...? –la mirada de ella lo intimidó y él asintió con convicción- Bien, bien, amarte, amarte, por supuesto, continúa.

Ella desplegó el globo sin inflar. Mechanica camaleonis, rezaba el plano sepia del grueso libro de donde copió el plano.

-... dado que me ama pero algo lo detiene, ese algo puede ser más grave que mis suposiciones. ¿Qué puede ser? Solamente otro amor, claro. Luego entonces me engaña.

-¿Cómo te va a engañar, si no son pareja?

-No seas aguafiestas, Harry.

Hermione adaptó al aparato la boca de un fuelle con frasco y lo accionó repetidamente hasta inflar el globo. El frasco adosado al fuelle debía contener una concentración de gas, porque al llenarse, el globo se despegó lentamente del suelo, momento en que ella soltó un encantamiento con la varita.

 _-Videte præcipio!_

El componente mágico del artefacto se accionó y la especie de robot animó su ojo, que vio a Hermione y a Harry, a éste le hizo un guiño y ascendió más rápido sostenido por el globo, pero dirigiéndose sabiendo a dónde y moviendo las patas en el aire como si fuera un perrito nadando.

-¡Bien, Harry, ahora sube y supervisa! –ella señaló hacia arriba.

Él se tomó del cuello, alarmado.

-¿Yo solo?

-¡Obviamente, no puedo ir yo, soy la autora intelectual de este acto de espionaje para saber si Severus está con alguna! -explicó ella- ¡Yo debo mantenerme tras bambalinas como la Eminencia Gris!

-¡Ah...! –él asintió amargamente-, ¿y si Snape me atrapa?

-Te echarás la culpa. De todos modos él ya tiene ganas de estrangularte –se cargó al hombro la lechuza para comunicados de urgencia. El aparato subía, siseando.

-¿Y no quieres que me aviente desde arriba para conservar mi honor su tu plan falla?

-Ginny te prestó conmigo –la castaña se remordió la uña de un pulgar-, le diré que no me ayudaste. También puedo decirle que tú me coqueteas.

-He creado un mortífago.

El globo iba a la mitad de la torre. Harry se protegió del sol con una palma y constató que el aparato llevaba un camuflaje, pues sólo se le veía por saber de antemano que estaba ahí y buscarlo, pero aún así se confundía con el color de la piedra, como un camaleón.

No muy seguro de lo que haría, atendió el morderse la uña de Hermione. Su gesto de nerviosismo mostraba que la duda de si Snape tenía a otra la acosaba. Estaba tan celosa con Snape por la pura sospecha, como él celoso con ella por lo de Harry. En la vida cotidiana eran igual de necios.

Harry alzó los brazos en resignación y echó a correr para alcanzar al aparato.

Habría sido bueno tener también un detector de peligros pues habría sonado hasta el Más Allá: No habían visto que un contracomando los seguía. Una Slytherin de pie los observaba con binoculares desde una torreta que servía como almacén de columnas que al reconstruir Hogwarts no pudieron recolocar por no saber dónde iban. Entre pilastras a medias y gárgolas talladas en piedra se agazapaban Goyle, Zabini y Nott.

-Ahí va San Potter –dictaminó la chica, viendo también a Hermione alejarse para tomar posición en un corredor abierto–, entrando al edificio para seguir a esa cosa.

-Qué hábil tu descubrir a la Dientona copiando planos en la biblioteca –asintió Zabini-. Y a la Weasley cuchicheando con la Patil.

-Y atar los cabos. ¿Por qué eres tan inteligente? –comentó Nott, con admiración.

-Así soy. Perfecta.

Pansy Parkinson se apartó los binoculares, revelando su mirada de gato sagaz y malévola.

-Granger lleva rato muy cerca de Snape -caviló-. Mi intuición dice que tienen relaciones íntimas intensas, pero lo descarto, porque no puede ser que ella le guste. Está muy fea para él. Las tablas del Gran Comedor tienen más curvas que la dientes de espátula. Hemos de suponer que lo espía con negras intenciones. Como prefecta no lo puedo permitir. Ni ustedes como inquisidores sobrevivientes y también en apoyo a Draco, nuestro hermano -Draco le importaba un pepino pero lo decía para comprometerlos.

-Malfoy rules –asintió Goyle, que llevaba una ballesta con flecha de hierro.

Pansy se guardó los binoculares, chasqueó los dedos dos veces y girando secamente, echó a correr hacia la Torre del Director.

Los demás la siguieron corriendo en fila india, armados con las varitas y dispuestos a la acción, como deben ser los Slytherin que esperan lograr algo en la vida.

Harry, menos disciplinado, jadeaba audiblemente al subir las escaleras de la torre. ¿Cómo supondría Herms que supervisaría al Camaleón? ¿Agarrado de lechuzas, también esclavizadas por su inteligencia maléfica? A su favor tenían que con la política de puertas abiertas, Snape había derogado la contraseña del despacho. Harfry podría acercarse lo suficiente, ventaja o cadalso se dijo, y recobrando el aliento continuó la subida. Lo bueno de ser domingo es que no se delató porque se le oía bastante, pero nadie había en las cercanías.

O eso creía, porque Pansy y sus aliados alcanzaron la Torre del Director y ocultándose de Granger. Pegados al muro entraron al edificio por un acceso secundario y subieron sin hacer ruido. No llevaban nada que tintineara y Parkinson había aleccionado a Goyle para no sacarse un ojo con la flecha de la ballesta.

Pansy encabezó la subida por la escalera menos usada, por ser más estrecha. Subieron varios pisos y en un tramo más arriba, dijo sin voltear.

-Deja de verme las piernas, Nott.

-Perdón, prefecta.

Se acuclillaron bruscamente en los peldaños al oír los jadeos de Harry a través del muro.

La luz entraba por los respiraderos superiores en columnas inclinadas. Los Slytherin quedaron quietos, controlando su respiración, esperando que Harry continuara subiendo. Pansy no perdía de vista el giro a la derecha de la escalera de caracol, porque se acercaba la salida a un piso. La astuta chica alzó una palma y sacudió los dedos hacia delante. _No se muevan, que se adelante._

-¿Qué dijo? -susurró Goyle.

-Tú síguenos -recomendó Zabini, renunciando a explicar lo que para Goyle era física cuántica.

Pasos de Harry alejándose. Pansy les hizo seña que esperaran, subiendo unos pedaños para asegurarse que el Gryffindor saliera hasta el nivel del despacho.

Goyle y Zabini miraban para otro lado, pero Nott se recostó bocabajo para fisgonear a Pansy, acomodando la cara en los escalones para agarrar ángulo.

Se giró bruscamente con las manos en la nuca pues Pansy bajó rápido, señalando a Goyle frenéticamente. En ese momento ella sólo tenía en mente atrapar a Potter y conquistar el mundo.

-¡Goyle, Goyle, vas, vas! -susurró- ¡Potter sigue subiendo, en cuanto veas a esa cosa cerca del Frentudo le tiras, entramos y lo atrapamos con las manos en la masa! ¡No vayas a disparar al tarado de Potter! -lo conminó- ¡Es al globo! ¿entiendes?

Al ver subir al aparato, Pansy comprendió su naturaleza mimética, pero debía arriesgarse. Iba a contar con la suerte que los genios para atrás en el nivel de coeficiente intelectual como Goyle sí lo podían ver de continuo.

Goyle subió veloz.

-Tan locuaz como siempre -masculló Pansy.

Se apoyó en el muro y se le unieron Nott y Zabini, atentos a la subida.

-No es Snape quien te importa -sonrió Theodore, emocionado-, ¿cuál es tu verdadero plan?

-Derribar el aparato, llevarlo ante Snape, someter a Granger a interrogatorio, hacer caer sospechas sobre sus dos hermanitas de la caridad. Involucramos a McGonagall, a quien traigo entre ojos desde el día que Snape salió de San Mungo. Armamos un escándalo y revivimos la Brigada.

Theodor no sabía si verla o comérsela.

-Eres fantástica, Pansy, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-¿Sabes qué? -ella reveló sus cavilaciones- Goyle es capaz de dar un flechazo a Snape -señaló la subida-. Síguelo.

-Por ti, a Azkabán.

Cuando Nott subía, Pansy le dio una nalgada.

Ajeno a lo que ocurría, Snape llevaba la mañana muy cerca de la perfecta inmovilidad y de la inquietud absoluta.

Extrañaba a Hermione de forma terrible. ¡Y también estaba enojado con ella! Eso de arreglar la corbata del Niño que Sobrevivió para Amargarme la Vida lo tenía en las fronteras del trauma. La cara de gusto y atención con que Hermione acomodó el lazo a Potter era un ingrediente más en la batidora donde Snape se hacía una malteada de bilis. Verla de la mano con otro, coqueteando con él... Snape se frotaba la frente con gesto desabrido.

-Se hace la vida pesada, mi estimado director.

Snape volteó sorprendido, hacia el retrato en el muro.

-¿Albus?

En efecto, el retrato de Dumbledore le hablaba:

-¿A quién esperaba, a la abuelita de Riddle? Con toda certeza soy yo. Y dado que en este despacho he presenciado ciertas... escenas, es muy probable que le solicite que, cada vez que entre Miss Granger, se me voltee de cara a la pared.

-¿Nos ha visto? -se avergonzó.

-Claro que no, le tendí una trampa, pero ahora sé de qué se trata todo.

-Hace mucho no lo veía, Albus -conmovido, Snape se acercó al retrato- me da gusto oírlo de nuevo.

-No se emocione demasiado, estimado director, he hecho acto de presencia porque su malhumor se percibe hasta donde estoy. Hay unos buitres sobrevolándome, lo cual, estará de acuerdo conmigo, en mi caso es redundancia.

-¡He deseado hablar con usted! ¡Hay temas del colegio...!

-Nanananá -sonrió Dumbledore, desdeñosamente amable- Usted es capaz de resolverlo todo espléndidamente. Yo estoy de vacaciones.

-¿A qué se debe el honor, entonces? -preguntó Snape, menos emocionado.

-Mi estimado director Snape: Véame. ¿Dónde estoy? Soy un retrato. No crea que la vida espiritual es tan buena como la pintan. Es muy poco movida. Si pudiera salir y caminar cumpliría algunos deseos. Me merendaría, no sé, a Hagrid, para que el organismo sienta lo que se le proporciona, pero ya no puedo. En cambio veo a alguien al otro lado de mi marco que podría merendarse, comerse y cenarse a cierta linda chica que lo ama. ¿Es su problema o me equivoco?

-¡Qué perspicaz es! Y no acertó exactamente . De hecho, lo sucedido hasta hoy por mi parte se debe a que reconozco la importancia de los sentimientos. Supongo...

-¿Usted la ama? -lo interrumpió Dumbledore-. No me hable de lo que suponga, hábleme de lo que sabe. Tampoco tengo mucho tiempo porque estoy en una partida de naipes con Lupin y sospecho que Tonks a mis espaldas le dice mis cartas. ¿Usted la ama?

Snape se dejó caer en la silla.

-¡La amo, sin duda y desde luego! Amo a esa odiosa, preciosa, genio y atrevida Granger que me hace penar. Primero quise no sentirlo, después no quise negarlo, luego me entregué a eso, pero dar el paso que ella quiere de ser pareja, pienso...

Dumbledore asintió:

-Usted piensa mucho. Imagina y puede suponer por el resto de su vida, sin que nada suceda. No lo sabrá si no lo experimenta. Se llama vivir, ¿sabe usted?

-¿Entonces?

-Viva, antes que se vuelva un retrato. Viva antes que dé el salto mortal en el trapecio del que todos caemos. Hágalo antes que tenga su retrato en este despacho y deba venir a dar oxigenación cerebral a un testarudo. No lo piense, viva, buenas tardes, mi querido director Snape -el retrato quedó inmóvil.

En las escaleras, a dos pisos de la oficina, Nott alcanzaba a Goyle cuando algo entró flotando por uno de los anchos respiraderos superiores.

La luz de la mañana y el color del cielo se modificaron dejando ver un objeto que se mimetizaba con ellos, pero que al entrar a la escalera mostró sus contornos de camaleón mecánico.

El ojo enfocó a los dos emboscados. La razón, sencilla: al despertar el robot vio a Hermione y a Harry, con lo cual los imprimió en su memoria como de fiar. El objetivo era Snape de acuerdo a como Hermione le transmitió en el encantamiento. Luego entonces, éstos eran intrusos que amenazaban al esclavo de cuatro ojos.

Theodore no vio al Camaleón, pero Goyle sí y como no tenía orden para el caso que fueran descubiertos ni era un Moloch de inventiva, apuntó con la ballesta al artefacto.

El camaleón alzó una pata trasera y soltó un fuerte chorro azuloso en la cara de Goyle, que bufando se dio de espaldas contra el muro al tiempo que de entre las patas de atrás del aparato salió una extremidad con cara rara, no lo que se piensa, sino una varita básica robotiana que soltó un hechizo a Goyle con un breve resplandor.

Nott no podía creer que Goyle tuviera en la cara sus propios calzoncillos. _Merlín y son de ositos,_ se horrorizó, mas nada pudo hacer pues al chocar contra el muro por reflejo Goyle accionó la ballesta, la dura flecha rebotó en la pared de enfrente, rozó a los dos varias veces y Nott se fue hacia atrás dándose un trastazo en los escalones cuando Goyle lo derribó al tropezar y bajar rodando haciendo ruidos de oso muggle de plástico cuando se le aprieta el ombligo.

La ballesta al rebotar contra los peldaños hizo escándalo, Pansy la recogió inmediatamente pues con Blaise llegó a ver qué pasaba, con la suerte que Goyle quejándose se detuvo en su rodada a los pies de ambos.

-¿Qué animal fantástico es winipú? -preguntó Zabini estupefacto, leyendo la ropa interior de Goyle.

Nott bajó rápido, sobándose el cráneo, diciendo a la grave Pansy que con rayos en los ojos le exigía una explicación.

-Potter no oyó nada -aseguró Theodore-, nos atacó el aparato ese, necesitamos plan B, Goyle, quítate los calzones del hocico, restas seriedad al asunto.

Pansy iba a dar una orden cuando el camaleón mecánico entró por otro respiradero en su globo, yendo a la chica. Aunque llevaban las varitas en la mano nadie le tiró porque necesitaban destruirlo cerca de Harry. Goyle se levantaba tratando de sacarse la máscara cuando Nott lo empujó y se hizo atrás como Pansy y Zabini.

-¡Goyle, defiende a tu prefecta, sé hombre!

El chorro dio de nuevo en la cara de ositos del ultrajado, que recibió el regaderazo haciendo burbujitas al resoplar.

Como rayo bajaron corriendo para huir, Zabini auxiliando a Goyle al llevarlo por el resorte del calzoncillo, de dos en dos escalones.

Más abajo, una enfurruñada Pansy con desdén aventó la ballesta a Zabini, que la atrapó con dificultad, y la chica se sentó en las escaleras para pensar. Blaise se recargó en el muro cuidando y Nott, poco más abajo, reía de Goyle una vez pasado el susto.

Liberado, Goyle lloraba, con una mano en el cráneo:

-No seas malnacido, Nott, estás viendo que casi me sacan la ropa interior por la cabeza y todavía te burlas hay que ser un desgraciado.

-¿Qué líquido te lanzó? -le preguntó Zabini, pero como era bueno en Herbología cuando sirve para hacer venenos, lo supo de una olisqueada a su mano, que limpió en el muro.

-Lo que sospeché: meados de mandrágora.

-Así que armas biológicas -masculló al fin Pansy-. Esto sube a nivel de agresión criminal.

Se levantó y subiendo de nuevo determinó:

-Nada de plan B, sigamos, nada me indica que Potter esté al tanto de nuestra presencia. Lleva tú la ballesta, Nott. Y recoge la flecha.

-Como digas -asintió Theodore, que no veía cómo complacerla.

-Espera -Pansy lo tomó de la corbata y le plantó un beso en los labios, añadiendo seria-. Me fallas y te mato.

Encantado, Theodore subió ballesta en mano. Zabini puso cara de triste discreto.

-A ti también te quiero -Pansy le dio una bofetada seca.

Blaise asintió con sonrisa complacida y subió tras Nott.

Goyle se preguntaba si podía ponerse la ropa interior sin quitarse los pantalones.

Hermione en el corredor abierto pudo ver al camaleón entrar y salir dos veces de la torre, aunque no vio el destello del hechizo, debido al sol. No obstante, con eso supo que algo no marchaba bien. Harry debía estar en peligro sin saberlo. Envió a la lechuza con el mensaje preescrito de: ¡Sal de ahí!

Snape en el despacho reflexionaba en las palabras de Dumbledore y el sitio se le hizo pequeño. Necesitaba aire.

Bajó del despacho y caminó por el corredor con las manos a la espalda, yendo y viniendo y viendo al suelo. No oyó a los chicos en su problema con el Camaleón, pero sí a quien le dijo:

-Hay esclavos de su miedo de sentir.

Por un milisegundo Snape estuvo a punto de preguntar a Dumbledore si tenía otro retrato para seguirse metiendo en lo que no le importaba un rábano sarnoso, pero reconoció la pequeña voz.

Era Dubby, por supuesto.

Snape quedó estupefacto: Dubby con arco y flecha, sostenido en el aire por un par de alitas algodonosas, que le sonrió:

-Dubby sabe que el amor no es como los magos creen que debería ser -afirmó-. Dubby sabe que el amor es como es.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Snape se intrigó.

-El gran mago Snape no debe preguntarle a Dubby. Dubby sabe que el gran mago se dio cuenta que no hay guión para la vida. El Amor es uno y tiene muchas caras. Dubby piensa que el amor del gran mago Snape es el rostro que no estaba en el guión.

Enfocado a su meta, el camaleón mecánico alcanzó el piso que buscaba y entró por la ventana del otro extremo a Snape, e hizo gala de su poder mimético porque se le confundía con cada elemento del corredor conforme avanzaba hacia el director: cuadros, armaduras, los ornatos en las paredes.

Harry se agazapaba en la escalera, oculto en en el umbral de salida al piso, oyendo pasos ir y venir. Debía ser Snape.

De pronto distinguió confusamente al Camaleón cuando pasó taimado, pero con pavor enseguida reconoció a la lechuza de Hermione rebasando. al artefacto. En eso oyó carraspear a Snape. Harry casi se tiró de los cabellos con pánico. En cuanto la lechuza lo encontrara se delataría.

En la otra escalera los tres subían tras Nott con las varitas prestas para someter a Harry, pero Goyle deseoso de revancha arrebató la ballesta a Theodore. Desconcertados por el imprevisto, los cercano titubearon, pero Pansy que también oyó el carraspeo de Snape, con los ojos como platos corrió para detener a Goyle antes que cruzara el umbral.

Dubby, sonriendo, se giró y disparó una flecha con movimiento lánguido.

Goyle salió y accionó la ballesta para vengarse pero no pensó que no debía hacerlo con Snape presente.

Tocado por la flecha, el globo reventó con retumbo de cañonazo haciendo trizas al camaleón mecánico, con tan mala suerte para la lechuza que el estallido la tomó por la espalda arrancándole un chillido y soltando un baño de plumas sobre Snape al grito de:

 _-Ow-OWL!_

Una potente maldición en gaélico antiguo brotó de los labios de Snape recibiendo la explosión de plumas y aleteos en la cara de la lechuza repada, que salió empujada por la otra ventana en calidad de bombón requemado.

El estallido reventó el contenedor del camaleón y el pis mandragórico bañó a Goyle y a Zabini. Theodore se vio bien pues protegió a Pansy o quizá no fue valor sino para ganarse otro beso. Furioso, Snape manoteaba apartándose plumas flotantes, polvo de caucho del globo y gotitas de perfume de zorrillo, señalando a los Slyterin que huían. Los detuvo a gritos y desde el umbral a una que velozmente estaba por dar vuelta en la escalera.

-¡Usted también, Parkinson!

Pansy dejó de correr, con gesto de fastidio, alzando los brazos lentamente y con la varita en la mano.

Harry volvió veloz con Hermione, con los cabellos levantados y plumas pegadas al uniforme.

-¡Vámonos, ahora te cuento...!

-¿Qué viste, qué? -preguntó ella, llevada del brazo por Harry al amparo del corredor.

-No vi nada -jadeó metros adelante, inclinado con las manos en las rodillas.

-¿Harry, eres tan torpe? -se indignó ella, dando un salto de exasperación.

Esperando a recobrarse para contarle, con una mano en la cintura él se limpió polvo de plumas en una mejilla, suspirando.

-De un tiempo acá las chicas importantes para mí no dejan de ponerme sobrenombres. Ginny no me baja de traidor en ciernes. Tú, bueno. Con Ginny por lo pronto no podemos abrazarnos ni bes...

Hermione en su planeta de nuevo se remordió una uña.

-No me cuentes, son cosas que yo quiero hacer con Snape -suspiró, pícara- Ah, si vieras qué ganas le tengo...

Harry halló el modo de hacer una revuelta de esclavo:

-Y él, ¿querrá? -se rascó la orilla de la boca, para disimular una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿De qué me estás hablando, desalmado? –preguntó Hermione, con gesto desabrido.

-¿Has pensando que no le gusten las mujeres? -se quitó las plumas del cabello, frotándolo, gozando hacer entrar en duda.

La lechuza volvió con su ama, sin plumas de medio cuerpo para abajo y cara de berrinche, posándose en la cabeza de la castaña, pero ella no se dio cuenta, absorta en la nueva hipótesis de trabajo.

-Vaya...

-Sospecho que tenemos un problema -opinó Harry, sentándose en el piso-, ahora que sepas...

Hermione no lo oía; dejó la lechuza en el respaldo de un asiento y analizó con creciente inquietud:

-¿Será que no le gustan las mujeres? -se mordió un labio, viendo de lado- Pero cuando me toca siento sus manos vibrar. Me besa con ganas de morderme. ¿Fingirá?

Harry se sentó en el suelo.

-Cuando vean los restos del aparato y las plumas de lechuza, sabrán de ti y de mí -se dijo-. Y oí a Snape gritar "Parkinson" y otras voces. Los Slytherin me seguían sabiendo de qué se trataba el artefacto. Sospecho que tu relación con Snape se acabará sabiendo.

Hermione, cruzada de brazos, se tocaba repetidamente los labios con un índice, entrecerrando los ojos de concentración. Oyó lo último que dijo Harry, pero no le preocupó.

-De todos modos le he concertado una cita con una persona que desea saber todo.

-¿A quién te refieres? -Harry volvió a interesarse.

-En mis ocupaciones extracurriculares están las relaciones públicas -comentó frunciendo el ceño y viéndose la uña remordida-. Ayer arreglé una entrevista para Snape.

-¡Si salimos vivos de la de hoy! Porque en cuanto te cuente...

Ella sonrió, poco le faltó para frotarse las manos.

-Añadiré el tema de la orientación de Snape en sus preguntas, la Skeeter es tan chismosa que lo hará encantada.

Harry se dejó caer de espaldas al piso.

-¡Herms, mejor vuelve con Ron...!


	15. Reportera del crimen

-¡Buenos días, profesor Snape!

Rita Skeeter entró al despacho sin llamarle director porque era antipática pero eso ya se sabe. Como se acercaba el final de año la temperatura descendía, pero ella vestía un apretado traje amarillo de falda varios centímetros por encima de la rodilla, zapatos morados de tacón verde, sombrero rojo de lunares blancos y anteojos nuevos con forma de alas de pegaso chillón.

-Gracias por recibirme -lo sacudió la mano al saludarlo, sin dejarlo levantar del asiento-, es un honor estar ante el héroe del momento, el baluarte de la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, El Que Debe Ser Nombrado, reciba mi admiración sincera -mintió.

-Reciba lo mismo que siente por mí -respondió acremente Snape, con la verdad.

Rita se sentó al otro lado del escritorio y puso manos a la obra.

-Hemos sabido de un reciente suceso de indisciplina, prof... -notó la mirada de él- señor director, ¿qué puede decirnos al respecto?.

-Se ha resuelto -comentó él-. En un exceso de celo en el cumplimiento de su deber, la señorita prefecta Pansy Parkinson vigiló a quienes creía infractores, que lo eran, pero por motivos cotidianos de solucionable comportamiento escolar. No impartimos correctivos, fue un hecho mínimo y comprensible en alumnos sometidos a la tensión de la época, que tienen el mérito añadido de haber vuelto este año lectivo, lo que no se puede decir de todos. El caso se cerró.

Rita asintió.

-Eh, los datos sobre los logros de Hogwarts en estos tres meses de la Nueva Era me han sido proporcionados por la señorita Granger, por lo que quisiera abordar aspectos personales del héroe.

-Se refiere a...

-Usted, evidentemente. ¡Qué gallarda es su modestia! -sonrió Rita, acicalándose el cabello.

Tomó una libreta y abriéndola, colocó la pluma en ella, que quedó suspendida esperando tomar nota. La Skeeter apoyó su proyecto de noticia desplegando ante sus ojos con una sonrisa, el enorme titular de mañana, que ella abarcó haciendo círculo con las manos.

-Imagine: "Snape... el Hombre..." ¡Fantástico encabezado! Miles de lectores y lectoras abriendo _El Profeta_ con sus manos y manas para leer con sus ojos y ojas a quien los salvó de ser víctimas y víctimos. ¡Titular idea mía, indudablemente! Los encargados de los cabezales del diario son un asco, ya le contaré, querido, mi idea excelsa es profundizar en el alma del director del colegio formativo de los cuadros que mañana dirigirán al Estado Mágico, dígame, director Snape, ¿usted es virgen?

-¿Y usted? -dijo con mala cara.

-¿Estado civil? ¿Comprometido, en búsqueda, abandonado, indiferente?

-Digamos que... soltero...

-¿Por elección o por decisión?

-Son sinónimos.

-¿Por decisión o forzosamente?

-Ambas.

La pluma escribía frenéticamente.

-Tenemos conocimiento que la señorita Granger -Rita jugó con una caja de marfil en el escritorio de Snape-, que es una gran persona, como usted sabe... ¿Usted sabe que Miss Granger es una gran persona, verdad? -preguntó con intención de sacar hilo.

-Lo sé.

Skeeter cruzó una pierna artísticamente.

-Que ella y usted han manifestado interés mutuo, y esto lo sabemos por comentarios de la señorita Parkinson.

-No tengo relación de esa naturaleza con la prefecta Granger -mintió de aquí a la Luna.

-Podemos investigarlo, ¿sabe? Tenemos a los reporteros más competentes del área y como vidente en la sección de chismes de famosos a la señorita Lovegood, nuestra filosofia es "acéptelo ahora o sufra el escándalo después". ¿La ama?

-¿A quién? -parpadeó- Me perdí.

-A Hermione Granger.

-La señorita Granger es una excelente prefecta y estudiante ejemplar, que cumple con obligaciones extra en esta etapa de reforma de nuestra institución. Sería de muy mal gusto pretender involucrarla en hablillas sin sentido.

-¿Le gusta ella?

-Defina gustar.

Rita gesticuló con las manos para describir:

-¿Le dan ganas de abrazarla, besarla, tocarla y hacer las cosas naturales que ocurren entre las personas que se aman?

-Yo...

-¿Tiene usted deseos lúbricos y libidinosos? ¿Los inferii le susurran en los inferii sugiriéndole toquetear a Miss Granger, palparla, sobarla, hacerla inclinar sobre el caldero y usted detrás haciendo cara de demente lascivo y voluptuoso echando baba en la pocion?

-A decir verdad... -lo pensó.

-¿Someterla a un _Imperius_ para hacerla cumplir sus fantasías más sucias, retorcidas y lujuriosas, pillín?

-Pues... -suspiró, dejando vagar la mirada y alzando las cejas.

-O dígame, ¿ve a los jugadores de quidditch y piensa "los hombres no están tan feos"?

-¿Eh?

Rita se puso en pie, seguida de la pluma que anotaba en el pergamino. Señaló a Snape.

-¿Ha sentido la vibración de una identidad alternativa? ¿Tiene ganas de salir del armario evanescente?

-Siento que la conozco... -Snape entrecerró los ojos.

-¿A la vibración alternativa? -Rita se sintió cerca de la verdad; abrió mucho los ojos- ¿Usted es...?

-Conocerla a usted.

Rita no supo qué decir y para salir del paso, de un extraño salto se sentó, cruzó una pierna y apoyando un brazo en el respaldo se pasó una mano por detrás del cabello. La postura torcida y su balancear un pie metiendo y sacando un zapato rápidamente, borró toda expresión en la cara de Snape.

-Hablemos claro -dijo ella-. ¿Me desea?

-¿Uh...?

Avanzó a él, contoneándose. Un poco raro, porque lanzaba las caderas de un lado a otro y titubeó sobre los tacones. Se giró secamente y dejó caer en el descansabrazos de la silla de Snape, que quitó el brazo con susto para que Rita no se sentara en él.

El director la sostuvo de la espalda cuando ella se hizo atrás, quedando de lado.

-Vamos, vamos -preguntó ella, acariciante-, ¿no le gustaría... tener este cuerpo?

-¿Tener su cuerpo? No, me gusta el que tengo. Esas costumbres gender-bender de los animagos...

Ella se levantó yendo a su asiento, contoneándose castigadora. Al sentarse, retorció llamativamente su físico, colocando las manos a los lados de sus piernas y adelantando el escote.

-¿Se negaría a tres minutos de pasión fogosa?

Snape la observó como pensando en envenenarla.

-¿Qué quiere saber?

-¿Le gustan las mujeres o los hombres?

-En este momento, nadie.

La Skeeter se levantó, quitándose el saco. La blusa semitransparente dejaba ver un corpiño negro.

-¡Hace tanto calor...!

Snape se levantó con la fuerza que da el miedo y llegando al asiento de Rita, la señaló amenazante con el índice:

-Corrija la orientación de sus preguntas si no quiere que la convierta en escarabajo pelotero y ya sabe qué empujan.

-¡No, Severus Snape Prince, my Prince! -susurró ella, echando la nuca atrás y peinando a Snape con las manos-, ¡hazme tuya!

Él la miró de arriba abajo:

-¿.. mía...?

-¡Sí, tuya, aquí, en este momento y para siempre!

-Hay un mundo alrededor nuestro, yo... -dudó.

-¡Deja que lo sepa ese mundo, grítalo a los cuatro vientos! -la Skeeter se colgó de la nuca de Snape echando la cabeza atrás- ¡Deja que la fuerza de nuestras pasiones entremezcladas encienda la flama con que arda el aire que respiramos arrasando nuestros cuerpos y haciendo hervir el caldero chorreante!

-No entendí pero... ¡sonó erótico! -asintió él, estimulado.

Rita le sobó una oreja.

-¡Brindis, conversación, sex, ahora!

Él la admiró descaradamente. La verdad es que excepto por lo extravagante, Rita no estaba mal.

-¿Por qué no? -se dijo él.

Snape le pasó un brazo por el talle y la tomó de la otra mano atrayéndola cual bailarín de tango, que recordaba de las clases de cultura muggle allá en su caótica adolescencia.

Dobló a Rita, que al ver el avance súbito, al punto que Snape casi la besa, perdió aplomo y puso cara de tejón asustado.

-¡Pasión desenfrenada! -susurró Snape- ¡Fuego sobre fuego!

Se hizo atrás, tirando de ella y llevando el movimiento hasta quedar a la distancia de sus brazos extendidos.

-¡Fogosidad! -añadió él.

Circunspecto, volvió a tirar de ella haciéndola girar, sin soltarla giró con seriedad y cabellos en salto seco y de nuevo la atrajo, hasta quedar frente a frente otra vez abrazados.

-¡Entrega mutua, plena!

La pluma los seguía, escribiendo sin cesar. Skeeter, intimidada, se hizo atrás y chocó con un librero parpadeando temerosa. Snape le sobó la espalda queriendo bajar más, pero ella le apartó las manos con susto al sentir a dónde iba. Acorralada, Snape le acarició con los dedos las sienes y mejillas, casi nariz con nariz, que sirvieron de eje pues Snape movió la cabeza como buscando los labios de Rita.

-¿Tú, yo, whiskey de fuego, quién arriba, quién abajo, no sé, piénsalo?

Bajó las manos a las caderas de la Skeeter, atrayéndolas a él. La reportera gimió con los ojos abiertos cuando quedaron del todo juntos.

-¡Ay, San Tobías Mártir...! -se ruborizó- ¡Creo que sí le gustan las mujeres!

-No tres minutos -rectificó él-, sino tres días de pasión, ¡tres!

-¡... no sé si amarte u odiarte...! -jadeó la Skeeter, repentinamente acalorada.

-Empecemos con el whiskey -le sonrió él, perversamente.

-De... de acuerdo -ella pasó saliva con dificultad.

Snape la dejó y sirviendo las copas, medio volteó a ella con leve sonrisa pícara.

-¿Quedará entre nosotros o será noticia?

-No-nooo... ticia, digo entrenono, digo entre nonosotros...

Llevando los vasos , él le tendió uno y ambos bebieron de un sorbo. Snape no le quitó la vista de encima, sonriéndole en promesas.

Rita estaba pensando seriamente tener una aventura con Snape (total, eso quería), cuando hubo un fumarazo y uno de los vasos cayó al suelo.

-Aj -gruñó ella, incordiada-, debí suponerlo.

Snape la estudió alzando una ceja, vaso en mano. Su interlocutora había cambiado.

Era Hermione, de anteojos de pegaso y vestida con el traje tipo Rita Skeeter, frustrada en sus labios pintados de rojo intenso.

-¡Tramposo! -le recriminó, quitándose los anteojos con una sacudida de cabellos.

Snape asintió, colocando su vaso en el escritorio.

-Algo andaba mal desde que te vi tropezar con esos tacones. La Skeeter de verdad nació con tacones altos.

-¿Y qué me diste de beber? -enojada, atrapó en el aire la pluma y la hoja, guardándolas.

-Antipoción Multijugos en elíxir mezclada en el whiskey. Los dos vasos tenían. Como yo no debo cambiar es inocua para mí. La tengo de reserva para huéspedes que me hagan dudar.

-Los tacones, ¿eso fue todo lo que me falló? -quiso saber, molesta.

-En la seducción hubo un poco de... desaliño. Y términos científicos.

Cuando ella salía refunfuñando, Snape miró las pantorillas sin medias de Hermione y sus pies calzados con tacones altos. La ropa de mujer formal con esa blusa que dejaba ver el corpiño y su frescura juvenil hacía un contraste que despertó un extraño deseo en él.

-Granger...

Ella volteó con fastidio, esperando el remate irónico de él.

-Le queda bien el labial rojo -opinó Snape con sonrisilla torcida, mirando la boca de ella.

Enojada por la falla de su plan, Hermione se puso las manos en la cintura y haciéndose adelante, le mandó un beso frunciendo los labios con ironía molesta. Parpadeando lentamente negó con la cabeza y salió airada.

Snape se sentó, satisfecho de haberse salido con la suya esta vez.

Firmó unos pergaminos y puso el sello de la Dirección aprobando dos oficios de McGonagall. Cuando iba a abrir libretas de reportes, se detuvo y levantó la pequeña caja que tenía en la esquina del escritorio, la que Rita tomara.

Snape la abrió y de la caja de marfil escapó un leve aroma a gardenias.

Dentro estaban los rizos de Hermione.

Atados con la cinta rojo intenso, sus volutas doradas desprendían un suave perfume que ella se había aplicado.

Volteando lentamente la caja, dejó caer el mechón en una de sus palmas.

Con cuidado acarició los rizos, siguiendo su dibujo aterciopelado al tacto.

Inclinándose, cerró los ojos y aspiró, llenándose con la melodía del aroma de Hermione.

Poción Multijugos. ¿Que si ella le gustaba?

Snape apoyó la frente en una sien, exhalando un largo suspiro:

-Y también te amo.


	16. El sueño que quiero soñar

Snape soñó que Hermione y él no se amaban.

Snape soñó que uno para el otro no existía.

Soñó que nunca habían hablado.

Snape soñó que Granger era una sombra. Soñó que ella no lo miraba y pasaba junto a él con gesto indiferente.

Soñó que Hermione era un nombre y una imagen en un pergamino visto a mitad de la noche, un rostro mudo en movimiento que brillaba en la oscuridad y que nunca tendría palabras para él.

Soñó que Hermione era un sueño.

Soñó que de cara al cielo estrellado se preguntaba, y deseaba, e imaginaba a Hermione, pero ella para él era únicamente preguntas, y deseos, e imaginaciones.

Soñó que en largas noches y días, el primero igual que el último en su vacío, Hermione nunca diría nada que cambiara la vida de los dos.

Soñó que no la encontraba en ningún sueño.

Snape soñó que pensaba en Hermione asomado por una ventana un día cualquiera de cara a un cielo oscuro sin luna, ni estrellas, y que Hermione estaba afuera, en algún lugar lejano, y que ella no pensaba en él, no se preguntaba, pues él nada significaba para ella.

Soñó que no la amaba. Que no la conocía como realmente era. Que su profundidad de pensamientos y de sentimientos era una veta de oro lejos del alcance de él, diamantes subterráneos sin rescatar, de los que él no tenía idea. Una Hermione inexistente para él excepto como un recuerdo contradictorio, pronto a olvidar.

Soñó que ellos estuvieron juntos en otro sueño, de los que al despertar se recuerdan fragmentos vagos, escenas mezcladas sin su sentido original, cuyos trozos se difuminan dejando la sensación de haber perdido un significado importante.

Snape caminaba por una ciudad gris de vagabundos, con la sensación de venir de un lugar distante, cuya verdad se le escapaba. En aquel otro sitio que no conseguía recordar existía alguien cuyo recuerdo también se mantenía opaco, sin emerger a su conciencia, excepto en la noción que fue de importancia vital para él... Pensaba en busca del rostro, de recordar sus facciones, pero no lo conseguía y la necesidad se acompañaba de desesperanza. Lo más cierto que tenía de ese intento inútil era la de sufrir una pérdida que le arrancaba un trozo del alma, una pérdida para la que no tenía suficientes lágrimas con qué llorarla, una pérdida que cavaba un hueco en el aire que respiraba.

En una calle de grises y azules edificios distorsionados, recordó algo de aquella persona, llegando a él sin claridad, sino como una impresión revoloteante: un aroma de gardenias.

Volteó al cielo y se formó una idea: era una chica de gesto serio, escribiendo en un pergamino. Era...

Era Hermione.

Era Hermione, pero, ¿dónde estaba ella? ¿Qué había hecho él para estar en esta ciudad? ¿Dónde la encontraría? Y preguntándose, se dio cuenta que en la ciudad ninguna calle se mantenía igual, que dejando un acera no era posible regresar a ella porque había cambiado, si se salía de una casa las calles cambiaban su dirección, su aspecto, quienes habitaban en ella e incluso ellos nunca eran los mismos. Siendo así, si todo se perdía, ¿cómo encontrar a Hermione?

Entendió que nunca la iba a encontrar.

Snape despertó respirando agitado, sentándose en la cama y cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Su corazón latía rápido y las sensaciones de desconcierto y pérdida vividos en el sueño lo siguieron por unos instantes.

Se sentó en la cama. Estaba vestido, sin darse cuenta de haber quedado dormido al haberse recostado para descansar un rato, dejando a McGonagall abrir el festejo de hoy, 31 de diciembre, con los alumnos que permanecieron en Hogwarts.

Recuperándose, se puso de pie y volteó a la ventana, donde la escarcha se acumulaba y a cuyo través se distinguía la caída de copos de nieve.

Y entonces se preguntó sino como en ese sueño, él podría estarla perdiendo ahora.

Si la perdiera... si la perdiera, si la dejaba ir, pensó, se condenaría a morir poco a poco, se condenaría a morir en el recuerdo y el sinsentido.

Y se preguntó más, se preguntó en la noche sino el amor tenía derecho de ser de la forma que quisiera, que necesitara, como se diera, como exigiera, y si Hermione no valía absolutamente todo, y si no valía dar el paso más allá del qué dirán y más allá del propio temor. Y si no la única razón que importaba para él, lo único importante, era que ella lo amaba y que estaba incrustada en su corazón de forma irremediable.

¿Perderla? ¿Después preguntarse, después arrepentirse de no haberlo hecho?

Snape se aseó rápido, se vistió y salió de su habitación.

En el primer nivel del castillo escuchó los sonidos del festejo en el Gran Salón, pero se alejó.

Era noche fría y él se apresuró en el viento que empujaba copos de nieve, Snape corrió entre las luces decembrinas, los adornos brillosos en la oscuridad, las de una fiesta de final de año que al mismo tiempo era la fiesta del inicio de su vida, la que empezó cuando se enamoró de Hermione Granger.

Hermione, la chica a la que adoraba, la que lo trastornaba con ese dulce dolor del amar con locura, la locura lúcida que podría cometer. La chica que le dolía igual que los amaneceres: le dolía de belleza y sentimiento.

Snape cruzó corriendo con los arcos a un lado, cruzando las columnas, aire, sombra, aire, sombra, y veloz miró a ambos lados del pasillo, tratando que fuera verdad su esperanza. Que a Granger se le hubiera ocurrido ir esta noche al corredor donde en ocasiones se encontraban.

Mas no estaba. Él se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, vacío, pero al ver hacia donde los arcos daban paso al patio, la nevada que caía en velo alzó otro, y eso sólo habría bastado para caer rendido.

Hermione estaba sentada entre los actos. No la vio porque ella estaba con las piernas recogidas en el borde del asiento y la espalda en la columna del arco. Ella no lo había visto ni oído; llevaba túnica, bufanda, guantes y un gorro tejido por donde asomaban sus cabellos.

Debía tener frío, en silencio, oscura contra el fondo blanco de nieve en el pario y los copos que descendían.

-Hermione... -susurró Snape.

La chica volteó hacia él, con sobresalto. No distinguió bien su rostro, pero sí el contorno de sus cabellos, la forma de voltear.

Se le acercó a ella, muy lentamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -susurró él.

Hermione recargó la cabeza en la columna, volteando a Snape, respondiéndole con voz cálida, sincera, un poco indefensa:

-¡Vengo todas las noches...!

La sola frase fue suficiente para Snape. Al acercarse más, la leve luz de la luna delineó las facciones de Hermione y sus ojos para él, avivada por el juego de la nieve cubriendo de plata el patio, por las luces de las altas torres, por el frío, era ella y en la profundidad de su alma Snape vio su propia vida, en la que quería a Hermione, que lo esperaba, la chica que había entrado en su corazón como nadie, cuya mirada de amor y melancolía lo valía absolutamente todo, correr a ella, entregarse a ella, desprenderse del miedo, de la renuncia, y desear años por venir a su lado. Ambos llenos de la misma locura en ese diciembre que ojalá fuera eterno.

Hermione se giró colocando los pies en el suelo y Snape fue a ella. Puso una rodilla en suelo tomando las manos enguantadas de la chica, envolviéndolas con las suyas, atesorándolas.

El viento frío soplaba en brisas.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? -le preguntó él- Y, ¿qué hago sin ti?

-¡Dímelo tú...! -susurró ella, nostálgica.

-Puedo decirte esto...

Snape la besó delicadamente en una suave mejilla.

Hermione no se movió y él fue al centro de su rostro... Ella cerró los ojos cuando el calor de sus facciones se avivó al acercar sus labios...

Los copos de nieve caían lentos, y Snape acarició con sus labios, rozándolos, los labios rojos y cálidos de Hermione, de leve humedad... El calor de la respiración de ella y de su rostro envolvió a Snape igual a una declaración de amor. Cuando estaban por besarse, ella susurró: "¡Severus...!" e iba a repetirlo pero Snape la silenció amorosamente... En el frío, los labios cálidos de ambos se encontraron y cerrando los ojos... se dieron un beso en los labios.

Snape experimentó un vértigo al besar los labios delgados y suaves de Hermione. Sintió que su vida se catapultaba a otro nivel. Y tomados de las manos se besaron repetidamente en los labios, un beso reclamando otro, buscando sitios, más rápido, iluminando la nieve, y la luna se descubrió tras las noches cuando el breve sonido de los besos intercambiados lo envolvió en su intimidad, con alivio, encadenándolos.

Hermione entró en su sangre transformándose para él, en el mayor tesoro de su vida. Se vieron a los ojos al besarse, escapándoseles palabras, promesas, Hermione susurraba "¡Severus!" y él volvía a besarla en sus labios delgados, carmines por su calor.

Si fue verdad que las estrellas brillaron más en el cielo o fue un sueño, lo cierto es que el repentino abrazo de Hermione en su nuca y la calidez de sus estrecharlo, su apretarlo apartándolo para ella, fue para Snape mayor que el mejor sueño. Él se entregó a la suave intensidad de Hermione al rodearlo por la nuca con tono de suave sollozo:

-¡... perdóname, mi amor, perdona por haberme alejado...!

Snape se apresuró a abrazarla negando con la cabeza, rápido, intenso, cerca del rostro triste de Hermione:

-¡No, no... perdóname tú a mí, tú nada has hecho, yo he sido un necio, perdóname tú!

Ella apoyó la frente en el cuello de Snape, humedeciéndolo con lágrimas.

-¡Te extraño, te extraño tanto...! –susurró ella.

-¡Yo también te extraño! -la estrechó más amorosamente, acariciando sus cabellos- ¡Te extraño muchísimo, más que eso, me haces tanta falta que no puedo respirar, no puedo vivir, si estas lejos me falta la vida... No pude más, no soporté estar más tiempo lejos de ti, por eso vine!

Hermione lo tomó del rostro y habló de un tema que la inquietaba.

-... mi amor, te lo juro, mi amor si sientes que no soy para ti, el tiempo... dame tiempo... Todo cambiará, te lo prometo, en poco tiempo no se verá diferencia entre tú y yo...

Snape la besó de nuevo, en su mente revoloteando que ella le llamara mi amor.. y ante los ojos tristes y cerrados de Hermione se arrepintió de haber pensado aquello, pues Hermione y él estaban unidos por verdades profundas, por formas de ser íntimas, unidos por realidades. Eso era lo importante. Fuera de eso nadie tenía derecho de decirles cómo deberían ser, otros no estaban en sus vidas, no respondían sus preguntas, no eran luz en sus existencias, no se les debía nada para darles explicaciones.

-¡No digas eso, no dudes! -aseguró, preocupado- Es mi culpa que pienses eso, no, tú eres perfecta, yo no entendía que cuando se ama no existen barreras porque son corazones que se hablan. No tiene nada de malo que nos amemos sin seguir lo que otros tomen como una norma. Si tú me amas esa es mi norma. Eres perfecta, no te quiero diferente, no querría que cambiaras, te amo por lo que eres y te amo cómo eres.

Élinclinó la cabeza, tomando las manos de Hermione

-Yo... –buscó las palabras- Tú eres toda luz y yo he tenido experiencias oscuras. Demasiado. Temía que a la larga eso fuera un peso.

Ella se secó los ojos, negando con un movimiento, haciendo mohín de persistencia dulce.

-Te entiendo, pero esas dudas no existen para mí. Sólo tú, el mejor hombre que conozco. ¿Todavía te importan esas dudas? Creo que no, o no estarías aquí.

-Ya no me importa. Me veía como fui, no como soy. Yo mismo traía el pasado al hoy. Ahora ya no me pesa.

-¿Por qué ya no te pesa?

Él la besó en los labios. La caricia era tan perfecta y dulce que Snape se mareaba.

-¡No lo sé...! -sonrió imperceptiblemente.

Se juró no volver a hacer sentir así a Hermione. La tristeza de ella lo abrumaba.

Él admiró sus facciones, acariciando su cabello.

-Hermione... para mí, tú eres... perfecta. Tú eres el sueño que quiero soñar.

Se sentó y la tomó de la mano, asomando al extremo del corredor que venía de la Gran Escalera. Sintió cómo Hermione se apresuró a entrelazar sus dedos y le regresó la caricia.

-Ven –le pidió.

De la mano, pasaron bajo un arco y caminaron un poco sobre la dura capa de hielo. La nevada era tenue, rodeándolos.

Más allá, Snape tomó la varita e hizo un pase sobre ellos, donde un destello de copos de luz se formó como...

-¡Un muérdago...! -sonrió ella, bajo la planta que flotaba.

-¿Me darías un beso bajo el muérdago? –preguntó él, seriamente.

-Sí, te lo daría –le sonrió.

Se abrazaron, él la levantó un poco de suelo y en la nevada Snape separó los labios de ella con los suyos y en ese estrecharse pleno, él la besó en la boca, con amor y deseo, apretándola contra sí.

Ella lo besaba repetidamente y el contacto terso de sus labios forjaba en Snape cada eslabón de la cadena de terciopelo que lo unía a Hermione

Unidos en esa caricia, Hermione gimió y Snape soltó un suspiro: la tomaba y la reacción de ella, con fruición, fue tomarlo a él. Se le cerraban los ojos, la caricia de los labios de Hermione le borraban todo pensamiento, se rendía. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando; era dar el salto a una estrella, como si hubiera ascendido a la aurora boreal con la caricia de su boca, por el sólo hecho de tener en sus brazos a la chica de los ojos almendra.

Unidos en ese largo beso en la boca, deseoso, enamorado, unidos en fuerte abrazo la luna apareció de nuevo tras las nubes y sus rayos arrancaron destellos a los cristales de nieve, que caían y revoloteaban sobre ellos, centelleando en un baile de plata que acompañó sus susurros al alejarse y volver a besarse: "¡Te amo, Hermione", luna y plata y nieve en destellos de noche y de promesas que en cada beso lo unían a ella oyéndola decirle, vehemente: "¡Yo también te amo, mi amor...!" Hermione le sonreía y él la admiraba, Snape lleno de la sencilla, grata y gigantesca emoción de que ella le llamara _mi amor..._ Y tuvo la total certeza de que con cada palabra y con cada abrazo, con cada beso entraban en una pista de patinaje, la de los pasos que llevan la magia de cambiar las existencias y dejar una huella indeleble al punto de no explicarse el resto de la vida sin este instante, de Snape no entender lo vivido ni el sentido de lo pasado de no ser por este presente de besar a Hermione y ambos vivirse mutuamente. El momento a partir del cual el amor y la pasión te hacen verte de otra forma. Era el momento de Hermione y Snape de amarse sin reservas y con eso dar el salto a la locura.

Para Hermione, Snape era su mayor realidad y más grande sueño. Para Snape, Hermione era la revelación de su vida, el aire que respiraba.

Los reflejos de la luz del castillo en la nieve, titilaban cuando la depositó de nuevo en el suelo, acariciando su cabello. No quería irse, pero tenía unas responsabilidades.

-¿Ya estuviste en el Gran Salón? -quiso saber él.

-Un rato –le sonrió ella-, de mis amigos solamente se quedaron en Hogwarts, Luna y Patil. Puede ser mejor que no nos vean llegar, aunque fuera por separado. ¡Aunque quisiera verte ahora mismo! Volveré a la Torre de Gryffindor –y rió-. ¡Qué cara pondrá Harry cuando se entere! Pobre, por mi culpa ha sufrido bastante.

Snape la tomó de la mano, caminando con ella en la pequeña nevada y preguntó:

-¿Pensarás en mí?

-Siempre -asintió ella-. ¿Y tú en mí?

En los arcos, él la tomó del rostro.

-¡Siempre, siempre...!

La tomó de ambas manos al volver al corredor..

-Debo llegar a la celebración -le explicó él-, pero quiero verte pronto.

-Sí, pronto -asintió ella-, muy pronto.

-¿Mañana?

-¡Sí, mañana! –lo abrazó- ¡Ya quiero que sea mañana...!

Él le tomó el rostro y le dio otro beso en la boca... Obligándose, se alejó, pero Hermione preguntó, queriendo que nada se le escapara. Lo sabía, pero deseaba escucharlo de él. Quería que al decirse, acabara de hacerse realidad.

-¿Y entonces, qué somos? -preguntó emocionada.

Snape se giró y dando pasos atrás extendió los brazos.

-¡Lo que tú quieras!

Hermione dio un salto, alegre.

-¿Novios? ¿Somos novios?

Él asintió:

-No lo dudes. Soy tu novio. El más rendido que puedes tener.

Hermione se tomó de las sienes, sonriendo.

-¿Y yo?

-Tú eres mi novia -afirmó Snape. señalándose con ambos índices-. Eres mi novia, Hermione Granger.

Caminó alejándose, pero pasos más allá, en un golpe de dicha, Snape volteó de nuevo a la sonriente chica y añadió, susurrando:

-¡Y te amo...!


	17. Espejos de hielo

Pensando en Snape, Hermione se apresuraba para llegar a clase. Mucho por hacer, pero dominaba el recuerdo de la última noche.

El día que pintaba arduo no le pesaba. La animaba una sonrisa de goce al voltear al patio, cruzando la oscuridad breve de las columnas y luego bañada por la tenue luz del cielo invernal, que avivaba su cabello. Había amanecido con el primer pensamiento de las palabras que se dijeron en el corredor, y al apretar los libros contra ella, recordaba los abrazos con Snape, la intimidad transmitida por él.

Fue la sensación de despertar sabiendo que tenía un regalo en el árbol, el pensar que Snape con toda su seriedad le dijera que eran novios. Ahora mismo en algún sitio del castillo, él estaba y pensaba en ella.

Dobló en otra galería, entrando a una zona cubierta, y a paso rápido se sumergió en la corriente de alumnos también ocupados esa mañana fría. La castaña se obligó entonces a repasar mentalmente su agenda: lecciones, inventario de biblioteca, lecciones, mensajería de relaciones públicas, trabajo en los invernaderos, estudio y deberes. Era mucho. Ella sola había tomado esas responsabilidades y aunque difíciles de llevar, lo hacía pensando en consolidar de nuevo a Hogwarts. En estos meses algunas decenas más de alumnos habían vuelto a clases, aunque parecía que seguiría la merma en la población estudiantil.

Saludó de lejos a Hanna, siguiendo camino cada cual. Tenían el tiempo medido para llegar a sus ocupaciones escolares. Y con respecto a eso Hermione pensó con repentino dolor que encontraría a Harry en el aula, pero no a Ron. También había bajas en el alumnado. Ron era de los que habían abandonado Hogwarts este nuevo año. El luto, el rompimiento con ella y curiosamente la paz, lo hicieron sentir ajeno al colegio. Ron había comunicado su decisión a ella, a Harry y se marchó el mismo día, luego de hablar con Snape. A Ron le era difícil manejar el dolor y los recuerdos. Sentía que no encajaba como alumno, al contrario de sus camaradas, que seguían para concluir ese importante ciclo de sus vidas y estaban en tiempo, pues se graduarían sólo con un año de más.

Hermione extrañaba a Ron, pero la rutina le ayudaba. Tenía más trabajo que el resto de los prefectos y eso que ellos tenían bastante, con el detalle que Pansy Parkinson los había tomado exclusivamente dentro de la Casa de Slytherin. Si bien era en favor del colegio, no dejaba de tener un tinte de egoísmo que hizo a McGonagall conminarla. Hermione escuchó el connato de discusión por haberse llevado en una reunión con la prefecturía, que Snape es vez delegó en Minerva. Una seria Pansy escuchó la admonición de la subdirectora en tono de tener la razón por anticipado, sobre la necesidad de que Parkinson tomara más responsabilidades en lo colectivo, o dejara algunas de Slytherin, para lo mismo. La chica la observó en silencio dos segundos y grave, respondió con un simple:

-No.

-¿Cómo dice?

Pansy no se tomó la molestia de responder. Se limitó a sostenerle la mirada con frialdad. Odiaba a McGonagall por haberla sacado de Hogwarts el día de la batalla, en ese tono que la Slytherin calificaba de "pedantería de estúpida anciana" y que vio como pretexto de la profesora para insultar a Slytherin. Pansy se decía que aunque sus hermanos de Casa se habían puesto en su contra sobre entregar a Harry, al final se perdonaban mutuamente. Pero a McGonagall no podía ni verla. El rencor le inyectaba un odio frío. Todavía peor porque cuando fueron por Snape a San Mungo, Minerva no quiso nombrar un segundo prefecto de Slytherin para suplir a Malfoy. Aquellas aparentes cobranzas de la subdirectora, la revestían de un halo que para Pansy era débil muestra de un poder que McGonagall sólo supo usar para equivocarse, por ejemplo con Snape, y ella misma acabar en el hospital. Lo que saliera de su boca no tenía valor para la Slytherin.

-Le hago una exhortación a colaborar con Hogwarts, señorita Parkinson.

-¿Me acusa de no colaborar? –preguntó Pansy, firmemente.

-Le hablo de asumir responsab...

-Repito: ¿me acusa de no colaborar?

Minerva iba a responder cuando Pansy la interrumpió de nuevo:

-Entonces si no tiene acusación, que de tenerla yo respondería, profesora McGonagall, evítese decirme qué compromisos extracurriculares debo asumir. Usted no tiene autoridad para eso.

Silencio mortal. Los demás prefectos no dijeron esta boca es mía. Ni Hermione, que tenía dudas sobre cómo la vigilaron en el frustrado espionaje a Snape, por el que se llevó reprimenda oficial donde el director obvió las razones subterráneas. Y la Gryffindor frente a aquella reyerta, la prefecta que tenía el pequeño secreto de amar al director de Hogwarts, pensó que aunque Pansy también se llevó lo suyo, en sentido estricto tenía razón sobre la toma de responsabilidades extracurriculares. Era personal. Lo malo era su modo de defenderse. Pansy tenía a flor de piel su detestar a McGonagall. Y eso mostraba una fisura en Hogwarts: la autoridad de los profesores podía ponerse en entredicho si se tenían las agallas de sostenerlo frente a Snape, como éste iba a ser el caso. Recuerdos y cuestionamientos en las generaciones más antiguas de alumnos, no dejaran a los profesores ser por completo los de antes. En verdad que Snape era el punto de mayor cohesión del colegio. En ese roce de Pansy con McGonagall, por un segundo Hermione se alegró que este 1999 salieran los de séptimo, pues el tiempo terminaría de lavar las heridas y al final sólo habría alumnos que no conocieron la guerra en la institución.

Hermione entró a clase recordando que esa vez Pansy se salió con la suya sobre los trabajos extracurriculares y aunque tenía razón, estuvo mal. Era un precedente de rebeldía victoriosa ante la autoridad. ¿A cuántos más podía arrastrar Pansy a esa actitud? Seguramente a todos los Slytherin. Ella ejercía un control sobre Slytherin al modo de un campamento legionario llevado por una vampira atrayente. Los verde-plata veteranos estaban tratando de consolidar nuevamente su Casa para dejar una norma a las siguientes generaciones, con respecto a ideas como fuerza y orgullo. Si removían a Pansy como prefecta, el nuevo seguiría reconociéndola como la líder de la Casa. Podría ser mejor dejarlo así para no dar motivo a problemas.

Hermione salió más tarde de clase e inventariaba su sección de temas en la biblioteca, cuando resopló. Iba a ser un día largo. Correr y comer igual. A ver si no era cierto que la rebeldía de Pansy tenía un grado de razón. Sentada en el suelo frente a los anaqueles, con libros sin desembalar al lado y otras cajas abiertas, Hermione era de las pocas ocupantes de la biblioteca a esta hora. Con un libro abierto en las rodillas pensó que contribuir a levantar Hogwarts, sí, pero no al grado de dejarse la vida en ello. ¿Debía asumir tantas responsabilidades, hasta el agotamiento? Ella quería contribuir a dejar al colegio lo mejor posible para las futuras generaciones, pero también necesitaba tiempo para sí. Posiblemente su idea del Hogwarts reluciente para el Tercer Milenio era una imagen ideal, pero poco objetiva.

Se apoyó el mentón en un puño. Y estaba Severus... No habían podido verse en dos días. Desde su llegar al corredor a buscarla con necesidad urgente, no habían vuelto a hablar excepto en mensajes lamentando estar ocupados y prometiendo verse a la primera oportunidad.

Las nubes grisáceas clarearon unos instantes. Por los vitrales de arriba entraron columnas de luz y una bañó a Hermione sentada en el suelo, con el mentón en un puño, rodeada de sus cajas y libros desperdigados.

La Gryffindor suspiró... En el brazo luminoso de la mañana fría recordó los besos con Snape, la intensidad de las caricias que se brindaron, sus palabras entregadas... Revivió la fuerza de su estrecharse mutuamente. Hermione se tocó la mejilla y se pasó levemente los dedos por los labios, sintiendo los besos que se dieron, la pasión de él.

Llevaba esa secreta alegría cuando salió de la biblioteca y se dirigía a otra aula. Recordaba a Severus serio, pero también recordó con satisfacción la alegría de él. Snape tenía la costumbre de alejarse por los corredores sin voltear, pero esa noche sí lo hizo, para decirle que la amaba.

Después de la clase, otros encargos... La chica se detuvo en unos arcos abiertos a un patio para respirar el aire frío del invierno; admiró una fuente bañada de escarcha y las otras construcciones altas, blanquecinas por la nevada de anoche... El viento le traía el presente: Severus. Severus estaba con ella. Habían dado el salto y amanecido a este nuevo año como dos personas que se aman. La prefecta y el director. La alumna y el profesor. Aquel era un amor que brillaba en los copos de nieve, que se insinuaban desde el cielo blanco gris. El frío de enero era menor para Hermione al estar lleno de un sentimiento. Desde aquella noche dramática en San Mungo, hasta el día de hoy, un mundo había nacido. Le encantaba y emocionaba la idea de esta nueva forma. Pensó que este no verse era preámbulo a una mañana más clara.

Oyó un rápido aleteo y con sorpresa recibió la llegada de una lechuza a su lado. Hermione tomó el mensaje y lo leyó con sorpresa placentera:

 _¿Tienes tiempo? Podemos vernos cerca del bosque en 15 minutos._

 _Snape._

Ella sacó rápido su pluma y frasco de la alforja, respondió en el mismo pergamino y lo envió de regreso.

La lechuza salió del corredor y se elevó por los aires, pasando cerca de torres y almenas, llevando el primer mensaje de Hermione y Snape como pareja, uniendo sus pensamientos con emoción.

Emoción que sintió Snape cuando recibió al ave y desplegó el pergamino:

 _Sí puedo, mi amor, te veo._

 _Hermione_

Snape guardaba el primer mensaje de Hermione, así como su carta y también guardó esta nota.

Cerrando el cajón con llave, pasó y repasó la forma cómo ella le hablaba. Podían ocurrir mil anécdotas, pensar en mil hechos, pero cuando Hermione le decía "mi amor", Snape experimentaba una cálida y singular emoción. Los ecos que la palabra despertaban formaban la imagen de Hermione en su mente, y se sentía más unido a ella.

Hermione caminaba en el blanco linde del bosque, por el campo cubierto de nieve, abrigada, con gorra y bufanda, dejando vaharadas de vapor con su respiración.

Iba un poco nerviosa. Ahora que Snape era de ella, temía no saber comportarse. ¿Qué se esperaba o cómo se debía ser? ¿Había un modo? Era como inaugurar una forma de ser, como si de pronto no lo conociera y por ende no supiera cómo tratarlo.

-Pareces un pequeño tren de obstinación –le dijeron, a unos pasos.

Ella volteó con expectante sobresalto y descubrió a la figura de pie a unos pasos, con los árboles a unos metros detrás.

-¡Severus! –sonrió ella.

Sus temores se desvanecieron. Sabía cómo reaccionar. Snape caminó hacia ella y Hermione dio una pequeña carrera hacia él, tendiéndole las manos y sonriendo.

 _Sí,_ se dijo Snape. _La amo de todo corazón._ El sol semioculto tras la delgada capa de nubes arrancó resplandores al tejado nuboso, en brillos de nácar que iluminaron el rostro sonriente de Hermione y su alegre mirada complacida al ir a él. En Snape, volver a verla al cabo de aquella noche y días produjo la extraña sensación de haber olvidado cuán hermosa era. O posiblemente era que, ya sin barreras, la belleza de Hermione lo impresionaba de lleno y no tenía más motivos para negar nada, dejándose inundar por el abrazo radiante de la visión de Hermione sonriéndole.

Hermione sonriendo en túnica y de larga bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor, yendo hacia él en breve carrera de ojos entrecerrados de gusto, fue el cuadro más amado al corazón de Snape. Antes de ella todo fue espejismo y niebla. Antes de su sonrisa para él nada había existido. Un después de ella no podría ser nada para él. Snape se dijo que podría dar la vuelta al mundo, vivir mil vidas, agotar el universo y nada sería lo mismo, nada se semejaría a Hermione, todo sería vaga sombra. La hora y la persona era ésta. La hora era el hoy y la persona era Hermione Granger, con sus bucles asomando por la gorra tejida, encantada de verlo.

Aunque era de mañana, las estrellas giraron en el cielo de Severus Snape cuando Hermione saltó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Las constelaciones cantaron sus leyendas cuando él le devolvió el abrazo recargando una de sus sienes en los rizos de la chica, y así la mañana, y la nieve, y la ventisca con sus copos volantes descubrieron los labios de Hermione y Snape encontrándose en beso cálido y sediento, de alivio, de dicha en campanadas en la hora del reencuentro con los sueños. El soñar despierto de verse de nuevo, de estar con la persona amada a la que se extrañaba.

Abrazados, sus bocas unidas en beso se entregaron en amor, y acariciándose con sed. Suspiros y sonidos de deleite brotaron de cada uno al besarse, también moviendo sus rostros para acariciarse más los labios y apretarse más, si era posible.

Un viento sopló cuando separando sus rostros, mirándose los labios, volvieron a fundirse en un beso, sintiendo que la caricia les provocaba deseos de acariciarse más. Hermione parecía más agitada que Snape, pero él se veía más intenso que ella, en una combinación exacta de maneras de ser que se estimulaban una a la otra. La pausa de separarse un segundo y fundir sus bocas en el frío de la mañana era como apoderarse uno del otro, repetirse que estaban juntos. Era mejor que mil palabras, y significaba más.

Hermione le pasó los brazos por la nuca, estrechando a Snape contra ella, para decirle que se quedaría. Snape la rodeaba por el talle y por los hombros, diciéndole que no se iría.

Al separarse, quedaron frente contra frente, viéndose mutuamente los labios, Hermione con las manos en los hombros de Snape y éste tomándola del rostro.

-Necesitaba verte –susurró él.

-Yo también, mi amor –asintió ella, rápido.

Hermione no necesitaba preguntar cómo era, Snape no necesitaba recordar cómo fue. Era nuevo para los dos.

-Me agrada... -la besó en los labios, su mirada era fuerte, casi exigente de querer admirarla- cuando me llamas así...

Hermione le devolvió la caricia, asintiendo de nuevo.

-¿Sí? –preguntó ella, viéndolo a los ojos al darse varios besos cortos en los labios- ¿Te gusta, mi amor?

Lo trastornó el "mi amor" dicho en su boca, entre besos, y deseó besarla de nuevo. En el frío, la calidez de los labios de Hermione en los de Snape se acompañó de su perfume natural, intensificado en su rostro sonrojado por el frío. Relativamente lejos de Hogwarts, para ambos eran los primeros besos libres, un poco lejos del castillo para no dar de qué hablar aun con sólo dejarse ver juntos. Aquí estaban un poco más a salvo.

Hermione lo tomó de la mano y él entrelazó sus dedos al caminar por la llanura blanca... La quietud era completa, excepto por las esporádicas corrientes de aire que sacudían los abetos blancos a la orilla del bosque.

El lago estaba congelado, extendiendo su piso de hielo en la enorme cuenca rodeada de vegetación coronada de nieve. Admiraron un rato el paisaje, hasta que Hermione notó el silencio pensativo de él.

Iba a preguntar qué sucedía, cuando Snape tomó su varita, dijo un encantamiento que ella no conocía y antes de darse cuenta, él estaba de pie en el hielo.

-¿Quieres venir?

-¿Adónde? -somnió- ¿Hablas de patinar, verdad? ¿Cuál es el encantamiento para patinar sin patines?

-Te lo puedo contar mientas vamos... no sé... aquí, allá...

-Una vez me dijiste eso y hablamos todo el día.

-Digamos que esta vez será un rato.

-¿Cuándo aprendiste a patinar?

-Hace tiempo. Ahora recordé que veía el lago y deseaba hacerlo, pero no me animaba.

Snape le tendió la mano, ella entretejió sus dedos y al pararse sobre el hielo, diría que tenía patines. Así se sentía.

Y así funcionaba. En pocos minutos se deslizaban lenta y grácilmente sobre el hielo, con mínimo esfuerzo. El encantamiento facilitaba el deslizarse, pues se trataba más bien de dirigir el movimiento y al velocidad. Eso la hizo recordar:

-Me sorprendió cómo bailaste en tu oficina.

-¿Cuándo quisiste seducirme con tu disfraz?

Antes de dejarla responder, divertida por aquel bochorno, sosteniéndola de la otra mano, Snape la tomó de la cintura.

Abrazados para baile, Snaoe la hizo dar ampliae vueltas cón él, recorriendo el hielo.

La mañana pintaba de blanco nieve el campo y los árboles, enmarcando a Hermione y a Snape en un baile sobre el lago helado, girando lentamente. El cielo nuboso los cubría, algunos copos los rodeaban.

La soltó, aunque no de la mano, y se deslizaron en recta sobre la superficie de agua detenida. Los árboles blanquecinos a sus costados pasaban rápido.

Snape volteaba a ella de cuando en vez: _Su esplendorosa sonrisa_ , la admiró. _Sus bellos ojos._ La ventisca ondeaba los rizos de Hermione. No dejaré que nada le pase, se dijo Snape, con un estremecimiento en el tórax. _La cuidaré mientras yo viva._ Se prometió: _Mientras yo viva, seré de ella._

-¿En qué piensas? –le sonrió Hermione.

-En qué pienso –se preguntó, sin entonación.

La tomó de la cintura y la elevó, deteniéndose. Para él, no pesaba nada. La elevó hasta verla un poco hacia arriba. A Hermione se le escapó una exclamación de susto divertido cuando él giro con ella.

-¿Quieres saber en qué pienso?

-¡Sí! ¡Severus...! –rio, sujetándose el gorro.

Él le prometió:

-Mientras tu amor sea mío, tú serás para mí lo más sagrado.

-¿Y si ya no es tuyo? -sonrió con picardía.

Él respondió serio:

-No tendrás qué saber que continuaré amándote.

Las nubes sobre Hermione en su manto gris claro se acompañaban de las ramas blancas de los árboles al girar, y algunos copos brillaron alrededor de ellos.

La acercó contra él y la besó en la boca. Abrazados y acariciándose, dieron giros sobre el hielo.

-¿Y si nos descubren en el colegio? -preguntó ella, más seria; debía cuidar la imagen de Snape, la más respetada.

-Que digan lo que quieran.

Eso la sorpendió, pero él lo dijo con tal convicción que ella no dudó. Añadió:

-¿Estaremos a pesar de lo que dijeran?

-Te lo juro.

La cargó en sus brazos y la llevó en ese paseo, apretada contra él. Ella se apoyó en su tórax.

-¡Te amo..! –susurró Hermione.

-Yo también te amo.

La llevó así un rato, en el viento y en la nieve.

-¿Qué pensarías de dejar algunas actividades extracurriculares? –le preguntó de pronto él.

Ella se sorprendió y quiso saber, suavemente:

-¿Por qué me lo dices?

El se encogió levemente de hombros, viendo al camino.

-Tienes mucho qué hacer, yo también. El colegio nos necesita. Pero también tenemos vida personal.

Hermione asintió:

-¿Sabes que he estado pensando en eso? Dudo, pues pensar en la vida personal me hace sentir como si huyera.

El asintió a su vez y expresó:

-Hay ideas semejantes: "La vida personal no importa si hay situaciones más valiosas" y "El compromiso es tu vida personal". Son las palabras de un mortífago. Todo el que te hable así, quiere manipularte. Riddle nos las dijo y aprendimos a repetírnoslas. No conviene.

-¿Para qué dejaría algunos compromisos?

Posiblemente por el incidente de Pansy con McGonagall, el curso de los pensamientos de ambos era similar en ese sentido. Snape tuvo qué dar la razón a Pansy aun antes de hablar con ella, aunque le recordó el tema del respeto. Llevando a Hermione en sus brazos, él le explicó:

-Para vernos. No abandonaríamos nada en Hogwarts, pero tampoco tenemos obligación de sacrificar nuestro tiempo. Si liberas dos horas de tu agenda, yo de la mía, podemos vernos aquí. O en otros lugares.

-Me estás hablado de pasar tiempo, juntos.

-Obviamente, odiosa -él alzó una ceja.

-¡Me divierte que me digas eso...! -volvió a apoyarse en él.

-Aunque vernos siempre aquí no es la idea que tengo en mente. Conozco un lugar.

-¿Cuál?

-Son unos jardines. Ya te explicaré.

No le pareció mal la idea de Snape. Concordaba con lo que ella había pensado esa mañana.

-Está bien -asintió ella, pasándole los dedos por una solapa-, lo haré. Hablemos más tarde sobre cómo haremos para vernos. No, corrijo: hablemos sobre dónde nos citaremos y vayamos.

Volvieron a la orilla del lago. Ya en la nieve, Hermione miró la superficie helada, donde ambos se reflejaban, tomados de la mano, medianamente opacos.

-¿Nos estamos viendo desde otro mundo? –preguntó Hermione.

-Una teoría propone eso.

-¿Y será un mundo mejor que éste?

En Hogwarts sonaron las campanadas del mediodía, pero ahora la Gryffindor estaba con él. Snape la tomó del mentón y afirmó:

-No imagino un mundo mejor, que ése donde conmigo estás tú, Hermione Granger.

Ella cerró los ojos cuando él la besó de nuevo.


	18. No es correcto

Hermione se dejó caer bocarriba en la cama de su habitación, luciendo una sonrisa ensoñadora. 

Apenas rebotó sobre edredón y almohada, pero sintió que subió a las nubes.

Esa mañana estuvo con Severus en el lago y el resto del día no pudo pensar en algo diferente. El recuerdo, las sensaciones vividas y las nuevas al despedirse, la acompañaron. Una zozobra dichosa la atravesaba, asombrada, encantada y feliz de saber que Snape la amaba. 

Necesitaba decírselo a Harry, pero él no estaba en el colegio, sino que volvería en unos días.

Había solución. Metió la mano bajo el colchón y sacó un aparato muggle de reciente uso en la escuela, para los alumnos que tuvieran familiares no magos. Esto, como medida de tranquilidad aunque en situaciones normales sólo se podía llamar a casa una vez al mes y en la discreción de la recámara.

Hermione no lo había usado, pero esta vez no pudo esperar. Era un teléfono portátil, un Sharp J-SHo4 disponble en el mercado ese año, con antena y primer celular con cámara, aunque ésta no funcionaba en el colegio. En Howgarts no funcionaba lo electrónico, sino que éstos funcionaban con magia y no se marcaba ningún número muggle. Bocarriba en la cama, Hermione digitó 62442+42779768837, es decir "MAGIA+HARRYPOTTER" y al cabo de tres rings su amigo respondió:

 _-¿Sí?_

-Harry, Harry, tengo que decírtelo –apabullada de goce al grado que semejó preocupación, se colocó bocabajo, poniéndose una mano en la frente; el cabello le cubrió el rostro.

 _-¿Otro plan? ¡Ni lo sueñes!_ –él se aterró- _¡Snape fue muy hábil para llamarme la atención sin mencionar tu artefacto! Yo... ¿o me llamas por...?_ –se asombró, alegre- _¡Herms! ¿No me digas que...?_

-¡Sí, Harry! – ella sonrió y se puso la mano en el mentón con cara de derretirse- ¡Me lo dijo de un modo...! ¡Y hoy pasamos una mañana tan linda! ¡Lo que yo deseaba, ocurrió! ¡Me siento...!

Se recostó bocabajo del todo y soltando el brazo lo dejó extendido junto a su rostro de lado, con el teléfono al otro oído.

-¡Me siento flotar! –expresó ella- Gracias por haberme ayudado, Harry. Me siento...

 _-... ir en escoba, sin escoba_ -sonrió él-, _me da mucho gusto._

-¿Te parece bien? –la aceptación o no de él era lo único que la intranquilizaba.

Harry rio:

 _\- Hace menos de un años no habría dado crédito a lo que dices, pero con lo que descubrimos... Es perfecto, es bueno verte tan feliz._

-¿No... no crees que estoy siendo mala con Ron? –se preocupó.

 _-Tú fuiste clara al terminar con él, Herms, lo demás será difícil para él, como toda situación semejante para cualquiera._

-Es cierto... ¿y cómo está?

 _-La verdad, bien, dentro de lo posible, bien, le llegó invitación del Ministerio para sumarse al cuerpo de aurores._

-¿Te ha preguntado por mí? –se rascó una mejilla.

 _-No, Herms –_ Harry sonrió, conciliador-, _¡no te preocupes, ni te sientas responsable! ¡Debemos ser felices, nos lo debemos!_

-¡Oh, sí, Harry! –ella alzó la cara de nuevo; su cabello saltó yendo de la inquietud al embeleso- ¡Me siento tan feliz! ¡Es... siento que estoy con la persona exacta...! ¡Nos llevamos de una modo que no creeerías...!

 _-Confieso que no deja de ser novedoso todavía para mí, dado que antes no se hacían mucho caso por decirlo de algún modo, pero hoy los encuentro muy compatibles._

-¡Oh sí, y hemos hablado mucho, tenemos tantos puntos de coincidencia, es... con vernos nos entendemos!

 _-Y perdona mi curiosidad_ –él bajó un poco la voz-, _Snape de pareja... ¿no te intimida?_

-¡No, Harry, no! –la castaña negó ligeramente, con énfasis- ¡Es como lo conocemos, sí, grave y eso, pero con otros rasgos! ¡Snape enamorado de mí, de la que fuera, no podría ser totalmente como el de antes! ¡Por fin puede ser más él, quiero decir, él, del todo! ¡Es más libre! ¡Tiene tanta capacidad de amar...! Y me fascina saber que me ama, ¿sabes? –oyó pasos acercándose a su habitación- Oh, debo colgar, nos hablamos.

 _-¡Suerte!_

Ella colgó y guardó el aparato bajo la almohada, justo a tiempo, porque Ginny entró rauda, con expectación, sonriente.

-¡Cuéntame, cuéntame todo!

-¿De qué?

Ginny señaló hacia afuera, con repentina contrariedad.

-Ay, Hermione Granger, no finjas, entras por esa puerta con cara de "estoy rematadamente enamorada", como de qué hablo. Además te presté a Harry, me debes tu felicidad, deberías ser justa y decirme, qué egoísta.

-¡No te debo mi felicidad! –rio la castaña, dejándose caer bocarriba en la cama- Pero, sí, lo estoy, claro que lo estoy.

-¿Y entonces...? ¿Ya, son...?

-No diré nada hasta que no estemos todas.

-¿Le has dicho algo a Luna o a Padma? –quiso saber, con envidia.

-No, lo prometo, pero lo contaré como te digo, porque si lo digo a una antes que a otra, por lo menos tú y Padma me matan.

El trato no encantaba a Ginny, pero era justo. Se resignó aunque se dijo que trataría de sonsacarle la verdad de todos modos.

-¡Pues tendré que vivir con eso hasta que regresen! ¡Lo digo bajo protesta! –Ginny se encogió de hombros- Y yo tengo una que te va a encantar, no debería decírtela.

-¿Qué? –Hermione se veía las uñas pensando si debía pintárselas; todo en lo que nunca antes pensó, súbitamente le llamaba la atención. Su cabello. ¿Cómo hacer para impresionar más a Snape?

Ginny comentó:

-¿Ves que han estado haciendo esas noches de esparcimiento y arte, para fomentar el buen ambiente? Adelantaron la de finales de este mes, ¿no lo sabías, verdad, prefecta? Escuché sin querer a McGonagall decirlo a Vector, como a proponer a Snape.

-Creo que lo sospeché, se debe a un próximo un día de trabajo conjunto en la biblioteca. Como era fiesta no le puse atención, supongo –Hermione se estiraba y estudiaba un mechón, pensando si Severus recordaba el que le regaló.

-Como prefecta deberás preparar una pieza declamatoria, es el turno de Gryffindor.

-Sí. Puaj.

-Y como me la encargaste de buscar, te cuento que la tengo, pero tienes un trabajo más, memorizarla, creo que otra vez luciremos.

Hermione se sentó.

-Sí... con respecto a eso... -caviló, viendo a la alfombra-, creo que me quitaré trabajos extracurriculares.

-¿Cómo?

-Así, tal cual, Ginny, tengo demasiadas actividades.

-El mundo se va a acabar... –la pelirroja se asombró- Miss Granger diciendo no, a actividades escolares...

-Quiero tiempo.

Con eso Ginny entendió que ella se refería a "tiempo para Snape" pero no quiso insistir, pues si fue descuido de Herms se pondría en guardia. Disimulando, la pelirroja volteó al espejo del tocador, acomodándose el cabello y soltó otra para tener más información.

-Tienes ya tu vestido?

-¿Vestido?

-Ya te pareces a Harry, que repite lo que se le pregunta, sí, ves-ti-do. ¿No querrás que te vean con el de la fiesta pasada o sí?

Hermione puso cara de haber descubierto el mundo que pisaba.

-¡Es verdad!

 _Bingo,_ se dijo Ginny, sabiendo en quién pensaba su amiga, _así que esto va viento en popa,_ pensó, lo cual la puso de buenas.

-¡Te ayudaré a buscarlo! –le prometió Ginny y salió.

Hermione sospechó que algo había dicho de más para poner contenta a Ginny en su curiosidad, pero no supo qué fue.

En cambio, supo proceder. Fue al escritorio y estudió su agenda de clases y de trabajos extracurriculares. Eligió, reajustó y obtuvo tiempo para ver a Snape por lo menos tres días a la semana, durante dos horas. Al terminar el oficio de anuncio a la Dirección, se preguntó si esta facilidad para hacer el cambio podía verse desde otro punto de vista: si antes fue tan dedicada porque no estaba enamorada. Se dijo que esa duda era otra forma de ser excesivamente autocrítica, pues no estaba faltando a nada: se daba tiempo para vivir. Esa noche durmió tranquila.

Al otro día fue a la reunión de prefectos, pero en el transcurso de la tarde analizó una situación de la infrastructura del colegio, que necesitaba consultar en la dirección.

Para entonces Snape ya había dado su clase y se enfrascaba con papelería administrativa. Tenía sus propios y arduos problemas. Habia qué sacar al colegio adelante y los benefactores escaseaban. Problemas personales después de la guerra, necesidad de consolidar las destruidas propiedades y las fortunas incautadas temporalmente a las familias de mortífagos o asociadas con ellos, reducían el flujo de galeones para el sostenimiento y mejoras del colegio. Snape analizaba la manera de establecer convenios o apelar a donaciones, como pasó con las semillas y plantas de los invernaderos.

Y pensaba en Hermione. A pesar de los problemas a resolver en su cargo como director, necesitaba tener tiempo para Hermione. Lo sacaría de debajo de las piedras, decidió, pues había determinado no descuidar su relación con ella, ni por excelentes razones. Se amoldaría a los tiempos que ella encontrara, de haber hallado cómo reducir sus actividades extracurriculares. Minerva diría que ese cambio en la Gryffindor era efecto del mal ejemplo de Parkinson, pero Snape consideraba que nunca se daría gusto a todos, por lo que siendo tema de elegir, elegiría apoyar a Hermione aunque no fuera del todo objetivo al hacerlo.

En cuanto a él, la imagen de la chica lo impulsaba: rondaba su mente de manera constante alrededor de los trabajos de la Dirección, las cuentas, la memoranda, los informes y los esquemas. Hermione. Recordaba sus facciones, sus palabras, su risa y...

... y sus besos.

Snape a ratos se detenía, pluma en mano, viendo el pergamino, con la boca en el dorso de la otra mano, con expresión grave que no se diría de amor, pero la verdad era eso.

Más que antes, recordaba a la seria y formal Granger, recordaba el único trato que tenía con ella, lleno de rispidez, de retos discretos o abiertos, pero sobre todo, dominado por la formalidad distante de la Gryffindor... Y ella, hoy, la misma... A esa Granger él la había abrazado, la besado abriendo con ella la revelación de su vida, pues Hermione estaba en su existencia en epifanía, en aparición reveladora y era un viento fresco lleno de calidez... Su forma de pensar, sus palabras, exaltaban en él la emoción que le provocaba la belleza de Hermione, que una vez descubierta lo envolvió de forma plena. La tarde que hablaron, las cartas escritas por ella, la luz de la inteligencia en los ojos de la chica, lo fascinaban.

Se apoyó el mentón en el pulgar, cubriéndose los labios con él índice, evocando a Hermione... Sus sentimientos por ella no cesaban, sino que se acumulaban al ayer, se sumaban, se entretejían, llenándolo de tal forma que sentía cada día quererla más... Necesitarla más. Ahora mismo que la recordaba, el saberla en el colegio, saber que Hermione se encontraba bajo el sol, le hacían desear verla un momento, tocarla un segundo...

-¿Director? –preguntó en la puerta, la voz formal de una chica.

Snape alzó la vista en el azar que creó una respuesta. La contestación a un deseo lanzado entre las hojas en el viento. En el segundo de un deseo formulado, no antes, no después, sino al pensar en ella, en ese momento ella estaba ahí, de pie, en la puerta entreabierta para hablar con él. ¿Coincidencias o destinos?

-Tengo una consulta qué hacerle, director –dijo Hermione.

-Pase -respondió Snape.

Cuando la castaña entró al despacho, Snape sintió algo nuevo. Aquel acuerdo tácito de hablarse de _usted_ en el colegio, con gente presente o no, por precaución, tuvo un sabor novedoso al estar solo con ella. Por vez primera, tener un secreto no era lastimoso para Snape. Era atrayente.

-¿De qué se trata, Miss Granger?

Ella se soltó la bufanda y se quitó el gorro al entrar.

-Necesito su aprobación con respecto a un pedido de escritorios. Analicé faltantes en otros renglones de lo destruido, pero considero que esta necesidad es prioritaria entre las áreas que atiendo. No me lo puede resolver la encargada, ni la profesora Minerva por ser una decisión de cargos financieros, pero he hecho un informe para que usted pueda decidir...

Snape tendió la mano con gesto casual, pidiendo el reporte. Hermione no dio la vuelta al escritorio, sino que se lo dio desde el otro lado, de pie, comentando mientras el director repasaba las páginas. Snape decidió rápido sobre la cantidad de muebles, considerando la posibilidad de adquirir los restantes con su peculio.

Dio la indicación a Hermione de proceder: firmó y cuando le tendió de nuevo el reporte, la castaña hizo lo mismo, un poco inclinada hacia el escritorio, pero abrió mucho los ojos con un estremecimiento cuando Snape soltó el informe y la tomó sorpresivamente de la mano.

Con ojos como platos, Hermione quedó varada, estupefacta, sin saber qué hacer al ser retenida de los dedos por Snape.

-Director... -estaba tan hecha a esta forma de trato, que se le olvidó cambiar dadas las circunstancias- ¿Qué hace?

Snape la analizaba con sonrisa un poco torcida. _¿No me querías?_ , parecía decir, _pues aquí me tienes._

Hermione se llenó de nerviosismo. Ella podía romper reglas, pero como Gryffindor lo hacía por valentía. Olvidaba que Snape como Slytherin podía romperlas por puro gusto.

Aun así, no era por puro gusto. Fingir, verla salir, lo hacía cada mañana en las reuniones de la prefecturía, lo hacía al salir de DCAO y donde la viera. Durante los alimentos no volteaba a verla y en las reuniones nocturnas sólo la veía cuando era indicado. Esta vez era mucho que se fuera como habitualmente.

Tomada de los dedos por Snape, la castaña estaba tan azorada que no se atrevió ni a mirar hacia la puerta abierta tras ella.

La chica trataba de mantener la distancia, así como él, pero este ser sujetada en pleno despacho del director, por Snape, era diferente. Este era un paso sorpresivo dado por él y muy arriesgado.

La castaña no sabía si sonreír o desencajarse, pero fue peor cuando él hizo un semicírculo con el brazo, llevándola a rodear el escritorio.

-Profesor... -Hermione llegó al lado de Snape, traída a su lado, intranquila- No... no es correcto...

Él súbitamente entrelazó sus dedos de esa mano y se levantó. Hermione hizo un poco atrás el rostro, pero no su cuerpo, quedando a unos centímetros de Snape, quien se acercó a los labios de ella.

-¡Esto no es correcto...! –susurró ella, ruborizándose.

-No, no es correcto... -confirmó él.

Snape se le acercó más, hasta rozarse los labios al negar con la cabeza. Hermione se acaloró y su voz sonó anhelante:

-¡No lo es... No es correcto..!

El asintió, acariciando sus labios de arriba abajo.

-Usted tiene toda la razón, Odiosa...

-¿Por qué me dices eso...? –jadeó ella, extrañada, cerrando los ojos, tratando de zafarse de sus dedos, sin conseguirlo por el débil intento- ¿Por qué haces esto...? ¿No ves que de por sí es difícil?

Snape le acariciaba la orilla de la boca con sus labios. La respiración de Hermione tembló.

-... Severus, nos estamos... nos estamos arriesgando...

Si alguien entraba y los veía así, con Snape rodeándola con el otro brazo, era el final.

-¿Por qué lo haces... qué... quieres...?

Los labios de Snape rozaron la calidez húmeda de la boca de Hermione, bebió sus suaves jadeos. No, no le importaba, se dijo Snape. Demasiadas normas, demasiados deberes. No iban a irse aunque él se esforzara. Necesitaba a Hermione y la necesitaba ahora.

Los ojos cerrados de la Gryffindor dominaban sobre su boca en leve gesto de voluptuosidad.

-Es peligroso, Severus, es... _¡mh!_

Él la silenció cubriendo los labios de ella con los suyos. Hermione frunció las cejas, como si le doliera, envuelta en los labios de Snape. Él le soltó la mano y la abrazó en pleno despacho, el profesor y la alumna. El uniforme de Hermione crujió con el abrazo de él, y al cabo de un segundo, ella le devolvió el beso anhelante, rápido, exigente.

Habiendo saltado el dique, unas horas de no verse eran igual que innumerables. Snape la besaba en la boca con ardor, presionando y acariciando la boca de la chica buscando aire, el aire del perfume de Hermione, respirar la respiración de ella, tener las caricias de su boca adictiva, recientemente descubierta. La besaba con necesidad de ella porque le hacía falta tener a Hermione, le hacía falta verla, tocarla, oírla, saberla. Quería llevarla dentro de su corazón.

El viento frío se coló al despacho, pero entre ellos era todo fuego. Besándose, se abrazaron con mayor fuerza, completamente perdidos en la caricia. Snape hundió los dedos en los rizos de Hermione y se dijo que haría cualquier cosa por ella, haría lo que fuera por ella, si se trataba de matar, mataría, si se trataba de morir, moriría, si se trataba de un capricho de ella lo cumpliría, si ella le pedía un imposible lo lograría, pero haría todo, todo lo que ella quisiera o le pidiera o fuera necesario; se prometió que por ella él sería quien no había sido nunca, no le ocultaría nada, le daría todos sus tesoros, volvería a nacer, refundaría su mundo, el mundo, los mundos que fueran necesarios, lo haría todo porque la amaba.

Hermione lo abrazó y le clavó las uñas en la espalda, atrayéndolo más a ella. Besándose, el movimiento de sus rostros era de decir no, pero era entregarse más a la caricia.

El movimiento se hizo más intenso, hasta que su misma intensidad les permitió separarse.

-¿Tendrás... tiempo para verme? –le preguntó él- Necesito verte, oírte, necesito hablar contigo, quiero que tengamos un tiempo para nosotros, una , dos horas, no importa.

Ella iba a responder, pero Snape le dio un largo beso, por el que ella protestó, tratando de hablar.

-¡Sí...! ¡Traje... el oficio...! –Hermione tomó aire, besada por él en la mejilla- ¡Pero es que... no me has dejado... decirte! Severus, ¿qué tienes?

Él vio hacia la puerta. Su mente le avisó sola.

-Se acerca Vector –anunció, como emboscado.

Aun así, Hermione se separó con dificultad. Se hizo pasos atrás y se puso una mano en la frente afiebrada.

-¡Te voy a odiar... se me ha de notar en la cara...!

La turbación de Hermione divirtió oscuramente a Snape.

-Viene por la izquierda –aclaró él-, sal por la derecha, no pierdas tiempo.

Hermione se caló la gorra y medio enredó la bufanda; salió sin perder un segundo más, intentando tener un paso tranquilo.

Se alejó por el corredor y bajó las escaleras de ese lado. Más abajo se detuvo en el muro que daba al exterior, donde se abría una rendija.

Apoyó una mejilla roja en la fría roca. El aire de afuera entraba delgado y fresco y ella lo respiró, buscando calmar los latidos de su corazón.

-¡Y todavía me dices que no es correcto...! –rio, abochornada.


	19. Amor no es solo una palabra

¿Te parece bien? -preguntó Ginny.

Hermione no supo decir: comprobaba desazonada su aspecto en el espejo, usando el vestido comprado en Diagon. No tenía muchos vestidos, pero sabía apreciar uno bueno. Aun así tenía dudas, a una hora de la reunión:

-Mira mi cabello -se lamentaba, viéndose de lado y alzándose un mechón-, está fatal...

-Está bien, Herms -comentó Ginny, serenándola-, para que luzca más, solamente necesitas un buen peinado.

-¿Y el maquillaje? -se tomaba con ambas manos el cabello castaño recién lavado, alzándolo sobre la nuca y estudiándose en el espejo, haciendo la cara a un lado y otro, insatisfecha- Y no sé maquillarme bien, vaya, no con arte... ¡Uf...! ¿Yo hablando de eso...? Y, ¿qué me pasa? -se puso las manos en la cintura- ¡No me siento contenta con nada!

-Te pasa el amor -sonrió la pelirroja, acomodando paciente en el escritorio, los accesorios de su amiga.

Hermione había cumplido ese día con sus obligaciones escolares y aunque ya tenía tiempo para ver a Snape, le escribió para disculparse pues necesitaba atender un tema. No le dijo, era su arreglo para esta noche. Quería gustarle. Si él lo sospechó nada comentó, excepto comprender.

Padma y Luna habían llegado a Hogwarts hacía pocas horas, por lo que Hermione pasado el mediodía había ido sola con Ginny al atestado Callejón, en un receso de clases.

Sucede que Madame Malkin para apoyar su negocio ya no solamente fabricaba un ramo de atuendos. Su negocio mostraba el giro ampliado mostrado en el rótulo: "Túnicas & Vestidos Madame Malkin".

Otras estudiantes elegían con emoción, pero con un poco de prisa, en barullo, revisión de vestidos en los percheros, primeras pruebas tomándolos de los ganchos y colocándoselos enfrente, de cara a los espejos o a sus amigas, entrada y salida de los probadores, como hicieron Ginny y Hermione a quien no le gustaba nada, hasta que se enamoró a primera vista de un atuendo al final de los percheros. Para alivio de la pelirroja, quien ya había elegido el suyo, pagaron y salieron de la atestada tienda llevando con cuidado su ropa en los portatrajes de cuero.

Abriéndose camino entre los transeúntes se cruzaron con Pansy, quien iba con una Slytherin más joven que cargaba los vestidos de ambas. Nott hacía las veces de guardaespaldas.

-¡Vaya! -sonrió Pansy, maliciosa, deteniéndose- ¡Granger va a estrenar! ¿Algún afortunado a impresionar?

Ginny y Hermione se detuvieron; ésta le preguntó, casual:

-Y tú, ¿algún desafortunado?

La sonrisa de Pansy se hizo más cálida y sus ojos más felinos:

-No te enojes, Granger.

-En absoluto -la castaña sonrió sin gusto- ¿Tú estás enojada con McGonagall, no? Supe que quisiste involucrarla en una acusación cuando me fuiste a espiar.

Theodore se mantenía al margen, a pocos pasos de distancia. Era extraño, pero nunca se metía con Hermione. Se limitaba a ignorarla o a observarla con aire de análisis, como ahora. Nunca habían cruzado una palabra, ni para bien, ni para mal.

Pansy asintió como si diera la razón a Hermione sobre su odio a McGonagall, pero cambió el tema:

-Es verdad, perdona... creo que esa vez interferimos con tus intereses...

Hermione preguntó con susurro amenazante:

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Pansy se encogió de hombros:

-Nada... Sólo que las alturas son más emocionantes...

Nott lanzó una mirada significativa a Pansy.

Hermione asintió:

-Hablas por ti. No juegues con fuego.

Por esa respuesta Ginny pensó que Hermione no se había mostrado del todo, tiempo atrás. Cuando los Slytherin fueron contra ella o sus camaradas, Hermione respondió la mayoría de las veces en los márgenes de la civilidad. Pero si se trataba de defender su amor por Snape... podía salir una leona. Ginny lo captó como una emanación y posiblemente Pansy.

-Veremos quien se quema con ese fuego -sonrió Pansy y siguió su camino.

-Lo veremos.

La pelirroja y Hermione se marcharon al mismo tiempo. Más adelante, Ginny miró de reojo a los lados y susurró:

-Lo sospechan, Herms.

-Me di cuenta -respondió ella, no preocupada, pero seria-, no me interesa lo que Parkinson piense o deje de pensar, yo no me sentiré amenazada. Nosotras hemos superado mucho como para caer en lo mismo del principio.

-Tratarán de hacerte la vida pesada.

-Oh... eso ya lo intentaron -caviló, ausente-. Esta vez les conviene menos. No les consentiré nada. No tengo problema en reaccionar con ella como lo hice con Draco.

El talante de Hermione sugería más. Ginny aventuró:

-No es todo lo que piensas, ¿verdad?

La castaña asintió, revelando su verdadera inquietud:

-Creo que esto va más allá de Severus y yo -dijo Hermione, reflexiva-. Hay otro problema, subyacente. ¿Viste la reacción de Nott? Está metido en algo junto con Parkinson.

-¿Algo...?

El callejón se llenaba de vaharadas de vapor de los visitantes.

-Algo que puede ser grave, me temo -aventuró Hermione-. Creo que los Slytherin más viejos se han vuelto más radicales, como consecuencia de que la idea de sangre limpia ha sido derrotada. Para ellos nada ha sucedido, viven una mezcla de fanatismo y añoranza. ¿Ves el aire que han adoptado? De super-disciplina. Y Pansy ha retado a Minerva más de una vez.

Ginny desaprobó con la cabeza:

-Ese afán de pelear, aun teniendo a su lado a una de las nuevas...

-La adiestran -afirmó Hermione-. Saben que al graduarnos, la fuerza del olvido será muy atrayente para los nuevos Slytherin. Pansy no quiere que olviden cuando nos hayamos ido del colegio. Como a esa nueva. Le enseña quiénes somos los enemigos de su Casa para que perpetúe la idea.

Hermione se detuvo frente a la heladería, revivida bajo administración de los Lovegood.

-Dirás que estoy loca, pero -sonrió, encantada-, ¿quieres un helado?

Ginny prefirió un té y comprobó con sorpresa que Hermione degustó una bola de helado de fresa.

-De un tiempo a la fecha encuentro divertido hacer cosas fuera de lo común -sonrió la castaña.

Volvieron a clases y por la noche corrieron a cambiarse y arreglarse, con alivio de Hermione por recibir ayuda de Ginny, quien le prometió enseñarle más sobre el arte del embellecimiento.

El Gran Salón se fue llenando con los que entraban en orden y los que arribaban corriendo y haciéndose los nudos de las corbatas. Análisis mutuo de vestidos y trajes para el posterior pase de tijeras.

Dos parejas llamaron la atención.

Una fue Pansy Parkinson al entrar del brazo de Zabini siendo que se esperaba a otro como su pareja natural. Era un desaire para Theodore Nott, quien entró del brazo con una chica de su Casa, sin traslucir su molestia. En vez de descorazonado estaba celoso y experimentaba un mayor deseo de conquistar a Pansy. Ella lo había desairado a propósito para empujarlo más a ir tras ella. Eso significaba que a Pansy realmente le interesaba Nott.

La otra pareja que llamó la atención fue Hermione y el capitán del equipo de quidditch. Se tenía curiosidad de saber con quién iría ahora que Ron no estaba. El capitán la invitó, pero nadie sabía que Hermione aceptó no sin leerle la cartilla de que no buscaba nada con él.

Snape, presente en el Gran Salón entendía que Hermione debía tener pareja para el baile. No sentía problema, en cambio, lo asaltaba de nuevo aquel sentido oscuramente divertido de decirse que estaba involucrado con la alumna estrella de Hogwarts. El director de Hogwarts relacionado con una prefecta. Y nada menos que Granger. Hablándose crudamente, admirándola en su vestido y porte, con estimulante posesivdad Snape se dijo: _Es una chica deliciosa, es magnífica y es mía._

Y, ¡cuán bella la pareció Hermione! En su vestido era un sueño para él. Impávido, por dentro no veía la hora de ir con ella, por lo que después de abrir el baile con McGonagall dedicó un pieza con las prefectas y Minerva con el prefecto, cumpliendo con la etiqueta.

Snape saludó con la cabeza al capitán del equipo de quidditch y preguntó a Hermione:

-Prefecta Granger-, ¿me concede esta pieza?

Hermione, que conversaba con Harry y Ginny a un lado, giró hacia Snape sonriente y con mirada franca a los ojos. Su casi imperceptible premura al voltear indicó que lo estaba esperando. Y ella lo deslumbró: La Gryffindor usaba un vestido de seda blanco, largo, sin estampado, que moldeaba su cuerpo en forma discreta, de escote breve y mangas cortas con cintas rosa pálido en los hombros. No se veían costuras y le ajustaba a la cadera en forma exacta, delineando grácilamente las curvas de su cuerpo. El peinado alto con rizos en la nuca, adornado con cintas rosas, realzaba su delgado cuello y facciones. El maquillaje de noche le intensificaba mirada y boca con tonos levemente vivos. Llevaba accesorios de perla en aretes, una pulsera y collar ajustado. La sonrisa de Hermione era feliz y sus ojos directos y expresivos. _¡Qué hermosa!,_ pensó Snape, _¿por qué no me la llevo ahora mismo?_

-Director, encantada... -respondió ella.

Snape le dio el brazo y yendo a la pista entre las parejas, se tomaron e iniciaron la pieza, con aire más formal, pero hablando claramente.

-Pensé que nunca ibas a llegar -le susurró ella.

-Estaba impaciente -explicó él, en el mismo tono bajo-, pero quise bailar al último contigo por ser mi mejor pareja. Así me quedo con ese recuerdo.

Giraban junto con los demás.

-Granger, luces hemosísima -susurró Snape.

Hermione sonrió, complacida.

Las expresiones de ambos no traslucían nada, pero el contacto de sus manos en el cuerpo del otro tenía una presión especial. Hermione le susurró:

-¡No sabes cuánto te extraño, tengo tantos deseos de abrazarte!

-Me sucede igual. Me gustaría que terminara, ya, esta... reunión -opinó él.

-Desde mañana podremos vernos.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo.

-¿Arreglaste tu asunto?

-Mi asunto era el vestido y el arreglo.

-Es formidable -susurró él- Luces... maravillosa. No me cansaré de decirtelo, ni de admirarte. Eres lo más bello de este mundo.

-Severus, no me pongas nerviosa frente a todos.

Él hizo la voz más insinuante:

-¿Tienes algo qué hacer esta noche?

El corazón de Hermione aceleró en un instante. El sonido de invitación le causó nerviosismo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Él mostró extrañeza poco refinada:

-¿Tu mano suda?

-Qué impertinente.

-Tu noche. ¿Tu noche va a ser mía?

Ella veía a la pista:

-Bien, estoy a punto de correr a esconderme en la Torre de Gryffindor.

-Me refería a vernos al terminar la reunión -el alzó una ceja.

Hermione tomó con alivio la salida que él le ofrecía. No podía manejarlo diferente, se sentía mareada.

-Sí, nos vemos -asintió ella- ¿Dónde?

-En el puente.

-Ajá, te veo ahí.

El baile terminaba con las presentaciones artísticas, una por Casa, así que al llegar el turno de cierre, Hermione recibió de Ginny en un pergamino, el texto a declamar. La castaña se colocó en el centro de la pista, rodeada por los comensales sentados a las mesas o de pie. Una luz se encendió sobre Hermione dejando el resto en penumbra, excepto fuegos en frascos sobre las mesas.

Hermione desenrolló el pergamino donde llevaba la composición elegida por Ginny: Era un poema sobre el amor escrito por un alumno de Hogwarts en el siglo 19. Con la hoja extendida frente a ella con ambas manos, la leyó mentalmente y a continuación fue notorio que sus pensamientos estaban lejos.

Dejó enrollar el pergamino.

Quedó unos segundos en silencio, cavilando, llevando la hoja en ambas manos.

Pensaba en ese alumno de siglos pasados, en su poema lleno de esperanza, que vivió su amor hace ya siglos en el pasado. Y pensaba en el presente, en la recuperación de Hogwarts. Pensaba en la paz. Pensaba en el cambio de su vida, un cambio súbito, impensado, el descorrer de un velo a mitad de la noche entre el fuego y el llanto, en una transformación que la lanzaba por el tramo faltante en su camino a la madurez. Pensaba en lo importante que Snape se había vuelto para ella. También pensó en la incompresión estilo Pansy Parkinson, que podían enfrentar. Pensó que tenía un secreto con Snape, y que lo guardaba frente a todo el colegio. Y que no podía ni debía callar todo.

Pero en primer lugar pensó en el fuego de ese secreto, en su acercamiento a Snape vuelta intimidad al haber descubierto su mutua y compartida realidad y cómo eso se volvió una revelación sobre ellos mismos. Una revelación de lo que eran capaces de hacer por haber encontrado sus manos un día como todos. Pensó en su mutuo descubrimiento, revivió las palabras dichas, las caricias dadas en la nieve. Los besos en el lago helado. Su cuerpo tenía una huella. Eran los abrazos y besos donde Snape y ella se entregaban parte de sus almas.

Hermione tomó aire, elevando la cara, y dijo con voz suave y clara:

-Mi tema es el amor -comentó-. Pero renuncio a la pieza declamatoria que preparamos. No obstante, tendré conmigo este pergamino, es un poema elegido por mi hermana de Casa, Ginny Weasley, a quien le agradezco. Eligió bien, es el poema de un alumno del año 1854 para una estudiante de quien estaba enamorado. Para mayor precisión es del Hufflepuff Trent para su amada Slytherin Amelia. Lo tendré en mis manos porque quiero decir desde el hoy a ese poeta y a su amada que el amor continúa vivo y quiero compartir con ustedes, mi diálogo con él. Lo hago porque hablar del corazón exige que lo haga de corazón. Y si quiero hacerlo así debo formularme una pregunta ante ustedes: ¿qué es el amor?

"Es un tema difícil, pues el amor ha dado pie a innumerables poemas y a reflexiones que no terminarán. Poemas, metáforas, son válidos para hablar del amor, pero ¿qué podemos aportar nosotros? ¿Qué puedo decirles yo esta noche?

La luz caía sobre ella, dejando el resto en claroscuro.

-El amor es una revelación -afirmó Hermione a la concurrencia-. El amor es un descubrimiento. El amor puede esperarse o sorprender con su llegada. Puede aparecer donde no se le esperaba.

"El amor no tiene edad. No tiene barreras. El amor es dicha. El amor es tan valioso que lo aceptamos aún con su carga de dolor. Amamos aunque sepamos que puede doler. Vamos al encuentro de la rosa aunque nos hagan sangrar sus espinas. Es así porque el amor vale la pena. El amor lo vale todo, aun el dolor porque su dicha es inmensa.

"El amor nunca muere. Como una llama va de corazón en corazón, encendiéndolos y haciéndoles hablar su lenguaje inmortal. Quien es tocado por el amor tampoco muere. Todo aquel que ha sido amado vive en los corazones de quienes lo aman.

"Cuando un ser amado se va, él amanece en nuestras almas cada día. Quien se va es una aurora cuyos rayos nos hacen sonreír y tiñe al dolor con amable esperanza. La esperanza de que nos veremos otra vez. Cada ser amado que ha partido se convierte en una presencia sin tiempo y sin límites y es capaz de convocar nuestra piedad, nuestra compañía a través de esa sombra misteriosa que se llama la distancia entre dos mundos.

Hermione asintió:

-Una gran artista, un pintor, un actor que se va, aunque no nos conoció en persona, también nos amó. Nos amó tanto que su aspiración fue enriquecer nuestros corazones. En su paso por el escenario ha sido capaz de dar forma a nuestros sueños, ha sido capaz de obsequiar su alma para dársela a personajes que sin él serían ideas sólo visibles al alma autora de una historia. Un gran actor da vida a las letras. Es capaz de inundar nuestras almas con la generosidad de dejar de ser él, de renunciar a sí mismo, de renunciar a su nombre y a su rostro para vestirse con el ropaje de un ensueño. Renuncia a sí para vestirse de ilusión que nos ofrenda. Su alma es tan poderosa que da vida a las nuestras. Es digno de colocarse al nivel de nuestras aspiraciones y darles proyección para volverse un ser perenne, quizá a veces más perfecto que como fue concebido o como lo imaginamos la primera vez. Un gran actor puede influir en nuestras vidas y sus personajes permanecerán mientras vivamos. A un gran actor le damos las gracias y lo haremos siempre, pues no dejará de formar parte de nuestras existencias. Siempre estarás con nosotros, y desde Hogwarts, todos los que hemos estado aquí de una manera o de otra, te amamos.

Hermione tomó aire y añadió:

-¡Lo mismo aplica para una gran bruja, para un gran mago...! Aplica para los famosos y los no tan famosos, como nosotros. El amor es nuevo en cada uno de nosotros, se crea y se recrea y siempre tiene ese regusto de eternidad.

"El amor tiene muchas caras. No se puede decir que el amor deba ser de una sola forma. ¿Cómo podría ser si el amor mismo es una revolución? ¿Cómo podría esperarse que haya una forma correcta de amar, personas correctas para amar, cómo podría ser, si el amor por sí mismo es capaz de remover todo, de transformar todo, de abrir nuevos caminos, de inaugurar mares? Nada puede contener al amor, mucho menos una opinión.

"Por eso, yo daría la gracias por amar y por ser amada. El amor es para mí como para el alumno de Hogwarts que hace siglos escribió un poema enamorado, como para todos, el amor es despertar en un sueño, es soñar despierta, es crear un nuevo universo. Cuando amamos nos volvemos inmortales en la eternidad de un beso. Nosotros, seres mortales, a través del amor podemos vivir la eternidad, vislumbrar el infinito."

"No podré definir qué es el amor, pero le reconozco algo sobre todo: que por ser amor no tiene miedo. El amor no concibe nada fuera de sí mismo. No admite negarse a sí mismo. Podrán no comprenderlo, podrán atacarlo, pero quien así actúa desperdiciará su vida ocupándose de otras vidas y aún así no podrá contra el amor. El amor se enfrenta a todo. Los que no aman se perderán y los que aman, permanecerán.

Hermione dio un paso al frente:

-Para ustedes esta noche deseo algo sobre todo, amigos míos: Que cuando el amor aparezca en sus vidas, les sorprenda con dicha. Que el amor llegue a ustedes igual a un rayo de luz en un día lluvioso. Que les mueva la vida y la transforme en una dulce y arrebatadora locura. Que las haga amanecer como personas nuevas que no entienden su propia vida si no la ven a través del ojo mágico de un sentimiento. Deseo que su persona amada sea ese sueño que se hace realidad. Que su amor sea aquella persona a la que creyeron imposible de tener. Que sea una persona cuyo nombre sea una canción. Que estando con ella sientan que han tocado el cielo. Si eso ocurre, sé que su amor, mi amor, estará por encima de todo. Nos impulsará a ser nuevas personas, porque el amor es la piedra de toque alquímica que transforma el plomo de nuestra materia, en el oro de nuestros espíritus, para nosotros, que tenemos ya en nuestros corazones el oro de saber amor no es sólo una palabra."

Se hizo silencio. Harry la observaba conmovido. El mismo Theodore Nott, de pie y con la corbata desanudada, se mostró pensativo, apartándose el cabello de la frente. Miró a Pansy Parkinson y ella con talante un poco grave, le devolvió la mirada.

Se escuchó un aplauso: era Snape. El director de colegio se puso de pie, con él McGonagall y después los demás, aplaudiendo. Como Hermione aplaudió, se captó que pedía un aplauso para todos y entonces los demás aplaudieron a un lado y a otro.

Alguien gritó, fue Neville:

-¡Viva Hogwarts!

Las voces se repitieron. A los aplausos siguieron abrazos y más vítores. Hacían algo que les faltaba, que se debían: Felicitarse entre sí como colegio por lo que habían superado, por lo que vivieron y perdieron juntos y por cada hora que lucharon en compañía o recordándose desde la oscuridad de sus soledades, pero siempre juntos.

Snape abrazaba a McGonagall.

-Albus... -suspiraba ella- ¡Cómo quisiera que Albus estuviera aquí!

-Yo también, Minerva -susurró Snape.

Ella lo tomó de los brazos, sonriendo, se secó las lágrimas:

-¡Pero hoy es celebración! -y volteó uniéndose a los aplausos y haciendo la vista gorda porque los Hufflepuff llevaban en hombros a sus prefectos.

El eco de los aplausos rondaba Hogwarts cuando pasado el final de la reunión, Hermione estaba en el puente, de espaldas a la baranda de piedra donde apoyaba las manos. Vistiendo un abrigo y guantes, volteó sonriente hacia Snape bajo el manto del cielo nublado, que bañaba de nieve las torres del castillo.

-Hola -le sonrió ella.

Snape, llevando bufanda y guantes, la tomó de las manos.

-Bella noche -comentó él.

-Estrechando los dedos de Snape, Hermione alegre contempló el cielo, y la nieve sobre el puente.

-Es más bella ahora.

Hermione admiró a Snape. Las nubes a espaldas de él, blancas en la noche, por un segundo dieron la impresión que Snape llevaba alas... Alas de cielo, alas de plata, alas de cometa. Acaso Severus Snape se volvía un ángel. Un ángel en el corazón de Hermione. Un ángel en el corazón de la noche y de la eternidad.

La ilusión de alas desapareció cuando Snape se inclinó y besó a Hermione en los labios, caricia que ella le devolvió.

-Tu discurso -comentó él-, también fue una declaración de principios con respecto a amores como el nuestro...

-Sí, ¿qué opinas? -le preguntó, besándolo en los labios.

-Me parece bien. Sólo tengo una duda: cuando dijiste "mi amor", ¿fue por..?

-¿Sí fue por ti? -rio ella- ¡Claro que fue para ti...! ¿De todo lo que dije...?

Súbito, Snape la besó en la boca. Hermione interrumpió su sonisa con un suspiro, cerrando los ojos. Besándose con Snape en el puente, recargada en la baranda contra las construcciones en penumbra, el frío hacía más cálidos sus labios y el placer les recorrió la espalda. Snape apretó a Hermione contra él, dándole un beso en los labios, para abrazarla a continuación.

-Eres... magniicamente bella -le dijo él, sombrío.

-Gracias, y me gusta cómo te ves.

-Pensé al inicio del baile -dijo él-, que eres una chica deliciosa y eres mía.

-Lo soy. Y tú eres mío -le sonrió ella.

-Eso tenlo por seguro -le respondió Snape-. En cada vida, en cada mundo donde vivamos tú y yo, hoy, mañana, siempre, yo te amaré. Te amaré, Hermione Granger. Te amaré.

 _En tributo a Alan Rickman._


	20. Una puerta secreta

**Segunda Temporada**

 **JARDINES DE LA MEDIANOCHE**

 _Arriba, tráiler en HD_

Era de noche cuando abrigada, Hermione llegó al corredor al lado del patio. Snape la esperaba, y después de saludarse con un efusivo abrazo y beso, él le pidió, acariciándole una mejilla, contemplando la expresión expectante de sus ojos:

-¿Me acompañas?

-Claro –asintió ella, preparándose, ciñéndose la gorra crochet- ¿Adónde vamos?

Snape no respondió sino hasta que se alejaron por el castillo silencioso. Al salir al aire libre quedó atrás la biblioteca y a su izquierda, el Puente Cubierto, una mole en la oscuridad. El hielo bñaba todo desde la reciente nevada.

-Existe un sitio donde podremos vernos con libertad –comentó Snape, colocándose la bufanda sobre la boca, al llegar al alto arco de entrada.

-Gran idea –opinó ella, ciñéndose los guantes-, dentro del colegio, alguna noche pueden vernos.

Ninguno pensaba en sustraerse a la vista, como si lo suyo debiera esconderse porque sí. Pensaban en cuidar la imagen de los cargos que ostentaban en Hogwarts con respecto a hablillas de alumnos y ataques que Pansy Parkinson podría hacer. Se trataba de mantener estable el ambiente del colegio, sin negarse las oportunidades de estar juntos.

-Desde aquí –indicó Snape en el arco; viento frío corría-, podemos usar magia.

Él hizo un pase y a continuación ambos aparecieron en el Círculo de Roca. El borde del Bosque Prohibido se levantaba a cientos de metros, en forma de una muralla verde nevada, oscurecida y alta bajo el cielo nuboso.

Snape la tomó de la mano, llevándola dentro del círculo de altas rocas pulidas, que a Hermione le recordaban el crómlech de Stonehenge.

Antes de ella poder preguntar qué hacían ahí, Snape hizo otro pase, que la chica desconocía y por el cual, el entorno cambió súbitamente.

O parte del entorno cambió. Rodeados por la oscuridad de las diez de la noche, el crómlech se iluminó con motas flotantes de luz dorada, que bailoteaban entre las rocas grises envueltas en una nubosidad transparente, del mismo tono claro.

-Severus, qué... -dijo Hermione, asombrada.

La noche pareció iluminarse también; pero fue una ilusión causada por el brillo de las perlas volátiles. En cambio, no fue ilusión el camino dorado que se abrió entre dos dólmenes frente a ellos: una ancha senda que en vez de dirigirse al bosque, se extendió todo recto y reemplazó a los árboles distantes con otra visión: una muralla baja y mas allá, contornos de edificaciones blancas y azules cubiertas por enredaderas floridas, que se perdían a la distancia, flanqueando el camino de arcilla que se convertía en una avenida empedrada, internándose entre edificaciones de muros dentados, con ventanas de biombos cerrados y más allá, altas torres claras de mármol encendido por luces tenues en su interior, y baluartes de elevadas terrazas, todo bajo un cielo suavemente dorado, con matices de crepúsculo. Ese cielo estaba claramente diferenciado de la noche alrededor, como si se encontraran fugazmente dos mundos, el de Hogwarts y el de esta ciudad, de la que brotaba un abanico de luz.

La expresión sorprendida de Hermione fue elocuente al preguntar:

-¿Es... un espejismo? ¿O está ahí...?

-Es real –aclaró Snape, yendo a su lado y apoyando una mano en un dolmen-. Es una ciudad mágica a la que puede accederse por las noches. Dumbledore me enseñó el conjuro poco antes del final –lo dijo con gravedad-. Me contó que su primera idea fue tener esto como reducto extremo, por donde escapar si éramos derrotados.

Hermione recorría con la mirada las construcciones, las almenas, los torreones rematados en cúpula, de una ciudad sólo visible entre el espacio de dos dólmenes, hasta que al dar unos pasos y asomar entre ellos, desapareció el campo nevado: la ciudad silenciosa con su muralla se extendía en todas direcciones.

-Un mundo para huir –añadió Snape-, no obstante, Dumbledore desechó la idea diciendo que no podíamos considerar la derrota bajo ninguna perspectiva. Así que nadie supo la existencia de esta ciudad.

-¿Y tenemos derecho de estar aquí? -preguntó Hermione, volteando hacia él. Las calles brillaban a lo lejos.

-Tiene derecho quien conozca el conjuro, me enseñó Albus –aclaró Snape-. He decidido que lo enseñaré al siguiente director del colegio. Por lo pronto...

-¿... por lo pronto podemos ir nosotros? –preguntó ella, admirada; la sorpresa no la había dejado entender.

-Podemos ir nosotros –asintió él-, estrictamente hablando, la ciudad es parte de Hogwarts.

-Es bella –admiró Hermione el distante horizonte, de delicado blanco plateado.

Snape le tendió una mano. Ella entrecruzó sus dedos con los de él y pasando por el espacio del dolmen, se internaron en el camino.

Andaron por el sendero de arcilla blanca, en el campo cuya nieve se volvía más escasa hasta desaparecer, y en cuyas alturas, al acercarse a la ciudad, se encendió una miríada de astros azules por la ancha y límpida extensión celeste.

Atrás, rebasando el Círculo de Roca se levantaban las almenas de Hogwarts, pero al ver de nuevo adelante no había campo, ni bosque, sino la elevada muralla de mármol volviéndose más sólida. Al final del camino arcilloso por donde ambos iban, cruzaron un arco sostenido por columnas de mármol. Al cruzarlo, se internaron en calles donde no hacía frío, sino un clima templado.

La calle, empedrada, silenciosa, dibujaba una curva en ascenso bajo un cielo sin estrells, pero dominado por los resplandores en ondas de las Luces del Norte, y así ermione y Snape contemplaron vías cercanas, arboladas, ocupadas por macizos de flores coloridas; edificaciones de varios pisos, y entre ellas, el erguirse de torres, claras y oscuras, salpicadas de baluartes y torreones en forma de cúpula y un sinfín de estatuas en edificios y en lo alto de palacios.

Las hojas de los árboles, doradas en perpetuo estío, se mecían leyendo las luces de la noche, y Hermione, y Snape caminaban juntos por la vía empedrada, flanqueada por casas de pálido oro y azul cielo, avanzando hasta cruzar un puente que sorteaba un río y continuaba hacia una distancia de neblina, en cuyo centro brillaba una luz tenue ocultando la distancia.

-No escucho un sonido –comentó Hermione-. ¿Está deshabitada?

-He estado antes, una vez –explicó él-. Yo diría que sí, a menos que cada habitante no vea a los demás. No obstante, ha sido construida para ser habitada.

-Hay un dulce aroma en el viento, casi imperceptible –aspiró ella.

-La ciudad posee muchísimos jardines; corre el perfume de sus flores.

Hermione y Snape pasaron sobre el puente escuchando el sereno paso de un río por debajo, y al salir deambularon por las calles, tomados de la mano. Las luces de la ciudad misteriosa los rodearon en perlas, ardiendo frías en la neblina... Ambos recorriendo callejuelas de piedra y cantera, intrincadas, entre muros de enredaderas, flores violeta y rosa claro sobre las que caía incesante luz en tonos de ámbar, bañando también muros de ventanales de hierro y fuegos que ardían en lo alto de torreones de mármol, hacia el cielo azul oscuro.

Esta era una noche en una ciudad de otro tiempo, en otro mundo, sin relojes.

El tenue resplandor de un jardín amuralladollamó la atención de Hermione. Severus la soltó y fue pasos detrás, cuando ella cruzó una cancela de donde colgaban las hojas dentadas de una oscura enredadera.

Se vieron en un parque verde, adornado por enredadera en el muro mediano que lo circundaba. Tenía camins de arcilla entre zonas de hierba adornadas por estatuas de mármol, macizos de flores y estelas de epígrafes tallados y semiborrosos. Árboles frondosos de ramas lánguidas se extendían. De esos árboles brotaba un delgado resplandor, mezclado con el de las flores que crecían libremente.

-¿Cuál es el origen de esta ciudad? –se intrigó Hermione, tocando las hojas de los árboles, cuya luz en la noche las hacía ver un poco violetas.

-No lo sé –le respondió Snape-. No lo sabe nadie. Estaba antes que Hogwarts.

Más allá de su respuesta, él admiraba la forma como el tenue irradiar de la vegetación daba brillos al color de los ojos de Hermione... La iridiscencia de las flores, tiñendo los rizos castaños, les daban un aire secreto. Labelleza de la Gryffindor lo cautivaba, y la siguió con la vista cuando Hermione se inclinó para pasar los dedos por los pétalos... Begonias, claveles y capuchinas en los dedos de Hermione y Snape no sabía cuál de todas esas flores era más bella, pero se decía que la más hermosa era la Gryffindor... Más bella cada vez que la veía, más inquietante en cada vistazo, causante de mayor inquietud en cada cita, cobrando un significado profundo, entretejido con la existencia de él.

Lleno de repentino deseo de tenerla más cerca, fue a ella, deteniéndose a unos pasos e inclinándose a un lado de la castaña, que admiraba el brillo de un macizo de lirios rosa intenso. Cuando ella volteó sonriente hacia él, la luminiscencia de los pétalos largos y agudos reveló las facciones de la chica, destacándolas en la penumbra de la noche.

Hermione lo interrogó con la mirada.

-Nada –susurró él.

Lleno de emoción por ella, Snape sentía que al no decirle todo, por alguna magia lo fortalecía, aunque expresaba otros sentires.

Sorprendió lentamente la mano de Hermione al pasarle los dedos por el canto de la palma, cuando ella acariciaba los lirios. La castaña alzó la mirada, sonriente, un poco sorprendida. Dejó su mano en la de él y Snape acarició la piel fresca de Hermione con las puntas de los dedos.

Se sentaron frente a frente en torno a un pequeño macizo de capuchinas, de las que manaba un brillo de diminuta hoguera.

Ella apoyó una sien en una palma, observando a Snape; su mirada directa, entrecerrada, su forma relajada de verlo, en confianza con él, su manera de intimar, fascinaba al adusto Snape. Había en las palabras de ella, un aire de la noche perfumada:

-Es un sitio grande, solo para los dos –afirmó Hermione-. ¿Tenías tantos deseos de estar solo conmigo?

Las palabras, la mirada de Hermione sugerían, era un sentir en ciernes. Snape sabía que para ella era importante escucharlo de él; mas igualmente presentía que ella deseaba que él lo dijera, para ambos colocarse al borde de una forma más intensa de estar.

-Lo deseaba en forma terrible –admitió él.

-¿Lo tenías en mente cuando me pediste que buscara tiempo libre? –la expresión de Hermione era de intriga, pero también de interés al ver cómo Snape planificaba sus jugadas.

-Sin lugar a dudas –él le besó los dedos, causándole un estremecimiento-. Te necesito.

Dejaron el parque con la placentera emoción de estar solos, y adentrándose en las callejuelas iluminadas con farolas, Snape condujo a Hermione por el umbral de un torreón de mármol, y subieron por una escalera a cuyos lados ardían breves antorchas. No caminaron mucho, pero cuando salieron a la cúspide, más alta que lo sugerido por el ascenso, Hermione contempló desde la altura de la torre, el despliegue de la ciudad dominada por un cielo donde se removían las ondas de la perpetua aurora boreal.

La aurora se extendia en tiras serpentinas azules y verdes, sobre cientos de edificios coloridos, de múltiples tejados, rematados por estatuas de mármol, en las cuatro direcciones puntuadas por torres, baluartes y palacios oscuros de mármol y marfil, por torres agudas de ónice o de mármol veteado, diseminados en calles donde lucían monumentos, edificios adornados por grandes estatuas, recorridas por arcadas de columnas de jaspe entre las que se abrían áreas verdes, con árboles y flores. Hermione y Snape observaban desde la torre de mármol de un palacio de pórfido y ágata, de múltiples salones y bibliotecas, en una urbe silenciosa que se extendía con sus pórticos en océano por la noche, hacia un horizonte oscuro, en cuya lejana línea de montañas vibraba una franja oro y sangre, como si en ella resplandeciera el fuego del amanecer o del ocaso.

Por el alto borde dentado de la torre corría una enredadera salpicada de flores violeta. La Gryffindor percibía en el aire, las corrientes de suave perfume.

-Esta ciudad, ¿tiene nombre? –preguntó ella, recargándose en el balcón.

-Jardines de la Medianoche.

Ella caviló en el nombre, se notó por decirlo en voz tan baja que sólo se entendió por el movimiento de sus labios. Pero eso bastó a Snape. Ese juego de su boca y el perfil curioso de Hermione viendo hacia abajo, despertó en Snape un nuevo tipo de emoción. O una emoción que era inseparable de la que producía en él, la forma de ser de la castaña. No era solamente que le pareciera hermosa. Experimentó deseo por su belleza. Un deseo de tenerla, pero no sus manos, no su boca, no su cuerpo, o no todo ello y enloquecer. Fue el deseo de tener ese soplo, indefinible, que animaba sus ojos. El viento de su corazón, que no estaba limitado por relojes. El fuego detrás de la mirada y de la boca de Hermione, detrás de su voz y de sus palabras. Lo que hacía hermosa y única a la forma de sus labios y daba vida a su mirada. El fuego que la hacía única y removía todo lo que él había antes creído y esperado.

La tomó por el talle, y sus manos experimentaron enorme placer al sentir la brevedad y firmeza de la cintura de la Gryffindor; placer por sus ojos sorprendidos, gratificados por el contacto.

-El espacio de los ensueños, la ciudad de nuestro amor -susurró él, de pronto intenso-. ¿Te he jurado que te amo?

-¡No...! -jadeó ella.

-¿Te he jurado que te amaré? -insistió él, acercándose más.

-¡No lo has hecho...! –negó ella, con voz doliente.

-Pues te amo, te amo, ¡... te lo juro! -afirmó él, enardecido- Si debo conocer nuevas magias o crear mundos para ti, lo haré, ¡... eso también te lo juro...! 

-¿Porque me amas, como yo a ti? -preguntó Hermione, rozándole los labios con los suyos.

-¡Porque te amo, como tú a mí! -musitó Snape- ¡Y porque nadie te amará como yo...!

Selló su jurar besándola en la boca.


	21. UN dia de besos

En el despacho, Hermione iba a decir algo cuando Snape la silenció abrazándola y besándola en la boca, sorpresivamente.

Desconcertada, no atinó a devolverle el abrazo, sino que quedó con los brazos semi alzados y sus palabras sofocadas en la boca de Snape, que la dobló un poco y la hizo dar pasos atrás, hasta topar con el librero.

El beso de Snape fue tan sediento que movió el rostro de la castaña, quien trató de abrir los ojos sin mucho éxito.

-... mh... Severus... -logró articular, pero el volvía a cubrirle la boca con la suya- Severus... mh... qué tienes...

Él no daba trazas de soltarla; la rodeaba con los brazos en ese beso largo. Hermione se preocupaba, pero el placer era tan inesperado y enorme que ella se perdía en la ávida boca de Snape.

Ella le puso las manos en los hombros y apartó la cara, sin lograr gran cosa porque Snape la besó en mejillas, sienes, y de regreso.

-... Severus... Los otros prefectos se acaban de ir... -le recordó, con dificultad bajo los repetidos besos- Ay, Severus... ¿Qué te pasa...?

-¿Qué piensas que me pasa? -susurró él, haciéndola verlo, al tomarla del mentón. La besó debajo de los labios.

-Pero, pero es que... -balbuceó ella, con los ojos cerrados; apretándola, él la besaba repetidamente a un lado de la boca- Nos van a oír... Severus... por favor...

Aquello enardeció más a Snape, que se comía a besos a Hermione en mejillas y sienes, deleitándose con su aroma en cada caricia. Ella no sabía cómo quitárselo.

-Es la segunda vez que... lo haces... Me pides quedar luego de la reunión y... _¡Mh!_

Hermione cerró los ojos, pues él volvió a besarla en la boca, largamente, deseoso; la chica se crispó, pero se le escapó un resoplido de placer. Snape no se serenaba; incluso el desconcierto placentero de ella lo estimulaba.

 _Pueden estar oyendo,_ se alarmaba la castaña.

Los rápidos besos en las orejas y poco más abajo, en el cuello, alteraron a Hermione.

-... Severus, no... por Merlín, no me hagas esto...

Al moverse, el uniforme de Hermione siseaba contra el atuendo negro de Snape. Totalmente adherida a él, tenía las manos al lado de la cara, los libros como pared: alzó un poco el rostro para evitar los besos de Snape y poder hablar, intento infructuoso pues él la besó en la mandíbula y en los labios, que ella intentaba negarle.

-¿Qué te pasa? -jadeó ruborizada Hermione, entre los labios de Snape, quejumbrosa; él le besó un ojo y después sobre la boca cuando ella añadía- No es que no quiera, Severus, mi amor -le dio otro en los labios-, mh.. óyeme, es que me da un poco de miedo que alguien regrese... No entiendo por qué...

-Honestamente -asintió él, viéndola fijamente-, creo que hablas demasiado.

La alzó y antes de ella darse cuenta, estaba sentada en el escritorio del director, con las piernas a los costados de él. El beso en su boca, las manos de él en las piernas de ella, le restaban voluntad.

-¿Qué harás si nos ven...? -jadeó, con las manos en el escritorio, la mirada perdida por tener los labios de Snape en el cuello- ¡Ah! -se estremeció- ¿Qué vas a hacer si nos oyen...? Ah, Severus... en verdad...

-Los obliviaré. También si es McGonagall.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! -lo analizó a los ojos- No, sí eres capaz...

Trató de alejarse de él, pero oscuramente divertido, Snape le desviaba los brazos y volvía a colocarla en el lugar que le dio en el escritorio, sin hacer fuerza frente a los marcados intentos de ella.

Hermione logró bajar del mueble o Snape la dejó ir, no sin antes retenerla por las caderas a unos pasos de la puerta.

-... Severus, por favor... -pidió, tomándolo de las manos y volteando a él, que le dio otros besos y le remordió una mejilla- Debes serenarte...

La soltó, con lo que ella llegó a la puerta por inercia y salió corriendo.

En la bajada de la escalera, la castaña, jadeando, se tomó de las sienes.

 _¿Qué le pasa?,_ se repitió asustada y encantada... Y asustada. La segunda revelación que tuvo luego de saberse enamorada de Snape, había sido esa necedad de deseo que la llevó a decirse "debe ser mío" en plena aula... y ahora que sentía en él un impulso del todo semejante, se intimidaba. _Y además en su despacho. Esto no puede ser en Hogwarts. ¿O no le importa que nos vean porque..._

 _... porque le gusto muchísimo?_

 _¿Significa que me desea?_

Se echó agua en la cara, en un solitario pasillo de abajo, y se peinó, antes de ir a la primera clase.

La sensación de los besos de Snape la acompañó toda la mañana. La sensación de sus abrazos y sus manos, en el cuerpo, siguió. Era una inquietud. Una necesidad a flor de piel. Una curiosidad. Un anhelo fatal. No se concentró bien a ratos y descubrió que no le importó mucho. Dos veces, anotando en la libreta, se apartó el cabello de la frente y vio hacia la puerta.

Por la tarde, subió con Luna hacia la enfermería, donde pediría una poción que le pidió McGonagall, se despidió de su amiga un piso antes, y al retomar la escalera, antes de ver por su camino, un par de manos masculinas la alzaron por el talle.

El grito de Hermione se apagó en la boca de Snape, que la hizo girar en el aire y subir con él, algunos escalones.

Una mano en la nuca de Hermione y la otra rodeándola, cargándola, hizo a la chica ver de cerca al ex mortífago, enmarcado por sus cabellos negros y su intensa mirada atenta a los labios de la Gryffindor.

 _-Sí, te deseo..._ -susurró él- _Llevo varios días que no te saco de mi mente... De un tiempo a la fecha te estoy encontrando más... apetecible... No te asustes. Todo es porque te amo._

La soltó, dejándola en la escalera de nuevo conmocionada. Recargó la frente acalorada contra la orilla de una ventana, por donde se veía el campo soleado.

De tan conmocionada, que dudó ir esa noche a donde se encontraban regularmente, pero la necesidad la venció y fue de noche a los arcos del primer piso.

Oyó sus propios pasos y nada más. No había nadie, excepto la arcada, dependencias a oscuras, torres en tiniebls, la noche.

Y no vio llegar a la sombra... No la habría notado excepto porque las estrellas a su través se distorsionaron como en un vaho delgado, denso, lento.

Una nube oscura flotante que llegó por detrás de ella, tomándola desprevenida.

De la nube se formaron dos brazos que la rodearon.

Hermione se sintió elevada en el aire... pasó entre los arcos y lejanamente vio las torres, el patio, más allá el campo en ajedrez de árboles y la luna en frío fuego blanco.

Volaba, y era con Severus, en sombra, en cálida penumbra de piel aterciopelada.

La nube la envolvía y eran... las manos... eran las manos de Snape, tocándola, acariciándola en varias partes del cuerpo, cadenciosamente.

El beso... Hermione perdió la voluntad por el beso en sus labios, sin tener a quién abrazar... Volando en torbellino de niebla oscura, la castaña suspiraba y gemía... Snape la besaba y la acariciaba, girando con ella en el aire gélido, como un espíritu nacido del crepúsculo que hundía dedos de sombra en los cabellos de la chica, besos de sombra en la boca de ella, caricias de sombra por todo su cuerpo.

-Dime... que serás mía... -susurró Snape- No hoy, no mañana, pero que serás... mía...

-¿Eso quieres? -jadeó ella- ¿Eso quieres? Puedo concedértelo, pero tú también deberás ser mío.

Él asintió, su rostro reconocible en la malla de oscuridad, y volvió a abrazarla y giró con ella al tiempo que la besaba en la boca.

A la luz de la cercana Luna, en la niebla oscura que era Snape, Hermione gritó... un grito de placer, de temor, de alivio, no una, dos veces largas de goce y desesperación, en vueltas de penumbra, en retazos de noche como sus dedos por el cuerpo de la castaña.

Todavía jadeando, Hermione se vio sentada entre los arcos, poniéndose una mano en la frente.

-¡Merlín...! -gimió- ¡Estás loco, brujo negro...!

 _... pero creo que también por eso te amo,_ concluyó.


	22. Entonces para siempre

En lo alto del palacio de ónice, Hermione observaba el horizonte rojizo y dorado.

Snape había elegido ese lugar como su residencia para cuando fueran a la ciudad encantada, un palacio de cuatro pisos, construido en piedra negra brillante, con columnas de mármol veteado en cada balcón, gran número de habitaciones y un amplio patio central descubierto; como el resto de la urbe, estaba desierto.

Ese tipo de sitios no era raro en el mundo mágico. Existían avenidas, casas misteriosas y como ésta, ciudades, creadas por algún embrujo perdido en el pasado; emergidas del arte de un hechicero olvidado, forjadas deliberadamente o como ecos de conjuros que tuvieron otros destinos.

La magia dejaba reverberaciones, miríadas de luces de poder desprendidas de una varita, que viajaban por el vacío y atraían otros ecos, arrancándolos del azar o desde la nada, organizándose hasta formar paisajes que algún día alguien encontraba, sin conocerse su historia. Snape creía que existían muchos más lugares así, que los conocidos.

Y éste sitio asociado con Hogwarts -Severus estaba convencido que lo descubrió Dumbledore- consistía no solamente en las residencias y los jardines de la ciudad en perpetua medianoche, sino que poseía laboratorios de alquimia y archivos, varios de los cuales tenían trazas de haber sido utilizados, como si su objetivo hubiera sido tener un sitio de experimentación y el resto de la urbe fuera un eco corporizado. Hermione se preguntaba qué aventura vivió en ella qué tipo de magos, pero ya nadie permanecía en la ciudad...

Habían hecho el camino de transición entre los dos mundos en amoroso silencio, pero al quedar paulatinamente más solos conforme recorrían las calles iluminadas y silenciosas, surgió una tensión y una idea insinuándose entre los dos.

Hermione observaba el horizonte de aspecto crepuscular, pero sin el sol, en el cielo rojizo del horizonte, que hacia arriba oscurecía hasta mostrar la luna llena en el cenit... Al otro extremo del firmamento brillaban estrellas blancas, cambios en la naturaleza de la ciudad como cambios en la vida de la Gryffindor, para quien la experiencia de la noche anterior fue tan poderosa como para alterarla en una ola, que terminó de esa forma explosiva cuando él llegó en sombra.

No estaba sola en eso, era una fuerza creciente de tiempo atrás, hasta que tomó tal peso que un día los sorprendió con la certeza de que no sólo se gustaban, sino que se gustaban para más... Para algo en especial.

La castaña estaba segura que ni ella, ni Snape, lo habían considerado así desde el inicio. O siéndose honesta pensaba de sí misma que tuvo un atisbo poderoso en esa urgente necedad de deseo, donde se dijo como llevada por otra fuerza, que Snape debía ser de ella... Se había referido a tenerlo para ella, a que él la amara, pero oscuramente, hacerlo de ella implicaba otros deseos urgentes.

También notaba que Snape recorría ese camino. Que en los días de la duda, la evadía porque se enamoraba de ella... se enamoraba de quien pensaba no debía hacerlo. No sólo era atracción por su personalidad, por el descubrimiento de que en la chica había un ser que hablaba en serio y sentía en serio. Las negativas y rechazos de Snape fueron la huida de su deseo por Hermione.

Ahora que la aceptaba, la corriente del deseo no tenía obstáculos. La castaña era testigo fiel de cómo Snape se veía paulatinamente poseído por la atracción, al punto de verla en los arcos, de besarla en el despacho, de hacer encantamientos en pleno Hogwarts, de actuar en forma muy semejante al acoso y de estar dispuesto al tremendo egoísmo de obliviar a la misma Minerva si lo descubrían. Era un Snape fuera de sus cabales.

A Hermione no le molestaba. Le complacía descubrir el poder _de ser deseada..._ Ella siempre había ido por lo suyo, planteado, no siempre pedido, y con Snape había sido igual. Al descubrir que Snape era pareja para ella, saltó sobre convencionalismos y conscientemente había tratado de enamorarlo. No era una frágil doncella que esperara. No obstante, esta vez no quería ser ella quien diera el paso.

El Snape que la deseaba, el que la recorría de arriba abajo con la mirada impulsado por el amor, llegó al mirador del palacio después de recorrer algunos salones.

Snape habló de varios temas, de pie al lado de ella, que le respondía serena, admirando los tejados de las residencias vacías, las calles con farolas siempre encendidas y sobre ellas, las construcciones, árboles, torres, minaretes, cúpulas labradas y estatuas de mármol en lo alto de los palacios más elegantes.

-¿Y nosotros? -Snape volteó hacia ella, grave- ¿Vivir algo más?

Estaba dispuesta, pero no quiso aclararle nada; le agradó que él la buscara. Que él cumpliera con el papel que debía cumplir.

-¿Nosotros? -respondió ella, con otra pregunta; sonrió, actuando- ¡No sé a qué te refieres...!

Sabía lo que Snape quería pedirle hoy, pero ella fingió no saberlo. Incluso le regocijó su propio silencio.

Le agradó la corriente de deseo que brotaba de él, su tentativa de acercársele de una forma más íntima, de concretar lo que estaba en el aire.

Pese a lo de anoche, Snape no la daba por hecha.

-Y, ¿por qué no? -susurró, yendo a ella, dejando pasar la mano por la baranda; las cúpulas blancas y torres triangulares azules se recortaban contra el cielo, de suave dorado - ¿Tienes alguna duda de que podríamos?

-¡No lo sé...! -ella se encogió de hombros, con sonrisa misteriosa.

Snape siguió andando a ella, pasando la mano por el borde liso, hacia la mano de Hermione, apoyada en la misma orilla.

-¿Será posible que no lo sepas? -insistió él.

Snape llegó a ella y resbalando la mano por la baranda, dejó intercalar sus dedos con los de la chica, por debajo de su palma.

Hermione bajó la mirada hacia su mano, elevada por él con sus dedos, hasta quedar las palmas enfrentadas.

-¿Por qué antes no experimentaba esta inquietud? -preguntó él.

Las manos de ambos quedaron palma sobre palma, apoyadas a lo largo de sus dedos. Hermione preguntó su vez:

-¿Tal vez porque no me amabas? -con acento melancólico.

Snape quiso oír y por eso preguntó:

-Y, ¿cómo es que te amé?

-¿Tal vez porque te amé primero? -ella entrecruzó los dedos de ambos- ¿Porque te hice entender que podías amarme?

Snape se acercó más a ella, atraído por sus facciones, por los ojos que lo atrapaban y lo entendían.

-¿Hasta cuándo durará? -dijo Snape, inclinándose.

Sin aspavientos, Hermione hizo un poco de lado el rostro, negándole su boca. Las nubes blancas resaltaron en el firmamento casi anaranjado.

-¡Dímelo tú...! -susurró ella, viendo las manos de ambos, en el ardor del crepúsculo.

-¡Para siempre! -respondió él, apretando su mano.

-¡Entonces, para siempre...! -Hermione cerró los ojos, y volteó hacia él, dispuesta a besarlo.

Unieron sus bocas en un beso largo. A Hermione le sorprendió la... _desnudez_ del beso... La asombró el contacto pleno de sus bocas, entregándose en forma absoluta, más que antes, y Snape la tomó por la otra mano, entrecruzando los dedos.

La caricia se volvió más urgente. Aspirando el aroma del rostro de la chica, a Snape le enardeció el aire entregado, de total seriedad, con que Hermione se tomaba el beso y la excitación de ella aumentando la de él.

-¿Por qué estás ruborizada? -preguntó Snape, en el cuello de la chica.

Hermione le apretó los cabellos y gimió en el oído de él; sin embargo, convertido en esa sombra volátil, Snape ya la había conducido a una recámara de la planta inferior.

Se besaban al borde un lecho de grandes dimensiones, en una recamara en penumbra.

En la orilla de la cama, la idea de _hacerlo_ con Snape, a Hermione la sofocó de expectación. Se le cortó la respiración y se le escapó una exhalación fuerte en la boca de él, tratando de recobrar el aire.

-¿Sí? ¿Ahora? -susurró él.

-Sí, sí... -asintió ella- Sí, ahora, ahora...

Él le desabotonó la blusa, la tomó por el talle y la movió de un lado a otro, y él en sentido contrario, produciendo bajo sus cinturas una fricción apretada, insinuante, donde Hermione lo sintió tensarse y crecer en sus deseos por ella.

Los besos en la boca se mezclaron con mordidas, y Hermione se adaptó al movimiento de él, ambos balanceándose... Él la abrazó, recibiendo los brazos de ella tras su nuca, dándose mutuamente aquella fricción rítmica, ansiosa.

Snape la cargó, pasándose las piernas de Hermione alrededor, pero la apretó contra él, oprimiéndose en el punto donde iban abrazarse de otra manera... El contacto los afectó, notorio en los sonidos que se les escapaban, gemidos y jadeos en aumento.

Hermione recobraba el aliento con resuellos, mientras él la depositaba en el lecho y se daba a desbotonarle la ropa, sin orden dada su necesidad de verla... Hermione se retorcía en la cama, pues en cada parte de su cuerpo al descubierto, Snape la besaba, presto, quitándole la corbata, la blusa, besando sus costados, el abdomen, la zona del escote, abriendo la falda por un costado, besando la línea blanca de los muslos de la Gryffindor hasta las pantorrillas. Al subir de nuevo a la boca de la chica, deslizó una prenda por las piernas de Hermione, e hizo un alto...

Ante la caricia de humedad contra humedad, Hermione se sujetó con fuerza de la almohada mullida, con sorpresa, dejando escapar un gemido en grito y asaltada de placer hasta sus sienes. Sus ojos en blanco acompañaron el estremecimiento en sus piernas, donde el cabello negro de Snape se movía. Esto no se le había ocurrido.

A Snape sí, pues acariciándola, cumplía con un deseo que contaba días de haberlo fantaseado y desde el primero en que se permitió imaginarse acariciando así a Hermione, no pudo detenerse. Evocó la imagen de esa caricia, la dejó correr por su mente y de ahí pasó a otras. Cumpliendo su deseo de probar el licor íntimo de Hermione, se enardeció al sentir los estremecimientos de ella en los muslos, sus retorcimientos como si buscara alejarse, pero no dejarla, hasta escucharla gemir quebradamente, aferrarse a las sábanas y entregarle en la lengua lo que él deseaba saber.

Snape se arrancó la camisa y la casaca, con prisa, y al abrazar a Hermione, ésta lo observó con mirada extraviada, casi doliente, jadeando. Lo que ella fuera a decir, él lo sofocó con un beso voraz y la colocó sobre él.

Al unirse, Snape se sintió envuelto en el gemido de Hermione y él mismo exclamó al moverse al mismo tiempo que ella. Estaba _en ella_ y ése también era un abrazo que lo volvió loco y lo llevó a abrazarle y moverse sin parar, aunque con cuidado hacia la Gryffindor que ocupaba sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, sus sueños y sin la cual no concebía su propia existencia.

Las sábanas se desordenaron, los gemidos y las promesas llenaron la habitación del palacio de ónice, pero por primera vez esa noche, y no sería la última, ambos experimentaron al mismo tiempo que su éxtasis llegaba a una cima. Hermione soltó varios gemidos que estimularon más a Snape, ya incitado por la visión de la castaña ruborizada hasta las sienes.

Snape tuvo el deseo un poco malévolo de controlarla en ese momento, y al percibir que ella llegaba, le pidió, jadeando:

 _-... tu lengua, quiero tu lengua..._

Temblando, Hermione tocó con el extremo de su lengua, el final de la lengua de Snape... El contacto terminó por hacerla arribar en Snape, en explosión, y él retuvo el contacto de sus lenguas, yendo hacia delante al tiempo quetambién arribaba.

A cada golpe de su máximo placer, gimiendo, sudorosa, Hermione se estremecía, con la punta de su lengua tocando la lengua de él, jadeando al compás de cada oleada de su clímax, recibiendo la de Snape.

Lo sostuvo hasta que vencida, se retorció entre los brazos de Snape enloquecido que la abrazaba y la hacía rodar en el lecho junto con él.

La medianoche eterna de la ciudad encantada brilló por la ventana, hasta los ojos de Hermione, atenta a los de Snape igualmente estremecido.

-... No puedo creer... -susurró ella, jadeando- No puedo creer que seas tú... el que me llamó la atención en un pasillo... para decirme que esto... no podía ser...

Sobre ella, Snape también respirando rápido, respondió:

-Yo sí puedo creer... que tú fuiste quien me dijo en una nota, al final de una clase... Y se atrevió a entregarme una carta... para hablarme de amor y de deseos... Un conflicto...

Snape contempló a boca roja de Hermione, quien le preguntó:

-¿Cómo lo vamos a resolver... profesor?

-Indaguémoslo ahora mismo... Granger -asintió Snape, y volvió a besarla, colocándola sobre él.


	23. Un abrazo ardiente

Hermione dormía.

Pero...

... un choque de placer y sorpresa la inundó de sus piernas a sus sienes.

Hermione despertó soltando gemidos sorprendidos, debajo de Snape, quien insistió sin miramientos y complacido al avanzar en la cálida humedad de la Gryffindor, escuchando sus quejidos graves, sonoros, de placer y asombro.

Fue un poco difícil, pero no sin solución. Al intentarlo otra vez, más fuerte, arrancando otro gemido grave de Hermione, Snape consiguió envolverse en una humedad creciente y al siguiente movimiento estuvo de lleno y hasta el final, lo que llevó a la chica a aferrarse de la almohada, gritando de goce.

Los sonidos de Hermione fueron música a los oídos de él, que siguió empujando, gozando la cálida envoltura, escuchando los gemidos sonoros de deleite violento y asombro de la castaña, mientras él insistía.

Totalmente en ella, a Snape le dio por presionar, recargándose, lo que arrancó otros gemidos a Hermione, más sofocados, hasta que abrió los ojos, sonrojada y con gesto casi sollozante entre jadeos, totalmente invadida por él:

-¿... Severus... por..? -balbuceó, trastornada- ¿Por...? _¡Mh! -_ Snape la calló tramposamente al besarla.

Siguió de nuevo en ella, recorriéndola del inicio al final, más rápido, hasta que el lecho hizo ruido rítmico, constante, Hermione sacudida por él, que la embestía y susurraba:

 _-Habla mucho, Insoportable... ¿No le parece? A mí, sí... por eso no quiero escuchar que me dé la lección... Quiero escuchar sus gemidos, Granger..._

Hermione debajo de Snape se sujetó de la almohada, negando con la cabeza, cuando clavó las uñas en los brazos de él y moviéndose a su vez, soltó largos gemidos de placer al llegar al límite... Él se dio cuenta y redoblando los esfuerzos, la condujo al final, donde Hermione llegó entre gritos, movimientos fuertes y recibiendo los besos de Snape en el cuello.

Ella quedó quieta, resoplando, sonrojada hasta las sienes... Pero él quería más antes de sentirse pleno. Tomó a la jadeante Hermione de las caderas y con agilidad, la hizo girar y la posó en dos altos almohadones, a la altura de las caderas. La castaña soltó otro gemido cuando el volvió a moverse.

Hermione, despeinada y sonrojada, se sacudía bajo la intensidad de él, alzada de aquel modo que le avivó el rubor en la cara, hasta que se estremeció y contorsionándose al recibir a Snape, alcanzó la cima entre gritos, aferrando la sábana.

Cayeron del todo en el lecho, de costado, entre jadeos.

Él la rodeó con un brazo y con el otro le giró el rostro hacia él, besándola en la boca, deleitado con el rubor de ella y su semidesnudez contra sí.

Ella no logró articular palabra por un rato, y sin poder abrir bien los ojos, lo apartó un poco de sí, con las manos en el tórax de él.

-¡Qué trampa me has hecho...! -dijo, sonrojada hasta las sienes- ¡Eso... fue una emboscada! ¡No puedo creer que me despertaras de esa forma!

Él le apartó delicadamente un mechón de la frente. No se veía arrepentido en absoluto. Por sus labios asomaba algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Severus... -resopló Hermione, con una mano en la frente- No pensé... que fueras así...

-Tampoco yo pensé muchas cosas sobre ti... y hoy... _Te amo, Hermione..._ -susurró Snape, pasando la mirada por las facciones de ella, con deleite- Te amo y te necesito de una forma nueva...

La besó de nuevo, abrazándola... Hermione pensó que él querría vivirlo con ella de nuevo en esa hora permanente de los Jardines de la Medianoche, y las palabras de él le dieron una certeza que volvió a incitarla.

-No tengo... prisa... -él la besó en un hombro- La verdad... me satisface mucho sentir cuando... llegas.

-Severus... -Hermione le acomodó el cabello; las luces de la ciudad eran diamantes borrosos a través del cristal- ¡Qué extraño puedes ser! ¡Eres tan grave, tantas veces eres tan oscuro, y a la vez puedes ser tan delicado!

Ella le acarició el rostro.

-¿Te dije cuántas veces te anhelé? -preguntó Hermione, en voz baja- En la idea de mi existencia no estabas tú. Eras alguien lejano, alguien a quien temer. Yo no era de pensar que me interesaría un profesor. Excepto las fantasías que muchas tenemos con alguno que nos impresiona, pensarlo de verdad, como una posibilidad, no estaba en mí. Y no por cierto un aliado del enemigo, aunque ciertamente siempre tuve algunas dudas sobre la veracidad de eso, pese a tener muchas aparentes pruebas.

Snape tomó la muñeca de Hermione, dejándole la palma sobre su mejilla.

-Y sin embargo... ¡sucedió! -dijo ella, con suave asombro- Gracias a que supe cómo eres realmente, no sólo te entendí en un instante, sino que la comprensión me hizo verte con ojos nuevos. Tanto así, que me enamoré de ti. Me enamoré de ti, Severus, supe que nuestros seres eran afines, y sin saber cómo, me llenó un anhelo de ti. Y así dejé aquello en que creía, para creer en ti.

Él le besó la mano y después le depositó un beso en los labios, deleitado con su calidez y su roja tonalidad, nacidas del clímax experimentado. Pero más gozó la voz de ella, suave, llena de matices frescos, enamorada. Y Snape entendió que él no podría volver a amar igual; no de esta forma intensa, no de este modo sorpresivo, no como ahora, que contuviera una verdad todavía mejor que el asombro, llevado a una dulce locura sin darse cuenta, envuelto en los rizos de una muchacha de mirada color de estrellas:

-Dime, Severus -preguntó ella-, estos jardines, ¿son el refugio de nuestros corazones, o es el único sitio que tenemos? ¿Crees que haya un lugar en la vida, para nosotros?

Snape le besó una mano.

-No es nuestro único sitio -afirmó-, deseo un lugar para nosotros. Sacaremos Hogwarts adelante, lo que resta de este año, y decidiremos un lugar para ambos, si tú quieres.

Le pasó una mano, suavemente, por el contorno de las facciones. A Snape le gustaba el gesto cándido que brotaba a Hermione sin querer, la complacía su dulzura al saber que también era de fuego.

Ella lo tomó de los costados, llevándolo sobre ella, observándolo enamorada.

-No puedes irte así, hoy. No sin que me des lo que quiero de ti, aquí.

Severus se tensó.

Hermione... lo condujo... Lo llevó cómo ella quería, viéndolo a los ojos, uniéndose también en la mirada...

Lo llevó... suavemente. Suave, después insistentemente, sin detenerse, sin tomar respiro, en forma cadenciosa, rodeándolo y estrechando ese abrazo con las piernas alrededor de él.

Ella quiso verlo, aprenderse cada gesto, atender la huella de las emociones y del placer en el rostro de él... Snape se movía, sintiendo el aire fresco de la noche al agitar la cortina, revelando la ventana por donde brillaban las luces siempre encendidas de la ciudad desierta.

Hermione lo alentó al ver el cambio en el rostro de Snape, lo acompañó en el movimiento y al final agitó las caderas, arrancando gemidos de él, al traspasar el límite.

Poco después, se abrazaban, besándose.

Pasado un rato más, Snape la besó, diciéndole que era hora de volver, Hermione lo besó a su vez asintiendo.

Salieron de la ciudad y volvieron por el camino, hasta el dolmen de la entrada a Hogwarts.

Cruzaron por un patio, una antesala. A través de un ventanal vieron cruzar a un hipogrifo en vuelo.

-¿Te veré mañana? ó Hermione, dándole un beso en los labios.

-Si quieres, un día nos veremos cada mañana -Snape le devolvió el beso.


	24. Pansy y el Velo

-Estoy segura -dijo Pansy.

En el Cuadrado, entre alumnos que pasaban, Theodore asintió casual. Pero informal o serio no podía quitar la vista de Pansy Parkinson: en el día soleado, sentada en la escalinata, con el ceño fruncido y la varita en sus dedos, estaba absorta en pensamientos que imprimían a sus labios apretados, un gesto de determinación.

Theodore asintió, grave, recorriendo las facciones de ella con la mirada. Eso no era nuevo. No sabía desde cuándo estaba enamorado de Pansy Parkinson. Ella era una presencia surgida en el primer horizonte de su vida, desde un significado indefinible pero grato y singular, hasta conmocionarse con sensaciones nuevas y sentimientos que, pese a no haberlos vivido, le eran reconocibles: la emoción cálida, en el tórax, que le subía a los ojos, llenándolos de brillo al verla; la inquietud de ver el cabello de Pansy, cortado a la egipcia, rozándole los labios rojos; el estremecimiento al encontrarse con la mirada de ella, directa, plena de palabras mudas; la atención y tensión que lo invadían casi a su pesar, al escuchar el sonido de su voz.

Ahora, seria, ensimismada, ignorando a todos, era para Theodore la chica que llenaba sus sueños y le anunciaba deseos. Era más. Theodore era inusual. Nadie veía a Pansy como la veía él; nadie la entendía como lograba entenderla él. Theodore lograba percibir los estremecimientos de un corazón que Pansy intentaba a toda hora, ocultar.

Theodore no la apartaba de su mente. No le importaba que el pasado intento de atrapar a Potter en la Torre del Director saliera mal, ni que ambos pasaran reprimenda y labores de disciplina. Le importaba que Pansy lo había besado en los labios.

Ella lo había besado de forma pícara, juguetona y decidida, como dictaminando que ambos eran especiales. Eso era lo que más importaba a Nott, ese contacto con la mano de ella, tomándolo por el rostro, y los labios de la chica repentinos en los suyos, la caricia con sabor a cerezas y a amor sorpresivo. Una sensación de sueño hecho realidad cuando no se le esperaba.

Esos pensamientos lo cruzaban al verla sentada en la larga escalinata. El marco de sus cabellos negros a la egipcia en torno a su obstinada boca roja y la mirada llena de reflexiones, que él deseaba conocer. Y es que Theodore mismo se desconocía. Siempre dispuesto a soltar todo, a ignorar a los demás, a no anclarse en afectos y a estar pronto a olvidar a quien fuera, se volvía lo contrario transformándose en anhelos con sólo ver a Pansy Parkinson, y sentir que la vida se llenaba de savia al verla pasar.

Por eso la seguía donde fuera, como lo hizo en los días cuando en sus familias los llenaban de consignas con respecto a la pureza de sangre... También habían estado juntos en hechos en los que nadie se paraba a pensar, y era en la dureza que sufrían los alumnos de Slytherin de familias conectadas con mortífagos.

Pansy y Thedoroe habían sufrido torturas a causa de su desobediencia, escarmientos impuestos por sus padres siguiendo órdenes de Voldemort. Habían pasado amenazas y sufrimientos. No todos se sentían unidos o beneficiados por el Señor Tenebroso. Esos dolores permanecían en la oscuridad, pero habían ocurrido.

Y en esos días sólo Theodore existía para Pansy en los momentos de confidencia, con respecto a problemas en casa, también ambos heridos por los castigos. Se habían acompañado más de una vez en las dudas, incluso en los odios. Él había estado con Pansy en tiempos de la guerra, incluso cuando ella cometió errores, y ahora igual, estando llena de dudas en lo que antes creyera y buscando algo nuevo en qué creer.

Práctico Slytherin, de pie frente a ella en la escalinata, Theodore no se engañaba. Él era como los de su Casa y pensaba en la posibilidad de que Pansy no sintiera igual por él. En Slytherin no abundan las historias rosas. Pero Theodore estaba tan lleno de callejuelas y de conspiraciones al lado de Pansy, que se sentía proclive a no ser cauto. Sin dramatismos, casi por lógica, Theodore estaba dispuesto a quererla más que ella a él, o incluso a amarla aunque ella no lo amara.

No obstante, aquello parecía ser mutuo. Únicamente con Theodore, la fría Pansy se mostraba más. Pansy sólo tenía con Theodore esos raptos de crepuscular ternura al tomarlo de la mano en las callejuelas lluviosas de Hogsmeade... Lo tomaba de la mano aun seria, aun hosca, aun llena de aquellos pensamientos profundos e indescifrables que le llenaban los ojos con lejanías de tardes grises, de hojas batiendo... Ella se sentaba al lado de él, sin aviso, sin hablar viendo a lo lejos, cuando Nott estaba en alguna banca al aire libre... Sólo con él tenía confianza y aquellos momentos de humor irónico o de hacerse presente, hablándole cuando no había motivo aparente... Ella hacía un poco patente su complicidad añeja y muda. Sólo con Theodore tenía esos momentos de ignorarlo, no con indiferencia, sino notoriamente, lo cual era una forma de llamar su atención. Y a sólo Theodore ella había dado un beso en los labios.

Enamorado, a Theodore le bastaba con eso. No necesitaba mayores muestras de romanticismo. Era poco dado a eso. Él mismo tenía un aire grave y algo sombrío. Mas eso no significaba que no sintiera. Pensaba que estaría con Pansy a donde ella quisiera ir, y alcanzaba ese grado de amor que por su magnitud se vuelve insensato y no le importa, que consiste en estar dispuesto a todo. En ese mundo sin las certezas de antaño sobre lo noble y lo puro, se unían más, y así Theodore se sentía dispuesto a hacer lo que Pansy quisiera, hasta el extremo oscuro y trágico de matar, de morir o de lo que fuera.

-Estoy segura -insistió Pansy Parkinson.

Theodore sabía de qué se trataba, y por seguirla, estaba en la escalinata. No sólo Pansy, sino la mayoría de los Slytherin sobrevivientes, se sentían en el entredicho social por sus pasadas lealtades. El mundo los juzgaba sin considerar quiénes fueron arrastrados a aquella locura e incluso sin valorar la justeza de sus motivaciones. Mientras tanto, como la Prefecta de Slytherin les decía, no cesaban las loas a los Héroes sin analizar sus graves errores. Y perdonándoseles las infracciones de hoy.

Por eso el cazar de Pansy a Potter y a Hermione no era puro afán de molestar. Había un objetivo. Era obvio que Granger tenía un amorío con el director de Hogwarts. Había que ser tonto para no darse cuenta de las miradas, los tonos de voz, las palabras a medias y la tensión entre ellos al estar cerca. Era evidente que deseaban tocarse. Eso, ¿no era reprobable? Hacer saltar ese asunto era para Pansy llamar de nuevo la atención hacia el orden y el respeto. Para mostrar la dudosa idea del bien en Gryffindor aunque para ello se debiera limpiar también a Slytherin con Snape. Para lograrlo se debía remover a McGonagall por cómplice de Snape y a Granger por romper el reglamento. Eso permitiría el retorno de Slytherin como el emblema de la pureza.

Theodore seguía el razonamiento de Pansy, aunque dudaba sobre la validez de revivir las viejas usanzas como la represión. Sin embargo, no acudían con Snape al no quedarles muy claro cuál había sido su papel en la guerra. Que Voldemort fuera un peligro no contradecía las ideas de la pureza de sangre. Y si bien estaban de acuerdo con el hoy director, en su fuero interno, sobre que Voldemort debía morir, no por eso dejaban de sentir a Snape como un poco traidor.

El problema era que no habían logrado atrapar a Granger. La habían seguido algunas noches por los pasillos pero no lograban ver hasta dónde llegaba, pues captaban que Snape, no lejos, sondeaba pensamientos , por lo que se detenían para no ser detectados. Aun así eso era suficiente a Pansy para entender que ellos se veían después de clases. Y se necesitaban más voluntarios para la maniobra. La vez de la Torre había sido una pifia debido a pensar que sólo necesitaban quién obedeciera. Pero en estos días habían reclutado fácilmente a una docena de Sly más astutos.

Y había dado frutos. Sentada en la escalinata, con Nott enfrente, Pansy cavilaba en la siguiente parte de su plan. Estaba decidida a lograr el retorno de Slytherin. McGonagall desde esta mañana tenía en su escritorio, tres imágenes que mostraban a Granger a solas con Snape, de día, pero sin justificación académica. Ninguna actitud clara, pero la cercanía entre ellos era sugerente. Pansy había acudido con Minerva para informarle que, como Prefecta, estaba el tanto de rumores estudiantiles sobre Snape y Granger, lo cual era verdad. Le dijo que había quitado esas imágenes de la puerta del aula de DCAO. Apeló a la confianza de McGonagall dado que el vínculo con el Jefe de Slytherin estaba en entredicho.

Pansy asintió gravemente ante la orden de McGonagall de impedir la extensión de habladurías, para luego afirmar que, aunque las imágenes nada demostraban, le agradecía el interés en el colegio y tomaría cartas en el asunto. Pansy respondió correcta, pero sonriendo internamente, al darse cuenta que Minerva deseaba cortar el asunto con ella y tratarlo con Snape.

 _No se va a poder, estúpida bruja,_ pensó la chica. Pansy estaba dispuesta a hacer la acusación formal ante el Ministerio. Era grave y estaba segura que en un interrogatorio a Snape y Granger, saldría la verdad. Se comprobaría lo que para Nott y otros era sospecha, pero que Pansy veía claramente.

De ir al Tribunal no pasaría más que se les removiera, y seguramente el Ministerio encubridor de los héroes lo manejaría discretamente. Y, Snape y Granger no eran tontos. Debían haber previsto los sucesos en casi de ser descubiertos y estarían dispuestos a afrontarlo, pero Pansy buscaba más. Buscaba arrebatar la careta a Gryffindor de ser los nobles sin tacha, poner a esa Casa en el mismo entredicho en que se tenía a Slytherin y en el aluvión, que se hiciera necesaria una revisión del sistema de Hogwarts y eso gracias a Slytherin.

Pansy no iba a dejar como McGonagall quería, hacerla salir del despacho con agradecimientos y cortar por lo sano. La Prefecta le anunció, serenamente:

-Acepto su agradecimiento con honra, profesora McGonagall -asintió-. Le informaré lo que se diga.

La subdirectora asintió lentamente, sonriendo, pero sabía que las palabras de Pansy tenían más de fondo. De hecho, esta visita formal podía considerarse como una amenaza.

Sabía que Pansy la ponía en conocimiento sólo para involucrarla en el problema. Y que no le iba a dar mucho tiempo para reaccionar. Si acaso hasta mañana.

Estaba en lo cierto, pero desconocía los alcances. Ignoraba que Pansy estaba dispuesta a armar un escándalo, porque le dejó en el escritorio tres imágenes de Granger y de Snape, sin saber que había veinte más, dos tomadas de noche, y en copias se iban a repartir por Hogwarts y en _El Profeta_ al mismo tiempo que se harían pintas en los muros.

Pansy le devolvió la sonrisa, observándola fijamente y sin parpadear... Iba a dejar que Minerva cavara su propia tumba. Poniéndose en contra de Snape o tratando de ayudarlo, McGonagall debería dimitir. Había algo personal también. Pansy la odiaba más que a Granger. McGonagall la había sacado de Hogwarts el día de la batalla, al mismo nivel de un squibb, haciendo la comparación ofensiva con todo Slytherin. Pansy incluso detestaba el tono doctoral que usó McGonagall para dar aire digno a su eterna pugna. Con eso se había hecho de una enemiga que no olvidaba nada. Y cuando Snape despertó en San Mungo y Minerva hizo a Pansy recibirlo sola, por no querer nombrar un Prefecto emergente, reduciendo la importancia de la Casa, la subdirectora terminó de hartar a Pansy. Nunca despiertes el odio verdadero en un Slytherin.

-Se que esta vez los tenemos -caviló Pansy, en la escalinata-. ¿Estás conmigo?

-No me preguntes eso -respondió Nott.

Ella lo observó con una media sonrisa.

-Necesitamos ir al Departamento de Misterios -le reveló.

-¿Todos? -preguntó él, sorprendido, pero sin dudar.

-No. Sólo tú y yo -dijo ella-. Todavía no se ha reconstruido y hay un modo de entrar.

.¿Qué buscamos ahí? -Nott asintió.

-He recibido algunas señales que te contaré en el camino, esta noche.

Se levantó y lo tomó de la nuca, apoyando su frente en la de él. Theodore miró los labios de Pansy y preguntó:

-¿Esto es para convencerme de ir contigo?

-¡No...! -susurró ella- ¡Es porque te quiero...!

Lo besó nuevamente en los labios, sin importarle que los vieran. Pero estaba segura que de verlos Snape o Minerva, no les dirían nada.

-Si resulta, tú y yo seremos los amos -le prometió ella, volviendo a apoyar la frente en la de él-. Si no resulta, nos iremos de Hogwarts, juntos, ¿qué opinas?

-Opino que esto significa que somos novios -la miró, grave, a los ojos.

-Opinas bien.

Volvieron a besarse. En el Cuadrado, los chicos iban y venían sin prestar atención.

 _De acuerdo,_ pensó Nott. _Si me engañas, me vengaré. Si me amas, haré todo por ti._


	25. Aunque digan que no

ermione entró al despacho de McGonagall, que de espaldas y tomándose los dedos, observaba por la ventana, hacia el lago.

La Gryffindor permaneció de pie el otro lado del escritorio, esperando indicación.

Pasaron unos segundos.

Entendió cuando vio las imágenes de Snape con ella misma: tres imágenes desplegadas ordenadamente, en el amplio mueble de trabajo.

Hermione captó el sentido del silencio, pero el aire acusador de la subdirectora le molestó. Alzando una ceja, vio a McGonagall, quien dio vuelta hacia ella.

-Tenemos un grave problema -dijo Minerva, sentándose lentamente, con voz gélida-. Tal vez usted pueda decirme de qué se trata, _prefecta_ Granger.

-No tengo nada que decirle -la castaña hizo gesto desdeñoso con los ojos.

Minerva vio al escritorio, alzando las cejas con fría desaprobación, acomodando papeles.

-Por principio -dijo agriamente-, espero su renuncia a la prefecturía ahora mismo, eximiendo al colegio de cualquier reclamación posterior suya. Con respecto a su falta de ética personal...

-Deténgase ahí -la interrumpió Hermione, secamente.

El enojo de Hermione creció en un segundo. La actitud de Pansy de no plegarse a la autoridad rindió fruto. Hermione se puso a hablar por encima de Minerva.

-Haga lo que desee con respecto al colegio, profesora McGonagall, pero sobre mi vida...

-No me hable de su vida.

-... sobre mi vida usted no tiene injerencia, así que no se meta...

-¿Cómo se le ocurre ser pareja de un hombre mayor que usted?

-... y no se inmiscuya en lo que no le importa, cómo se atreve a meterse en mis asuntos privados, impertinentemente...

Obviando los insultos, Minerva alzó la voz, volviendo a ver a Hermione.

-¡No son privados, Granger, lo está haciendo dentro del colegio!

Hermione negó con la cabeza, enfática y retadora.

-Usted miente, porque habla de defender al colegio, pero su tema es mi vida personal y eso no se lo permito. No estaré aquí para escuchar sus chantajes.

Minerva se puso en pie, enojada. Los breves gritos de ambas se oyeron afuera.

-¡Escuche, Granger, este asunto afecta al colegio!

-¡Yo me defenderé! ¡De usted, también!

-¡Ese asunto que tiene...!

-¡Cállese, eso no le importa!

Minerva siguió enfática.

-¡Le exijo que renuncie en este momento a la prefecturía...!

-¡No lo haré! -restalló Hermione.

Minerva se indignó.

-¿Cómo dice? -abrió mucho los ojos.

La castaña puso cara irónica.

-¡Lo que oyó, no voy a renunciar admitiendo sus ofensas!

-¡Es culpable de alterar el orden de Hogwarts!

Hermione se sostuvo.

-¡Usted no es juez de nada, para dictaminar! En todo caso el culpable es quien le trajo esas imágenes, que usted usa como si fuera mensajera. Está muy equivocada si pensó que me sentiría insegura con su silencio dramático.

Minerva se serenó y sentándose, volvió a la carga, tomándose la barbilla.

-Por supuesto que no sentirá vergüenza, Granger, usted es una persona sin sentido de la moral por estar al lado de un hombre mayor que usted.

Hermione desdeñó:

-Su opinión sólo es importante para usted misma. Le he dicho que pare. A su siguiente ofensa, responderé en los mismos términos.

McGonagall buscó otra forma de lograrlo, insistente y manoteando:

-¡Entienda, Miss Granger, también hay un problema político en esto...! Si no acepta mi petición de renuncia y se marcha con Snape, deberé renunciar yo. La subdirección no me importa, pero mi salida en estas condiciones afecta a una cuestión de principios. ¡Temo que Slytherin se hará cargo de Hogwarts! ¿Quiere eso?

La castaña fruncía el ceño.

-No me chantajee. He dado casi lo que llevo de vida a Hogwarts. Ahora pensaré en mí misma. No voy a renunciar y última vez que se lo digo. Tampoco me importa el cargo, pero no haré nada que se tome como admisión de culpa. ¿Qué piensa? ¿Que firmaré y saldré, como descubierta? ¡No me haga reír!

Minerva se quitó los anteojos, abrumada, apoyando la frente en una mano.

-¿Ya no le importa Hogwarts, Miss Granger? ¡Después de todo lo que hemos pasado...!

Hermione sonrió, despectiva.

-Usted quiere usar mi romper una norma escolar, para ocultar su querer meterse en mi relación con el profesor Snape. Lo mío también es una cuestión de principios. No renunciaré por tener relación con un hombre que me lleva unos años. Voy a esperar a la acusación en el Ministerio, y me defenderé.

-Piense en lo incorrecto de su proceder.

Hermione dio la vuelta:

-Es suficiente. Yo no tengo la culpa de que nadie la quiera.

La castaña salió del despacho, furiosa.

Analizaba. Cierto, había roto gravemente una norma escolar, pero tanto ella como Snape estaban dispuestos a afrontar el ser descubiertos. Lo habían hablado. Y aun siendo verdad que rompieron una norma importante, ella no se sentía culpable en absoluto. Le interesaba más una pregunta: _¿Quién tomó esas imágenes?_

Parkinson, por supuesto. Ella y los otros Slytherin.

Con respecto a McGonagall, no le sorprendía la fácil intolerancia que su relación con Snape podía provocar. Pero eso era problema de los que juzgaran, decidió.

Al bajar de la Torre y entrar al tránsito rápido de los alumnos encontró miradas de reojo, algunas burlonas, otras reprobatorias, y pronto descubrió la razón.

En ese corredor encontró pintas:

 _HERMIONE Y SNAPE SE AMAN_

 _GRANGER Y SNAPE SE CITAN POR LAS NOCHES_

 _LA INSUFRIBLE Y EL MURCIELAGO SE RECONCILIARON_

Minerva, alterada, estaba en el despacho de Snape, de pie como él, ambos a un lado del escritorio.

-¡Me lo acaba de avisar Miss Abbott! -vociferó McGonagall- ¡Las pintas están por toda la escuela, Severus! ¡No son sólo las imágenes que ves, primer y segundo piso están plagados de graffiti!

Snape respondió, inalterable:

-Minerva, no esperes que me altere y comience a actuar con nerviosismo. Me pregunto de dónde vendrá esto.

-¡No importa de quién sea! -rebatió ella- ¡El asunto llegará al Ministro!

-Aun así, esto es parte de algo más, no sólo es una venganza entre casas.

Minerva se pasó una mano por la frente, tomando aire.

-Severus, tengo una gran inquietud, porque este asunto tiene muchas implicaciones. ¿Qué sientes realmente por Granger? ¿Es una diversión?

Hermione apareció en la mente de Snape. Su silueta, con el uniforme y la corbata de Gryffindor. Su gesto serio.

-Por supuesto no es diversión -respondió Snape-. La amo.

-¡Severus...! -abatida, Minerva se dejó caer en la silla; se tomó de la cabeza. No hallaba palabras hasta que dijo- ¡Me sorprendes...!

Él se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja.

-Yo fui el primer sorprendido -aseguró.

Y lo peor para Minerva, de saberlo, pensó Snape, es que al recordar a Hermione ahora, él experimentaba un placer enorme y el deseo de pasar la noche con la Gryffindor.

Snape por un segundo tuvo la consciencia de estar sumergido en una vorágine de emociones. Se preguntó si Hermione también se sentía así. Poco más y parecería que la inteligencia de Hermione había seguido un plan. Un plan para enamorarlo. Tal vez un plan para que todo se volviera un lío y acabaran dejando Hogwarts. Y la idea, en vez de inquietarlo, le hizo más atractiva a la chica.

Casi para sí mismo, Snape siguió:

-Me sorprendí por sentirme atraído por una alumna, por un muchacha. En la sorpresa fui enamorándome de ella poco a poco, y la sorpresa cambió, hasta quedar solo el amor.

Minerva se tomó ambas manos y las sacudió:

-¿Crees que ella te puede corresponder, si es más joven que tú? ¿Crees que se pueden entender?

Snape recordó a Hermione esa noche sentada en el corredor, esperándolo como otras noches, sin saber si él llegaría. Recordó su gesto triste y enamorado al tomarla de las manos, cuando ella le dijo en esa hora fría:

 _"¡Severus, dame tiempo! ¡Dame tiempo y pronto no se notará la diferencia...!"_

-Sí, creo que me puede corresponder. La diferencia de edades no importa. Se trata de madurez.

También vio destellos de sombra y luz en los Jardines de la Medianoche, los besos con ella en el viento de la ventana de noche cálida, los ojos cerrados del Hermione al abrazarse. Pensó en su cuerpo, en sus caricias, en esa intimidad enloquecedora a donde ambos habían llegado.

-Tal vez todavía me sorprenda, pero esa es la realidad -añadió él-. La amo.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre tener relaciones con una muchacha?

La paciencia de él, terminó.

-El que ella sea una muchacha, está fuera de la discusión, Minerva. Es mayor de edad. Y he respondido a tus preguntas en nombre de la amistad que nos une. Pero no te permito que te inmiscuyas en lo personal. Si quieres saber más, yo he aprendido que el amor no tiene edad. Hermione me ama, yo a ella. No hay más que decir.

Minerva suspiró, agobiada y dijo:

-Parkinson.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Parkinson. Ella vino a mi despacho a hablarme de rumores sobre Granger y tú -se sobó la frente-. Me dijo que incautaron esas imágenes donde estás con Granger. Pero entendí su mensaje oculto, por eso no creo que se quede ahí, hará una denuncia ante el Ministro y algo más. Ella está detrás de esto.

Él se encogió de hombros:

-Pensaré que hacer.

-¡No hay mucho tiempo para pensar, Severus! Te digo que las pintas están por el colegio, a esta hora todo mundo sabe que tú y Granger tienen una relación...

Como confirmando las palabras de Minerva, una lechuza entró al despacho.

-¿Quién la envía? -se preguntó Snape- Es de correo ordinario, de...

Era _El Profeta._ Un ejemplar de la edición de la tarde.

Al desplegarlo Snape, la primera plana mostraba una imagen móvil. Era Hermione y Snape, sentados de noche en un corredor. Ella colocaba una mano en otra de Snape, y éste la cubría con ambas. Una y otra vez.

Minerva palideció al leer el encabezado:

 **AMORÍOS CLANDESTINOS EN HOGWARTS**

 _¿TODO ESTÁ PERMITIDO? La adalid de Gryffindor, Hermione Granger, que ha aparecido en este medio de información por su cuestionable vida sentimental, ahora según fuentes privadas del colegio Hogwarts, ha saltado en el nivel escolar por lo que la investigación pondrá en su sitio a una Casa que no por sus méritos en la guerra puede sentirse con carta blanca para actitudes faltas de ética que..._

Minerva, furiosa, fue a la puerta y desde ahí gritó:

-¡Severus, te exijo la renuncia! ¡Esto es inmoral!

Severus no se alteró:

-Olvídalo, no voy a huir. Y menos aceptar que el ataque se enfoque en Hermione.

Minerva se exasperó:

-¿Entiendes que detrás de esto hay una lucha de poder? Si no te vas, yo deberé renunciar por la imposibilidad de trabajar contigo. También deberé renunciar como aceptación de mi error, ¡porque fue un error no haberme dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre Granger y tú! -casi lloraba de la angustia- Tú renunciarás más tarde de todos modos o el Ministerio te removerá, por lo que nuestros cargos quedarán vacantes y dado el desprestigio para Gryffindor, Slytherin aprovechará para ocupar lugares. Renuncia, Severus, yo lo haré después que tú, trataré de resistir el tiempo que pueda para salvar por lo menos a Gryffindor, porque los tuyos te tendrán cubierto...

-Sal de mi despacho, Minerva -él señaló a la puerta.

Poco antes de eso Hermione se encontraba con Zabini en un pasillo y lo tomaba por las solapas.

 _-¿Dónde está Parkinson?_ -le gritó la castaña.

Zabini se soltó de las manos de ella y la lanzó atrás. Ésta dio unos pasos y fue de regreso a él, furiosa.

Blaise estaba pensando cómo reaccionar, cuando recibió un empellón por el costado. Era Harry, quien gritaba, furioso:

 _-¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla?_

Blaise la señaló con la palma hacia arriba, gritando a su vez:

-Imbécil, ¿no ves que me la quité de encima?

Hermione estaba a unos pasos cuando asintió, todavía furiosa.

-Es verdad Harry, yo fui por él. Las pintas e imágenes son cosa de ellos y me lo dirán de frente.

Harry no dio muestras de oírla, sólo atento a Blaise, a quien vocideró:

-Repito, ¿cómo te atreviste a tocarla?

Blaise negó con la cabeza y fue iracundo hacia Harry.

-Malditos Gryffindor, sintiéndose los amos del mundo... ¡Ya estuvo bueno de ti, bastardo!

- _¡Harry, no!_ -gritó la castaña.

Se hizo una gritería, también de festejo entre los que estaban cerca, cuando Harry y Blaise se enfrascaron en una furiosa pelea al estilo muggle.

Más allá, al ver a otros Gryffindor ir a la reyerta, unos Slytherin sentados reaccionaron y fueron corriendo. Otros soltaron libros y al llegar el sitio de la trifulca, soltaron golpes sobre el primer león que vieron.

Pronto se hizo una pelea feroz. Prefectos y alumnos de séptimo llegaron a separar a los contendientes, empujándolos.

Alguien lanzó un diario a las manos de Hermione.

-¡Aléjate, Herms! -le gritó Neville, que entraba a la batahola.

La castaña dudó en alejarse, pensando no dejar aquel lío de gritos, golpes y empujones, pero en la necesidad de tomar una decisión rápida se alejó, preocupada, furiosa. Subió las escaleras de la Torre del Director. Debían decidir.

Se cruzó rápidamente en el pasillo con Minerva, sin mirarse ninguna de las dos.

Tan pronto entró a la oficina se encontró con Snape. Ella llevaba la edición de _El Profeta_ y el otro ejemplar estaba en el escritorio. La chica dijo con un tono de voz calmo:

-Ahora sí se ha hecho un escándalo.

-Eso me dicen ahora. Una pelea entre varios. ¿Es cierto que la empezó Potter?

-No, fui yo -dijo Hermione, lanzando el diario a una silla-. Tomé a Zabini de la túnica, preguntándole por Parkinson.

-¿Cómo sabes que fue ella?

-Lo deduje, ella ha sido la cabecilla de los que llevan rato siguiéndonos. Pero tengo un tema más importante. McGonagall me pidió la renuncia como prefecta. No lo haré, Severus. Parecerá que me avergüenzo por estar contigo o que admito haber cometido un delito.

Severus caminó por el despacho.

-Pienso como tu -dijo-. Aunque desde el punto de vista de la institución, es una falta que amerita expulsión, remoción del cargo y más.

Hermione asintió, pero negó la afirmación de Snape:

-Sí, pero eso pasa a segundo plano. Lo que quieren es cuestionar nuestra relación.

-Hablas de hacer como dijimos.

La castaña asintió.

-Sí, en todo caso, sí. Vayamos al Tribunal.

-Ya sabrás la teoría de Minerva sobre un retorno del Slytherin nefasto.

-Lo creo posible, pero admito que las maniobras de Parkinson me tienen sin cuidado. Me interesa defender lo nuestro, Severus, ¿qué dices?

Snape se sentó al escritorio.

-Digo que te amo.

Hermione le respondió, seria, pero intensa. El día anunciaba lluvia.

-Yo también te amo -asintió.


	26. Venganzas y amores

Ese viernes de octubre Hermione se dirigía a la Torre del Director para la firma de sus renuncias y salir ambos al Tribunal. Había menos alumnos en el camino, pues era pasada la hora de clases. Pero a la castaña eso le interesaba poco. Menos le había interesado ver gestos de desaprobación en los alumnos cuando entraba a clases o caminaba en las áreas comunes. Ojos de crítica, de incredulidad, de juicio negativo. Hermione pasaba entre eso con indiferencia, mostrándose fiel a sus decisiones.

Cierto era que muchas chicas le mostraban solidaridad y la más agradecible, falta de interés. Otras trataban de preguntarle cómo había logrado ser novia del héroe de la guerra, pero no se animaban. Y la castaña se daba cuenta que varios alumnos la miraban con interés nuevo, como si el hecho de tener una relación amorosa con un hombre que le llevaba varios años, la volviera una persona especialmente deseable, debido a la experiencia que suponían había adquirido.

Snape y ella habían acordado no mostrarse públicamente juntos, para no dar motivos a hablillas. Pero como él, Hermione deseaba terminar con el asunto en la vía institucional, habiendo dejado pasar el tiempo suficiente, como para dejar claro que no renunciaban a sus cargos por sentirse culpables.

Hermione iba rápida, seguida varios pasos atrás por Harry y Neville, más Padme y amigas de Gryffindor que la apoyaban, cuando se cruzó con Luna. Ésta, al tomar su dirección, le pidió que si iba a ver al director no tomara el camino más rápido del segundo piso, pues tenía pasillo hacia la Torre de Armaduras Mágicas.

-¿Y por qué no debería ir por ahí, Luna? -se intrigó, sin detenerse, con la mente en Snape.

-Pansy eligió esa torre como local del Escuadrón Inquisitorial.

-De Prefectos -Hermione no pudo evitar corregirla.

-Y ahí está Pansy. No creo que debas...

Luna debió haber supuesto que aquello era invitar a Hermione a ir. Éste se detuvo en seco y volteó hacia los chicos.

-¡Harry, no quiero que me sigan! -exigió, furiosa.

-Pero, ¿por qué? -Harry la alcanzó, pero alzó las manos, dando un paso atrás al ver los ojos de su amiga- Está bien, está bien...

Hermione salió hecha una furia, a paso vivo. Luna la siguió con la mirada.

-Creo que me he equivocado... -dijo a Padme.

-Ay, Luna...

-¿La dejaremos ir sola? -Neville preguntó, incrédulo e indignado, al alcanzarlos.

-Claro que no -murmuró Harry, andando en círculo, molesto-. Dejaremos que se adelante, no hay que discutir con ella cuando se pone así...

Hermione subió veloz las escaleras, y oyó una voz conocida en un salón cercano al acceso a la Torre de Armaduras .

Entró, furiosa, a una gran aula, alta, plagada de de escombros y objetos colectados en la primera remoción de restos luego de la última batalla. Era de esos casos donde la capacidad del castillo para mutar había dejado elementos que nadie sabía dónde iban, y eran bastantes. Parte del problema es que como el castillo mutaba, tendía a autorreparase y así había elementos que dejaban de encajar. Entre altas pilas de objetos amontonados, vio a Pansy con 15 de sus prefectos especiales.

 _-¡Parkinson!_ -gritó la castaña, iracunda.

Pansy volteó a ella. Los prefectos analizaron a la castaña, dejando de atender unos planos que les mostraba la Jefa del grupo.

-Vaya, la novia de Snape -dijo Pansy en voz alta, sacando un eco breve del aula-. Lo siento, no tenemos vacantes. Presenta tu solicitud si es que sales del Tribunal.

Risas discretas de los otros. Pero Hermione no reía al ir hacia Parkinson. Estaba harta, harta de esa Slytherin que le había hecho la vida pesada. De la misma que logró sacar a McGonagall del colegio. De la que se entrometía en su relación con Snape.

-¿Por qué te has escondido de mí? -preguntó la castaña, a unos metros de Parkinson, acercándose.

-¿De ti? -Pansy rio. Su voz sonó agradable en ese eco apagado- ¡Siempre puedes encontrarme! Yo no he pensado en ti, tengo cosas importantes qué hacer.

El talante de Hermione hizo a Pansy entrecerrar los ojos de comprensión y la encaró.

Dos prefectos tomaron a la castaña de los brazos, sin hacer fuerza.

-¡No te le puedes acercar de esta manera, Granger!

Pero Hermione, furiosa, se zafó de ellos, y sólo atenta a Pansy siguió caminando.

-¡Vas a darme la cara por lo que estás haciendo!-añadió.

Dos filas de prefectos especiales hacían una suerte de valla hacia una sombríamente gozosa Pansy, quien no se arredró, sino que con mirada acechante hizo de nuevo la sonrisa que intranquilizó a McGonagall.

Andando, Hermione los contempló: Varios de ellos, Zabini el más destacado, más alumnos de cuarto grado hacia arriba, llevaban las manos al interior de las túnicas. La Gryffindor pensó que se parecían a una mafia. Pansy no le quitaba la mirada de frío odio.

Por ese amagar llevando las manos al interior de las túnicas, la castaña pensó que esos chicos se estaban volviendo peligrosos por el trato con Pansy Parkinson... Ella les metía ideas en la cabeza. Los estaba fanatizando de forma que Umbridge, burda obrera del Mal, no pudo siquiera imaginar. Pansy sabía hablarles de tal modo que despertaba en ellos la certeza de estar llevando a cabo una misión que el colegio necesitaba y que ellos eran los más capaces de hacerlo.

Y el Escuadrón de Prefectos se estaba convirtiendo en una grave autoridad en Hogwarts. Andaban por los pasillos no como Inquisidores, sino en la forma de violencia grave que se muestra como amabilidad real. Sólo buenos modales, sin muchas sonrisas, pero conseguían intimidar a algunos alumnos en sus labores de vigilancia.

Snape había detenido a varios en esas acciones, sin importarle nada lo que se estaba diciendo de él. El director a la mala era más dictatorial que nadie, como diciendo que no era su problema lo que la gente creyera y se haría lo que él dijera. Aun así ese grupo de prefectos Slytherin dejaba sentir su presencia.

Pansy había creado el Escuadrón de Prefectos en una jugada espléndida, pulsando temores, aprovechando oportunidades, recursos, infiltrando temor e inseguridad, creando una necesidad de orden y después dando satisfacción a esa necesidad, al presentar la solución. Y ahora lo fortalecía, además de elegir una torre como local para hacerse omnipresente...

Hermione terminó de comprender que su relación con Snape no tenía importancia para Parkinson. La sonrisa cruel de la Slytherin le hizo ver que sus miras eran más altas. De durar ella más en Hogwarts, el Escuadrón de Pansy podía volverse una fuerza tremenda. Pero seguramente ya estaba en otro tema, y ahora se aseguraba de, a su partida, dejar una fuerza estable y terrible, seguramente controlarla desde fuera hasta adiestrar del todo al futuro Jefe... Tal vez pensaba en unos años, apoderarse de Hogwarts.

 _Pansy es más peligrosa que los Malfoy juntos,_ comprendió Hermione con claridad, tersamente, yendo a ella. _Es_ _más peligrosa que Umbridge y que varios mortífagos. De haber estado Pansy en el lugar de Voldemort, quién sabe qué nos habría pasado._ De pronto la castaña se sintió en la boca del lobo, aun así, manteniéndose en sus trece y sin perder una pizca de su furia.

-¿Te van a cuidar tus amigos? -gritó Hermione, deteniéndose a unso pasos de la Slytherin.

-¿De qué me cuidarían, qué deseas hacer? -sonrió Pansy, suavemente.

 _Cuidado, Hermione,_ pensó la castaña. _Es una trampa, quiere hacerte enojar y que la amenaces para luego acusarte con 15 prefectos especiales como testigos._

-Nadie dirá nada. Nada de lo que nos digamos se sabrá -aseguró Pansy, pensándolo mejor, dando un paso a ella. Los prefectos veían con odio a la castaña.

Ambas sacaron las varitas a la túnica y se apuntaron rápidamente.

Sin apartar la vista de Granger, Pansy ordenó en voz alta.

-¡Nadie haga nada, salgan!

Los prefectos, sin rechistar, salieron a paso veloz en las dos filas y con eso, Hermione confirmó que en pocos días, Parkinson los había adiestrado.

-¿Quieres que nos matemos por gusto? -dijo Hermione, apuntándola con la varita.

El brazo extendido de Pansy le ocultaba la mitad de la cara, dejando descubiertos los ojos fieros, cuando afirmó:

-No, te voy a matar sólo porque nunca me gustó tu cara, estúpida.

Un tanto inclinadas una a la otra, caminaron círculo sin cesar de apuntarse.

-Me tienes harta -susurró Hermione, furiosa-. Sucia arpía.

Pansy sumaba a su ira, el odio. Y dijo de todo corazón:

-No hubieras venido a una escuela para magos, sangresucia.

Las varitas centellaron.

Nott estaba en el primer piso, analizando lo que vio con Pansy en el Departamento de Misterios, cuando un jadeante Thomas Welton, de quinto grado, apareció ante él. Agitado, con nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué llegas así? -se impacientó Theodore, pero el aspecto de Welton lo intranquilizó.

Lo oyó y Nott apareció en medio de los prefectos, adustos, pero preocupados. De inmediato, el calor y el bramido lo golpearon en ondas de ruido y temperatura. Welton le había dado mal la indicación, no era en la Torre, y de haber aparecido en la entrada probablemente se habría dado de cara en medio de aquel...

 _... de aquel fuego._

Otros prefectos llegaban tratando de respirar, como habiendo fracasado en arreglar algo. También estaban los amigos de Granger. Harry reclamaba a indignados gritos, a algunos prefectos. Neville estaba buscando la forma de acercarse para tratar de apagar el _Fiendfyre_ , así como la mayoría de los prefectos especiales.

Un Zabini acalorado y doblado por toses, llegó a Nott desde el salón.

Theodore no le dio tiempo. Lo tomó por las solapas, alarmado y furioso:

-¡Es _Fiendfyre!_ -gritó, horrorizado- ¿Quién soltó el fuego diabólico?

-¡Ninguno de nosotros...! -tosió Blaise, cubriéndose la boca.

Sujetándolo, Nott lo miró de un ojo a otro, tratando de entender. Lo sacudió y preguntó, furioso, a los demás:

-¿Fue Granger?

-¡No..! -Zabini tosió, doblándose un poco, sin fueras para zafarse de Nott.

Horrorizado, Theodore sintió un baño de agua fría y preguntó, con el corazón en un hilo:

-¿Fue... _Pansy...?_

Blaise tomó aire, tosió de nuevo y dijo:

-No, tampoco fue Pansy, estábamos en la puerta cuando el _Fiendfyre_ empezó solo... ¡Sólo empezó... Nadie vio...!

Estupefacto, Nott soltó a Zabini y volteó a las llamaradas enormes que salían del aula.

Nott giró hacia ellas, recibiendo su calor.

Pansy. Pansy estaba dentro.

Ahora fue Blaise quien lo tomó por un brazo, y tratando de tomar aire susurró, enfático, una afirmación que a Nott le costó entender, aunque era verdad:

-¡Pansy y tú están en algo secreto, Theodore, y parece haberse desatado...! ¿Fueron...fueron ustedes?

Llegaron medimagos y aurores, Una enfermera se acercó a Zabini y lo ayudó a alejarse, pues se ahogaba.

-Señor Nott, usted también aléjese... ¡Señor Nott!

Pero Theodore ya corría, desbocado, hacia el aula.

Snape tenía la carta de Hermione y la suya a punto de darles curso, cuando Hagrid apareció en su despacho.

-¡Perdón por entrar así, señor director, pero...!

Nott, en el salón, en el calor tremendo de las llamaradas, trataba de ver y de cubrirse entre grandes flamas que se retorcían en largas lenguas ardientes. El fuego todavía no estaba desbocado, pero, ¿quién lo iniciaría?

-¡Pansy...! -gritó, usando un _Sonorus_ \- ¡Pansy!

Corrió medio inclinado, y aunque protegido con un conjuro, el calor era tremendo y lasmllamas cobraban velocidad.

Iluminado por bocanadas de luz y calor, Nott buscaba frenético y sentía volverse loco al pensar qué podría estar sucediendo a Pansy en aquel fragor de fuego.

Snape apareció junto con Hagrid, al frente de los pasmados alumnos que llegaban y profesores que los hacían hacia atrás.

Observó las llamaradas y a los aurores. Uno de ellos se dirigió a él.

-No es conveniente, Snape, está por enfrentar un cargo de...

Snape lo lanzó a un lado, con desdén, adelantándose.

-Para ti... _Profesor_ Snape...

Profesores y aurores lo vieron de reojo. Para su situación ante el Tribunal le convenía más quedarse al margen y que otros sacaran a Granger. El mismo Snape lo sabía.

Si lo veían accionando para salvar a Hermione o se le veía cualquier gesto delator, no quedaría la mínima duda de que sostenían una relación sentimental. Eso podía perjudicarlos más que con lo sabido.

El grupo que estaba más cerca del fuego tratando de apagarlo se apartó, cuando una figura de negro cruzó entre ellos, corriendo rumbo a aquel infierno de fuego a buscar a...

 _-¡Hermione! -_ gritó Snape entrando al aula en llamas.

El fuego estaba en el techo y en varias zonas del aula, pero ya se retorcía y las llamaradas tomaban el rostro característico. Ciertos rasgos en formación casi dijeron algo a Snape, pero no atendió pues las flamas cobraban fuerza, aunque más lentamente que de costumbre, y rodeado por las llamas, Snape estudió el salón al recorrerlo a la carrera. _¿Dónde estás?,_ le gritaba con legeremancia.

Debía hallarla, además a Parkinson y al tonto de Nott, que estaba por ahí y del que siguió su voz a través del _Sonorus_.

 _-¡PANSY!_

Las llamaradas ya mostraban el rostro, contorsionándose, uniéndose. El calor era terrible.

El grupo aglomerado afuera del aula, azorado, petrificado, vio salir a Nott llevando a Pansy sujeta de la cintura, pasándose un brazo de ella por la nuca.

El fragor del fuego seguía, mientras los aurores trataban de contenerlo mediante conjuros.

Entre ellos salió una figura, lenta, más alta, de cabellos negros.

Los alumnos que estaban cerca se hicieron atrás, asombrados, empujados por profesores adustos, pero no por eso menos sacudidos internamente.

Las flamas que salían por el umbral y lamían el techo, mostraron a Snape cargando en brazos a una exhausta Hermione, con la sien de la chica contra el tórax de él.

Miradas de admiración, de incredulidad, de captar la evidencia plena, llenaron al grupo de estudiantes y preceptores, escuchando el rumor de las llamas. El director no sólo cargaba con cuidado a la alumna.

Snape apoyaba su rostro en el de Hermione.

Todos lo vieron, con estupefacción, con asombro.

Saberlo, que se comentara y haberlo visto en imagen, era una cosa. Pero verlo, era otra.

El pensamiento fue el mismo, general.

 _Snape ama a Hermione._

Murmullos de fuego y murmuros en los alumnos.

Snape salía en agitación de la capa, con la castaña exhausta en sus brazos, pasándole los brazos por la nuca, con el fuego saliendo en lenguas por el techo. El profesor apoyaba la mejilla en la frente de ella, mostrando sus sentimientos ante los demás..

 _Snape ama a Hermione,_ pensaron alumnos, aurores, profesores _. La ama. No es juego. La ama._

La imagen se grabó en la mente y el ánimo de todos. Para ellos, ahí estaba una pareja que no se habría pensado; sin embargo, unida; de cara a todos; con el mismo derecho de todos.

Sentado en el piso, con Pansy en sus piernas, Nott estaba frenético al oír la respuesta de un auror.

-Está inconsciente -había dicho el oficial.

-¡Genios! -rió Nott, con odio, despectivo, sudoroso- ¡Malditos inútiles de siempre! ¡Para ser auror sólo se necesita llevar uniforme de payaso!

-Debe entregárnosla.

-Les entregaré maldiciones. No la tocarán, la llevaré a... -metió la mano a la túnica.

El auror apartó a un medimago que se acercaba y llevó su mano al saco para tomar la varita.

-¡No puede llevársela, señor Nott, es una testigo en un caso de agresión criminal!

-¡No toque al señor Nott! -gritó Snape, que había entregado a Hermione a cuatro enfermeras.

Al oírlo, el resto de los profesores, Sprout, Slughorn, apuntó a los aurores.

-¡Lo de Hogwarts es de Hogwarts! -rugió Hagrid.

Dentro del aula, otros aurores se aseguraban que el fuego desaparecía.

-Lo paró el profesor Snape.

-Merlín, siempre he dicho que él es de cuidado...

Afuera del aula, los prefectos del Escuadrón protegían a Pansy y a Nott, apuntando a los aurores.

Theodore no vio más porque desapareció y arribó a un hospital de medicina mágica, ubicado en una ciudad muggle. Los camilleros llegaron corriendo, tomaron a Pansy y colocándose en una canilla flotante, la trasladaron a Urgencias.

Nott les explicó los hechos, pero todo le daba viuetla,

-¿Y usted, qué le ocurre? -se le acercó una medimaga.

Nott dijo, sin querer oír nada:

-Dígale a los padres de Pansy que no deben dejarla salir, sino custodiarle en este lugar...

La medimaga lo revisó mientras él hablaba y llamó a voz en cuello:

-¡Camilleros!

Éstos llegaron y ella les dijo, calma, pero imperativa:

-Tiene una herida interna, se desangra, es una herida de naturaleza mortífaga.

 _-¿Me oyó?_ -gritó Theodore, trastabillando.

-Sí. Súbanlo a la camilla -ordenó la medimaga a un par de enfermeros que traían una a la carrera.

 _-¡Repítalo!_ -alzó la voz Theodore.

La medimaga repitió, pero atenta al tórax de Nott, buscando signos. Los enfermeros trataban de hacerlo subir a la camilla.

-No dejar salir Miss Parkinson, ponerle custodios día y noche. Ahora dígame, ¿dónde ha estado? ¿Quién lo hirió de esta manera?

Nott se desplomó.

En la enfermería de Hogwarts, Snape de pie observaba a Hermione, que había caído en la inconsciencia:

-Rubeus, ve con Nott, ¿sabes dónde fueron, verdad? Él lo dijo.

-Sí, director -asintió el semigigante-. Fueron al Hospital de Westhampton.

Snape asintió, sin apartar su atención de Hermione.

-Asegúrate que estén bien. Monta guardia. No confíes en los aurores. Vas a tener qué informar a Vector a tu regreso.

-¿A Vect...? Está bien.

-Ve ahora, por favor.

Hagrid salió de inmediato. Un grupo de alumnos y profesores entraron a la enfermería. Desde lejos vieron a Snape, sentándose al lado de Hermione.

-... está preocupado...

-... no lo puedo creer, la quiere...

Snape conjuró papeles desde su despacho.

Ágilmente firmó el nombramiento de Vector como directora interina, después firmó la aceptación de la carta de Hermione y finalmente firmó su propia renuncia como director. Sin verlos, tendió los papeles a un auror.

-Ahora lárguense -dijo.

Sentado junto al lecho, tomó una mano de Hermione y la besó intensamente, con los ojos cerrados.

Los presentes vieron la escena. A Snape le tenía sin cuidado lo que pensaran o dijeran. Estaba hecho. Ya no sólo era un rumor y una imagen. Los habían visto, a él cargándose con amor y ella estrechándolo por la nuca con total intimidad y con eso, ambos asumían públicamente su amor.

Snape conjuró un objeto, que pasó entre sus dedos, y que colocó a un lado de la almohada de Hermione.

Era el cofre con las gardenias que Hermione le regalara.

-Estoy contigo -susurró Snape.

Dio un beso en una mejilla de Hermione.

Algo en su acto estaba lleno de infinita ternura, de infinito amor. Los demás los observaron en silencio. Quienes no tenían algo qué hacer en el enfermería, se alejaron, pensativos

-Sabré que sucedió -le dijo Snape-. Me enterare sin moverme de este lugar. Leeré hasta la última mente del mundo. Y no me iré de tu lado.

Le apartó el cabello de la frente, observando los ojos cerrados de Hermione, sus labios entreabiertos.

-Lo sabré y después de eso, decidiremos nuestras vidas. Mi amada Sabelotodo.


	27. Ahora lo saben

Ese viernes de octubre Hermione se dirigía a la Torre del Director para la firma de sus renuncias y salir ambos al Tribunal. Había menos alumnos en el camino, pues era pasada la hora de clases. Pero a la castaña eso le interesaba poco. Menos le había interesado ver gestos de desaprobación en los alumnos cuando entraba a clases o caminaba en las áreas comunes. Ojos de crítica, de incredulidad, de juicio negativo. Hermione pasaba entre eso con indiferencia, mostrándose fiel a sus decisiones.

Cierto era que muchas chicas le mostraban solidaridad y la más agradecible, falta de interés. Otras trataban de preguntarle cómo había logrado ser novia del héroe de la guerra, pero no se animaban. Y la castaña se daba cuenta que varios alumnos la miraban con interés nuevo, como si el hecho de tener una relación amorosa con un hombre que le llevaba varios años, la volviera una persona especialmente deseable, debido a la experiencia que suponían había adquirido.

Snape y ella habían acordado no mostrarse públicamente juntos, para no dar motivos a hablillas. Pero como él, Hermione deseaba terminar con el asunto en la vía institucional, habiendo dejado pasar el tiempo suficiente, como para dejar claro que no renunciaban a sus cargos por sentirse culpables.

Hermione iba rápida, seguida varios pasos atrás por Harry y Neville, más Padme y amigas de Gryffindor que la apoyaban, cuando se cruzó con Luna. Ésta, al tomar su dirección, le pidió que si iba a ver al director no tomara el camino más rápido del segundo piso, pues tenía pasillo hacia la Torre de Armaduras Mágicas.

-¿Y por qué no debería ir por ahí, Luna? -se intrigó, sin detenerse, con la mente en Snape.

-Pansy eligió esa torre como local del Escuadrón Inquisitorial.

-De Prefectos -Hermione no pudo evitar corregirla.

-Y ahí está Pansy. No creo que debas...

Luna debió haber supuesto que aquello era invitar a Hermione a ir. Éste se detuvo en seco y volteó hacia los chicos.

-¡Harry, no quiero que me sigan! -exigió, furiosa.

-Pero, ¿por qué? -Harry la alcanzó, pero alzó las manos, dando un paso atrás al ver los ojos de su amiga- Está bien, está bien...

Hermione salió hecha una furia, a paso vivo. Luna la siguió con la mirada.

-Creo que me he equivocado... -dijo a Padme.

-Ay, Luna...

-¿La dejaremos ir sola? -Neville preguntó, incrédulo e indignado, al alcanzarlos.

-Claro que no -murmuró Harry, andando en círculo, molesto-. Dejaremos que se adelante, no hay que discutir con ella cuando se pone así...

Hermione subió veloz las escaleras, y oyó una voz conocida en un salón cercano al acceso a la Torre de Armaduras .

Entró, furiosa, a una gran aula, alta, plagada de de escombros y objetos colectados en la primera remoción de restos luego de la última batalla. Era de esos casos donde la capacidad del castillo para mutar había dejado elementos que nadie sabía dónde iban, y eran bastantes. Parte del problema es que como el castillo mutaba, tendía a autorreparase y así había elementos que dejaban de encajar. Entre altas pilas de objetos amontonados, vio a Pansy con 15 de sus prefectos especiales.

 _-¡Parkinson!_ -gritó la castaña, iracunda.

Pansy volteó a ella. Los prefectos analizaron a la castaña, dejando de atender unos planos que les mostraba la Jefa del grupo.

-Vaya, la novia de Snape -dijo Pansy en voz alta, sacando un eco breve del aula-. Lo siento, no tenemos vacantes. Presenta tu solicitud si es que sales del Tribunal.

Risas discretas de los otros. Pero Hermione no reía al ir hacia Parkinson. Estaba harta, harta de esa Slytherin que le había hecho la vida pesada. De la misma que logró sacar a McGonagall del colegio. De la que se entrometía en su relación con Snape.

-¿Por qué te has escondido de mí? -preguntó la castaña, a unos metros de Parkinson, acercándose.

-¿De ti? -Pansy rio. Su voz sonó agradable en ese eco apagado- ¡Siempre puedes encontrarme! Yo no he pensado en ti, tengo cosas importantes qué hacer.

El talante de Hermione hizo a Pansy entrecerrar los ojos de comprensión y la encaró.

Dos prefectos tomaron a la castaña de los brazos, sin hacer fuerza.

-¡No te le puedes acercar de esta manera, Granger!

Pero Hermione, furiosa, se zafó de ellos, y sólo atenta a Pansy siguió caminando.

-¡Vas a darme la cara por lo que estás haciendo!-añadió.

Dos filas de prefectos especiales hacían una suerte de valla hacia una sombríamente gozosa Pansy, quien no se arredró, sino que con mirada acechante hizo de nuevo la sonrisa que intranquilizó a McGonagall.

Andando, Hermione los contempló: Varios de ellos, Zabini el más destacado, más alumnos de cuarto grado hacia arriba, llevaban las manos al interior de las túnicas. La Gryffindor pensó que se parecían a una mafia. Pansy no le quitaba la mirada de frío odio.

Por ese amagar llevando las manos al interior de las túnicas, la castaña pensó que esos chicos se estaban volviendo peligrosos por el trato con Pansy Parkinson... Ella les metía ideas en la cabeza. Los estaba fanatizando de forma que Umbridge, burda obrera del Mal, no pudo siquiera imaginar. Pansy sabía hablarles de tal modo que despertaba en ellos la certeza de estar llevando a cabo una misión que el colegio necesitaba y que ellos eran los más capaces de hacerlo.

Y el Escuadrón de Prefectos se estaba convirtiendo en una grave autoridad en Hogwarts. Andaban por los pasillos no como Inquisidores, sino en la forma de violencia grave que se muestra como amabilidad real. Sólo buenos modales, sin muchas sonrisas, pero conseguían intimidar a algunos alumnos en sus labores de vigilancia.

Snape había detenido a varios en esas acciones, sin importarle nada lo que se estaba diciendo de él. El director a la mala era más dictatorial que nadie, como diciendo que no era su problema lo que la gente creyera y se haría lo que él dijera. Aun así ese grupo de prefectos Slytherin dejaba sentir su presencia.

Pansy había creado el Escuadrón de Prefectos en una jugada espléndida, pulsando temores, aprovechando oportunidades, recursos, infiltrando temor e inseguridad, creando una necesidad de orden y después dando satisfacción a esa necesidad, al presentar la solución. Y ahora lo fortalecía, además de elegir una torre como local para hacerse omnipresente...

Hermione terminó de comprender que su relación con Snape no tenía importancia para Parkinson. La sonrisa cruel de la Slytherin le hizo ver que sus miras eran más altas. De durar ella más en Hogwarts, el Escuadrón de Pansy podía volverse una fuerza tremenda. Pero seguramente ya estaba en otro tema, y ahora se aseguraba de, a su partida, dejar una fuerza estable y terrible, seguramente controlarla desde fuera hasta adiestrar del todo al futuro Jefe... Tal vez pensaba en unos años, apoderarse de Hogwarts.

 _Pansy es más peligrosa que los Malfoy juntos,_ comprendió Hermione con claridad, tersamente, yendo a ella. _Es_ _más peligrosa que Umbridge y que varios mortífagos. De haber estado Pansy en el lugar de Voldemort, quién sabe qué nos habría pasado._ De pronto la castaña se sintió en la boca del lobo, aun así, manteniéndose en sus trece y sin perder una pizca de su furia.

-¿Te van a cuidar tus amigos? -gritó Hermione, deteniéndose a unso pasos de la Slytherin.

-¿De qué me cuidarían, qué deseas hacer? -sonrió Pansy, suavemente.

 _Cuidado, Hermione,_ pensó la castaña. _Es una trampa, quiere hacerte enojar y que la amenaces para luego acusarte con 15 prefectos especiales como testigos._

-Nadie dirá nada. Nada de lo que nos digamos se sabrá -aseguró Pansy, pensándolo mejor, dando un paso a ella. Los prefectos veían con odio a la castaña.

Ambas sacaron las varitas a la túnica y se apuntaron rápidamente.

Sin apartar la vista de Granger, Pansy ordenó en voz alta.

-¡Nadie haga nada, salgan!

Los prefectos, sin rechistar, salieron a paso veloz en las dos filas y con eso, Hermione confirmó que en pocos días, Parkinson los había adiestrado.

-¿Quieres que nos matemos por gusto? -dijo Hermione, apuntándola con la varita.

El brazo extendido de Pansy le ocultaba la mitad de la cara, dejando descubiertos los ojos fieros, cuando afirmó:

-No, te voy a matar sólo porque nunca me gustó tu cara, estúpida.

Un tanto inclinadas una a la otra, caminaron círculo sin cesar de apuntarse.

-Me tienes harta -susurró Hermione, furiosa-. Sucia arpía.

Pansy sumaba a su ira, el odio. Y dijo de todo corazón:

-No hubieras venido a una escuela para magos, sangresucia.

Las varitas centellaron.

Nott estaba en el primer piso, analizando lo que vio con Pansy en el Departamento de Misterios, cuando un jadeante Thomas Welton, de quinto grado, apareció ante él. Agitado, con nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué llegas así? -se impacientó Theodore, pero el aspecto de Welton lo intranquilizó.

Lo oyó y Nott apareció en medio de los prefectos, adustos, pero preocupados. De inmediato, el calor y el bramido lo golpearon en ondas de ruido y temperatura. Welton le había dado mal la indicación, no era en la Torre, y de haber aparecido en la entrada probablemente se habría dado de cara en medio de aquel...

 _... de aquel fuego._

Otros prefectos llegaban tratando de respirar, como habiendo fracasado en arreglar algo. También estaban los amigos de Granger. Harry reclamaba a indignados gritos, a algunos prefectos. Neville estaba buscando la forma de acercarse para tratar de apagar el _Fiendfyre_ , así como la mayoría de los prefectos especiales.

Un Zabini acalorado y doblado por toses, llegó a Nott desde el salón.

Theodore no le dio tiempo. Lo tomó por las solapas, alarmado y furioso:

-¡Es _Fiendfyre!_ -gritó, horrorizado- ¿Quién soltó el fuego diabólico?

-¡Ninguno de nosotros...! -tosió Blaise, cubriéndose la boca.

Sujetándolo, Nott lo miró de un ojo a otro, tratando de entender. Lo sacudió y preguntó, furioso, a los demás:

-¿Fue Granger?

-¡No..! -Zabini tosió, doblándose un poco, sin fueras para zafarse de Nott.

Horrorizado, Theodore sintió un baño de agua fría y preguntó, con el corazón en un hilo:

-¿Fue... _Pansy...?_

Blaise tomó aire, tosió de nuevo y dijo:

-No, tampoco fue Pansy, estábamos en la puerta cuando el _Fiendfyre_ empezó solo... ¡Sólo empezó... Nadie vio...!

Estupefacto, Nott soltó a Zabini y volteó a las llamaradas enormes que salían del aula.

Nott giró hacia ellas, recibiendo su calor.

Pansy. Pansy estaba dentro.

Ahora fue Blaise quien lo tomó por un brazo, y tratando de tomar aire susurró, enfático, una afirmación que a Nott le costó entender, aunque era verdad:

-¡Pansy y tú están en algo secreto, Theodore, y parece haberse desatado...! ¿Fueron...fueron ustedes?

Llegaron medimagos y aurores, Una enfermera se acercó a Zabini y lo ayudó a alejarse, pues se ahogaba.

-Señor Nott, usted también aléjese... ¡Señor Nott!

Pero Theodore ya corría, desbocado, hacia el aula.

Snape tenía la carta de Hermione y la suya a punto de darles curso, cuando Hagrid apareció en su despacho.

-¡Perdón por entrar así, señor director, pero...!

Nott, en el salón, en el calor tremendo de las llamaradas, trataba de ver y de cubrirse entre grandes flamas que se retorcían en largas lenguas ardientes. El fuego todavía no estaba desbocado, pero, ¿quién lo iniciaría?

-¡Pansy...! -gritó, usando un _Sonorus_ \- ¡Pansy!

Corrió medio inclinado, y aunque protegido con un conjuro, el calor era tremendo y lasmllamas cobraban velocidad.

Iluminado por bocanadas de luz y calor, Nott buscaba frenético y sentía volverse loco al pensar qué podría estar sucediendo a Pansy en aquel fragor de fuego.

Snape apareció junto con Hagrid, al frente de los pasmados alumnos que llegaban y profesores que los hacían hacia atrás.

Observó las llamaradas y a los aurores. Uno de ellos se dirigió a él.

-No es conveniente, Snape, está por enfrentar un cargo de...

Snape lo lanzó a un lado, con desdén, adelantándose.

-Para ti... _Profesor_ Snape...

Profesores y aurores lo vieron de reojo. Para su situación ante el Tribunal le convenía más quedarse al margen y que otros sacaran a Granger. El mismo Snape lo sabía.

Si lo veían accionando para salvar a Hermione o se le veía cualquier gesto delator, no quedaría la mínima duda de que sostenían una relación sentimental. Eso podía perjudicarlos más que con lo sabido.

El grupo que estaba más cerca del fuego tratando de apagarlo se apartó, cuando una figura de negro cruzó entre ellos, corriendo rumbo a aquel infierno de fuego a buscar a...

 _-¡Hermione! -_ gritó Snape entrando al aula en llamas.

El fuego estaba en el techo y en varias zonas del aula, pero ya se retorcía y las llamaradas tomaban el rostro característico. Ciertos rasgos en formación casi dijeron algo a Snape, pero no atendió pues las flamas cobraban fuerza, aunque más lentamente que de costumbre, y rodeado por las llamas, Snape estudió el salón al recorrerlo a la carrera. _¿Dónde estás?,_ le gritaba con legeremancia.

Debía hallarla, además a Parkinson y al tonto de Nott, que estaba por ahí y del que siguió su voz a través del _Sonorus_.

 _-¡PANSY!_

Las llamaradas ya mostraban el rostro, contorsionándose, uniéndose. El calor era terrible.

El grupo aglomerado afuera del aula, azorado, petrificado, vio salir a Nott llevando a Pansy sujeta de la cintura, pasándose un brazo de ella por la nuca.

El fragor del fuego seguía, mientras los aurores trataban de contenerlo mediante conjuros.

Entre ellos salió una figura, lenta, más alta, de cabellos negros.

Los alumnos que estaban cerca se hicieron atrás, asombrados, empujados por profesores adustos, pero no por eso menos sacudidos internamente.

Las flamas que salían por el umbral y lamían el techo, mostraron a Snape cargando en brazos a una exhausta Hermione, con la sien de la chica contra el tórax de él.

Miradas de admiración, de incredulidad, de captar la evidencia plena, llenaron al grupo de estudiantes y preceptores, escuchando el rumor de las llamas. El director no sólo cargaba con cuidado a la alumna.

Snape apoyaba su rostro en el de Hermione.

Todos lo vieron, con estupefacción, con asombro.

Saberlo, que se comentara y haberlo visto en imagen, era una cosa. Pero verlo, era otra.

El pensamiento fue el mismo, general.

 _Snape ama a Hermione._

Murmullos de fuego y murmuros en los alumnos.

Snape salía en agitación de la capa, con la castaña exhausta en sus brazos, pasándole los brazos por la nuca, con el fuego saliendo en lenguas por el techo. El profesor apoyaba la mejilla en la frente de ella, mostrando sus sentimientos ante los demás..

 _Snape ama a Hermione,_ pensaron alumnos, aurores, profesores _. La ama. No es juego. La ama._

La imagen se grabó en la mente y el ánimo de todos. Para ellos, ahí estaba una pareja que no se habría pensado; sin embargo, unida; de cara a todos; con el mismo derecho de todos.

Sentado en el piso, con Pansy en sus piernas, Nott estaba frenético al oír la respuesta de un auror.

-Está inconsciente -había dicho el oficial.

-¡Genios! -rió Nott, con odio, despectivo, sudoroso- ¡Malditos inútiles de siempre! ¡Para ser auror sólo se necesita llevar uniforme de payaso!

-Debe entregárnosla.

-Les entregaré maldiciones. No la tocarán, la llevaré a... -metió la mano a la túnica.

El auror apartó a un medimago que se acercaba y llevó su mano al saco para tomar la varita.

-¡No puede llevársela, señor Nott, es una testigo en un caso de agresión criminal!

-¡No toque al señor Nott! -gritó Snape, que había entregado a Hermione a cuatro enfermeras.

Al oírlo, el resto de los profesores, Sprout, Slughorn, apuntó a los aurores.

-¡Lo de Hogwarts es de Hogwarts! -rugió Hagrid.

Dentro del aula, otros aurores se aseguraban que el fuego desaparecía.

-Lo paró el profesor Snape.

-Merlín, siempre he dicho que él es de cuidado...

Afuera del aula, los prefectos del Escuadrón protegían a Pansy y a Nott, apuntando a los aurores.

Theodore no vio más porque desapareció y arribó a un hospital de medicina mágica, ubicado en una ciudad muggle. Los camilleros llegaron corriendo, tomaron a Pansy y colocándose en una canilla flotante, la trasladaron a Urgencias.

Nott les explicó los hechos, pero todo le daba viuetla,

-¿Y usted, qué le ocurre? -se le acercó una medimaga.

Nott dijo, sin querer oír nada:

-Dígale a los padres de Pansy que no deben dejarla salir, sino custodiarle en este lugar...

La medimaga lo revisó mientras él hablaba y llamó a voz en cuello:

-¡Camilleros!

Éstos llegaron y ella les dijo, calma, pero imperativa:

-Tiene una herida interna, se desangra, es una herida de naturaleza mortífaga.

 _-¿Me oyó?_ -gritó Theodore, trastabillando.

-Sí. Súbanlo a la camilla -ordenó la medimaga a un par de enfermeros que traían una a la carrera.

 _-¡Repítalo!_ -alzó la voz Theodore.

La medimaga repitió, pero atenta al tórax de Nott, buscando signos. Los enfermeros trataban de hacerlo subir a la camilla.

-No dejar salir Miss Parkinson, ponerle custodios día y noche. Ahora dígame, ¿dónde ha estado? ¿Quién lo hirió de esta manera?

Nott se desplomó.

En la enfermería de Hogwarts, Snape de pie observaba a Hermione, que había caído en la inconsciencia:

-Rubeus, ve con Nott, ¿sabes dónde fueron, verdad? Él lo dijo.

-Sí, director -asintió el semigigante-. Fueron al Hospital de Westhampton.

Snape asintió, sin apartar su atención de Hermione.

-Asegúrate que estén bien. Monta guardia. No confíes en los aurores. Vas a tener qué informar a Vector a tu regreso.

-¿A Vect...? Está bien.

-Ve ahora, por favor.

Hagrid salió de inmediato. Un grupo de alumnos y profesores entraron a la enfermería. Desde lejos vieron a Snape, sentándose al lado de Hermione.

-... está preocupado...

-... no lo puedo creer, la quiere...

Snape conjuró papeles desde su despacho.

Ágilmente firmó el nombramiento de Vector como directora interina, después firmó la aceptación de la carta de Hermione y finalmente firmó su propia renuncia como director. Sin verlos, tendió los papeles a un auror.

-Ahora lárguense -dijo.

Sentado junto al lecho, tomó una mano de Hermione y la besó intensamente, con los ojos cerrados.

Los presentes vieron la escena. A Snape le tenía sin cuidado lo que pensaran o dijeran. Estaba hecho. Ya no sólo era un rumor y una imagen. Los habían visto, a él cargándose con amor y ella estrechándolo por la nuca con total intimidad y con eso, ambos asumían públicamente su amor.

Snape conjuró un objeto, que pasó entre sus dedos, y que colocó a un lado de la almohada de Hermione.

Era el cofre con las gardenias que Hermione le regalara.

-Estoy contigo -susurró Snape.

Dio un beso en una mejilla de Hermione.

Algo en su acto estaba lleno de infinita ternura, de infinito amor. Los demás los observaron en silencio. Quienes no tenían algo qué hacer en el enfermería, se alejaron, pensativos

-Sabré que sucedió -le dijo Snape-. Me enterare sin moverme de este lugar. Leeré hasta la última mente del mundo. Y no me iré de tu lado.

Le apartó el cabello de la frente, observando los ojos cerrados de Hermione, sus labios entreabiertos.

-Lo sabré y después de eso, decidiremos nuestras vidas. Mi amada Sabelotodo.


	28. Puede ser mañana

-Severus -lo llamó, con suave voz.

Snape abrió los ojos y súbito, se enderezó en la silla.

-Perdona... -dijo él- No debí quedarme dormido...

En el lecho de la enfermería, cubierta con una sábana, Hermione lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa, aunque con ojos un poco fatigados.

-No digas eso... -susurró ella- No quise sobresaltarte.

Ella puso una palma arriba. Severus contempló los delicados dedos y los entrelazó con los suyos.

-¿Has estado aquí sin irte, verdad? -sonrió Hermione, en suave reclamo-. Creo que de menos ha pasado una noche sentado, profesor.

Snape no parecía fatigado, excepto por leves marcas en los ojos.

-Claro que he estado aquí -asintió él, viéndola a los ojos-. Estuviste inconsciente dos noches. Nadie me movería de este lugar.

Ella asintió, preocupada por Snape, pero él sólo pudo notar la bella expresión de los ojos de Hermione, quien añadió:

-No has descansado bien... Lo siento.

-Ahora tú no digas eso -Snape frunció el ceño y la estrechó brevemente la mano-. Te he atendido y esperaba tu pronto despertar, pero en eso, el sueño me venció. Cuán inoportuno.

Ella asintió rápidamente.

-No te culpes de nada. Está bien que hayas descansado. Y aunque no me lo digas, sé que tú me cuidaste con mejor atención que nadie -lo consideró-. Dos noches, convaleciente... ¿qué ha pasado en este lapso?

Snape se encogió de hombros, haciendo una mueca.

-Tus amigos han venido a verte. Debes decirles que no me vean con cara de pedirme permiso de acercarse a ti. Salí el tiempo que te acompañaron, para no inquietarlos. Por otro lado, nombré a Vector como directora interina -comentó-. Después acepté tu dimisión de la prefecturía y luego firmé mi renuncia como director. Con eso la profesora entró en funciones. Ahora tú y yo hemos dejado claro que no renunciamos por sentirnos culpables, sino que lo hicimos para responder al tribunal personalmente.

Hermione asintió. Fue como lo habían pensado.

-¿Y sobre Pansy y sus prefectos? -ella se sobó la frente, lenta- No puedo recordar qué pasó conmigo...

-Ya lo recordarás -le cubrió la mano, con ambas palmas-. Yo he estado indagando, pero hablaremos cuando te sientas mejor. Por principio, iremos al tribunal mañana, si te parece, cuando estés del todo repuesta. Hoy quiero tomar aire. En estas horas nos encontramos al margen de Hogwarts y no tenemos obligación de estar entre sus muros.

Hermione se animó. Lo que la dejara inconsciente había sido eliminado de su organismo. Snape se lo explicaría y en tanto, el aire fresco le sentaría bien.

-Es una buena idea -sonrió.

Snape le había traído mudas de ropa. Él en su habitación y ella en las instalaciones de la enfermería, se asearon y cambiaron, encontrándose en el Atrio.

Los demás alumnos se hallaban en las aulas. Se escuchaba el rumor de su actividad y palabras de profesores como murmullos esporádicos... Y al pie de la Gran Escalera sólo estaban ellos dos, Snape vestido como habitualmente y Hermione, aligerada de ánimo, con ropa estilo muggle para clima frio.

-Creo que puedo saltarme clases -sonrió la chica, caminando a la puerta junto con él.

-Me gusta cómo te ves -afirmó Snape, con voz grave.

-Gracias -ella le guiñó un ojo.

Con un hechizo dejaron Hogwarts en brillo y aparecieron en las inmediaciones de una blanca Hogsmeade, tapizada de nieve a cierta distancia, en un cuenco del terreno pedregoso, ellos dos en una colina elevada.

-Se ve tan tranquilo desde esta altura -consideró Hermione.

-Está recuperado -afirmó Snape-. Y me alegra que la Casa de los Gritos haya sido derrumbada.

-¿Supiste que la tiró Harry, verdad?

-Sí. Se lo agradezco. No se lo he dicho todavía.

Caminaron por la colina nevada, viendo otras elevaciones blancas, que alrededor formaban valles y crestas... Soplaba viento leve. Al regresar al punto desde donde se veía Hogsmeade y sus primeras luces de la tarde, se sentaron en unas rocas, en la tarde que anunciaba otra caída de nieve.

En el viento se respiraba la humedad de una próxima nevada, yHermione, medio abrazada a sí misma, un poco inclinada, con gesto reflexivo tenía una mano de Snape en la suya, en su regazo. Snape observó el perfil de ella, recortada contra el cielo que se volvía azul gris, puntuado, abajo, por los brillos cálidos de Hogsmeade... La frente alta de la chica, su nariz fina, sus labios más rojos, por el frío...

Como nunca la había visto, ni creyó verla en sus ficciones más aventuradas: Ella tomando su mano, transmitiéndole su calor... Hermione Granger estrechando sus dedos, casual, intensamente, haciéndolo suyo, concentrada, quizá un poco conmocionada, con madejas de cabello un poco desordenadas por el viento tenue.

Desde hacía mucho, Snape había renunciado a sus dudas sobre la Gryffindor. También a las dudas sobre sus propios sentimientos... Quizá retenía algunas consideraciones, como su fijación en el fatalismo. Sin embargo, algo sabía. Podía tener aquellos resabios, incluso preguntarse como hace unos días, si él la perjudicaba. O podría volverse loco como cuando ella lo acosó, usando trucos extraños. Pero no dudaba de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

 _Es una muchacha,_ se dijo, observando la forma de su rostro, sus ojos intensos.. _. Y la amo. La amo en su dulzura invencible. En su seriedad profunda._

Ella volteó a él y le habló, serena, con sonrisas, y quizá se pudiera reprochar a Snape que no oyera algunas frases. Pero se debió a su admirar la viveza de los ojos castaños de Hermione, el sabor del viento que agitaba sus rizos, el gesto risueño de su boca y sus dedos en los de él.

Conversaron, Snape en sus frases a veces cortas, y de frente al horizonte, las nubes se abrieron, revelando la noche.

Se levantaron y observaron Hogsmeade allá abajo, en su cuenco de roca nevada... Enfrente, entre los jirones de nubes, la noche se tachonó de estrellas.

Y la distancia era como la distancia del tiempo, de la vida, de los sueños... La distancia que te llama a recorrerla... Tomados de las manos, Hermione y Snape contemplaron la villa nevada, de puntos luminosos en los hogares, y también fue ver un Avalon de torres de oro donde encuentras el abrazo de la verdad, con tus anhelos. Ese anhelo inédito al que ellos habían llegado.

-Se trata de lo que decides en la vida -dijo Hermione, pensativa-. De las decisiones tempranas que marcan tu existencia. Sea que las tomes reflexivamente, o al caminar un día cualquiera, tu futuro seguirá ese mismo camino.

-Sé a lo que te refieres -asintió él-. Yo tomé decisiones muy tempranas y más tarde encontré que me rigieron por completo.

Ella volteó a él. El aire trajo algunos copos de nieve, que pasaron revoloteando entre ellos.

-También se trata de a quién decides amar -Hermione le sonrió-, o a quien amas sin haberlo decidido, pero decides aceptarlo.

-Lo que nos ha sucedido -susurró Severus.

Ella le sonrió, le dio un breve beso en los labios. Le apretó la mano y soltándolo suave, dio unos pasos adelante, contemplando Hogsmeade.

-¿A dónde iremos, Severus? -preguntó- No me da miedo el futuro, mi amor. Si debemos irnos de Hogwarts o si no me gradúo, lo asumo. Buscaremos nuestra vida. Y no temo. Sólo temería no estar contigo. Temería al vacío que me dejaría tu ausencia. Pero tampoco te retendría.

Él recordó la reyerta que tuvieron en la oficina.

-Te respondí así, como en reclamo -le explicó Hermione- porque me violento si siento que algo nos puede separar. Sentí que con tu preocupación por mí, te colocabas del lado de quienes nos juzgan. Sentí que te juzgabas injustamente.

Snape asintió.

-No pretendí hacerlo. Te hablé así porque me preocupas, también. Cada cual lo expresa diferente. Sin embargo, luego de ese choque que tuvimos, ocurrió el accidente. Yo habría muerto de dolor si algo grave te hubiese ocurrido. Y sin esa parte de peligro, para mí, hoy, es claro. Se trata de tenerte o de perderte. No quiero perderte.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

-Buena parte del mundo no nos va a entender -afirmó ella, suavemente-. Van a decir que me manipulaste o que te seduje. De lo que hagamos, dirán algo. Pero eso es su problema y seguirá siéndolo. Tampoco yo quiero perderte.

Snape se quitó unos copos de la manga.

-Un amor como el nuestro, no es común -admitió él-. No es lo que sucede, por lo general. No obstante, lo que ocurre por lo general, muchas veces es una mentira. Lo nuestro es verdad. Y por supuesto nadie pide permiso para amar.

Ella se apartó unos mechones de la frente.

-El futuro es un camino largo, Severus -le dijo-. Quiero que aunque el mundo no nos comprenda, nosotros nos comprendamos. Que si nadie más te ama, sepas que te amo yo.

Snape la contempló, ella a unos pasos adelante, viendo a la distancia.

 _Es una muchacha,_ se repitió, _y es cierto que en un tiempo no se notará la diferencia. Mas aun notándose, no me interesa. En verdad la amo, y cuando conocí su ser ya no quise nada más. Y la mujer asoma en ella. Pero creo que siempre la veré como en estos días._

-Yo no dudo -afirmó Snape-. Yo te amo, Granger.

-Y yo a ti -susurró ella.

El soplo de viento aumentó brevemente, y dio más fuerza a las palabras de él.

-Y creo... -Snape dijo lo que llevaba un rato pensando- Creo que el mejor camino para nosotros es si aceptas mi petición...

Hermione sintió que él diría algo importante. Bajó imperceptible el rostro. El viento sopló desde el lejano Este, removiendo los cabellos de la castaña, cruzada de brazos frente a las luces del poblado, en el valle pequeño. De frente a la distancia y al tiempo.

 _-... si te casas conmigo, Hermione..._ -dijo Snape.

Los brillos de noche se encendieron en los ojos de Hermione cuando ella giró hacia él, sorprendida.

El viento hizo revolotear sus rizos... Conmovida, estremecida, otros brillos titilaron en su mirada de dulce asombro...

Para ella, casarse no significaba ser salvada o reconocida, ni que en un hombre encontrara su valía. Tampoco era que Snape le concediera. Era su gesto de amor.

Snape le ofrecía comprometerse con ella hasta el final, llegar a donde hubiera que ir, juntos.

Aun si el Tribunal los separaba y él cumplía por haber roto los esquemas de Hogwarts, daría el apoyo de admitir su amor por ella, al punto de formalizarlo por todos los medios existentes.

Afrontarlo todo. Asumiendo todo. Con la complicidad del amor total.

La noche azul sacudió los rizos de la chica, entre su mirada de asombro con brillo de luna en sus lágrimas contenidas, al observar a Snape.

-¿Me amas... me amas como para eso?

Unos mechones pasaron cerca de sus labios. Y ella pareció el hada de un país lejano que conociera bosques neblinosos y paisajes de soledad.

-Te amo como para todo -afirmó Snape.

Y pareciéndole poco esas palabras, arrancó hacia ella a pasos vivos y afirmó:

-¡... Te amo como para renunciar al miedo y a la soledad, te amo como para gritar al mundo que te amo...!

Hogsmeade refulgía a la distancia y Hermione le tendió los brazos, yendo a él.

-¡Severus...!

Rápidos, se fundieron en un abrazo.

Un ave revoloteó en torno a ellos, observándolos al volar en círculo desde la altura: la ventisca de nieve, el abrazo estrecho de Hermione y Snape, las luces de Hogsmeade más abajo, los rizos de la castaña agitados en el viento.

Todavía abrazados, él preguntó, en voz baja.

-¿Aceptas?

-Sí -ella asintió-. Acepto.

Y tomándolo de la mano, Hermione se puso de costado, señalando el horizonte, sonriendo a Snape.

En el flotar de nieve, las estrellas parecieron moverse en cometas sobre ellos, rojos, azules y la luna sobre el mundo.

-¿Ves? -le sonrió ella- El horizonte brilla. Es nuestro futuro. Puede ser mañana donde encontremos el reino de nuestra felicidad.

Snape la amó con súbito fuego de dicha, de dolor, de promesa de permanecer con ella.

-El reino de mi felicidad es tu sonrisa, Hermione Granger -y la atrajo a él, de esa misma mano.

Se dieron un largo beso en la boca, en promesa de más noches.


	29. Y, ¿quién sabrá?

A las cuatro de la mañana, Hermione y Snape subían a Transfiguraciones, donde funcionaba una conexión de la Red Flu que no se destruyó en la batalla.

Sus pasos en el dormido colegio sonaban en ecos, mostrando que eran los únicos en los corredores, donde algunas antorchas iluminaban todavía, contrastando con la oscuridad de la madrugada.

-Una hora muy temprana -opinó la castaña, cubierta la boca con la bufanda.

-Indiqué que iríamos hoy y me dieron este horario raro -le comentó él.

Habían estado en las Casas Verdes, donde, en la neblina, el Árbol de los Amigos crecía vigoroso y joven.

-Hemos hecho un buen trabajo reconstruyendo Hogwarts -opinó Hermione, tocando el árbol-. Ninguno de los alumnos que volvió este año lectivo ha dejado de esforzarse.

-Un excelente trabajo -convino Snape-. Codo con codo.

Los árboles rapados por el frío eran largas sombras compactas, y la luna se reflejaba, difusa, en los cristales de los invernaderos... Sin saber si volverían como parte del colegio, Hermione y Snape caminaron un poco en el silencio, bajo el cielo oscuro y los brillos en las oscuras torres dispersas y dormidas.

Poco después entraron a la oficina del profesor de Transfiguraciones, donde abordaron Flu, desapareciendo en la chimenea.

Con un flamazo frío aparecieron en los anchos corredores bien lustrados del Ministerio, donde caminaba personal de guardia, yendo de un lado a otro con la prisa habitual.

Bajaron al piso 2 y en Servicios Administrativos dieron cuenta de su presencia. Como iban voluntariamente no había necesidad de despliegue de aurores y un ujier los acompañó al descender por los casi interminables peldaños.

-¿Estás preocupada, Granger? -quiso saber Snape, al ir por el giro denso de mármol monótono.

-No -mintió ella, pues sabía que la sentencia más fuerte sería contra él.

La cita era a las 6:00 a.m. y faltaba menos un minuto. El ujier se marchó al dejarlos de frente a la gran puerta del Tribunal. Snape dijo:

-Al término de los interrogatorios nos darán el veredicto. Pero tendremos tiempo para hablar en el peor de los casos, esto es, que me envíen a Azkabán -y añadió, sabiendo lo que Hermione pensaba-. Si quieres romper con los compromisos que hemos tomado, no te juzgaré. Esto puede ser duro.

La pesantez del lugar los llevó a hablar en voz baja.

-No quiero romper nada -ella frunció el ceño-. Estar aquí me hace sentir más cerca de ti.

Snape asintió.

-¿Y puedes recordar lo que viste el día del fuego diabólico?

Ella asintió a medias, extrañada por la pregunta. La castaña le dijo:

-Pansy y yo nos lanzamos hechizos. En ese momento estalló el _Fiendfyre_ sobre nosotras, dejando caer ascuas de piedra quemada de la bóveda.

"Ambas lo vimos, alzando la cara:. En el techo, se formaban las lentas volutas de fuego, ésas que parecen relamerse. Creo que Parkinson estaba tan asombrada como yo. El fuego crecía en remolinos en la bóveda, contorsionándose en sí mismo. Alcé la mano para decretar _¡Disolvo!_ , pero en eso Pansy me apuntó con la varita.

Hermione rememoraba, hablando enfática, como para retener las imágenes.

"En el brillo del fuego relumbraban los ojos de Pansy, furiosa. Creo que realmente consideró matarme. Algo me dijo, no recuerdo qué, sólo que gritó. Pero la vi dudar. Nuevamente vimos hacia arriba. En eso vi formarse la cara maligna, pero un halo me hizo perder el conocimiento. Trato de recordar el rostro en el fuego, pero no lo logro... me... es como si me lo negara."

La alta puerta se abrió, rechinando. Las líneas de los asientos del jurado se insinuaron en la Sala.

-Sé que rostro era -aseguró Snape.

La castaña se sorprendió muchísimo. Había hecho gran esfuerzo para recordar y ahora hilar las imágenes, pero él le decía saber algo que ella vio.

-¿Cómo, qué...? -atinó a decir.

Snape caminó a la Sala del Tribunal y antes de alejarse mucho, le dijo:

-El _Fiendfyre_ tenía la cara de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione puso ojos como platos.

- _¿Cómo...?_

Pero Snape ya había entrado a la Sala y la puerta cerró con retumbo tras él.

Hermione, contrariada, incrédula, exasperada, alzó los brazos, sola en la gran antesala.

-¡Pero bueno, hombre! -protestó- ¡Qué hora eliges para hacer la vital revelación...!

Resopló, cruzándose de brazos y pegando contra el suelo con un pie, pero al cabo de un rato recobró el aliento. Decidió que no era hora para pensar en lo que su novio genio de la oportunidad le había dicho. La inquietud de que él podía salir directamente a reclusión volvió a llenarla.

Tuvo que esperar en la antecámara. Acercándose a la puerta, se sabía quién hablaba en la Sala, pero no lo que decían.

Hermione, experimentaba intranquilidad por él. Sobre lo que ella misma respondería, llevaba rato en la decisión de decir la verdad. El asunto para el Tribunal no era la relación entre ellos, mayores de edad, sino el que se rompiera la norma de relación profesores-alumnos en el colegio. Y sin embargo, tenía claro que en el aire flotaba la crítica no formulada.

Se sentaba, se levantaba, caminaba, en la amplia antesala de asiento de mármol como el suelo y muros, a lo largo de la pared. Afuera no había nadie, excepto ecos ocasionales de sonidos que bajaban al nivel 10 del Ministerio.

El interrogatorio de Snape iba para cuatro horas cuando ella notó que la alta puerta de la Sala se había entreabierto... Asomó discretamente y por la ranura vio a Snape sentado, frente a cerca de veinte jueces en sus asientos, en un clima pesado y entre la reverberación seca de sus palabras.

A Hermione le dolió ver a Snape en esa posición. Cuando ella compareció en el pasado se sintió impresionada por el grave peso de la autoridad del Wizengamot.

Una idea se insinuó en la mente de la chica al tiempo que Snape se levantó de su asiento, con talante impertinente.

-Señores jueces: se me puede preguntar lo concerniente a mi desempeño como profesor y director -afirmó-. Yo sé que he roto una norma importante del código de conducta y asumo la responsabilidad. Lo que no admito, es este carácter de desaprobación personal, no formulada, pero evidente en las actitudes del Tribunal, con respecto al tema _personal_ de mi relación con la señorita Granger.

La Jefa Suprema Antonia Marchbanks dio un golpe con el mazo

-Siéntese, profesor Snape. No se la ha hecho pregunta sobre eso.

Snape continuó. Sus palabras y movimientos eran anotados por un grave Percy Weasley.

-Y si esto no será un juicio, sino una fachada de "buenas costumbres", desconozco su autoridad.

Los otros magistrados observaban, graves. Hermione se dio cuenta que ni ella ni él pensaron nunca en la composición del grupo de jueces, pero ahí había varios Slytherin que apoyaron a Pansy en la creación de su grupo de prefectos. Y como si fuera vocera del mal humor, la Jefa Marchbanks alzó la voz, dando más golpes con el mallete.

-¡Profesor Snape! ¡Usted comparece para responder, no se le ha sujetado a la silla en respeto a sus servicios, pero...!

Percy anotaba febril.

-De todas maneras -siguió Snape, que era bueno para hartar a todo mundo-, este Tribunal en el pasado ya ha dado muestras de su dudosa autoridad.

El golpeteo del mazo fue enorme. Marchbanks lo señaló con el índice.

 _-¡Profesor Snape, por última vez o me veré obligada...!_

Los pasos de Hermione Granger en el Tribunal sonaron fuertes, rítmicos, provocando un silencio en los presentes.

A Hermione le saltó al corazón lo pasado en días anteriores: los comentarios, las críticas, los ataques, las miradas de mal juicio... Que no los entendiesen o no fueran gratos a muchos no molestaba a la chica. Era la intromisión de posturas de falsa moral, justamente de quienes no podían decir que fuesen morales en sus propias vidas. Los que se sentían jueces de vidas ajenas para quedar socialmente bien. La falsa honorabilidad de quien ataca a escondidas.

Para estupefacción de la Jefa Suprema y los jueces, Hermione se colocó al lado de Snape, seria, encarando al Tribunal.

-Granger... -susurró Snape, quien si estaba tenso, no lo traslució en la voz pausada- ¿Qué haces?

-No irás solo a Azkabán -afirmó ella, un poco ruborizada, pero firme-. Iremos juntos.

A su lado, lo tomó de la mano.

Se hizo un murmullo. Los jueces vieron las manos que se tomaban y la chica alzaba.

 _-¡Este es el amor de Severus Snape y Hermione Granger!_ -la voz de la Gryffindor sonó fuerte y firme en la Sala del Tribunal.

Los jueces quedaron mudos. La nieta de Marchbanks no atinó a golpear con el mazo.

Ella también vio las manos de quienes comparecían y le llamaron la atención. Emitían un brillo de coloración semejante a la de cristal de hielo.

La unión del poder de ambos creaba aquel efecto en la hora de peligro.

-¡Es el amor de Severus Snape y Hermione Granger! -dijo la castaña- Comparecemos ante el Tribunal por las causas que se quieran, ¡pero no por el amor! Del amor se puede decir lo que se quiera, ¡pero el amor es intocable! Y de ser esto un delito, exijo se me aplique el mismo castigo que a mi prometido, ¡porque eso es de mí!

Snape estrechó la mano de Hermione, quien con firmeza, con emoción, pero sin ser vencida por ella, sino dominándola, dijo con voz que reverberó en la Sala del Tribunal:

-Quien no entiende el amor puede horrorizarse, puede maldecir, pero no puede tocar el amor. El amor permanece. ¿Van a castigar a este hombre, a encerrarlo en Azkabán? ¡Hagan lo mismo conmigo, su prometida, y si no lo hacen, yo misma iré al agreste peñasco y llamaré a las puertas de la negra prisión para estar al lado de él!

"¡Llévenos a la negra torre, ¡pero nosotros seguiremos siendo libres! ¡Y cuando cumplamos la condena, él y yo nos volveremos a ver! ¡No hay Azkabán que encierre al amor! ¡No hay opinión que tenga más fuerza que el amor! El amor no tiene rostro, el amor no tiene normas, el amor no tiene un "debe ser así". ¡Nadie esconda lo que ama sólo porque algunos dicen que no debe ser! ¡Sean orgullosos de quien aman! No atiendan a falsos jueces. Quien pregona su pureza guarda avernos en su alma.

"¡Y que el mundo sepa que nos amamos! ¡Nadie debe avergonzarse de su amor!"

Se hizo un silencio.

La Jefa Marchbanks volteó hacia los jueces, con quienes se entendió con una mirada.

Se tomó del mentón, revisó unas hojas y dando un golpe con el mazo, estudió a Hermione y Snape, que seguían tomados de la mano.

-Este Tribunal ha escuchado la declaración del profesor Snape y de la alumna Granger -repasó-. No constará en actas el desacato del primero, dada su hoja de servicios durante la guerra y su haberse presentado en esta Sala voluntariamente. Con respecto a Mis Granger, se toman sus palabras como su declaración. Tampoco constará en actas su extraña comparecencia, pues se la ha escuchado debido al valor de su testimonio.

"Este Tribunal no juzga la vida privada de las personas, sino los hechos administrativos. Por lo tanto, en nombre de la ley y dada su ruptura del reglamento de Hogwarts, declaro que el profesor Snape no podrá volver a ocupar al cargo de director, ni profesor del colegio. Miss Granger no podrá volver a la prefecturía, ni en el futuro a cargos académicos, ni de responsabilidad, aunque podrá concluir sus estudios.

Reflexionó un momento y añadió:

"Asimismo he admitir que como Jefa Suprema, he impreso algunas de mis opiniones personales en la forma de llevar esta comparecencia, y es una actitud que en otros funcionarios, en el pasado fue una causa de nuestros dolores, es decir, la intolerancia y la imposición de criterios.

"Por lo cual, como parte de la generación que tuvo tantas fallas, me declaro incompetente para imponer otra sanción en este caso, por lo cual delego la decisión al Ministro Kingsley Shackebolt. En tanto, los comparecientes quedan en libertad.

"Y haré la recomendación de que se tome como materia de ley, la tolerancia con respecto al derecho a formar parejas fuera de lo que se considera normas establecidas. No puedo asegurar que esto tenga frutos en la presente generación, y esto se lo digo a usted, Miss Granger, pero espero en el futuro, un mundo mejor. Se levanta la sesión."

Los jueces se pusieron de pie, entre ruidos diversos, y un Percy sonrojado por la indignación, en voz baja, sin voz en el asunto excepto que su carrera lo llevaba al puesto de Marchbanks, susurró:

-... pero, Jefa Suprema...

-Cállate, Percival. Y vámonos, hay mucho trabajo por hacer.

Cuando los jueces hubieron salido, Hermione, quien había guardado la compostura, sonrió a Snape y lo abrazó, alborozada.

-Estuviste... magnífica -susurró Snape.

-Olvida eso -dijo la chica en voz baja, alegre-. Las medidas de disciplina han sido justas. Pero nuestra relación queda a salvo.

Dejaron la Sala y en la pesada subida, una lechuza les llevó una nota, en un sobre lacrado.

Snape lo abrió.

-Es del Ministro Shackebolt. Nos pide verlo en su despacho antes de irnos del Ministerio.

Hermione miró por el hueco de la monótona escalera, hacia los pisos que habían subido.

-Ups. ¿Crees que haya una sanción de última hora?

-Lo dudo. Esto parece una conversación por otros motivos.

Eso hizo recordar a la castaña y fue a Snape, en asombrado reproche.

-¡Sobre eso hay qué decir! ¿Por qué me dijiste lo de la asquerosa Lestrange justo al entrar al Tribunal?

Snape sonrió torcidamente.

-Verás, pensé que yo no saldría. Con lo que dije, tendrías materia qué pensar y aligeraría tu espera en mi comparecencia. O tendrías una ocupación en lo que yo salía de prisión.

-¿Y crees que yo habría estado tranquila si te pasaba eso? -indignada y juguetona lo tomó por las solapas.

-No, pero si serías productiva -Snape le miró la boca.

-Qué retorcido eres -ella lo besó en los labios.

-Como sino me conocieras... -él le dio otro beso.

En la lejana Westhampton, las once de la mañana sonó en los pasillos del hospital Slytherin, y en su habitación, Pansy Parkinson dormía.

Nott entró sin hacer ruido, se inclinó y la besó en los labios.

-Con que sí... -dijo ella, sin abrir los ojos.

Theodore la vio con cierto reproche.

-Vaya. Fingías.

Pansy abrió los ojos:

-¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta?

-Sí -él hizo un gesto de molestia con la boca-. ¿Lo ves negativo?

Ella le sonrió levemente, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

-Pensaría que no me amas, si no quieres robarme besos.

Por eso, Nott se inclinó y la besó de nuevo en los labios... El perfume natural de Pansy lo embriagó... La ventana brilló más fuerte, por el vivo sol de una mañana oscuramente enamorada.

Se separaron centímetros, con mirada embelesada. La caricia también sirvió para conspirar.

-Esto está atascado de aurores -le susurró Nott.

Ella le sonrió suavemente, maliciosa:

-Y vienes con un plan, supongo.

Theodore asintió:

-Por supuesto. Largarnos.

Ella le regaló una mirada seductora.

-Excelente.

-Es bueno que estés de acuerdo.

-Muy de acuerdo. ¿Ya fueron la idiota de Granger y Snape al Wizengamot? -cuando Nott asintió, ella dijo- Y no sabes el veredicto o ya me habrías dicho. Es fácil: por este problema del _Fiendfyre_ y como seguramente Snape me leyó, los exonerarán para que sirvan de malditos héroes. Snape se vuelve más Gryffindor. Pero yo amo que tú no seas timorato.

Él la vio de la boca a los ojos.

-Si fuera timorato, ¿me amarías?

-No -ella le sonrió.

-Qué bueno -Nott aprobó, con sarcasmo-. Así sé que no amarás al idiota de Zabini, que ojalá muera.

Pansy negó con la cabeza, todavía sonriendo.

-¿No me perdonas que fuera con él a la fiesta, verdad?

-No. Nunca te lo voy a perdonar -Theodore le dio discretamente su varita.

Ella la tomó, sin aspavientos:

-También te amo por rencoroso.

Ella se levantó. Como llevaba la bata puesta, el auror de guardia afuera de la habitación, que había asomado para ver qué se decían, retiró la vista de inmediato y volvió a su posición.

-¿Qué miras, idiota? -le gritó Theodore, por el gusto de ser malévolo.

Avergonzado, pero molesto, el auror pensó hablar con aquel estudiantillo prepotente, pero un destello fuerte lo sacó de sus ideas y al entrar rápido la habitación vacía, se tachó de tonto.

-Oh, no... ¿y ahora?

Hermione y Snape salieron de la conexión de la Red Flu en Transfiguraciones, analizando.

-Las palabras del Ministro nos colocan de frente a algo tremendo -razonó la castaña-. Exonerarnos de castigo, le conviene.

Snape se encogió de hombros:

-Tómalo como un trueque. La Jefa del Tribunal dio su veredicto sin presiones de nadie. Al margen de eso, hizo sin querer un regalo al Ministro. Él no iba a desaprovecharlo.

Snape la miró de arriba abajo con cierta expresión que a Hermione le arrancó una sonrisilla satisfecha. Y las sensaciones le hicieron tener asociaciones de ideas, por lo que le advirtió con una sonrisa e índice que pretendía ser categórico:

-Dentro de Hogwarts no haremos nada, ¿me entiendes? -susurró la chica- Nada de besos a escondidas ni amenazas de obliviar a profesores.

-No puedo jurarlo -él alzó una ceja.

Hermione rio.

-Severus, ¡no es posible! Acabamos de quedar sin cargos y tú quieres volver a las andadas. Debes prometerme que serás sensato.

Él se encogió de hombros. Bajaban por una escalera que llevaba al corredor principal de la planta baja.

-Tienes razón -sonrió torcidamente-. Habrá que pensar otras formas.

Hermione lo analizó, tomando los escalones y reflexionando, pasando por las ventanas que mostraban la cercanía del mediodía.

-Cambias -afirmó ella-. Un poco, pero cambias.

Snape se siguió viendo serio, pero algo aligerado.

-No tiene caso ser siempre un agrio, Granger.

Al salir al corredor que llevaba al Gran Salón, Hermione se asombró: Una valla de alumnos de varias casas los esperaba a los lados de la galería, y soltaron vivas.

Ahí estaba un sonriente Harry, y Ginny, Luna, las otras amigas de Gryffindor y muchos simpatizantes, que se habían congregado al saber las noticias del Tribunal.

Sus amigos la abrazaron. Hermione les devolvió el gesto, alegre. Aunque su relación con Snape estaba socialmente aceptada por la mayoría, ellos no se darían muestras de amor dentro del colegio para respetar las normas. La directora Vector no estaba presente, sino el subdirector Hagrid, quien saludó a Snape con un apretón de manos y le comunicó su nombramiento como asesor de la Dirección.

El final de la guerra y la situación de la castaña y Snape estaban haciendo reconsiderar otros usos y criterios. Sin duda. Hogwarts no aceptaría romper el código de no-alumnos-con-profesores, pero la devastación dejada por Voldemort permitía en esta hora celebrar para ser felices. Todo lo que fuera motivo de alegría era bienvenido.

-¿Qué opina profesor? -le sonrió Hermione, mientras la valla caminaba al lado de ellos, riendo y aplaudiendo- Aunque debemos ver el tema que nos dijo el Ministro y el papel de Parkinson y Nott, ha estado bien.

-Es un buen día -coincidió Snape.

"Y ¿quién sabrá lo que espera mañana? -añadió- Nadie sabe nada sobre nada, nada está comprado. Pero en el aquí y el ahora, digo que el presente será lo más importante. Te amaré y seré para ti. Lo demás, el mañana lo dirá."

Y el mañana lo diría, porque en el futuro, y recordando las palabras de la Jefa Marchbanks y sus propias experiencias, se haría realidad la Ley de Tolerancia decretada por la Ministra de Magia, Hermione Granger.

Mientras tanto, los prometidos se vieron a los ojos y comunicaron sus sentimientos mutuos. Podrían no decirse nada en el colegio. Pero para ciertos decires del corazón, no hace falta hablar.


	30. A la orilla del Pensadero

-¿Notas la mezcla? -le preguntó Snape, en la penumbra del recinto.

-Sí -afirmó ella-. Se ven dos colores y su mezcla. Es azul.

Ella veía mucho, también en el acomodarse del día a día. Su compromiso de casarse había formalizado socialmente la relación de ellos, provocando no sólo intentos de escandalizar de los prefectos de Slytherin, sino también un alud de simpatía por parte de un número enorme de alumnos.

Vector, argumentando ante el Ministerio y apoyada por el consejo de benefactores sobre el error de impedir a Snape dar clases en una materia donde era maestro, había conseguido revocar esa parte de la sentencia. Sobre la de no poder ser director, Snape pidió que no se tratara de regresarlo a un puesto que hacía mucho había dejado de interesarle, y donde le parecía que Vector se desempeñaba perfectamente.

Minerva se resistía a los intentos de Snape para que regresara, pues ella respondía que encontraba muy agradable la vida privada, aunque no se evitaba pensar que le dolía la forma como Pansy Parkinson logró sacarla del colegio. En compensación para el sentir del estudiantado, estaba el nombramiento de Hagrid como subdirector, que hacía sentir a muchos algo colocado en su lugar o una forma de justicia.

Hermione pensaba en eso, así como veía pasar a Snape por los corredores, en clase, o lo miraba de lejos al caminar, y la castaña sabía que su propia vida había recibido ese toque poco común, que puede llevar a ser incomprendido: el toque de haber encontrado el amor.

Hermione quedaba pensativa, sin notar cómo el viento de finales de invierno removía sus cabellos, sin saber cómo sus ojos en la tarde adquirían un aire concentrado de melancólica belleza... La Gryffindor callaba, y pensaba, y sentía, y el sonido de ese fuego era la voz de Snape.

Le divertía cómo sus amigas, en la Sala Común, le pedían ver su anillo, el de cristal de nieve encantado, que Snape hiciera para ella... Los leños crepitaban, arrojando luz y calor, Harry estaba con sus amigos y Hermione estaba comprometida con Snape.

Cuando caía la noche y se citaban en los arcos, Snape en ocasiones besaba la mano de Hermione sin decir palabra, ojos y cabello oscuros igual que la noche, pero manos cálidas y labios ardientes.

Ahora frente a su Pensadero, donde él le pidió que fueran, había más que ver. A unos meses de los exámenes finales, estaba el tema de los ataques de Pansy Parkinson.

Luego de escapar del hospital, Pansy y Nott permanecieron ocultos en lo que echaban a andar las influencias familiares, y al tener cierta seguridad reaparecieron en Hogwarts... Toda investigación sobre ella con relación al fuego diabólico en la Torre de Armaduras se había detenido. Pansy argumentó que si Granger fue perdonada por influencias en el Ministerio, ella y Nott también podían recibir apoyos, y con mayoría de razón pues ellos no habían roto ninguna norma. Más ninguno de ambos cejaba en su empeño de hacer de su grupo de prefectos especiales, una fuerte presencia en Hogwarts.

Snape ya había explicado a la castaña cómo él envió a Hagrid al hospital donde estuvieron Parkinson y Nott, tanto para darles protección en su calidad de alumnos, como para que nadie los tocara hasta que él se presentara. Lo cual hizo, no tanto por nobleza.

Dejando a Hermione al cuidado del Ejército de Dumbledore, Snape fue a al hospital mágico de Westhampton y aplicó un procedimiento de su invención. Colectó los recuerdos de Pansy y de Nott cuando estaban inconscientes, volvió al colegio e hizo lo mismo con los de Hermione. _Evocatiox,_ se llamaba el conjuro creado por Snape, para ver un suceso desde la óptica de quienes estuvieron en él.

Esa técnica la tomó horas, recibiendo reportes del estado de Hermione dados por Harry en persona. Entre eso, llevar a la chica las terapias de vapor de pociones, tomar turno para velar junto a su lecho, pasó días sin dormir, fatiga que Hermione le notó al despertar.

Lo notó pero de cara a ir al Tribunal, Snape no le había contado nada, excepto en el último minuto con la idea de decirle, si es que iba convicto, que fuera a su Pensadero. Ahí estaban en frascos brillosos, los recuerdos almacenados que él había logrado ubicar de madrugada, uno de Parkinson y Nott, más otro de Hermione y Parkinson.

Al verterlos ahora él en el cuenco de metal, Hermione le dijo que se notaba la forma en que los recuerdos por separado, al tocar el agua, se diferenciaban por una tonalidad y cómo se convertían en espirales azulosas donde centelleaba un lejano movimiento.

El brillo iluminaba el rostro de la castaña, que analizaba el fenómeno en el cuenco.

-¿Es lo que el señor Shacklebolt nos pide que indaguemos? -quiso confirmar.

-En parte. En el Ministerio nos pidió indagar el tema de Parkinson -aclaró Snape-. Pero no sabe que tenemos esto. ¿Quieres hacerlo?

-¿Por qué me preguntas? -su voz sonó cálida.

-El año lectivo de Hogwarts llega al final -dijo él-, este tema es importante, pero también que llegues sin sobresaltos al término del curso. No son los viejos tiempos. Puedo dar esto a Shacklebolt y que se encarguen los aurores.

Hermione lo vio. La voz de ambos sonó con breve eco en el recinto, a oscuras excepto por la luz azulosa que manaba del cuenco de metal.

-Hogwarts siempre será nuestra responsabilidad -afirmó ella-. Aunque estemos fuera, no olvidaremos el colegio. Creo que nadie lo olvida.

-Es verdad -coincidió él-. La guerra de Voldemort también era una guerra contra Hogwarts. Nadie se despide del todo de este castillo.

Hermione vio brevemente el cuenco en el soporte de mármol, su compilado de recuerdos, y de nuevo a Snape.

-Supongo que ver estos recuerdos implica por fin saber qué ocurre con Pansy, y evitar el peligro que corra la escuela. ¿Qué ideas tienes para después?

Snape alzó una ceja.

-¡Qué preguntas! -exclamó- Tu graduación. Y podemos hacer lo que queramos. Quiero hacerlo juntos. Yo, dudo que desee volver el año siguiente a dar clases. O podría hacerlo de acuerdo a como veamos nuestros planes, pero eso tendría que pasar por el que tú quieras dar clases en el colegio. Por supuesto la medida administrativa de que no podrías ser profesora se levantó. Y casarnos, si todavía quieres.

Los resplandores del Pensadero lanzaban haces sobre los estantes, con sus frascos.

-¿Cómo que si todavía quiero? -se extrañó ella, con leve sonrisa. Ya sabía que el duro Snape a veces dudaba de ver cumplida la felicidad- ¿Sabes que poco antes de la graduación habrá una ceremonia de matrimonio multitudinario en el Valle de Godric?

Él negó con la cabeza, casi susurrando de interés.

-No lo sabía.

Ella asintió.

-Luego de la victoria, el Ministerio quiere reforzar los lazos de amor. E imagino que asegurar un aumento en la tasa de natalidad. Eso ya me suena más frío, pero no dudo que así se piense.

El rostro de Hermione se iluminó, brindando calor al frío e impersonal recinto.

"¡Imagina, Severus! ¡Una mañana soleada en el Valle de Godric, entre varios cientos de comprometidos, yo vestida de blanco como tu novia, tú de negro como mi prometido, y escuchar al druida llamándonos al amor duradero!

"¡Una ceremonia soleada, en un mundo mucho más feliz que el de antes, sin duda con sus nuevos desafíos, pero más feliz, nuevamente claro! Y ahí, tú y yo, tomados de la mano, prometiéndonos lo que se prometen los que se aman!

"¡Y después la fiesta, recién casados, en un mar de magos y brujas, celebrar con las personas que nos aman y se alegran por nosotros, sí, Severus, también por ti! ¡La celebración, el baile, y después, al atardecer, irnos juntos, al futuro!"

Snape asintió.

-¿Te dije que te amo cuando hablas así?

Ella le sonrió.

-Magnífica idea -afirmó él-. Hagámoslo.

-¿Tú quieres hacer esto? -ella se refirió al cuenco.

-Sí. Creo que nunca podré dar la espalda al colegio. Y hacerlo nos dejará ir a ese atardecer de futuro.

Ella le tendió una mano, que él tomó.

-Te amo -dijo a Snape.

-Y yo a ti -respondió él.

Tomados de la mano en la sala del Pensadero, a su luz azulosa, sobre Hogwarts brillaban otros azules: estrellas en el ancho cielo, claras como cada ventana en las torres y ls luces en los pasillos abiertos. Porque en el castillo todo es posible, y sin duda el amor, así como Hermione y Snape habían tomado sus decisiones importantes y salido victoriosos con ellas.

-Está dicho -la castaña lo soltó brevemente-. Lo haremos así, mi amor.

Hermione sumergió el rostro en el agua, y su frío se volvió luz abriendo una escena.


	31. Ojos de Serpiente

Hermione se adentró en un misterio como alumna de Hogwarts, pero ya no con Harry y Ron, sino con Snape, al sumergirse en el destello y después verse afuera del Ministerio, una noche que debía ser de diciembre pasado, a juzgar por la lenta nevada.

No sintió frío, y nadie la veía, como solía ocurrir al estar en un recuerdo, una visita no en el tiempo, sino en el espacio sin tiempo de la mente... Apareció la calle cubierta de nieve, una farola a un lado, taciturna, de luz rodeada por un halo; edificios en penumbra y a unos metros, un alto muro en una calle secundaria: El edificio ministerial.

En vez de encontrar al inicio a los dueños de esa memoria, notó que se movía como si caminara, pero observando el entorno desde diferentes ángulos, a veces opuestos, otras viendo al punto donde estuvo antes, y así se dio cuenta que el entorno se le mostraba desde la vista de dos personas que caminaban lado a lado.

La percepción cambió a medida que escuchaba frases como pronunciadas por ella, pero con voces distintas, ininteligibles, hasta que entendió que dos personas habían entrado al Ministerio por una sección de muro descuidada desde la guerra, y que eso daba a un pasadizo en malas condiciones que conducía a una pared del Departamento de Misterios.

Hermione se zafó de esa perspectiva, no por su voluntad, sino como efecto de habituarse a estar en el recuerdo de dos personas, y al ubicarse logró tener conciencia de su propio cuerpo ilusorio, hasta que caminó tras los Slytherin por un corredor de muros agrietados, ayudándose con _Lumos_.

-¿Cuándo encontraste este pasaje? -susurró Nott.

-No lo tengo muy claro -respondió Pansy-. Fue en un sueño, y al averiguar en los archivos de _El Profeta_ hallé una imagen donde se veía una fisura del muro exterior. Era un detalle que nadie comentó, ni fue noticia. Así que vine una noche, hace meses.

Pasaron por una zona donde debieron apoyarse en una pared y avanzar de lado, hasta salir a una sección amplia de pasadizo, para luego subir por oquedades y cruzar secciones derrumbadas de muro.

-Lo exploraste sola, me imagino -aventuró Theodore.

Ella no respondió.

De un salto de dos metros hacia abajo, llegaron a un amplio espacio en penumbra y silencio.

En el pasadizo, la testigo que era la Gryffindor no lo había notado, pero en ésta, una zona medianamente iluminada, sí: La vista era más vívida.

Hermione notó cada línea de las paredes, más resaltada que en una vista normal, afilada en las esquinas y en las efigies de gárgolas dispersas, como brotadas de la oscuridad. Hermione pensó que los recuerdos de Pansy y Theodore sumados, mejoraban la percepción. Eran más enfocadoslos detalles de los contornos y de los objetos. Le saltaron a la vista, definidos, así como los rostros de ellos, que observaban a su alrededor, vestidos informalmente.

A Hermione le pareció que ver así de manera cotidiana, con tanto detalle, distraería con respecto a lo que necesitaba mayor atención... Aunque entendió que Snape había sumado los recuerdos para captar todo pormenor significativo, como los gestos de los que hablaban, pues Hermione sentía lejanamente los que no veía y eso le permitía presentir intenciones. Y además, recordado por Pansy y Theodore, pudo ver claramente el Velo.

La estructura de piedra habitualmente semiderruida, dejaba ver su área central en forma vaporosa, donde algo se removía a lo lejos, frente a los Slytherin...

Snape debió verter otro recuerdo en el Pensadero, en orden planificado para evitarse las explicaciones y que hablaran las imágenes. Así que nuevas volutas de color se removieron en el agua hasta volverse para Hermione una fuente de calor en espirales amarillas y rojas, subitamente aullantes en impresionante llamaradas, y viendo hacia arriba la castaña descubrió un rostro diabólico, ahora más nítido al ser un recuerdo compartido: En lo alto de la bóveda, el _Fiendfyre_ tomaba la cara de una mujer que sonreía, cínica y feroz.

Pansy también estaba sorprendida, pero no del todo... sorprendida por la presencia, mas no por quién era, pues no era la primera vez que la veía... En todo caso le desconcertaba encontrarla antes de tiempo y además le provocaba molestia, pues esto era una intromisión.

Pansy, presionada por aquel fuego, que brotó sin ser conjurado o al menos no por ella, a su luz en aumento observó a Granger, a la que apuntó con la varita con ojos alterados.

 _-¿Qué miras, estúpida?_ -le gritó Pansy, a la luz del fuego que crecía en brazos, invadida por la ira y titubeando entre tener y no un duelo mortal ante este hecho inesperado- ¿No que venías a matarme?

Su voz sobresaltó a Granger, quien también apuntándola, cesó de ver al fuego para mirarla de nuevo.

-¡No seas imprudente, Parkinson! -gritó a su vez, iluminada por el resplandor de las llamas- ¡Ahora es mejor salir! ¡Tú no has visto lo traidor que es este fuego!

La castaña bajó la varita, sin dar un paso atrás y la urgió.

-¡Salgamos, en cualquier momento se desbocará!

Hermione no había identificado el rostro en las llamaradas. Pero ahora viéndose en retrospectiva, lo reconocía gracias a compartir esa memoria con Parkinson, y también notó el gesto de la Slytherin cuando la castaña bajó la varita.

-¡Tú bajaste la guardia sola! -gritó Pansy, apuntándola y dando un paso a ella- ¡Viniste a retarme a duelo mortal y todavía sigue! ¡No estoy obligada a dejarlo si renuncias!

Hermione, que había visto el comportamiento del fuego diabólico, le alarmaba más su presencia que ponerse a pensar quién lo había conjurado. O que la amenaza de Parkinson.

-¡Moriremos las dos, si no salimos! -le respondió la castaña- ¡Y si no sales, yo lo haré, atácame por la espalda si quieres! -se giró, dando a Pansy esa oportunidad.

Las llamaradas se volvieron grises y se convirtieron en penumbra seguida del tenue resplandor del Velo, pues Hermione en un repentino y ensordecedor silencio, se vio de regreso en el Departamento de Misterios ,entre una Pansy que aparentaba familiaridad ante el objeto, y un Theodore sorprendido, pero con presencia de ánimo, al ver a la figura al otro lado.

Era ella, sonriendo, difusa contra un fondo neblinoso, contoneándose un poco.

 _-¿Los niños están asustados?_ -sonrió Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Ya sabes que no -respondió Pansy, grave.

 _-¿Y quién es tu esclavo?_ -se refirió a Nott, despectiva.

-Cuando quieras saber de mí, pregúntame, arpía-Theodore lo dijo con voz serena, pero fría: no tenía paciencia para esas cosas, ni con vivos, ni muertos.

Bellatrix rio.

 _-Muy valiente con una pobre difunta_ -celebró-. _Antes no eras tan osado._

Nott sonrió a su vez.

-Idiota. Antes tenías papá que te defendiera y eran varios contra nosotros solos.

-Basta, Theodore -dijo Pansy y volvió a la imagen-. ¿Para qué nos llamaste?

- _¿Quieres el regreso de Slytherin como fuerza en Hogwarts, no? Me lo dijiste en aquel sueño._

Pansy hablaba grave, nada inquieta por la presencia.

-Sí. Pero yo no te llamé. Apareciste.

 _-Bah, es lo mismo... Y es muy fácil: te ayudaré._

Pansy negó lentamente con la cabeza:

-Nadie puede sacarte de ahí. Nadie conocido por mí. Ni yo.

 _-Es que nadie sabe para qué es el Velo_ -sonrió la Lestrange-. _Es un objeto muy antiguo y nadie sabe su utilidad. Verás: el Velo sirve para hacer regresar del mundo de los muertos. Me lo dijo el Señor Tenebroso, pero claro, ¡él no vino aquí...! -_ suspiró viéndose las uñas.

-Y si podía, ¿por qué no lo usó en vez de todo el arreglo de los horrocruxes? -hoy en día todos conocían la historia.

Bellatrix miró de lado, frotándose las yemas de los dedos, tratando de precisar.

 _-Digamos que... porque no vuelves... mmmh... exactamente igual..._

El recuerdo se cortó en la parte que debería ser crucial y los muros se retorcieron, hasta que el Velo fue tragado por las llamaradas que ya se extendían por la Torre, donde Pansy apuntaba a Gryffindor por la espalda. Volvió el fragor del fuego y el alud de impresiones azotó a la Hermione testigo y sintió el ramalazo del odio de Pansy hacia ella y sus pensamientos.

Pansy la tenía centrada con la varita, ahora que trataba de correr, la muy cobarde, y la quería muerta, pero Pansy al borde de lanzarle la maldición se dio cuenta que el odio inmenso que le tenía no se resolvía con que ella dejara de existir... Prefería verla largarse de Hogwarts con deshonra y de paso a su novio traidor a Slytherin, para que así su odio rindiera los frutos de lanzar una mancha sobre los malditos Gryffndor... Y esto Hermione lo captó por ser el eco de un recuerdo, posiblemente de un sueño de Pansy donde revelaba esos pensamientos a Nott.

La Hermione del recuerdo se enfiló a la puerta... pero a diferencia de Pansy, no tendría corazón para dejarla ahí. Se detuvo, volteó hacia ella, le extendió un brazo:

-¡Vamos, Parkinson, te lo digo por última vez!

Pansy reaccionó, bajó la varita y vio arriba con gesto asombrado, con pensamientos que ya le rondaban. ¿De dónde demonios salió ese _Fiendfyre?_ Y, ¿por qué estaba Bellatrix en él? Esto no fue lo que ella le dijo, no fue lo que le reveló la vez del Velo cuando fue con Theodore.

Pansy maldijo por lo bajo. Por lo pronto era mejor largarse. La Lestrange no se portaba como aliada. Pansy corrió a la puerta al tiempo que Hermione, y ese fue el momento exacto que ninguna recordaba por separado, pero que en la memoria sumada apareció como un vistazo, un fragmento breve y torcido que Snape por más que lo veía no lograba identificar...

... un alumno, un alumno como mancha negra en el umbral gris, medio inclinado, apuntándoles con la varita. _¿Quién es?_ Se gritó Hermione. No era Harry, no era Neville, debía ser uno de los prefectos especiales de Slytherin, uno que acudió primero a ver qué pasaba, el que debió lanzar el fuego diabólico, alguien de toda la confianza de Pansy, el más preocupado por ella, mas su gesto y su frase contradijeron eso, pues apuntaba a las dos, pues ambas estaban en recta con el paso del hechizo y se alcanzó a escuchar:

 _-¡... maius!_

Hermione vio de nuevo el destello que hizo perder el conocimiento a ambas, y en esa luz sacó el rostro del Pensadero, tomando aire, volviendo al frío de recinto.

-¿Lo viste? -le preguntó Snape- ¿Lo identificas? Debe tener una barrera oclumántica porque no lo he localizado.

-Creo que sé quién es -afirmó ella- ¿Sabes dónde están ahora los prefectos especiales?

Snape usó un poder, para contestarle:

-En la Torre de Armaduras.

-¡Vamos allá! -Hermione lo urgió y salieron corriendo.

Para esa hora y luego de días de analizarlo y recordar, Pansy había llegado también a conclusiones. y tenía al principal sospechoso de lanzar el _Fiendfyre_ y dejarla inconsciente.

Theodore Nott.

Pansy, furiosa, lo apuntaba con la varita. Ya le había dicho el rumbo de sus cavilaciones.

Nott la observaba, sombrío, serio, ide pie.

-¡Alza las manos, Theodore! -lo conminó ella- ¡Sólo tú además de mí sabías de qué se trata todo esto!

Nott la observaba con enojo.

¡Y no lleves las manos a la túnica o te aniquilo! -la advirtió ella.

El negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes. Si dudas de mí, no me tomaré la molestia de defenderme.

Pansy no daba crédito.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Entendería que fuera por matar a Granger o que lo hicieras por mí, pero, ¿tratar de asesinarme?

Theodore la observó con ojos entrecerrados, entre ira y exasperación.

-Esto no es fácil para mí -afirmó Parkinson-, como debió serlo para ti.

Nott se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y a ti te parece muy fácil decirme esto? Está bien, mátame. Si piensas que fui capaz de eso, mátame. Me importa un carajo que me lances un _Avada_ y me importa un carajo tu tonto arrepentimiento.

Pansy bajó la varita, frustrada. Suspiró y se frotó la sien.

-No puedo hacerlo. Pero lárgate. Solo lárgate. No quiero verte más.

-No.

Pansy se soltó la frente, extrañada.

-¿Cómo...?

Nott se sentó en un viejo pupitre. Apoyó una mejilla en puño y señaló al suelo con el índice de la otra mano, repetidamente, enfático.

-Vamos a traer a todos los prefectos de Slytherin y si se requiere a todo el maldito colegio para hacer la maldita reconstrucción de los hechos, y determinar quién se paró en ese umbral y les lanzó el _Desmaius_ a Granger y a ti. A ver si es mi maldita culpa. ¡Zabini! -gritó, volteando.

Zabini, sobresaltado, salió del fondo del lugar y se acercó alzando los brazos.

-... los oí discutir y no supe qué hacer, a mí no me culpen de sus problemas de pareja...

Nott lo señaló:

-Cállate, Zabini y sirve de algo: trae a los...

Hermione y Snape aparecieron en la Torre.

Thedore bajó del pupitre, harto.

-Peor que odiarte es amarte -masculló, yendo rápido a Pansy.

Tomó la muñeca de la chica y se apoyó la varita en el tórax.

-La Jefa de los Prefectos Especiales me ha arrestado -declaró-. No me resisto a que me lleve. Ustedes no tienen nada qué hacer.

Pansy entendió: si Granger y Snape detenían a Theodore, sería un golpe a los prefectos de Slytherin. Detenido por ella, era una labor de saneamiento y muestra de eficacia.

Lo tomó de un brazo y dejando la varita en el tórax de Nott, le susurró:

-No creas que por esto, te perdono.

-Me da lo mismo -rumió él.

Al irse, Zabini salió, dejando solos a Hermione y Snape.

-Se dejó arrestar por Parkinson para protegerla -caviló ella.

-Eso no le quitará culpa, si la tiene -comentó él- Creo que...

Una risa suave, afuera de la torre.

Desconcertados, la castaña y Snape salieron al corredor.

En el pasillo, de espaldas, Zabini reía, un poco encorvado, entre cuadros y algunas sillas viejas.

La risa era leve, pero un poco convulsa, y el chico se frotaba las manos.

Para alarma de Hermione y Snape, Zabini hizo la cabeza atrás, y ambos reconocieron la risa.

Era la risa de Bellatrix Lestrange.


	32. Posesso

La risa de Zabini creció hasta volverse enloquecidas carcajadas burlonas que estallaron en el corredor.

Estupefactos ante aquella demencia, la castaña y Snape casi se paralizaron y empeoró cuando Blaise giró hacia ellos.

Donde debían estar las facciones de Zabini, se reveló la gesticulación socarrona, la cara burlona y sádica de Bellatrix Lestrange, lanzando una larga risa de hiena.

Hermione dedujo, con escalofrío:

-¡Se muestra, porque de algún modo se dio cuenta que sería descubierta!

No supo cuánta razón tenía.

Hacía un momento Zabini había oído la discusión entre Pansy y Theodore. Por eso el ente invasor en su cuerpo comprendió que al reconstruirse los hechos, Nott recordaría la pregunta sobre quién empezó el _Fiendfyre_ y la respuesta de Zabini: _No fueron Pansy, ni Granger._

Y vendría la pregunta de Pansy: _¿cómo lo sabes, Blaise, si yo ordené a todos ustedes salir de la torre? No estabas ahí para ver nada de eso._

Zabini comenzaría a enredarse, pues podría decir que se quedó para cuidar a Parkinson, pero Nott recordaría la tremenda tos de Zabini afuera de la torre, que lo llevó a ser atendido. Lo que se podría llamar producto de la lealtad, esa tos, también se entendería como que pasó tiempo lanzando el fuego diabólico, luego el _Desmaius_ a las dos chicas y por fin asegurándose de dejarlas cerca del peligro mortal... Ya con esa sospecha, el Ministerio tendría motivo para indagar los últimos hechizos de Blaise.

Snape aplicaría más poder para rebasar la barrera oclumántica de Zabini, para descubrir que no había tal, sino que era...

-¡Malditos bastardos sangresucia! -rugió la Lestrange, con odio feroz.

Pansy habría bajado con Nott usando magia y avisaría a sus prefectos que Granger estaba arriba, porque llegarondiez, pero a tiempo de asombrarse por aquella presencia pasmosa y frenética.

-¡Pero no estoy sola! -se burló.

Impactados, sin preguntar, todos le lanzaron hechizos que golpearon contra el muro arrancando polvo de piedra, pues Bellatrix se convirtió en una columna de humo negro que giró, acelerando y atrayendo aire y objetos hacia sí.

El grupo se resistió al tirón, entre cabellos y túnicas agitadas.

Snape, cuya mente trabajaba a velocidad para identificar aquella maldición, dijo en voz alta para hacerse oír en el rugido:

-¡No es Bellatrix en persona, es su espectro y ocupa la varita del tonto de Zabini!

Hermione se resistía al viento, que hacía chirriar sobre el suelo las patas de pesadas sillas jaladas por el tornado y entendió: La varita es parte de la bruja o mago. La presencia de ese espectro manejando a Zabini era una maldición variante del _Imperius_.

La corriente de viento negro se contorsionó sobre sí, despegando del suelo y lanzándose por el corredor como bólido, ante el que los presentes se hicieron a un lado como Hermione y Snape, o se inclinaron para evitarlo como los prefectos, que salvaron por poco cuando la forma siguió su trayectoria hacia el final del corredor, donde redujo su velocidad dispersando humo negro, para chocar con paredes y cobrar súbita velocidad de regreso dejando una línea de humo, pasando entre todos, zumbando y saliendo por la ventana del extremo.

-¡Esa maldición no la lanzó el espectro de Bellatrix! -jadeó Hermione- ¡Necesitó ser efectuada por un ser vivo, debemos tener cuidado de un cómplice de ella! ¡Vamos abajo, hará algo más, dijo no estar sola!

El rugido del bólido al ascender por el cielo provocó silencio atento en las aulas, seguido de una salida masiva a corredores descubiertos y ventanas; también desde los patios se mostró la subida de esa suerte de cometa humeante, que se detuvo y estalló cual fuego pirotécnico, aunque insonoro, seguido por un descenso repentino e inesperado, a plomo, de una forma esférica cuya dirección mostró que caería afuera del colegio.

Profesores seguidos de alumnos salieron corriendo para comprobar de qué se trataba, pues claramente era un asunto de magia.

Sonó un retumbo, pero ninguna explosión, y Hermione junto con Snape se abrieron paso entre estudiantes y profesores congregados en círculo, incrédulos en torno a aquella aparición imposible, pero cierta:

-¡Los sueños, los sueños, sí! -rio Bellatrix Lestrange, de cuerpo entero, haciendo un vaivén con el cuerpo, abriendo mucho los ojos- ¡Excelente sitio para invadir! ¡Sólo tienen que llamarnos y venimos! ¡Susurros en las sombras! ¡Susurros de negro amor en la oscuridad!

Los profesores volteaban alterados hacia Snape, esperando indicación. El experto en la materia ni tardo ni perezoso se adelantó hasta quedar frente a aquel ser y actuar, todos supusieron, como debía ser ante un ente de esa naturaleza.

-¡Quién te invocó, presencia de Lestrange? -preguntó Snape, con voz fuerte- ¡Exijo saber!

Bellatrix se hizo atrás, riendo y palmeando ante el azoro del colegio.

-¡Zabini! -respondió, siseante- ¡Zabini! ¡El idiota siempre quiso ser un mortífago! ¡No lo vieron acercándose al Señor, limosneando por una oportunidad! ¡Hoy es mortífago y no lo sabe! ¡Y no importa que ustedes lo sepan! ¡Ya he salido del Velo! -lanzó otra carcajada larga.

Tensos, intempestivamente notaron que Snape iba armado. Con la varita hizo un rápido movimiento de tajo hacia arriba.

El rayo azuloso que brotó de la varita abrió una rajadura en el tórax de Bellatrix, que gritó asombrada. Cual vestimenta gruesa de interior negro, como si fuera efectivamente un disfraz, dentro apareció Zabini, igualmente enloquecido.

Hermione entró en acción. Snape debía haberle explicado cómo proceder, mientras bajaban.

Con un movimiento de la varita, Hermione desarmó al chico. La Lastrange gritó "¡No!", pero Snape, con otro hechizo, en el aire partió la varita de Zabini.

Sujeto a un choque interno, Blaise arqueó la espalda hacia atrás, emitiendo un resplandor que hizo a todos cubrirse los ojos un instante, mientras aquella envoltura espectral se sumió en su cuerpo y brotó en veloz columna vaporosa por la boca del chico, en tanto se oía un alarido largo y furioso.

El brillo cesó, el grito se apagó, y Zabini cayó al suelo, exhausto e inconsciente, respirando acelerado.

Medimagos se le acercaron corriendo. Algunos alumnos dieron pasos hacia el chico, estupefactos, y otros se dieron a hablar entre sí, asombrados e intrigados.

Pansy salió del círculo y se acercó lentamente al caído, pensativa.

-Creo que tiene mucho que contarnos, señorita Parkinson -le dijo Snape.

Y aunque se podía decir que estaba a punto de ser descubierta en algo grave, ella se limitó a observar a Snape con gesto serio.

Harry y los demás del Ejército de Dumbledore llegaron inquietos con Hermione para hablar de lo sucedido.

-¿Sabe de qué se trata esto, profesor? -preguntó Vector a Snape, tensa y desconcertada.

Snape le respondió, olvidando un rato a Pansy, mientras el resto de los profesores se acercaba a él, con deseos de entender. No obstante, Snape pidió a Hermione que fuera con él, y cuando ella llegó, los profesores dieron espacio a la castaña. Ella respondió a la sonrisa de saludo de Hagrid.

Snape aclaró, dando lugar a la Gryffindor:

-Hermione y yo hemos resuelto indagar lo que sucede, por lo cual estaremos juntos en lo que venga -y soltó sin preámbulo-. Los mortífagos quieren regresar al mundo de los vivos.

Murmullos de asombro. Slughorn movió la cabeza, intentando comprender:

-¿Cómo podría ser eso?

-Sucede que esa es la función del Velo -comentó Hermione-. El Velo es una puerta. Nunca supimos que el Velo es un objeto de Artes Oscuras. No conocíamos la forma de traspasarlo indemnes.

Vector parpadeó, negando con la cabeza:

-Pero, ¿cómo podrían interactuar con nosotros? Un espectro es poco más que una sombra transparente.

Snape asintió:

-Vuelven sin estar del todo, pero tienen poder ectoplásmico. Pueden hacer algo semejante a lanzar _crucios_ y _sectusempras_.

Los alumnos abrieron paso a los medimagos que se llevaban a Zabini. Otros conversaban sobre lo inaudito de lo sucedido. El Ejército de Dumbledore también analizaba en discusión.

Hagrid suspiró, bajando un poco la voz.

-No lo puedo creer... Profesor Snape, Hermione, ¿y lo que presenciamos?

Snape explicó:

-Es una maldición muy, muy difícil de conocer... Voldemort mismo no la conocía. Yo, sólo teóricamente.

Hermione añadió:

-El origen fue que Bellatrix se comunicó en sueños con un alumno... Por algún procedimiento el espectro logró cruzar el Velo luego de hablar con Zabini y posesionarse de él. Falta más por suceder.

Snape asintió, comentando.

-Se posesionó del señor Zabini y aun así, consideramos dudoso que él sea la clave de este asunto... Él debió seguir a Parkinson hasta el Velo y luego volver solo. Ya ella nos contará como fue. su parte

Vector rayó en la ira, parpadeando:

-¿La señorita Parkinson está implicada, es decir que el Escuadrón de Prefectos tiene relación con la presencia de Lestrange?

Snape negó, haciendo una mueca. Consultó a Hermione de un vistazo y comentó:

-No. El Escuadrón es un tema aparte. La señorita Parkinson recibió en sueños, mensajes de Bellatrix y sí, fue al Velo para saber más. Pero lo que hemos visto es más retorcido.

Sybilla se estrujaba las manos:

-¡Ninguno de nosotros tiene conocimiento del conjuro que atestiguamos! ¿De qué se trata?

-Maldición _Posesso_ , se llama -informó Snape-. _Posesso_ consiste en que un espectro invade el núcleo de una varita y a través de ella, se apodera de cuerpo y mente del propietario.

-¿Ha terminado por lo pronto? -preguntó una inquieta Pomona, con gesto nervioso de querer volver al invernadero.

Snape negó con la cabeza.

-No, profesora Sprout, lo siento. Y es la parte que falta, a la que se refiere Hermione. Esta maldición no sólo puede convocar a un espectro. Usualmente son más. Bellatrix ocupaba el cuerpo de Zabini, pero hace falta otro poseso... Ése es la sede de la mayoría de los mortífagos que quieren regresar. Ese otro, el que nos falta identificar, lanzó la maldición contra Zabini.

Vector no daba crédito. Casi alzó los brazos:

-Pero, ¿quién le enseñó esa maldición?

Snape respondió lo que le era más evidente:

-La misma Bellatrix, claro.

-Pero la Lestrange nunca usó esa maldición en vida -les recordó Vector.

-Seguramente para tener un as bajo la manga con que agradar a Voldemort -afirmó Snape.

Murmullos en el grupo de alumnos congregados en la salida: Con gran aparato de poder, apareció un serio Percival Weasley encabezando a diez aurores, apartando a los estudiantes con aire eficaz e imperativo.

-... atrás, atrás... -repetía.

-Los llamé -aclaró Vector a los profesores-, podemos necesitar ayuda.

-... atrás, señores, atrás -espetaba Percival, tajante-, el Ministerio se hace cargo del caso.

Entre los aurores, al final venía un pelirrojo alto.

-¡Viene Ron! -sonrió Harry, aunque saludó al que venía primero- ¡Hola, Percy!

Yendo hacia los profesores, Percy se limitó a señalar a Harry y seguir su camino:

-Gusto en verte, Potter, pero te pediré que mantengas al Ejército fuera del presente problema.

Rubeus sintió una presión repentina y casi susurró:

-La clave es el primero que fue al Velo. Si no fue Pansy, ni Zabini, ¿quién sería?

-Debe ser un Slytherin -opinó Snape.

Harry se paró en seco, desconcertado por la actitud del hermano de Ron, pero no logró decir nada, pues el recién llegado giró hacia otra persona.

 _-¡Y usted, Parkinson!_ -Percival la tomó de un brazo- ¡Hágame el favor de...!

No debió hacerlo. Un puño salió del grupo de alumnos y dio en la cara de Percy, que salió botado hacia atrás con una cortada en la boca.

Los profesores fueron hacia ellos, rápidos.

Todo fue veloz, pero al mismo tiempo, poco a poco.

 _Debe ser un Slytherin el primero que fue al Velo,_ sugirió Snape.

Theodore Nott se adelantó a todos y metió la mano a su túnica.

Su mirada era amenazante.

Ron, furioso, arrancó a la carrera hacia el atacante, los otros aurores llevaron las manos a sus sacos, Pansy hizo gesto impresionado, de detener a Nott.

Theodore sacó la varita del bolsillo interior.

Un viento venido de arriba sacudió la túnica de Theodore al apuntar a Percival Weasley.

Su mirada era de odio mortal.


	33. Cuestión de creer

Antes que alguien consiguiera detener a Nott, su varita restalló y el conjuro golpeó a Percy, quien dio una aparatosa contorsión en medio del destello y gritó de dolor.

 _-¡Expelliarmus!_ -se oyó a Hermione.

El conjuro brilloso lanzó a Nott atrás, aparatosamente. Se oyeron gritos entre los alumnos.

Furioso, Ron alcanzó a Theodore, alzándolo del suelo al sujetarlo por la túnica. Iba a golpearlo.

-¡No, Ron! -gritó Harry, deteniéndolo.

Slytherin rodearon a Nott, que jadeando se levantó y se limpió sangre de la boca por el golpe del _Expelliarmus_.

No dirigió una mirada a Hermione, quien lo había derribado. En cambio, dijo a Ron, grave:

-Tu hermanito está implicado. Justo ahora lo entendí.

Por ese tono de voz, Hermione comprendió que Theodore debería haber notado mucho en el transcurso de los días, llevado largas cavilaciones. Debió estar protegiendo a Pansy sin decírselo.

-¿Implicado en qué? -rugió Ron- ¿Cómo te atreves...?

-Nunca me cayó bien. Así como tampoco tú, cerdo inmundo -afirmó, con odio destilado.

Theodore se acercó al herido Percy, aunque los compañeros de Casa de éste se apresuraron a protegerlo.

-¡Claro que debías ser tú! -le espetó Theodore- ¡Tu prepotencia y vanidad son porque en tu fuero interno siempre te has sentido sangre limpia! ¡Por eso desprecias a tu propia familia! ¡Estúpido imitador, como si no hubieras visto a dónde nos condujo eso! -y luego sacó su intolerancia- ¡Pobretón con ínfulas!

Hermione recordó cuando Percy protestó con Marchbanks por el veredicto en el Tribunal. Una actitud casi de desacato al ver que ni Snape ni ella fueron castigados. Marchbanks se había visto obligada a callarlo y seguramente en privado le llamó la atención. Percy era distante, pero aquello se había salido de su actitud.

En confirmación, Percival tuvo otra sacudida y abriendo los brazos en cruz, lo rodeó un resplandor y de su cuerpo emergieron otras formas. Los chicos a su alrededor se retiraron de inmediato.

Aquello era efecto del conjuro de Theodore.

Ron quiso ir a él, pero Snape lo retuvo:

-Señor Weasley, su hermano era sede de espectros. El señor Nott acertó. Su conjuro tardó unos segundos en hacer efecto.

Cada uno de los impresionados asistentes reconocieron las figuras blancas transparentes que salían de Percy como neblina: ondulantes, las odiadas siluetas de Umbridge, Greyback, Rodolphus...

Hermione volteó a Snape y exclamó:

-¡Percy estaba bajo el influjo de _Posesso_ cuando fuimos al Tribunal!

Snape asintió, admirado, armando el rompecabezas:

 _-Percival fue primero en ir al Velo... Claro, trabaja en el Ministerio. El espectro de Bellatrix enseñó la maldición a Percy y éste la aplicó a Zabini. Posesionada de Zabini, Bellatrix se volvió contra Percy y lo hizo la sede de los demás espectros._

Harry se preguntaba si debían combatir de nuevo, cuando las figuras salidas de Percy, que se derrumbó al suelo, salieron disparadas hacia arriba.

En una columna lechosa, alcanzaron la nube baja que dejó el bólido al subir hacía rato.

A unos metros, Hermione abrazaba a una pequeña y asustada Hufflepuff.

-Estas son artes tenebrosas puras -dijo la castaña a Snape-, si alguien puede contrarrestarlo, eres tú.

Los profesores llevaron a los alumnos dentro del castillo, pero se quedó el Ejército de Dumbledore, quien rodeó a Snape, convertido en su líder natural. Los prefectos especiales también se le acercaron.

-¿Qué debemos hacer, profesor? -preguntó Harry.

Snape vio al cielo.

-Se pueden defender de los espectros. Les mostraré cómo. Pero necesitamos encontrar el Púrpura.

En las nubes, observaron lo que parecía la Marca Tenebrosa, alta y lenta en nubes oscuras.

-El problema no son los fantasmas -comentó Snape-, es eso.

La Marca, nubosa, tenía los rasgos de Bellatrix, lentos, moviéndose.

-El Púrpura es el conjuro contra los espectros -aclaró Snape-. Debemos lanzarlo a esa marca o lo que sea. Destruido, lo demás se destruirá.

-¿Debemos encontrar el Púrpura, dijiste? Muy bien -la castaña asintió-. ¿Dónde lo encontramos?

-Iré a los Jardines. Necesito tu apoyo, Hermione. Esto puede ser complicado.

A la Gryffindor le fue un poco extraño por primera vez en su vida no ir al encuentro con el peligro junto a Harry y Ron, pero supo que ahora su lugar era junto a Snape, como ella era el lugar de él.

-El Ejército de Dumbledore deberá organizar la defensa en el colegio, Harry -opinó la castaña-. Y me temo que deberán contar con los prefectos de Slytherin, aquí presentes.

-De lo que se hable aquí, lo trataremos con la Jefa Parkinson -respondió Flint.

Que Snape y ella eran un nuevo equipo en Hogwarts, la casraña lo siguió pensando más tarde, cuando con el castillo bajo chubasco y la Marca de Bellatrix arriba, en el despacho de Vector, con los profesores y Hermione como los interrogadores, una seria Pansy de pie confirmó, seria. cada punto de lo sucedido en lo que a ella concernía.

Al no estar implicada en el asunto de la maldición _Posesso_ , su Escuadrón estaba a salvo, y sagaz, no reveló sus planes del regreso de Slytherin, pero sí que fue al Velo. Atraída en sueños por el espectro de Bellatrix, ella le había prometido ayuda. Una de la que Pansy se enteró, pero no utilizó.

Y quizá Pansy se estaba salvando por poco, pues aunque con dudas, pudo haber terminado buscando el apoyo del espectro de la Lestrange.

-Y yo tuve sospechas de implicados en otras acciones -añadió Nott, de pie junto a ella.

-¿Cómo? -aunque estaban en una audiencia escolar, Pansy se dirigió a él, extrañada, con voz suave- No me dijiste.

El asintió.

-No te dije. Necesitaba comprobarlo. Yo había oído hablar en casa de esta maldición, mas nunca la había visto, ni nadie de mi familia. No se puede realizar contra uno mismo, como no se puede aplicar _Imperius_ a uno mismo.

Vector quiso saber:

-¿Conocía esa maldición en detalle, Theodore?

Él negó, breve y enfático:

-No, directora, más que como viejas historias. Sí conozco el contraconjuro, como debe conocerlo, mejor, el profesor Snape. Pero yo sospechaba que había algo . Zabini actuaba raro a veces. Tenía algunos gestos de la arpía... de Bellatrix.

Theodore volteó hacia su cómplice y novia, a la que había protegido aun cuando ella dudó de él.

"La influencia que tenía Zabini sobre ti, Pansy, en algunos momentos, eso me llamó la atención. Que fueras con él a la fiesta, claro que me molestó, pero más bien fue significativo. Era un poder de sugestión dado por el espectro que lo poseia. Y él quería ser visto junto a ti por una cuestión de poder. Quería quedarse con el control del Escuadrón. Y entonces, como ya habiamos ido al Velo, pensé en esa maldición y que debía haber otro comprometido."

-¿Sabía de quien se trataba ese otro, señor Nott? -preguntó Hagrid.

El chico negó, hosco.

-No. Lo supe hasta ver a Percival Wealsey hace unos momentos. Ya sabía de él, pero cuando llegó al colegio, noté su actitud.

Snape hizo una pregunta con intención.

-¿Cómo supo que lo había hallado, señor Nott?

-Sé cómo miran los mortífagos.

Cerrada la sesión y con los Slytherin exonerados, pero en observación (a Pansy eso le importaba un bledo, pues sus prefectos permanecían), Hermione y Snape conversaban en el corredor.

-Hablaste de ir a la ciudad misteriosa -comentó ella.

-En efecto -asintió él-. Empiezo a sospechar que Dumbledore me habló de esa ciudad no como me dijo, como el último reducto de escape si perdíamos la guerra, sino con otra intención.

-¿Cuál?

-Muy propio de él. Creo que me habló de esa ciudad como un sitio para hallar posibles soluciones si se veía que la victoria no había sido completa.

Hermione miró afuera. Los nubarrones y el diluvio ocultaban un poco la Marca en el cielo, pero sabían que ahí seguía.

-En la ciudad puede estar la solución, entonces -caviló Hermione-. Puede ser una ciudad de magos o de alquimistas. Abandonada por un motivo extraño, pero con herramientas.

-Exactamente. Lo buscaremos y al hallarlo, regresaremos con ello.

Hermione lo tomó de una mano.

-¿Sabes? Esto es una vida nueva para mí. Iré a buscar respuestas, pero no con los chicos. como hice antaño. Ahora es contigo. Me agrada. Tenemos una vida juntos, nosotros.

Èl se inclinó y la besó levemente en los labios.

-Es una nueva vida -dijo Snape.

Ella le devolvió el beso.

-Sí, eso es. Aun en una sombra, tenemos una nueva vida y saldrá adelante.

A esa hora, un meditabundo Nott observaba de pie al inconsciente Zabini, en la enfermería.

Percival Wesaley sucumbiendo ante el Velo por ambición personal. Zabini sucumbiendo por poder dentro del colegio. Pansy y él mismo, jugando con fuego.

Y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Más no estaba satisfecho.

Pansy llegó y fue hacia él.

-... Theodore, yo... -trató de tocarlo.

Inexpresivo, lento, Nott giró, evitando a Pansy.

-¿Theodore?

El chico le hizo una reverencia y viéndola a los ojos, señaló a Zabini, haciendo con la mano un giro lento y teatral.

-Ahí tienes a tu culpable -le recordó Nott-. Ahora déjame en paz.

Pansy lo reconvino con suavidad.

-Theodore... debes entender... Tú sabías más que yo. Para mí sólo tú podías ser el principal sospechos, por la importancia que tienes para mí.

El se quedó de pie a unos pasos.

-Claro, pero tú no sospechaste, sino que como juez, dictaste que yo era culpable.

Pansy dio dos pasos hacia él.

-Temí ser traicionada. Lo he sido antes.

La voz de Theodore causo un breve eco en el pabellón casi solitario.

-Y yo también fui traicionado -completó Nott-. Y casi todo Slytherin también. Desde niños.

-¿Y entonces? -insistió ella, suave, como nunca antes.

-Y entonces tú no creìste que yo te amaba -concluyó Theodore.

Pansy pareció enojarse cuando susurró.

-Si te vas, es que no me amas.

Theodore giró a la salida de la enfermería, a su umbral curvo y más iluminado.

-No te amo, y me voy.

Dio vuelta y se alejó, empujando a los que llegaban a la enfermería.

-Nott... -le dijo Marcus- ¿A dónde vas? -y luego a Pansy- ¿Va a irse? ¡Tenemos reunión del Escuadrón de Prefectos!

Pansy caminó lento a la salida de la enfermería.

-Vayan todos -ordenó-. Ya los alcanzo.

Los Slytherin fueron a la Torre de Armaduras. Pansy apoyó el antebrazo en el umbral, atenta al chico que se alejaba, dejando Hogwarts.

Theodore se alejó por el pasillo, herido en lo profundo por la duda de Pansy, caminando con la cabeza inclinada de enojo.

-Yo también te amo -susurró Pansy-. Tonto de remate.


	34. Ecos de mármol blanco

Llevaban cuatro días en la ciudad encantada y Snape observaba a Hermione, en el laboratorio... La luz de una vela iluminaba las facciones de la chica, concentrada en un libro; leía con el fondo de una ventana, abierta al horizonte de altas cúpulas, brillantes en la noche.

El ex mortífago se sentía atraído por las facciones de la Gryffindor, y la admiraba con la misma necesidad de respirar... Así era en el castillo, como en la ciudad al incursionar en sus calles silenciosas... Él daba vistazos a sus ojos, a su perfil, sabiendo que de alguna manera recóndita, los rasgos de Hermione explicaban la vida...

Esta noche, sus largas pestañas bajas al leer, lo conducían a su boca... Y Snape recorría, lento, las líneas de suave curva de los labios de Hermione... Se concentraba maravillado en el dibujo aterciopelado, en los juegos de luz en el rosa de su boca... Labios que veía con la misma emoción que cuando los descubrió, que cuando se atrevió a mirarlos por vez primera... Labios que él conocía rosas a la luz de la tarde, y de sombra en la fría noche, y de oro entre las hojas del otoño y cálidos en la nieve del invierno... Boca de la que conocía el calor de sus besos, bajo los arcos del corredor abierto, en el colegio de estrellas de terciopelo.

Snape, al inclinarse sobre los labios de Hermione, en el castillo, también en las calles de la ciudad sin tiempo, observaba los ojos de la chica, que lo llamaban a tomar un beso, y él había descubierto sus propios labios al contacto con los de Hermione...

A través de sus caricias ardorosas y húmedas se perdía en su aroma, y también conocía el corazón agitado de la chica; también las encrucijadas ocultas en seriedades o silencios... Sus dolores callados y aquel ímpetu de su corazón que había sembrado estrellas en el camino oscuro del ex mortífago. Los sentimientos claros que lo habían llevado a él, al hombre que nadie amó durante mucho tiempo.

Snape contemplaba los labios de Hermione al leer, su toque de amanecer, pensando que nunca lograría expresarle lo que ella significaba para él... Podría decirle lo que sentía, podría repetirlo, mas nunca sería capaz de describir el sentir clavado en su alma, hecho de enigmas, y de confesiones.

Sentado a su lado, suavemente distrayéndola del libro, la tomó del mentón... y al alzarle el rostro con sutileza encontró la mirada tersamente sorprendida de la Gryffindor... Snape sintió en sus dedos la delicadeza de sus facciones, la armonía de su boca y el trazo de sus ojos, y en el placer del contacto pensó que si ése fuera su mayor acercamiento, si nada más sucediera, de haber pasado antes y haber terminado ahí, él sentiría la fortuna de haberlo vivido como un bello sueño, y no tendría nada que reprochar.

Apenas un beso fugaz, apresurado, un brote de lo que habría sido, también le hubiese sido suficiente. Suficiente para recordarla por el resto de su vida. Porque también Hermione pudo no ser su amor, Hermione pudo haber sido tan sólo una pregunta... Hermione pudo haber sido un deseo sin futuro, un vistazo entre dos personas que parecen coincidir antes de seguir caminos diferentes, que se distancian para no encontrarse más. El acercamiento de ella pudo haber sido el vistazo de un mundo posible, evaporado a la caída de la lluvia...

Mas la chica estaba con él... La Gryffindor impetuosa, incluso obstinada, de mirada y labios ahora sonrientes por el contacto de él en su barbilla, un día le correspondió, por el azar dictado por la vida, el desear un amor imposible, al que ella hizo posible por saber llamar a su puerta.

Snape, al tomarla del mentón con dulzura antes desconocida para él, percibió la finura de las facciones de la castaña... La chica estaba tallada con delicadeza, en el aire de un ensueño, y sus ojos le causaban la sensación de estar a las puertas de un mundo que lo llamaba... A la orilla de esos ojos marrones, Snape se sabía en la frontera de un mundo en cuyos paisajes estaban los dos.

La luz de la vela resplandeció en Hermione y Snape, cuando éste la besó en la boca, y ella le correspondió, entregándose una dulce caricia mutua...

El suave aroma de los jardines entró por la ventana abierta, en efluvios de violetas y de gardenias, de pétalos montados en un viento que apenas agitó los rizos de Hermione, llevando su perfume a Snape... Se tomaron del rostro, besándose con mayor deseo.

-... te amo... -le dijo ella, y volvió a besarlo.

Y Snape se decía que aquella chica, que fuera completa y lógicamente ajena a su vida, ahora le era tan importante como para no saber estar sin ella.

-Y yo te amo... -le susurró él.

Un beso se hizo otro, y se sumó a un abrazo, y entre las caricias cálidas, se repetían que se amaban.

Una neblina pobló la urbe, extendiéndose por las calles solitarias, en un velo un poco disuelto por las luces de los edificios... Y así más tarde, Hermione, entre altos edificios de mármol, vistiendo de largo azul, caminó hacia una plaza, encontrándose con Snape a unos pasos, aguardándola en las largas gradas.

Al tomarlo de la mano, un grupo de palomas, los primeros seres vivos de la ciudad que veían, echaron a volar en la explanada, y ambos observaron el aleteo blanco, sorprendidos, escuchando el batir de alas en la neblina y admirando a las aves al elevarse entre las perlas húmedas de las farolas...

Snape la abrazó por la espalda, envolviéndola en su capa, sobre las gradas que bajaban a la plazoleta, donde las palomas volaron en círculos gráciles.

-Nada podrá separarnos -afirmó ella, posándole una mano en el brazo.

-Nada... -aseguró el, estrechándola más.

Esa noche se abrazaron en la neblina de la ciudad mágica y silenciosa, con las farolas como lunas doradas en racimos, bajo el disco plateado de Selene.

Y la mañana llegó, y aunque la neblina todavía flotaba, rayos dorados de sol se filtraban por una ventana, a cuya luz Hermione extendió los dedos y observó su anillo de cristal de nieve... Estaba cada día más unida a Snape... Sus conmociones personales y vicisitudes no los habían alejado, sino que al contrario, habían fortalecido sus lazos.

Y ciertamente no los separarían fantasmas, pensó ella.

Por eso se encontraban en la ciudad, donde habían atravesado calles al atardecer, andado por aceras sumidas en sombras que desaparecían al encenderse la luz de las calles, en líneas taciturnas alejándose por las aceras mudas...

Necesitaron un mapa, así que guiados por señales en las intersecciones de avenidas, indagaron en construcciones de jaspe, sentándose a descansar en las escalinatas de templos solitarios, a la luz del sol poniente.

Buscaron, uno al lado del otro, descubriendo viejos parques de vegetación silvestre, como si llevaran abandonados mucho tiempo... Aatravesaron pisos y salones de mansiones deshabitadas, de muebles intactos, como si apenas se hubieran desocupado las residencias.

Hermione halló archivos, guiada por una escultura en lo alto de un edificio... Entraron a un salón con hileras de obras en varios niveles, tras cristales que brillaban a la luz del día por los vitrales.

Snape buscó en los volúmenes, considerando que la ciudad fue creada desde el mundo mágico, y que contendría saberes útiles para lo que necesitaban.

Y sabía qué encontrar, pero desentrañar el misterio era un desafío más difícil, donde Hermione tomó cartas por derecho propio.

Habiendo pensado que sería tenso trabajar con Snape, por cómo lo conocía en lo académico, se percató que funcionaban estupendamente, complementándose, y se dio cuenta que haber contado de manera abierta con él durante la guerra, habría supuesto una ayuda invaluable.

Con los mapas, hallaron una entrada al subsuelo, en un palacio de cuarzo azul, ubicado al oriente de la ciudad.

La siguiente parte correspondió a Snape, quien trató de abrir un pasaje realizando diferentes conjuros, pues sabía qué necesitaban.

-Me encanta -opinó Hermione, recostada bocarriba-. Estamos en una ciudad imposible y tú buscando un túnel interdimensional.

-No entiendo la terminología muggle -comentó Snape, en las escaleras que descendían-. Yo busco el Puente de Plata.

Hermione, vestida de jeans, blusa, saco informal y una bufanda de tela, más cómoda que en uniforme, desde su posición en el suelo observaba la cúpula bastantes metros por encima de ellos: vasta y tallada, como todo el amplio y solitario palacio, esplendente a la luz del mediodía.

Cuando él logró abrir la puerta, junto con Hermione descendió por una escalinata de mármol y tomaron varios túneles, hasta abrir las hojas de una gran puerta de hierro.

Se encontraron en un amplio recinto, a oscuras excepto por una fuente en el centro, que en su agua emitía una luz resplandeciente, azulosa y tenue.

Se llevaron una sorpresa al ver emerger, en torno de la fuente, numerosas siluetas resplandecientes.

-¿Son quienes creo? -susurró Hermione, estupefacta.

-Si son quienes parecen, diría que sí -respondió Snape.

Eran la contraparte de los espectros aparecidos en el colegio: formas blancas, brillantes, pero amables. Ambos reconocieron a sonrientes Dumbledore, Alastor, Tonks...

Sorpresa y alegría los invadieron.

-Creo que son los habitantes de esta ciudad. Ésa es la naturaleza de esta ciudad que se ve abandonada -dijo Snape, asombrado, como Hermione, sumido en los resplandores-. Están los caídos en Hogwarts por la guerra y otros personajes del pasado. En este sitio habitan brujas y magos que han muerto por una noble causa.

Los brillos que salían del agua daban consistencia a las figuras, casi hasta verse como personas.

-Es por la fuente -entendió Hermione-. Solo podemos vernos a la luz de esta fuente. Deben vivir en la ciudad, pero no nos vemos mutuamente.

Dumbledore se acercó a Snape, quien observó al anciano director con solemnidad.

Hermione se conmovió al ver a...

-¡Fred! -sonrió, al borde de súbitas lágrimas.

 _-Hola, Herms_ -la saludó, amable y risueño-. _No tenemos mucho tiempo, pero me da gusto verte._

Hermione le sonreía, cariñosa, con ojos anegados.

-¡También me da gusto verte! ¿Hay algo que quieras que le diga a tu familia?

 _-Diles que estoy bien y que los quiero. Y a mi hermano, que si es buen chico, nos veremos aquí._

En la ancha fuente, las luces parpadeaban, noche y luces alternadas, chispeantes.

Snape se acercó.

-Albus me ha explicado. La fuente nos dará un arma. Se crea renunciando a algo personal, que se vierte en el agua de la Fuente de Aqua Vitalis.

No vieron a nadie más. Los amables fantasmas habían desaparecido.

Hermione fue a la fuente, y con la varita, se tocó sobre el corazón y vertió en ella, una leve luz blanca.

-Renuncio a mis antiguos dolores -afirmó, seria.

Snape imitó su idea y dejó en la fuente:

-Renuncio a mis antiguas soledades.

Las luces se sumergieron en el agua, mas no se fueron al fondo, sino que en madeja de hilos resplandecientes giraron y se unieron, acelerando hasta crecer al tamaño de una esfera que cobró mayor luz. Hermione y Snape entrecerraron los ojos, porque la esfera tomó coloración amarilla y emitió reflejos largos, en brasa.

Un fénix arribó volando, justo a tiempo para tomar entre sus patas, una luz quebrada que salió del agua, un rayo dorado.

-Podemos regresar -dijo Hermione.

Salieron del recinto y al subir las escaleras, regresaron al sitio por donde entraron, con la extraña sensación de no haber ido a ningún subsuelo, sino de haber visto a amigos y seres queridos.

El fénix llevaba el arma, el rayo contenido en su propio brillo.

-Necesitamos llegar a la altura donde está la Marca -consideró Snape-. No pensamos en traer escobas.

La castaña afirmó:

-Yo sé cómo subiremos.

Hermione fue a un salón que había explorado y trajo una carpeta enrollada. Al desplegarla, mostró que era una alfombra.

-El fénix llevará el Rayo -dijo ella-. Lo seguiremos para protegerlo.

A esa hora de la noche, en Hogwarts, en la cima de la Torre de Armaduras, entraba luz de luna por una alta ventana de ojiva. Pansy Parkinson apoyaba una mano en el marco, viendo a la noche gris, pensativa.

Éste era su último año en Hogwarts... Y Slytherin, en los últimos años, había pasado por muchas vicisitudes. Y al cabo de la guerra, la Casa había quedado lastimada por su asociación parcial con el enemigo. Muchos apoyaron por convicción. como los padres de Draco; otros crecieron en ese mundo, creyéndolo y sufriéndolo como ella y Theodore, o estuvieron forzadamente, como otros. También hubo quienes trataron de aprovecharlo, como Blaise.

Y hoy, en los días de la herida y de la duda, Pansy entre el desconcierto había tratado de dar una certeza. Hoy, cuando estaba incluso prohibido expresarse públicamente en términos de pureza de sangrem y aunque muchos lo seguían creyendo, para Pansy se trataba de una noción de pureza en un sentido ideal, casi mítico, para no dejar a Slytherin hundirse en el colegio y poder contrapesar el prestigio de Gryffindor.

Pansy apoyó un codo en la ventana, de cara a la noche nubosa, donde en algún punto de la altura se encontraba aquella nueva versión de la Marca. La chica se posó la muñeca en la frente.

 _El Escuadrón de Prefectos permanecerá,_ se dijo _. Tiene muchos alumnos de grados intermedios, lo suficientemente convencidos por mí, para darle continuidad. Debe durar como sea hasta que se pare por aquí algún hijo de Potter._

 _Y que Zabini haya ido a dar a Azkabán me importa un bledo. Eso me dio prestigio al probarse que no pacté con la maldita traidora. Como sea, habrá que sacar a Blaise antes de finalizar su condena. No puede ser que cumpla mientras el Weasley fue exonerado. Y si lo que creé se queda con el nombre que le dan, el Escuadrón de Pansy Parkinson, por mí está perfecto. Que me recuerden como odiada sombra en esta escuela que amo y odio._

Pansy cerró los ojos y posó los labios levemente entreabiertos, en el dorso de su mano.

 _Y él estuvo conmigo en todo esto. Ha sido un sueño de los dos. Pasamos por el quebranto de aquello en que creíamos y salimos juntos. Y no iré por él, pero... lo extraño. Me hace tanta falta._

Una mano tomó la suya. Pansy se sobresaltó, pero antes de voltear, supo quién era.

-Hola -dijo Theodore Nott, simplemente, viendo por la ventana.

-Hola -le respondió ella, cálida, observándolo.

No se dijeron más. No hacía falta.

Entrelazaron sus dedos, experimentando la emoción, el alivio de volver a verse. Entonces supieron que no iban a separarse.

 _Tal vez somos la versión oscura de Granger y Snape,_ se dijo Pansy. _O ellos son nuestra versión de luz_.

Caminaron de la mano por la Torre, hasta salir a un balcón, ante el cielo y la luna enorme... Poco más bajo de las nubes, se removía, sin perder la forma, la nube con el rostro de Bellatrix.

-El viejo sueño terminó -opinó Pansy, refiriéndose a la pureza de sangre.

-Era un sueño falso -afirmó Theodore-. La forma en que se contaba lo hacía parecer grandioso. Pero nunca lo fue. Esas cosas sólo sirven para justificar el odio. Y el odio destruye al que odia.

-Éramos esclavos -afirmó Pansy-. Esclavos engañados con que formábamos parte de algo trascendente.

El viento sopló un poco más fuerte.

-Y esa bestia quiere volver -recordó Nott-. Debe estar convocando a todos los espectros que pueda.

En los ojos de Pansy se perfiló un aire de guerra.

-No la dejaremos. Y ese será realmente el final de aquel sueño. Y tendremos otro -añadió, grave-. Un sueño de verdad.

Sombrío, Nott se dio a deleitarse con la mirada de ella.

-¿Un sueño nuestro? -aventuró él.

-Uno nuestro -asintió-. No nos dejaremos en la oscuridad.

Thedore asintió, y ambos se estrecharon más la mano. No eran tanto de besarse, como de acariciarse de otras maneras.

Un relámpago llamó su atención.

La nube con forma del rostro sádico de Bellatrix, lanzaba destellos luminosos.

-Una luz sube y detrás van dos personas -comentó Nott.

Pansy asintió:

-Son ellos. Van hacia la Marca. Hay que llamar a todo el Escuadrón. Algo sucederá acá abajo también.

En la altura, el fénix ascendía llevando el Rayo entre sus patas, seguido entre el soplo continuo del viento, por Hermione y Snape montados en la ancha alfombra mágica.

La nube de cabellera brumosa y gesto cruel aumentaba de tamaño conforme se acercaban.

-¡Debemos acabar con todo lo que se acerque al fénix! -gritó Hermione, varita en mano como Snape.

El viento soplaba feroz y siguiendo al fénix, Hermione al lado de Snape, de pie en la alfombra, resistiendo el golpe del aire entre resplandores de rayos más arriba, pronto vio a unos seres espectrales de color gris que se acercaban al fénix y a ellos.

Entre nubes y rayos, la pareja se batió en un duelo con sus enemigos, lanzando conjuros que fueron como relámpagos que disolvían a aquellas entidades malignas.

Pronto los eliminaron y subieron más. Las dimensiones del rostro de Bellatrix eran impresionantes, y hacia ella aleteaba el fénix llevando el Rayo color oro para lanzárselo. Y de pie en la alfombra junto con Snape en el vendaval, Hermione lo supo mejor que nunca: Los fantasmas solo son bruma, como las pesadillas solo son malos sueños.

Hermione se dijo que los fantasmas, pese su apariencia terrible, no son reales... Los fantasmas son fuertes si se les teme, como temor causa la duda, como temor provoca el importar el qué dirán... El viento agitaba el cabello de Hermione y en la ventisca de relámpagos pensó que no tienen importancia los fantasmas de lo desconocido, del no estar dispuestos a tomar la oportunidad de cambiar la vida, pues los fantasmas, por más grandes y ruidosos que sean, nunca son más fuertes que dos personas que se aman. Porque los fantasmas sólo son gente que ya no está.

Volando en las nubes bajas, el fénix abrió las garras y el Rayo Dorado salió relampagueante hacia la Marca, trazando un surco de luz en el aire, hundiéndose entre los ojos del rostro, estallando y cambiando el gesto de la Bellatrix brumosa, de burla e ira, a dolor y terror.

El fénix voló hacia la izquierda, y a la derecha fueron Hermione y Snape frente a los rasgos de la Marca, que se contorsionaba en olas vaporosas oscuras, desencajándose y confundiéndose. Las razones que incubó el ser que la animaba eran su problema, porque ésta no es una historia de fantasmas, sino del amor que disuelve a los fantasmas. Una historia de la valentía de creer en el amor, y del atreverse a amar aun aquello que parezca imposible. La valentía de amar más allá de las apariencias. Sin importar si se es luminoso u oscuro, si se es adulto o se es joven. La valentía de amar lo valioso, con el corazón abierto y pase lo que pase.

Un viento y eco de grito atravesó Hogwarts, pero fue un sonido que se alejaba, el del grito de Bellatrix que volvía al otro lado del Velo, y que alertando al colegio entero afuera de las habitaciones, tuvo el postrer intento de mostrar los espectros de los mortífagos que habían sido convocados.

Hermione, de pie junto con Snape en la alfombra, a metro y medio del suelo, se acercó a Harry, que llegaba con el Ejército de Dumbledore, entre los alumnos que salían corriendo encabezados por los profesores, para encarar a los espectros de los mortífagos.

-¡ _Finite Incantatem,_ Harry!

La voz se corrió.

Pansy y Nott llegaron encabezando a los prefectos especiales, todos armados con varitas.

-Iremos nosotros contra los principales -afirmó Pansy Parkinson-. Esos perros nos deben muchas.

Se desató una batalla campal en el colegio entre sus habitantes y los espectros, que lanzaban intentos de hechizos como los que anticipó Snape. Los resplandores tuvieron un momento de crecer, mantenerse, y paulatinamente desaparecer, hasta que no quedó ni uno.

Y ningún fantasma.

La algarabía en el colegio estalló en voces festivas y saltos. Excepto cinco heridos leves, los demás estaban bien.

Los profesores, Harry, Neville, Luna, saludaron a Hermione y a Snape cuando se elevaron en la alfombra.

De pie en ella, se elevaron por sobre las torres, de cara al cielo nuevamente limpio.

-Lo logramos -dijo ella, en el soplo del aire.

-Me parece que sí -afirmó Snape, adusto, vienfo al horizonte.

Hermione le sonrió:

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

Snape lo pensó poco:

-Viajemos en la alfombra mágica.


	35. Alfombra mágica

Esa tarde de junio, antes de la Fiesta de Fin de Curso, alumnos y profesores se reunieron en los jardines de Herbología, con un sentimiento solemne, emocionado y con toques de anticipada nostalgia.

Pese a ello, el conjunto se mostraba alegre y satisfecho, llegado al cabo de nuevas conmociones, felizmente resueltas.

En grupos, sonriendo, cruzaron la zona hermoseada por los trabajos de restauración y los cuidados recibidos desde la última batalla, ocurrida hacia casi cinco meses. Sonriendo, conversando, algunos saltando al caminar esa mañana soleada y fresca, se fueron reuniendo en torno al Árbol de los Amigos.

Snape y los profesores se detuvieron en torno al árbol que daba sombra desde sus ramas fuertes, pues había crecido desde ser una espiga delgada hasta este día donde ya rebasaba los dos metros y medio, mostrando hojas de vivo verde, compactas, extendidas en brazos desde nutridas ramas que prometían hacer de aquel árbol, el más grande del colegio.

Los alumnos se distribuyeron en semicírculo alrededor del vigoroso árbol, que daría sombra y grato espacio a los estudiantes de tiempos futuros, así como a los más jóvenes de hoy, ahora que los exámenes finales estaban aprobados sin excepción y la generación de Harry Potter dejaría Hogwarts esa misma noche, para que pasado el verano arribaran nuevas caras.

Esta mañana, emocionados por el día de sol y viento fresco, los presentes vieron adelantarse unos pasos a Snape en medio de los profesores, pues se le había pedido que diera unas palabras.

-Nadie sabe lo que la vida le depara -afirmó-. El futuro es incierto, y nuestras expectativas no coinciden siempre con la situación. Podemos tener ilusiones, expectativas y ver cumplirse algunas o pocas, ya sea porque nuestros intereses cambien, o por causas ajenas, o incluso por errores. Solo algo podemos saber, y es cómo tomaremos lo que venga.

El Ejército de Dumbledore, con Harry a la cabeza, escuchaba a Snape con especial atención, cuando añadió:

-Lo único que en esta vida nos pertenece, es nuestra actitud. La forma como somos en cada momento esperado o inesperado. Serse fiel a sí mismo. Que cada uno de nosotros sepa haber hecho lo correcto. Nunca traicionarse, nunca abandonarse. Si se comete un error, aun grave, rectificar. Que cuando pasados los años nos veamos en un espejo tengamos la conciencia tranquila de habernos mantenido. De ser los mismos pese a cualquier cambio exterior.

"El camino nunca es fácil. Implica ser sincero con uno mismo, arrostrar la vergüenza del error y después tener la entereza de resolverlo. Eso hacen las personas de valía. Las demás, son quienes creen que nunca se equivocan, que cada hecho en sus vidas es acertado, y se forman una imagen falsa de sí mismos, con la que llegarán a su final. Como colegio, a nivel individual o colectivo, muchas veces nos hemos equivocado, pero si existe una aplicación de la magia, es la magia de transformar.

"Transformar la tristeza en alegría. La distancia en cercanía. La incomprensión en solidaridad. Las diferencias en encuentros. Y es el deseo que el año que finaliza nos deje la enseñanza de tantos años de luchas, y que el siguiente tengamos las promesas más bellas y los cumplimientos más duraderos."

El grupo aplaudió, hubo algunos vivas entusiastas y al volver al silencio, Snape se tomó de las manos, reflexivo. Miró hacia las torres y volviendo a atender a la concurrencia, añadió:

-Uno de mis máximos honores es ser profesor de Hogwarts. Tengo ese galardón como uno de mis bienes más preciados. Lo he llevado en cada hora. Y en este final de año, nuevas realidades, nuevos horizontes me llaman. No obstante, sepan que siempre contarán conmigo y que, cuando se me necesite, acudiré presto a los muros de nuestro hogar, este gran castillo, para volver a defender la paz y la justicia.

Otro aplauso mezclado con tristeza cruzó por alumnos y profesores. Y al mismo tiempo, Harry miró a Hermione recordando sus propios días en las aulas; ella le sonrió.

Otros profesores dieron un paso al frente y dirigieron a la concurrencia, algunas palabras en ese encuentro informal. Vector dijo algunas formalidades, para finalmente anunciar que el siguiente año, la profesora Minerva volvería como subdirectora.

Los del Escuadrón de Pansy, como ya se la llamaba a nivel de alumnos, sabían el nombramiento y casi se encogieron de hombros. Ya eran un tercio de Slytherin, número en que se acordó mantener al grupo de prefectos especiales, y estaban aceptados dentro de la estructura del colegio. Su nuevo jefe, Madyson Vanity, de quinto grado, tenía todo el perfil para continuar siendo un contrapeso de McGonagall.

Mas no era hora para intrigas, sino para despedir ese año escolar y prepararse para el tren de la noche, luego de la fiesta. Y en ese último día todos juntos, profesores y alumnos se tomaron de las manos, y en torno del Árbol de los Amigos, cantaron una canción de reencuentros:

 _Nunca digas adiós, sino hasta mañana,_

 _porque todos los caminos traen de vuelta a casa_

 _y ningún corazón amado queda atrás._

 _Amores blancos y rosas que nunca mueren._

 _¿Dónde está el refugio de tu bello mirar?_

 _Está ahí, donde viven tus sueños, conmigo,_

 _en el reino donde mañana, amanecerá._

Esa noche, el Gran Salón se animó con la Fiesta de Final de Curso, con música, conversaciones y baile. Fue momento de promesas de reencuentro y de volver a verse ya fuera en el colegio o fuera de él. Ese año la Copa de las Casas la ganó Ravenclaw y se impartieron distinciones especiales académicas, algunas ganadas por Hermione. A ella le interesaba por haber sido una de sus metas, pero le daba menos importancia y así luego de premiaciones y cena, la castaña estuvo con sus compañeros, en la emoción conocida de ese celebración y cierta conmoción no confesada por saber que no volverían el año siguiente. Pero en la alegría por las expectativas por el futuro para todos conversó con Neville, Luna, Ginny, el capitán del equipo de quidditch y con los demás del Ejército de Dumbledore, que acordó mantenerse con ese nombre y sus integrantes en contacto, por amistad y por si se les necesitaba.

Sonaba el bullicio cuando salió del Gran Salón y halló a Harry, pensativo, frente a uno de los patios.

-¿Todo bien? -quiso saber ella.

-Todo bien, Herms -le sonrió él-. Aunque extraño a Ron.

-Yo también -ella se paró a su lado-. Debería estar aquí, en este final de camino, de inicio de otros. Es una lástima que haya decidido dejar el colegio.

Harry asintió.

-Como sea, él está bien -afirmó, acomodándose los anteojos-. Hace su vida y sé que un día nos veremos de nuevo.

Hermione quiso saber:

-Sigue... ¿digamos inconforme? ¿Por mi relación?

Harry le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Herms. Los tres volveremos a vernos. Dale un poco de tiempo y verás cómo seremos amigos de nuevo, sin conflicto de nadie. También debo decirte que él está feliz por ti.

-¿En verdad? -sonrió ella, alegre y aliviada-. Oh, Harry, no sabes el bien que me hace saberlo... ¿Recuerdas cuando...?

Se dieron un tiempo para conversar y caminar, haciendo memoria de cada correría y aventura pasada en el colegio, riendo, hasta que ella notó estar cerca de cierto pasillo descubierto y se despidió por un rato de Harry.

-Claro, Herms -le sonrió él-. Nos vemos en el tren, si tienes tiempo.

Ella le aseguró que así sería, y dejándolo volver al Gran Salón, caminó por pasillos silenciosos hasta desembocar en uno al aire libre.

El corredor descubierto estaba a oscuras, pero la luz filtrada entre los arcos dejaba ver a una figura de negro, de pie, frente al patio de verde hierba, abierto al cielo azul marino, sobre otras dependencias y torres del castillo.

-Tuve la idea que vendrías -susurró Snape, sin voltear.

-Idea acertada -Hermione fue a él, vivaz y sonriente.

Lo tomó de la mano.

-Sentí que estarías en este corredor, donde nos citábamos -afirmó ella-. ¿Qué hacías aquí?

Snape asintió, con su perfil recortado contra la luz de la Luna.

-Pensar, por supuesto.

-¿Pensar?

-Pensar en ti. En mí.

El viento sopló. Snape dijo:

-Deseaba estar de nuevo en este sitio, donde nuestro amor se hizo más fuerte, donde me di cuenta que te amo, Hermione.

Ella sonrió, contenta, y también consideró:

-No estaremos aquí mañana -comentó ella-. Empezaremos una vida juntos, preparando nuestra boda para agosto. Pero no olvidaré este pasillo, ni estas estrellas.

Hermione se recordó aquella noche nevada que lo esperó, sin creer que él llegaría, sumida en la tristeza de sentirlo inalcanzable, luego de escribirle la carta... Y cómo él apareció, veloz, para arrodillarse y prometerle que la amaba y la amaría.

Recordó sus momentos de zozobra, los de él, los compartidos, también las horas de emoción y sobre todo, el descubrimiento para ambos de que el amor no se rige por apariencias, ni por diferencias, sino por verdades y por encuentros.

Snape le tendió un cofre.

-Son las gardenias que me obsequiaste -aclaró él-. Te pido que las conserves. Como una promesa de vernos de nuevo, el día de nuestra boda.

Ella lo recibió, observándolo con emoción.

-Así lo haré.

Él sonrió, un poco.

-La idea de las nuevas estrellas, me emociona -aseguró.

Hermione lo miró a su vez, con los ojos conmovidos, y tomados de la mano, se besaron en los labios.

Volvieron a la fiesta, hasta que pasadas unas horas comenzaron las despedidas, los abrazos preliminares, el Gran Salón comenzó a desalojarse y los alumnos fueron por sus pertenencias para dirigirse al tren.

El viaje fue ameno, muchos asomando por las mirillas para ver los paisajes, otros sencillamente descansando o conversando. Al bajar del tren, Hermione dio un abrazo a Harry con la sorpresa de ambos al ver a...

-¡Ron! -gritó ella de gusto.

El auror había ido a recibirlos. Sonriente, los abrazó y felicitó. Todavía se dieron un tiempo para un café y conversar algunas horas, antes de cada cual seguir sus recorridos.

Las siguientes semanas, Hermione las pasó con su familia, para darles la nueva de haber aprobado y especialmente, que se casaría. Ellos se asombraron, pero se alegraron, y contrariamente a lo que ella creía encontrar, sus padres le respondieron muy positivamente e interesados en conocer al hombre que había sido elegido por su hija.

Iniciaba agosto cuando Hermione contemplaba el atardecer desde el campanario de la iglesia cercana a casa de sus padres, pensativa frente al horizonte de nubes largas, doradas y anaranjadas que se extendían taciturnas en el calmo incendio del cielo.

Pensaba en Snape, y en su pronto verse, aunque los días parecían muchos, en ocasiones.

Pensaba en Snape, pensando en el amor. En el próximo reencuentro, en las posibilidades que podrían alcanzar juntos.

Y llevaba dos cartas en el abrigo. Uno era una invitación del Ministerio, que habiendo recibido la solicitud de casamiento por parte de Hermione y de Snape, anunciaba que en el Valle de Godric se llevaría a cabo una ceremonia masiva a finales de ese mes. La otra era misiva de su prometido, a quien no había visto en semanas, pero sí hablado con él. El mensaje decía:

 _Tenemos una cita para finales de este mes. No faltes. Te amo. Snape._

La castaña pensó que iría. Sin duda. Lo vivido estos años le daba comprensión y había encontrado al hombre de sus sueños. No hace falta buscar cuando la persona ha aparecido.

Los días corrieron, y una mañana Hermione, con maletas, se despidió de sus padres prometiéndoles volver con su ya para entonces esposo.

Feliz, fue al tren y en pocas horas la recibió la algarabía de un soleado Valle de Godric, repleto de gente en sus calles, donde sonaba música de violines y tambores flotantes.

-¡Herms! -la saludaron de lejos, con voz fuerte para hacerse oír.

-¡Ginny! -sonrió la castaña, yendo a ella.

Se encontraron en un mar de transeúntes que iban y venían, dirigiéndose juntas al lugar donde Hermione se pondría el vestido.

-¿Traes tus identificaciones? -preguntó Ginny, nerviosa- ¿La responsiva del Ministerio, los permisos del Departamento, los certificados, los sellos, los tres vistos buenos, la aprobación final de casamiento, los...?

-¡Ginny! -rio Hermione, tratando de hacerse oír en la música fuerte- ¡Estás más nerviosa que yo!

Hermione había alquilado la habitación del hostal donde se cambiaría, y he aquí que en el cuarto desordenado estaban todas sus amigas, que la recibieron con aplausos y abrazos.

La castaña se aseó para quitarse el calor del viaje, y después las chicas la peinaron, la maquillaron y le ayudaron a vestirse, colocándole vestido, velo, zapatos. Luna se enjugaba lágrimas de felicidad y Ginny le dio otro abrazo.

-Se enamorará más de ti -le aseguró.

Al salir para tomar la carroza, que el Ejército había alquilado, se encontró con un bien vestido Harry, que le sonrió.

-¡Pero vaya! -asintió- ¡Novia de primera!

-Gracias, Harry -se sonrojó su amiga.

Él abrió la puerta de la carroza y cuando su amiga abordó con sus damas de compañía, el chico susurró:

-Eh... si llegas a discutir con Snape... ¿no me llamarás para misiones secretas, verdad?

La castaña rio:

-¡Claro que no, tonto! ¡Vamos, cierra la puerta!

La carroza se abrió paso por las calles, traqueteando hasta encontrar una fila de vehículos que avanzaba a buen ritmo. Al llegar a una nueva y muy amplia explanada en el centro de la población, de las carrozas fueron bajando las novias, mientras las damas les daban otros abrazos y se separaban para formarse detrás del bloque de los que iban a casarse.

-Merlín -se dijo la castaña-, hemos de ser unas doscientas parejas. Yo lo habría organizado de otra manera.

Caminó con las otras novias (por supuesto ninguna Slytherin, ellos no bajarían al nivel de un matrimonio no-exclusivo), hasta notar que los novios se hallaban en fila, sin duda desde hace un rato, para hallarse con ellas e ir a los sitios asignados en sorteo.

Hermione se detuvo, asombrada.

-Severus...

Snape, de negro, con capa amplia elegante, estaba perfectamente peinado, zapatos nuevos y lustrosos, adornado con un pañuelo de seda negra en la camisa blanca inmaculada.

Le encantó cómo se veía, y por la expresión de él, su prometido sentía igual por ella.

No era para menos: collar de perlas, vestido largo ajustado, con amplia falda, y velo de seda con detalles en oro y brillantes negros.

-Hermione... -exclamó él apreciándola de pies a cabeza.

Ella corrió a él, tendiéndole la mano que Snape tomó, yendo con ella a su sitio en la explanada.

-Tenemos el número 77 y es en la primera fila -explicó él mostrando una papeleta, ambos ya bajo el sol, en el mar de vestidos blancos y trajes negros, con las damas de compañía bastante detrás, como a otras seis filas de parejas; enfrente de todos, un enorme podio para las autoridades locales y funcionarios del Ministerio.

Hermione pensó que aquel matrimonio multitudinario tenía la finalidad de aumentar los lazos entre la sociedad, así como de hacer una demostración pública de las buenas políticas del Ministerio, y de hacer ver a todos que habían salido a un nuevo presente.

Tomados del brazo en su fila de parejas, casi a la mitad del podio donde estaba Shacklebolt con sus funcionarios, Hermione y Snape escucharon unas palabras de bienvenida y beneplácito de las autoridades del Valle de Godric, para continuar con otras del Ministro, quien tomó el papel de juez para validar los matrimonios.

Habló del amor, de la concordia, de la libre voluntad de dar ese paso.

Hermione y Snape, tomados del brazo, asentían.

A indicación del Ministro tomaron sus anillos y se los pusieron mutuamente. Tomados de esos manos, se vieron a los ojos.

-Te amo -le dijo Snape.

-Y yo te amo -le respondió Hermione.

Shacklebolt decretó, en voz alta:

-¡Los presentes quedan unidos en matrimonio!

Estalló una algarabía, lanzando al aire las papeletas.

Hermione se alzó el velo.

Intenso, Snape se inclinó, y la besó en los labios.

Entre las parejas, se abrazaron, el rodeándola, ella por la nuca, fundiéndose en un beso.

-¡Te amo! -le dijo ella- ¡Te amo, y nada nos va a separar! ¡De este día nos vamos a las estrellas!

Los vivas sonaron, y música alegre resonó.

-Las estrellas de tu ser -le dijo Snape.

Hermione volvió a besarlo.

-Tú eres la estrella de mi camino.

Él le contempló, los labios, y después la mirada marrón.

-Y yo lo único que necesito -afirmó Snape-, es cuando tu mirar toca mi corazón.

Se besaron de nuevo, apretadamente. Hermione recordó:

-¡Las gardenias, las traigo!

Snape asintió:

-Abre el cofre.

Hermione lo sacó de un bolsillo mágico del vestido y al abrirlo, contempló los pétalos, aun frescos, pero he ahí...

Para sorpresa de ella, pétalos de gardenias brillaron y, más de las que eran, salieron del cofre, elevándose en vuelo ante la mirada y boca de asombro de la chica, quien contempló los pétalos brotar en surtidor brilloso y extenderse.

Las demás parejas vieron al cielo, con asombro.

Los pétalos se transformaron en hadas aleteantes, de alas traslúcidas, interpretando música de violines que surcaron la explanada, sobre las parejas, y de cada nota de sus instrumentos se desprendían pequeños brillos dorados que danzaban en luces claras a mitad del día, hadas girando, dibujando rizos, entrecruzándose, en música y oros sobre la concurrencia.

Hermione abrazó a Snape.

-¡Te amo!

Los recién casados se abrazaron, uniéndose de nuevo en un beso.

A la explanada entraron las damas de compañía con los invitados, anunciándose que había mesas con bocadillos en torno al lugar, que se volvía una pista de baile.

Había sol, pero el día era fresco, de corrientes de aire animadas, y las parejas abrieron el baile.

Más allá, desde una elevación del terreno a las afueras del Valle, donde los sonidos llegaban amortiguados y la música sonaba baja, Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott, vestidos de negro y con mochilas a la espalda, observaban el espectáculo.

-No necesito nada de eso -dijo Pansy.

-Yo tampoco -afirmó Nott.

Habían recibido la invitación, pero luego de hablarlo, la desecharon.

-Cuando lo hagamos, no será así -dijo Pansy-. No en su mundo feliz de opereta. No con su cuento de todo está bien.

Nott asintió.

-No lo necesitamos.

-¿Nada, no necesitas nada? -le preguntó Pansy.

Él la observó.

-Ahora tengo lo que necesito. Ahora nada me hace falta.

Se besaron en la boca.

-Entonces, señor Nott, vamos a buscar nuestra vida. No... no vamos a buscarla. Vamos a encontrarla.

Él la tomó de la mano, afirmando:

-Vamos a conocer cada uno de nuestros caminos.

Y así, tomados de la mano, dieron vuelta y se alejaron por el sendero.

En el Valle, la fiesta fue animada, música, vino, agua, alimentos, y ese ritmo animado que invitaba a gozar.

Amigos pidieron permiso a Snape de bailar con Hermione, y a ella, para bailar con el profesor, quien demostró competencia al desempeñarse en la pista.

Llegaron muchos profesores, entre ellos, Minerva, quien los felicitó. Slughorn no paraba de sonreír benévolo. Hagrid sonreía y se limpiaba enternecidas lágrimas ocasionales.

Snape bailaba con la castaña, bebía discretamente, conversaba con algunos colegas, observaba a Hermione ir y venir hasta que un poco acalorada, se colocó bajo un pequeño toldo, a unos pasos de él, con otras novias que descansaban los pies. Más allá, el baile seguía en esplendor y el Valle era centro de gran celebración.

Ella le tendió una mano, se la apretó, y se sentó.

 _Ese encantador desliño en ella_ , casi sonrió Snape, pues Hermione tenía el velo hecho un lío sobre sus cabellos, el calor le avivaba las mejillas en una franja y bajo la larga falda, acomodó desordenadamente las piernas, notoriamente para que sus pies descansaran. Aquel vestido corría riesgo de acabar hecho un desastre. Ella lo observó, entre animada y seria, pero gustosa de verlo:

 _Lo siento, cariño. Hace mucho calor. Te ves bien de pañuelo, te compraré algunos._

Y Snape, fascinado con esa franja de rubor acalorado en el rostro de Hermione, que iba sobre una mejilla, que pasaba discreta sobre la nariz y llegaba a la otra mejilla, destacando algunas de sus pecas, se dijo:

 _Y aquí estamos, donde debíamos estar, donde íbamos a estar, a donde hemos llegado. ¿Alguien podría quejarse? No, claro, nadie y por supuesto, nunca yo. Me quedaré porque la amo, porque no podría no verla y porque no puedo estar en otro sitio. Me quedaré, sí, me quedaré. Me quedaré. Claro que sí._

Fin

 _Muchas gracias por su lectura de este sevmione. Espero que hayan pasado buenos momentos recorriéndolo, como yo relatándolo. No olviden: en el amor las apariencias no cuentan y las diferencias son puntos de encuentro._


	36. Si tengo tus manos

Esa tarde de junio, antes de la Fiesta de Fin de Curso, alumnos y profesores se reunieron en los jardines de Herbología, con un sentimiento solemne, emocionado y con toques de anticipada nostalgia.

Pese a ello, el conjunto se mostraba alegre y satisfecho, llegado al cabo de nuevas conmociones, felizmente resueltas.

En grupos, sonriendo, cruzaron la zona hermoseada por los trabajos de restauración y los cuidados recibidos desde la última batalla, ocurrida hacia casi cinco meses. Sonriendo, conversando, algunos saltando al caminar esa mañana soleada y fresca, se fueron reuniendo en torno al Árbol de los Amigos.

Snape y los profesores se detuvieron en torno al árbol que daba sombra desde sus ramas fuertes, pues había crecido desde ser una espiga delgada hasta este día donde ya rebasaba los dos metros y medio, mostrando hojas de vivo verde, compactas, extendidas en brazos desde nutridas ramas que prometían hacer de aquel árbol, el más grande del colegio.

Los alumnos se distribuyeron en semicírculo alrededor del vigoroso árbol, que daría sombra y grato espacio a los estudiantes de tiempos futuros, así como a los más jóvenes de hoy, ahora que los exámenes finales estaban aprobados sin excepción y la generación de Harry Potter dejaría Hogwarts esa misma noche, para que pasado el verano arribaran nuevas caras.

Esta mañana, emocionados por el día de sol y viento fresco, los presentes vieron adelantarse unos pasos a Snape en medio de los profesores, pues se le había pedido que diera unas palabras.

-Nadie sabe lo que la vida le depara -afirmó-. El futuro es incierto, y nuestras expectativas no coinciden siempre con la situación. Podemos tener ilusiones, expectativas y ver cumplirse algunas o pocas, ya sea porque nuestros intereses cambien, o por causas ajenas, o incluso por errores. Solo algo podemos saber, y es cómo tomaremos lo que venga.

El Ejército de Dumbledore, con Harry a la cabeza, escuchaba a Snape con especial atención, cuando añadió:

-Lo único que en esta vida nos pertenece, es nuestra actitud. La forma como somos en cada momento esperado o inesperado. Serse fiel a sí mismo. Que cada uno de nosotros sepa haber hecho lo correcto. Nunca traicionarse, nunca abandonarse. Si se comete un error, aun grave, rectificar. Que cuando pasados los años nos veamos en un espejo tengamos la conciencia tranquila de habernos mantenido. De ser los mismos pese a cualquier cambio exterior.

"El camino nunca es fácil. Implica ser sincero con uno mismo, arrostrar la vergüenza del error y después tener la entereza de resolverlo. Eso hacen las personas de valía. Las demás, son quienes creen que nunca se equivocan, que cada hecho en sus vidas es acertado, y se forman una imagen falsa de sí mismos, con la que llegarán a su final. Como colegio, a nivel individual o colectivo, muchas veces nos hemos equivocado, pero si existe una aplicación de la magia, es la magia de transformar.

"Transformar la tristeza en alegría. La distancia en cercanía. La incomprensión en solidaridad. Las diferencias en encuentros. Y es el deseo que el año que finaliza nos deje la enseñanza de tantos años de luchas, y que el siguiente tengamos las promesas más bellas y los cumplimientos más duraderos."

El grupo aplaudió, hubo algunos vivas entusiastas y al volver al silencio, Snape se tomó de las manos, reflexivo. Miró hacia las torres y volviendo a atender a la concurrencia, añadió:

-Uno de mis máximos honores es ser profesor de Hogwarts. Tengo ese galardón como uno de mis bienes más preciados. Lo he llevado en cada hora. Y en este final de año, nuevas realidades, nuevos horizontes me llaman. No obstante, sepan que siempre contarán conmigo y que, cuando se me necesite, acudiré presto a los muros de nuestro hogar, este gran castillo, para volver a defender la paz y la justicia.

Otro aplauso mezclado con tristeza cruzó por alumnos y profesores. Y al mismo tiempo, Harry miró a Hermione recordando sus propios días en las aulas; ella le sonrió.

Otros profesores dieron un paso al frente y dirigieron a la concurrencia, algunas palabras en ese encuentro informal. Vector dijo algunas formalidades, para finalmente anunciar que el siguiente año, la profesora Minerva volvería como subdirectora.

Los del Escuadrón de Pansy, como ya se la llamaba a nivel de alumnos, sabían el nombramiento y casi se encogieron de hombros. Ya eran un tercio de Slytherin, número en que se acordó mantener al grupo de prefectos especiales, y estaban aceptados dentro de la estructura del colegio. Su nuevo jefe, Madyson Vanity, de quinto grado, tenía todo el perfil para continuar siendo un contrapeso de McGonagall.

Mas no era hora para intrigas, sino para despedir ese año escolar y prepararse para el tren de la noche, luego de la fiesta. Y en ese último día todos juntos, profesores y alumnos se tomaron de las manos, y en torno del Árbol de los Amigos, cantaron una canción de reencuentros:

 _Nunca digas adiós, sino hasta mañana,_

 _porque todos los caminos traen de vuelta a casa_

 _y ningún corazón amado queda atrás._

 _Amores blancos y rosas que nunca mueren._

 _¿Dónde está el refugio de tu bello mirar?_

 _Está ahí, donde viven tus sueños, conmigo,_

 _en el reino donde mañana, amanecerá._

Esa noche, el Gran Salón se animó con la Fiesta de Final de Curso, con música, conversaciones y baile. Fue momento de promesas de reencuentro y de volver a verse ya fuera en el colegio o fuera de él. Ese año la Copa de las Casas la ganó Ravenclaw y se impartieron distinciones especiales académicas, algunas ganadas por Hermione. A ella le interesaba por haber sido una de sus metas, pero le daba menos importancia y así luego de premiaciones y cena, la castaña estuvo con sus compañeros, en la emoción conocida de ese celebración y cierta conmoción no confesada por saber que no volverían el año siguiente. Pero en la alegría por las expectativas por el futuro para todos conversó con Neville, Luna, Ginny, el capitán del equipo de quidditch y con los demás del Ejército de Dumbledore, que acordó mantenerse con ese nombre y sus integrantes en contacto, por amistad y por si se les necesitaba.

Sonaba el bullicio cuando salió del Gran Salón y halló a Harry, pensativo, frente a uno de los patios.

-¿Todo bien? -quiso saber ella.

-Todo bien, Herms -le sonrió él-. Aunque extraño a Ron.

-Yo también -ella se paró a su lado-. Debería estar aquí, en este final de camino, de inicio de otros. Es una lástima que haya decidido dejar el colegio.

Harry asintió.

-Como sea, él está bien -afirmó, acomodándose los anteojos-. Hace su vida y sé que un día nos veremos de nuevo.

Hermione quiso saber:

-Sigue... ¿digamos inconforme? ¿Por mi relación?

Harry le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Herms. Los tres volveremos a vernos. Dale un poco de tiempo y verás cómo seremos amigos de nuevo, sin conflicto de nadie. También debo decirte que él está feliz por ti.

-¿En verdad? -sonrió ella, alegre y aliviada-. Oh, Harry, no sabes el bien que me hace saberlo... ¿Recuerdas cuando...?

Se dieron un tiempo para conversar y caminar, haciendo memoria de cada correría y aventura pasada en el colegio, riendo, hasta que ella notó estar cerca de cierto pasillo descubierto y se despidió por un rato de Harry.

-Claro, Herms -le sonrió él-. Nos vemos en el tren, si tienes tiempo.

Ella le aseguró que así sería, y dejándolo volver al Gran Salón, caminó por pasillos silenciosos hasta desembocar en uno al aire libre.

El corredor descubierto estaba a oscuras, pero la luz filtrada entre los arcos dejaba ver a una figura de negro, de pie, frente al patio de verde hierba, abierto al cielo azul marino, sobre otras dependencias y torres del castillo.

-Tuve la idea que vendrías -susurró Snape, sin voltear.

-Idea acertada -Hermione fue a él, vivaz y sonriente.

Lo tomó de la mano.

-Sentí que estarías en este corredor, donde nos citábamos -afirmó ella-. ¿Qué hacías aquí?

Snape asintió, con su perfil recortado contra la luz de la Luna.

-Pensar, por supuesto.

-¿Pensar?

-Pensar en ti. En mí.

El viento sopló. Snape dijo:

-Deseaba estar de nuevo en este sitio, donde nuestro amor se hizo más fuerte, donde me di cuenta que te amo, Hermione.

Ella sonrió, contenta, y también consideró:

-No estaremos aquí mañana -comentó ella-. Empezaremos una vida juntos, preparando nuestra boda para agosto. Pero no olvidaré este pasillo, ni estas estrellas.

Hermione se recordó aquella noche nevada que lo esperó, sin creer que él llegaría, sumida en la tristeza de sentirlo inalcanzable, luego de escribirle la carta... Y cómo él apareció, veloz, para arrodillarse y prometerle que la amaba y la amaría.

Recordó sus momentos de zozobra, los de él, los compartidos, también las horas de emoción y sobre todo, el descubrimiento para ambos de que el amor no se rige por apariencias, ni por diferencias, sino por verdades y por encuentros.

Snape le tendió un cofre.

-Son las gardenias que me obsequiaste -aclaró él-. Te pido que las conserves. Como una promesa de vernos de nuevo, el día de nuestra boda.

Ella lo recibió, observándolo con emoción.

-Así lo haré.

Él sonrió, un poco.

-La idea de las nuevas estrellas, me emociona -aseguró.

Hermione lo miró a su vez, con los ojos conmovidos, y tomados de la mano, se besaron en los labios.

Volvieron a la fiesta, hasta que pasadas unas horas comenzaron las despedidas, los abrazos preliminares, el Gran Salón comenzó a desalojarse y los alumnos fueron por sus pertenencias para dirigirse al tren.

El viaje fue ameno, muchos asomando por las mirillas para ver los paisajes, otros sencillamente descansando o conversando. Al bajar del tren, Hermione dio un abrazo a Harry con la sorpresa de ambos al ver a...

-¡Ron! -gritó ella de gusto.

El auror había ido a recibirlos. Sonriente, los abrazó y felicitó. Todavía se dieron un tiempo para un café y conversar algunas horas, antes de cada cual seguir sus recorridos.

Las siguientes semanas, Hermione las pasó con su familia, para darles la nueva de haber aprobado y especialmente, que se casaría. Ellos se asombraron, pero se alegraron, y contrariamente a lo que ella creía encontrar, sus padres le respondieron muy positivamente e interesados en conocer al hombre que había sido elegido por su hija.

Iniciaba agosto cuando Hermione contemplaba el atardecer desde el campanario de la iglesia cercana a casa de sus padres, pensativa frente al horizonte de nubes largas, doradas y anaranjadas que se extendían taciturnas en el calmo incendio del cielo.

Pensaba en Snape, y en su pronto verse, aunque los días parecían muchos, en ocasiones.

Pensaba en Snape, pensando en el amor. En el próximo reencuentro, en las posibilidades que podrían alcanzar juntos.

Y llevaba dos cartas en el abrigo. Uno era una invitación del Ministerio, que habiendo recibido la solicitud de casamiento por parte de Hermione y de Snape, anunciaba que en el Valle de Godric se llevaría a cabo una ceremonia masiva a finales de ese mes. La otra era misiva de su prometido, a quien no había visto en semanas, pero sí hablado con él. El mensaje decía:

 _Tenemos una cita para finales de este mes. No faltes. Te amo. Snape._

La castaña pensó que iría. Sin duda. Lo vivido estos años le daba comprensión y había encontrado al hombre de sus sueños. No hace falta buscar cuando la persona ha aparecido.

Los días corrieron, y una mañana Hermione, con maletas, se despidió de sus padres prometiéndoles volver con su ya para entonces esposo.

Feliz, fue al tren y en pocas horas la recibió la algarabía de un soleado Valle de Godric, repleto de gente en sus calles, donde sonaba música de violines y tambores flotantes.

-¡Herms! -la saludaron de lejos, con voz fuerte para hacerse oír.

-¡Ginny! -sonrió la castaña, yendo a ella.

Se encontraron en un mar de transeúntes que iban y venían, dirigiéndose juntas al lugar donde Hermione se pondría el vestido.

-¿Traes tus identificaciones? -preguntó Ginny, nerviosa- ¿La responsiva del Ministerio, los permisos del Departamento, los certificados, los sellos, los tres vistos buenos, la aprobación final de casamiento, los...?

-¡Ginny! -rio Hermione, tratando de hacerse oír en la música fuerte- ¡Estás más nerviosa que yo!

Hermione había alquilado la habitación del hostal donde se cambiaría, y he aquí que en el cuarto desordenado estaban todas sus amigas, que la recibieron con aplausos y abrazos.

La castaña se aseó para quitarse el calor del viaje, y después las chicas la peinaron, la maquillaron y le ayudaron a vestirse, colocándole vestido, velo, zapatos. Luna se enjugaba lágrimas de felicidad y Ginny le dio otro abrazo.

-Se enamorará más de ti -le aseguró.

Al salir para tomar la carroza, que el Ejército había alquilado, se encontró con un bien vestido Harry, que le sonrió.

-¡Pero vaya! -asintió- ¡Novia de primera!

-Gracias, Harry -se sonrojó su amiga.

Él abrió la puerta de la carroza y cuando su amiga abordó con sus damas de compañía, el chico susurró:

-Eh... si llegas a discutir con Snape... ¿no me llamarás para misiones secretas, verdad?

La castaña rio:

-¡Claro que no, tonto! ¡Vamos, cierra la puerta!

La carroza se abrió paso por las calles, traqueteando hasta encontrar una fila de vehículos que avanzaba a buen ritmo. Al llegar a una nueva y muy amplia explanada en el centro de la población, de las carrozas fueron bajando las novias, mientras las damas les daban otros abrazos y se separaban para formarse detrás del bloque de los que iban a casarse.

-Merlín -se dijo la castaña-, hemos de ser unas doscientas parejas. Yo lo habría organizado de otra manera.

Caminó con las otras novias (por supuesto ninguna Slytherin, ellos no bajarían al nivel de un matrimonio no-exclusivo), hasta notar que los novios se hallaban en fila, sin duda desde hace un rato, para hallarse con ellas e ir a los sitios asignados en sorteo.

Hermione se detuvo, asombrada.

-Severus...

Snape, de negro, con capa amplia elegante, estaba perfectamente peinado, zapatos nuevos y lustrosos, adornado con un pañuelo de seda negra en la camisa blanca inmaculada.

Le encantó cómo se veía, y por la expresión de él, su prometido sentía igual por ella.

No era para menos: collar de perlas, vestido largo ajustado, con amplia falda, y velo de seda con detalles en oro y brillantes negros.

-Hermione... -exclamó él apreciándola de pies a cabeza.

Ella corrió a él, tendiéndole la mano que Snape tomó, yendo con ella a su sitio en la explanada.

-Tenemos el número 77 y es en la primera fila -explicó él mostrando una papeleta, ambos ya bajo el sol, en el mar de vestidos blancos y trajes negros, con las damas de compañía bastante detrás, como a otras seis filas de parejas; enfrente de todos, un enorme podio para las autoridades locales y funcionarios del Ministerio.

Hermione pensó que aquel matrimonio multitudinario tenía la finalidad de aumentar los lazos entre la sociedad, así como de hacer una demostración pública de las buenas políticas del Ministerio, y de hacer ver a todos que habían salido a un nuevo presente.

Tomados del brazo en su fila de parejas, casi a la mitad del podio donde estaba Shacklebolt con sus funcionarios, Hermione y Snape escucharon unas palabras de bienvenida y beneplácito de las autoridades del Valle de Godric, para continuar con otras del Ministro, quien tomó el papel de juez para validar los matrimonios.

Habló del amor, de la concordia, de la libre voluntad de dar ese paso.

Hermione y Snape, tomados del brazo, asentían.

A indicación del Ministro tomaron sus anillos y se los pusieron mutuamente. Tomados de esos manos, se vieron a los ojos.

-Te amo -le dijo Snape.

-Y yo te amo -le respondió Hermione.

Shacklebolt decretó, en voz alta:

-¡Los presentes quedan unidos en matrimonio!

Estalló una algarabía, lanzando al aire las papeletas.

Hermione se alzó el velo.

Intenso, Snape se inclinó, y la besó en los labios.

Entre las parejas, se abrazaron, el rodeándola, ella por la nuca, fundiéndose en un beso.

-¡Te amo! -le dijo ella- ¡Te amo, y nada nos va a separar! ¡De este día nos vamos a las estrellas!

Los vivas sonaron, y música alegre resonó.

-Las estrellas de tu ser -le dijo Snape.

Hermione volvió a besarlo.

-Tú eres la estrella de mi camino.

Él le contempló, los labios, y después la mirada marrón.

-Y yo lo único que necesito -afirmó Snape-, es cuando tu mirar toca mi corazón.

Se besaron de nuevo, apretadamente. Hermione recordó:

-¡Las gardenias, las traigo!

Snape asintió:

-Abre el cofre.

Hermione lo sacó de un bolsillo mágico del vestido y al abrirlo, contempló los pétalos, aun frescos, pero he ahí...

Para sorpresa de ella, pétalos de gardenias brillaron y, más de las que eran, salieron del cofre, elevándose en vuelo ante la mirada y boca de asombro de la chica, quien contempló los pétalos brotar en surtidor brilloso y extenderse.

Las demás parejas vieron al cielo, con asombro.

Los pétalos se transformaron en hadas aleteantes, de alas traslúcidas, interpretando música de violines que surcaron la explanada, sobre las parejas, y de cada nota de sus instrumentos se desprendían pequeños brillos dorados que danzaban en luces claras a mitad del día, hadas girando, dibujando rizos, entrecruzándose, en música y oros sobre la concurrencia.

Hermione abrazó a Snape.

-¡Te amo!

Los recién casados se abrazaron, uniéndose de nuevo en un beso.

A la explanada entraron las damas de compañía con los invitados, anunciándose que había mesas con bocadillos en torno al lugar, que se volvía una pista de baile.

Había sol, pero el día era fresco, de corrientes de aire animadas, y las parejas abrieron el baile.

Más allá, desde una elevación del terreno a las afueras del Valle, donde los sonidos llegaban amortiguados y la música sonaba baja, Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott, vestidos de negro y con mochilas a la espalda, observaban el espectáculo.

-No necesito nada de eso -dijo Pansy.

-Yo tampoco -afirmó Nott.

Habían recibido la invitación, pero luego de hablarlo, la desecharon.

-Cuando lo hagamos, no será así -dijo Pansy-. No en su mundo feliz de opereta. No con su cuento de todo está bien.

Nott asintió.

-No lo necesitamos.

-¿Nada, no necesitas nada? -le preguntó Pansy.

Él la observó.

-Ahora tengo lo que necesito. Ahora nada me hace falta.

Se besaron en la boca.

-Entonces, señor Nott, vamos a buscar nuestra vida. No... no vamos a buscarla. Vamos a encontrarla.

Él la tomó de la mano, afirmando:

-Vamos a conocer cada uno de nuestros caminos.

Y así, tomados de la mano, dieron vuelta y se alejaron por el sendero.

En el Valle, la fiesta fue animada, música, vino, agua, alimentos, y ese ritmo animado que invitaba a gozar.

Amigos pidieron permiso a Snape de bailar con Hermione, y a ella, para bailar con el profesor, quien demostró competencia al desempeñarse en la pista.

Llegaron muchos profesores, entre ellos, Minerva, quien los felicitó. Slughorn no paraba de sonreír benévolo. Hagrid sonreía y se limpiaba enternecidas lágrimas ocasionales.

Snape bailaba con la castaña, bebía discretamente, conversaba con algunos colegas, observaba a Hermione ir y venir hasta que un poco acalorada, se colocó bajo un pequeño toldo, a unos pasos de él, con otras novias que descansaban los pies. Más allá, el baile seguía en esplendor y el Valle era centro de gran celebración.

Ella le tendió una mano, se la apretó, y se sentó.

 _Ese encantador desliño en ella_ , casi sonrió Snape, pues Hermione tenía el velo hecho un lío sobre sus cabellos, el calor le avivaba las mejillas en una franja y bajo la larga falda, acomodó desordenadamente las piernas, notoriamente para que sus pies descansaran. Aquel vestido corría riesgo de acabar hecho un desastre. Ella lo observó, entre animada y seria, pero gustosa de verlo:

 _Lo siento, cariño. Hace mucho calor. Te ves bien de pañuelo, te compraré algunos._

Y Snape, fascinado con esa franja de rubor acalorado en el rostro de Hermione, que iba sobre una mejilla, que pasaba discreta sobre la nariz y llegaba a la otra mejilla, destacando algunas de sus pecas, se dijo:

 _Y aquí estamos, donde debíamos estar, donde íbamos a estar, a donde hemos llegado. ¿Alguien podría quejarse? No, claro, nadie y por supuesto, nunca yo. Me quedaré porque la amo, porque no podría no verla y porque no puedo estar en otro sitio. Me quedaré, sí, me quedaré. Me quedaré. Claro que sí._

Fin

 _Muchas gracias por su lectura de este sevmione. Espero que hayan pasado buenos momentos recorriéndolo, como yo relatándolo. No olviden: en el amor las apariencias no cuentan y las diferencias son puntos de encuentro._


End file.
